Triangle Révélateur
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Suite de Triangle disputatoire et de Triangle incertain. Les ennemis sont fins prêts à se battre, mais les alliances sont également prêtes à se nouer. A Poudlard comme chez les mangemorts, le monde est prêt à changer... Et les secrets vont enfin sortir de leurs placards. Slash Théo/Harry, jumeaux Potter
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hellos les asticots !_

 _Vous n'y croyiez plus et pourtant le miracle s'est produit ! **Voici enfin le tome 3 de Triangle** : triangle révélateur ! Qui, comme son nom l'indique, va enfin vous fournir un certain nombre de révélations parmi toutes les questions que vous vous posez :)_

 _Ce tome sera constitué de 23 chapitres et sera l'avant-dernier (comme le savent ceux qui ont lu l'annonce, j'ai échoué à arriver à la fin de l'histoire en trois tomes, même si ça aurait été mieux (rapport au triangle, tout ça)) et la fanfic devrait être publié de façon hebdomadaire._

 _Ce chapitre (et probablement les prochains) a été corrigé par Lucky Devil, que je remercie beaucoup pour son travail !  
_

 _ **Petit rappel** , peut-être, des intrigues principales de l'histoire à l'heure actuelle :  
Fierz est l'homme qui a enlevé Harry pendant deux ans, on ne sait rien de plus sur lui que son nom, et le grand sourire aux dents trop blanches qu'il aborde.  
Durant ce temps, Harry était accompagné par un autre jeune sorcier, Daniel, qu'il a refusé de voir mourir.  
Le frère de Harry, Wellan, est soutenu par la "Confrérie du Secret", un groupe de jeunes filles et d'un jeune homme dévoué à sa protection et son soutient. Peu avant, les membres de la Confrérie ont fait un serment magique pour se lier à lui.  
Les maraudeurs (dont Peter qui s'est évadé de prison à l'aide de Sirius) vivent sur l'Île d'Arabella Figg avec elle et Dudley  
Draco Malfoy cherche à déchiffrer un manuscrit écrit par les mauremplis, des créatures sombres, proches des détraqueurs, possédant des connaissances sur les malédictions. Pour cela, le serpentard a fait appel à Hermione Granger.  
_

 _Voilà, il y a peut-être d'autres choses importantes à ne pas oublier pour comprendre ce tome, mais là ça ne me revient pas... J'en dirai peut-être plus dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Dans ce monde, il y a les gens qui savent ce qu'il se passe en réalité, et qui redoutent ce qui va bientôt arriver ; et les gens qui ignorent encore tout de ce qui se prépare dans l'ombre, ce qu'ils risquent.

En effet, la guerre était à leurs portes, le dernier horcruxe que Voldemort voulait retrouver, le médaillon, avait finalement été détruit, faisant entrer le mage noir dans une rage folle. Désormais, il ne comptait plus retarder très longtemps son retour sur le devant de la scène.

Oui, il y a les gens comme Dumbledore, qui se projettent dans le futur et imaginent sans mal ce qu'ils croient être la prochaine guerre, qui constituent leur défense et s'apprêtent à faire face... Et les gens comme ce jeune garçon moldu, loin de toutes ces considérations, dont la grande sœur est sorcière et va l'aider à joindre le jeune héros qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

.

Deux ans.

Cela faisait deux ans que le miraculé l'avait sauvé, alors il se dit qu'il était plus que temps de lui adresser une lettre, maintenant qu'il savait enfin écrire.

Il prit son petit stylo, celui que lui avait offert sa grande sœur, et commença à écrire avec ses mots qu'il savait maladroits, même s'il s'appliquait.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il sourit et l'amena à sa sœur pour qu'elle corrige ses fautes (sa maîtresse disait qu'il n'en faisait pas beaucoup pour son âge, mais lui, il savait qu'il y en avait quand même trop). Elle le félicita, puis elle donna la lettre à son hibou qui s'envola dans les airs pour la lui apporter.

.

\- Harry, viens jouer !

\- Non.

\- Allez !

\- Non.

\- Mais mon filleul adoré chéri d'amour... !

Harry leur claqua la porte au nez.

Ces gars-là étaient décidément trop désagréables, se dit-il. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de jouer _une_ partie de Quidditch contre eux, ils le harcelaient pour qu'il recommence encore et encore, sous prétexte qu'il serait extrêmement doué sur un balai et que le vif n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Des conneries, quoi.

En allant s'installer sur le lit, il se fit la réflexion que les maraudeurs n'étaient certainement pas des adultes conventionnels.

Son père, tout d'abord, incapable de rester sérieux plus de deux minutes et allant toujours prendre les uns ou les autres dans ses bras, n'assumant pas vraiment les responsabilités qu'il était censé avoir auprès de ses fils, ne lui demandant pas de le considérer déjà comme son père, attendant juste que Harry fasse le premier pas.

 _Espoir..._

Le professeur Lupin, si lunatique, si insaisissable... Passant du tendre parrain et tuteur avec Wellan et Dudley à l'impitoyable tyran avec ses amis lorsqu'ils ne sont pas assez sérieux à son goût. Doux et intransigeant à la fois. Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter ses dires, ni comment l'aborder. Il semblait n'y avoir que les maraudeurs qui sachent comment s'y prendre avec lui.

Sirius ensuite, complètement dénué de la moindre pudeur, toujours enthousiaste, toujours prêt à aider, n'hésitant jamais à se transformer en Sinistros pour obtenir plus de contact physique. Il réclamait toujours l'attention, mais pouvait aussi se taire pour aimer les autres sans condition. Il semblait à la fois profond et superficiel et, comme avec Lupin, Harry ne savait pas comment considérer l'homme.

Et puis il y avait Peter.

 _Étrange..._

Peter le traître, Peter le timide, Peter l'incompréhensible.

Il avait trompé James, l'avait vendu à Voldemort, et pourtant il était encore accepté par ses trois meilleurs amis. Il semblait si faible, maladroit, sans charisme… mais il n'hésitait pas à se battre contre l'imposant loup-garou si du chocolat entrait dans l'équation (l'élément le plus perturbateur dans la relation des quatre hommes, apparemment).

Harry n'aimait pas les adultes en général… Non, en fait, il n'aimait pas grand monde, quel que soit son âge. Mais ces quatre-là étaient, disons… une exception. Bien qu'il ne leur dirait pas en face.

Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, s'étirant sur son lit, il vit qu'il y avait deux lettres sur le rebord de son bureau, sûrement déposées pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

La première semblait être écrite à l'encre moldue, d'un bleu banal et d'une écriture brouillonne, comme celle d'un enfant.

Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

 _ **Monsieur le miraculé, Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Je voulais te dire merci et que je t'ai pas oublié, que je me rappelle encore très bien quand tu m'as sorti de l'eau, même si ça fait longtemps.**_

 _ **Ma grande sœur a dit à ma maman qu'elle devait te dire pardon pour avoir été méchante avec toi alors que tu m'as aidé, mais ma maman était pas d'accord. Ma maman n'est pas souvent d'accord avec nous.**_

 _ **Mais moi je veux bien te dire pardon, et merci beaucoup, et que je t'aime vraiment très fort et que je t'oublierai jamais.**_

 _ **Mon prénom c'est Daniel, merci.**_

Harry relut encore la lettre, puis ferma les yeux.

« Je veux pas mourir, putain ! »

 _Douleur..._

Daniel... Il aurait quand même pu s'appeler autrement, ce gamin...

Harry reposa la lettre et se rappela du petit garçon qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade, deux ans plus tôt, ce qui avait révélé aux sorciers de Poudlard son identité de « miraculé ».

Il soupira et prit la seconde lettre, qui était accompagnée d'une petite bourse en cuir qu'il n'avait pas remarquée tout de suite. Écrite à la plume, cette fois, et par la main de Colin s'il ne se trompait pas.

Le mot était simple et court : « Voilà les dix pour cent, les photos ont un succès fou. »

Il ouvrit alors la bourse.

.

\- WELLAN ! Wellan, viens voir ça !

Levant les yeux de sa partie de cartes qu'il faisait avec Hermione et Dudley, Wellan vit avec stupéfaction son frère débouler dans la cuisine, l'air stupéfait et brandissant une bourse devant lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit une bonne dizaine de Gallions bien brillants.

\- Tu sais, Harry, je sais que pour toi ça doit représenter une somme astronomique, mais nous en avons plein les coffres, de Gallions...

\- Mais non idiot, je m'en fiche de ça !

Il secoua la bourse de cuir sous son nez en expliquant :

\- Ce sont les 10 % !

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les 10 % des photos, celles que Colin a prises de nous dans le train, tu sais, où on se tenait la main...

\- Tu veux dire que _ça,_ c'est que dix pour cent de ce qu'il a ramassé en vendant les photos de nous ?

\- Exactement ! s'exclama Harry.

Wellan était stupéfait. Une telle somme était inimaginable pour des photos, surtout des photos si simples... Les dix pour cent représentaient le salaire moyen d'un sorcier, c'était tout bonnement incroyable !

\- Que diriez-vous de faire carrière dans le mannequinat ? proposa Hermione l'air de rien.

.

Draco rangea ses affaires, une par une, dans le grand sac en cuir de dragon que lui avait offert Vincent au Noël passé.

Enfin, il quittait ses parents... Ainsi que la maison qui l'avait vu grandir, sa chambre, son jardin, et tout ce qui faisait de sa vie celle de l'héritier de la grande famille Malfoy. Il ne laissait pas _tout_ derrière lui non plus, mais même les sorts d'extension avaient leurs limites, et il ne pouvait pas tout prendre.

Il emmenait tous ses livres sans hésiter, plus quelques-uns de la bibliothèque familiale, comme ceux concernant la magie noire par exemple.

Il hésita sur les cadres photo à prendre ou non. D'un côté, il n'y tenait pas particulièrement, mais de l'autre il se disait que ses parents finiraient sûrement par lui manquer au bout d'un certain temps passé loin d'eux. Dans le doute, il les prit.

Il finit par les vêtements. Sûrement parce que les vêtements sont le plus important, mais aussi parce que c'est ce qu'il avait en plus grande quantité et qu'aujourd'hui se ferait un choix, certainement le plus dur de tous ceux qu'il avait dû faire au cours de sa vie.

Lesquels prendre, lesquels abandonner ?

.

Théodore, de son côté, ne faisait pas ses valises.

Les aurors étaient passés chez lui plus tôt et avaient constaté la mort de son père, on lui avait alors légué tous ses biens, vu qu'il était le dernier Nott vivant.

Il allait à présent devoir verser une somme plutôt conséquente au ministère pour s'émanciper plutôt qu'avoir des tuteurs accrochés à son argent comme des sangsues avides de Gallions.

Après tout, lorsqu'on est un sang-pur, aucune loi n'est plus forte que son argent.

Soudain, les alarmes d'intrusion du manoir annoncèrent l'arrivée d'un sorcier et, après un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, Théo ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir ta maison pour toi tout seul ? demanda Draco en entrant dans le manoir Nott, ses valises lévitant derrière lui par la magie de Dobby qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit Théo en haussant les épaules, à part que les tableaux n'ont plus peur de parler entre eux, contrairement à l'époque où mon père était encore vivant. Tu te rends compte Draco ? Faire peur aux _tableaux_!

Draco sourit.

\- Tu sais, il faisait même peur à Pansy, alors tes tableaux, à côté...

Théodore sourit, amusé, et lui montra sa chambre où Dobby installa aussitôt ses affaires tandis que les deux garçons descendaient au salon.

\- Heureusement, maintenant, tu es là.

Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Je croyais que ça ne te faisait rien de vivre seul.

\- Avoir mon père en moins ne change rien, puisqu'il ne me faisait pas de câlin. Toi si par contre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Théodore se blottissait déjà contre Draco pour réclamer des caresses comme un petit animal domestique en manque d'affection.

Pourtant, il fallait bien que Draco dépose ses affaires et aille se rafraîchir : avec son départ précipité du manoir Malfoy, il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire sa toilette et se sentait collant.

Mais son ami n'était pas près de se séparer de lui et tambourinait à la porte :

\- Draaaaaaaaco, je veux des câlins...

\- Je suis sous la douche, Théo, attends un peu s'il te plaît.

\- Mais je veux des câlins...

\- Je finis vite !

\- Dracoooo...

Dans un soupir las, résigné, le blond déverrouilla magiquement la porte de la salle de bain.

Aussitôt Théodore s'y engouffra et entra dans la cabine de douche, tout habillé, pour se serrer contre son ami, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, sans se soucier aucunement du corps mousseux du blond ou de l'eau lui coulant sur la tête.

\- Vivement que les autres arrivent, si je ne peux même pas prendre une douche de plus de dix minutes…

Après avoir fini de se rincer, il se sécha puis enfila des vêtements. Une fois fait, il retourna dans le salon pour contenter son ami en caresses, si bien que le temps passa et l'heure du rendez-vous avec le ministère approchait dangereusement.

\- Théo...

\- Hm... ?

\- Je ne pense pas que recevoir les gens du ministère de cette manière soit très approprié...

\- Hm...

\- Vraiment, Théo, tu devrais au moins aller mettre un caleçon.

\- Mais mes habits sont mouillés...

\- Raison de plus pour te changer, répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Théodore soupira et sa joue quitta le confortable ventre sur lequel il était vautré depuis une demi-heure.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus censé être là, va te cacher dans ta chambre.

\- Quand tu auras enfilé des vêtements, pas avant.

\- T'es pas drôle, chouina le garçon en faisant sa moue la plus boudeuse et adorable.

.

\- À présent, si vous voulez bien signer les contrats, je vous prie...

Théodore appliqua son élégante signature en bas des quatre parchemins, le visage impassible.

\- Eh bien, lord Nott, vous voilà aujourd'hui majeur et propriétaire de tous les biens de la puissante famille Nott.

Le petit comité de sangs-purs hauts placés qui étaient venus assister à la signature des contrats applaudirent poliment, le regardant déjà avec la lueur avide de ceux qui croient avoir devant eux une proie facile pour obtenir plus d'argent, de renommée et de puissance.

Son masque toujours sur le visage, il s'inclina face à eux tous, se promettant intérieurement d'être celui qui leur déroberait tout cela.

Car il n'était pas un simple gamin que les adultes peuvent manipuler comme un pantin de soie et de porcelaine, précieux et amusant. Non, Théodore Nott n'était pas amusant.

Ce serait lui qui jouerait avec _leur_ argent et _leur_ puissance…

Rapidement, le petit comité et les représentants du ministère se retirèrent, et sans attendre la moindre seconde de plus, Théodore se précipita à l'étage pour se coller à nouveau contre Draco, coupant ses espoirs de tranquillité une fois de plus.

Alors, dès qu'un elfe vint les prévenir que les invités étaient arrivés, Draco se précipita à leur rencontre, plus que ravi.

\- Salut Vincent, salut Grégory, je suis si heureux de vous voir !

\- Tes parents ont...

\- Je m'en fiche, je m'en double-fiche, je m'en contrefiche, même, de mes parents. Ne venez pas me chercher : je suis sous la douche, et je n'en sortirai pas avant au moins une heure !

Et sur ces mots, il se précipita à l'étage.

Les deux colosses jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur au maître de maison qui se contenta de leur sauter dans les bras pour se faire chouchouter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut !  
_

 _J'espère que tout ceux qui le voulaient ont eu le temps de se remettre un peu à jour, parce que voici le chapitre 2 !_

 _Je pense publier tous les samedi à partir de maintenant, si ça vous va (pour répondre à une question récurrente qui est posée à ce sujet)._

 _Juste avant de démarrer, un merci aux review anonyme,_ _Cocolita1804 et Guest :)  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

\- Arabella Figg, je vous présente ma femme que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer, Apolline Delacour.

\- Enchantée, madame Delacour. Je vous présente mon fils adoptif, Harry, ainsi que Wellan, Hermione et Dudley qui passent leurs vacances d'été chez nous.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, jeunes gens... salua Apolline Delacour avec toute la grâce qui caractérisait les vélanes.

Wellan et Dudley étaient complètement bouche bée, bavant presque sur place tandis que Harry se contentait de détourner poliment les yeux. Hermione, quant à elle, resta stoïque bien qu'elle soit intérieurement très amusée par la réaction des garçons.

Ce fut ensuite leur fille cadette qui prit la parole :

\- Je suis si contente de te revoir Arry, tu sais que je rentre en deuxième année à Beauxbâtons ? On dit que c'est la plus difficile, mais Fleur m'aide pour les devoirs, donc ça devrait aller !

Gabrielle, toute heureuse, le serra dans ses bras avant de faire la bise à Hermione, Wellan et Dudley (les Françaises sont beaucoup plus tactiles que les Anglaises, de toute évidence...) et laisser sa place à sa grande sœur.

Fleur Delacour était une belle jeune fille de dix sept-ans, au corps désirable, aux longs cheveux blonds souples et brillants, au charisme envoûtant et au visage presque parfait.

Presque, parce qu'en ce moment une grimace de dégoût déformait l'harmonie de ses formes.

\- Ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir de passer mes vacances chez toi, Arry, si ta tutrice est agréable, toi tu es plutôt du genre parasite à ma vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Parfaitement. Tu sais, j'ai un énorme parasite sur mon territoire en ce moment, _si tu vois ce que je veux_ _dire._

Et ils se fusillèrent du regard sous ceux stupéfaits des autres invités (sauf de Gabrielle que rien ne troublait jamais), prêts à intervenir si la situation dégénérait. Ce qui ne tarda pas à être le cas, car à peine les adultes retirés pour prendre le thé, des cris s'élevèrent du jardin :

\- Je vais te tuer, Arry !

Tranquillement assis sur une branche d'arbre à l'écart du « danger », Harry souriait en observant la jeune Française paniquée tandis que ses serpents l'entouraient curieusement, se demandant ce qu'était cette étrange créature au poil clair que le parleur leur avait demandé d'observer.

\- J'entends pas, Fleurk, que dis-tu ?

Elle hurla plusieurs insanités françaises en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible tandis que, sous l'arbre où Harry était perché, Wellan demandait :

\- Tu es sûr que les mœurs françaises veulent qu'on ennuie les invités quand ils arrivent chez soi ?

\- Mais oui, mentit Harry, puisque je te le dis.

\- Ils sont bizarres, ces Français. Déjà que je trouvais que manger des grenouilles et des escargots c'était étrange, mais si en plus ils ont des traditions de ce genre...

Et Harry ricana dans sa manche.

Dans la chambre que Hermione allait partager avec Gabrielle le temps de leur séjour, Hermione observait la scène depuis sa fenêtre. Souriant, elle fit remarquer :

\- Je pense que Harry et Fleur s'amusent beaucoup.

\- Toi aussi tu trouves ? s'enthousiasma Gabrielle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Mais je ne pense pas que lui envoyer des serpents soit un très bon moyen pour faire connaissance...

\- La dernière fois, Arry lui a envoyé un rat, ça doit être sa manière de communiquer.

Hermione refréna un sourire et ne répondit pas.

.

Si les quatre maraudeurs avaient été surpris d'entendre Arabella parler de marché alors qu'ils vivaient sur une île déserte, ils avaient découvert qu'il était en fait sous-marin. Tous les sorciers des îles alentours pouvaient se rendre à chaque fin de semaine, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils en revenaient lorsqu'ils virent Harry et une jeune fille blonde s'insulter comme du poisson pourri tandis que Wellan essayait de calmer le jeu.

Sirius confia alors ses sacs à Remus tandis qu'il se transformait en Animagus pour se précipiter sur eux, Queudver sur son dos. Il se mit sur ses pattes arrières en secouant la queue tandis que Peter sautait à terre pour s'installer juste devant les pieds de la Française.

\- Ah encore ce rat ! Arry, je te hais !

Elle voulu continuer de l'insulter mais son regard croisa celui de Remus et de James et elle se tut, mouchée par tant de classe.

 _Intéressant..._

Harry les regarda tour à tour, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Snobant son invitée et en posant à peine une main caressante sur la tête du chien faisant le beau devant lui, il alla vers les deux hommes et se posta tout contre son père, entourant son cou de ses bras avant de déposer un tendre bisou sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour, papa.

Et il jeta un regard narquois à Fleur qui semblait bouillir de rage (ou de jalousie ?).

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que t'entendre m'appeler ainsi pour la première fois à cause de quelqu'un d'autre soit agréable, Harry.

\- Tu penses que je t'utilise, _papa_ ?

\- Je pensais surtout que je ne pouvais plus rougir à mon âge, jeune homme, et pourtant...

Harry le lâcha et l'observa un instant sans comprendre.

\- Ce que veut dire ton père, intervint Remus avec un sourire doux, c'est que ça lui fait très plaisir malgré tout.

 _Chaleur..._

Harry sourit timidement, sans oser avouer que ça lui faisait plaisir aussi de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi.

Wellan vint à ses côtés et lui prit la main, souriant beaucoup moins timidement, lui.

\- Quelle adorable scène, grinça Fleur.

Sirius se transforma alors en humain, lui faisant écarquiller encore plus les yeux devant un tel spectacle, et il se jeta dans les bras de Harry pour le serrer contre lui en affirmant qu'il était parfaitement adorable et qu'il était le bienvenu dans la famille, ce à quoi Remus répliqua que légalement parlant, ni lui ni Sirius n'en faisaient partie.

Alors que les maraudeurs, se disputant toujours, rentraient dans la maison déposer les courses, Harry se tourna vers Fleur avec un sourire goguenard, mais elle ne le remarqua même pas, se contentant de demander en fixant la porte par laquelle ils avaient disparu :

\- Qui sont ces dieux vivants, au juste ?

\- Remus, Sirius et James, notre père, répondit Wellan avec un petit sourire, la main de Harry toujours dans la sienne. Ou les maraudeurs, si tu préfères.

\- Et tous les Anglais sont comme ça ?

Harry leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Seulement ceux qui nous fréquentent, Fleurk.

.

Pour la première fois de sa vie de demi-vélane, Apolline Delacour n'était pas celle qui mettait l'autre sous son charme.

En effet, Sirius Black servait le thé. Ses longs cheveux noirs souples et soyeux et ses yeux argentés semblaient l'ensorceler, et il souriait d'un air charmeur qui ne manquait pas de faire mouche.

Oh bien sûr, son mari l'avait charmée lui-aussi, mais il y avait dans le sang des Black quelque chose de bien plus envoûtant que dans celui de n'importe quel autre sorcier d'Angleterre. Si cette famille était aussi ancienne et noble, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de simples consanguinités.

Oh non, leur sang valait bien plus que celui des vélanes.

\- Et donc, comment se portent les finances françaises ?

\- Oh non, James, on ne parle pas finances ! s'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers son ami, brandissant la théière d'un air menaçant.

\- Mais quoi ? Je discute !

\- Eh bien discute de grenouilles, mais pas de finance.

\- Il a raison, James, la finance, ce n'est pas intéressant.

\- Mais Remus...

\- Les Français sont tellement plus raffinés à d'autres niveaux, après tout. Quels sont les pronostiques des réussites scolaires de Beauxbâtons, cette année ?

\- Mus, c'est encore pire ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air horrifié.

.

\- Draco, appela Blaise de devant la salle de bain, t'avais dit une heure, ça en fait trois déjà !

Pas de réponse.

\- Draaacoooooooooo... Sors de là !

Toujours pas de réponse.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, soudain pris par un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tout va bien ?

Sachant la porte verrouillée magiquement, il appela aussitôt Grégory.

\- Défonce-moi la porte.

\- Mais il...

\- Vite !

Grégory s'exécuta donc et la porte céda au premier coup d'épaule. La scène qu'ils découvrirent les figea sur place.

\- Salazar tout-puissant !

Allongé sur le sol de la cabine de douche, Draco gisait, inconscient.

Théo se précipita aussitôt sur lui et ferma les yeux en soulevant précautionneusement sa tête, y apposant son front. Une lumière douce se mit à émaner d'eux et s'éteignit rapidement, signe qu'il avait terminé.

\- Alors ?

Théodore se redressa, la cicatrice sur sa nuque saignait légèrement.

\- La dernière partie de son tribut à la magie noire vient d'être payée, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est évanoui. Mais il va mieux, et maintenant son pouvoir ne sera plus limité.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que Vincent prenait la place de Théo pour soulever le Roi de Serpentard du sol.

\- Je l'amène dans sa chambre.

Le silence tomba dans le petit salon alors que leurs deux amis disparaissaient derrière la porte. Il dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Vincent revienne. Blaise prit alors la parole :

\- Je pensais que tout avait déjà été payé quand... vous savez... quand il L'a rencontré. Zefun.

Ils ne prononçaient que rarement ce nom. Draco leur avait très peu parlé de sa rencontre avec cette créature, un peu plus des conséquences que cela avait eu sur lui, notamment survivre quand son expérimentation sur la magie noire avait manqué de tourner mal.

\- Aucun tribut ne peut être entièrement payé par un autre, récita doucement Théo en se blottissant dans ses bras. Zefun lui a évité la folie, la mort par l'épuisement et la défaillance magique. Il ne peut pas lui retirer ce genre de moments. Il devait en avoir sept, et aujourd'hui c'était le septième.

Ils ne répondirent rien.

\- À présent, Draco est prêt.

\- Prêt ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour le projet.

Grégory grogna.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez nous dire ce que c'est, ce foutu projet ?

\- Maintenant, répliqua Théo en levant les yeux vers eux.

Ils firent silence.

\- Quand j'avais huit ans, quelqu'un m'a kidnappé. Cela a duré si peu de temps que personne ne s'en est rendu compte. C'était il y a longtemps, et puis je n'en ai pas énormément de souvenirs.

Il baissa la tête un moment, les sourcils froncés comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait dire. Il finit par se passer une main dans le cou, soulevant légèrement ses cheveux mi-long.

\- La cicatrice sur ma nuque, c'est là-bas qu'on me l'a faite. C'est ce qui m'a donné mes pouvoirs non-conventionnels et qui fait de moi le meilleur de la promotion en runes anciennes. Et Figg a exactement la même sur la joue, et c'est ce qui, je suppose, a permis de réveiller Granger quand elle fut pétrifiée, l'année dernière.

\- Il y a deux ans, rectifia Blaise sans y penser.

Théodore reprit :

\- Je n'y étais pas seul, là-bas, et le garçon qui m'accompagnait est mort, tout comme les douze autres personnes enchaînées aux murs de Fierz.

\- ...

\- Ce qu'il m'a fait subir, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Et c'est exactement ce en quoi consiste le projet de Draco.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, Théodore précisa sa pensée :

\- Détruire ce lieu maudit, et surtout, détruire Fierz. Pour cela, Draco a appris la magie noire, est devenu le roi de l'échiquier et a quitté le domicile familial ce matin.

.

Albus avait prévu un nombre incalculable de choses, et malgré la croyance populaire, tout ne se passait que rarement selon ses plans.

Il était simplement doué pour le faire croire.

Par exemple, il avait prévu de passer les meilleures années de sa vie à Poudlard : résultat, il n'avait fait que travailler, réviser et travailler encore pour sa famille au lieu de s'amuser. On pensait qu'il visait la première place et qu'il avait réussi, alors qu'il avait en réalité été contraint de le faire pour subvenir aux besoins de sa sœur et de son frère.

Autre exemple : Gellert Grindelwald. Ils avaient prévu de conquérir ensemble le monde pour instaurer le « Plus Grand Bien », pour une paix durable et une justice parfaite... Mais il s'était finalement rendu compte que tout cela ne correspondait pas à son sens moral, et avait abandonné le projet en cours de route. Le monde pensait qu'il s'était opposé à un mage noir, en réalité il s'était dégonflé face à son ami.

Dernier exemple : Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, désormais Harry Figg, avait mis tellement de bazar dans ses plans que même sa capacité à cacher ses erreurs ne suffirait pas à faire croire que tout cela était prévu... Il avait été exposé à la mort dans _son_ école au moins quatre fois plus que la moyenne générale, alors même qu'il ne jouait pas au Quidditch. Il avait affronté un sortilège de la mort, un troll, le cerbère de Hagrid, un professeur possédé, un basilic, Voldemort, un moldu armé et même des élèves... Et arborait toujours son regard tranchant et son air blasé.

Harry Figg était exactement ce qu'Albus craignait le plus au monde.

Comme Gellert, exactement comme lui, Harry refusait de se plier aux règles morales, suivait son propre chemin et ne se préoccupait aucunement de ce que pensaient les autres.

Il était dangereux, Lily avait raison...

Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Soupirant, il se leva de son fauteuil pour se mettre à marcher dans son bureau. Faire les cent pas ne lui était pas spécialement utile pour réfléchir, mais au moins cela lui permettait de se reposer l'esprit, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

Car il y avait une question plus importante que toutes les autres, l'obsédant jour et nuit... Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer Harry Figg, comme le voulait le rôle de directeur, en même temps que la guerre qui arrivait ?

.

Installé sur le toit plat de la maison, Harry caressait distraitement sa chevalière, un serpent endormi sur ses genoux, tandis que Hermione lisait un grimoire presque aussi gros qu'elle.

En-dessous d'eux, Dudley, Wellan et les maraudeurs jouaient au base-ball, ou du moins Dudley essayait d'apprendre les règles du base-ball aux sorciers qui n'arrivaient pas à tout comprendre. Surtout le concept de courir _à p_ _ied_ plutôt que d'utiliser un balai pour aller plus vite.

Alors que Harry observait Sirius faire le tour du terrain transformé en chien tandis que Wellan hurlait que ce n'était pas fair-play, Hermione prit la parole :

\- Dis-moi, Harry ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu ne t'intéresses pas à Voldemort dans un but purement justicier, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Idiotie..._

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant de reporter son attention sur le terrain où Dudley maintenait le chien à terre pour le tenir loin de la balle tandis que Wellan courait et que Peter était plié de rire.

Il finit pourtant par répondre :

\- D'un, je n'ai rien d'un justicier, et de deux... C'est évident.

L'ectoplasme, ou Jedusor, ou Voldemort, ou Tu-Sais-Qui, qu'importe son nom, était loin d'être la plus grande peur de Harry.

Parce que, aussi cruel et puissant qu'il était, il restait humain.

Il avait été au même niveau que lui avant de rencontrer Fierz, et Harry aussi l'avait rencontré. Il y était peut-être resté plus longtemps mais il avait été une de ses plus grandes réussites. Oui, Harry était une réussite au même titre que l'ectoplasme, il ne ressentait donc aucune raison de le craindre.

 _Puissance..._

Il n'irait pas exécuter un mage noir pour sauver le monde, il n'était ni un héros, ni un élu.

Il était juste Harry, et sa haine contre l'ectoplasme était personnelle. Le monde sorcier n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

.

\- J'ai pris contact avec une certaine Olympe Maxime, expliqua Draco en acceptant calmement la potion revigorante que lui tendait Blaise. Cela fait des années qu'elle fait des recherches sur Fierz et je lui ai échangé mon aide contre la sienne pour m'émanciper.

\- Pour t'émanciper ? s'exclama Blaise. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que fuir le domicile familial ne suffit pas à être libre, et je ne compte pas me cacher éternellement. D'autant plus que la brigade de police magique ne tardera pas à venir chercher chez Théo.

\- Mais comment elle va t'aider à t'émanciper, elle travaille au gouvernement ?

Draco sourit et répondit par une autre question :

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la directrice de Beauxbâtons ?

\- Il parait que c'est une femme immense et effrayante... dit Grégory avec hésitation.

\- On dit que son réseau de relations s'étendrait dans le monde entier, ajouta Vincent en fronçant les sourcils, et qu'elle aurait même renversé un gouvernement qui lui aurait manqué de respect.

\- Quel rapport avec notre conversation ? demanda Blaise avec impatience.

\- Le rapport est que le nom de la directrice de Beauxbâtons est Olympe Maxime. Elle peut influencer le ministère anglais bien plus que mon père si elle s'en donne la peine. Et croyez-moi, elle va s'en donner la peine.

.

En effet, dans les hautes sphères du ministère, une dame de haute stature venait de faire son entrée.

Les regards s'attardaient sur la directrice française qui avançait à travers les couloirs ministériels sans la moindre trace d'hésitation quant au chemin à suivre.

\- Madame, intervint la secrétaire du ministre en la voyant attraper la poignée du bureau du ministre de la Magie, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici sans rendez-vous, et...

\- Mademoiselle, quand vous aurez la moitié de ma notoriété, vous pourrez vous permettre de me poser des interdictions. En attendant, restez assise et continuez de contempler vos papiers.

\- Mais...

Madame Maxime avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Fudge.

\- Olympe !

Elle lui dédia un regard noir et il se tassa sur lui-même.

\- Pas de familiarité avec moi, Fudge. J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Elle tendit devant elle une pochette en carton que l'homme saisit doucement. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut rapidement les lignes tracées à l'encre bleue.

\- Émanciper Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Ce n'est évidemment pas votre affaire, très cher. Contentez-vous de faire ce que je demande, et en échange...

Elle se pencha pour tourner elle-même les pages de la pochette en carton.

Fudge écarquilla les yeux :

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

\- Exactement, confirma Olympe. Et il aura lieu à Poudlard ! Durmstrang a déjà confirmé sa participation, il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à convaincre Dumbledore.

Elle se détourna alors et prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- J'attends votre accord dans la semaine, bien sûr.

La porte claqua violemment derrière elle, faisant sursauter le ministre resté seul dans son bureau.

.

Bien loin du manoir Nott, dans une clairière peu éclairée d'Irlande, un jeune homme à la beauté irréelle faisait face à ses douze lieutenants.

Peu concerné par la disparition du fils de l'un d'entre eux, Tom préparait ses troupes à leur toute première mission depuis son grand retour dans le monde des vivants.

\- Des personnes venant du monde entier seront présentes, des ministres comme des simples sangs-de-bourbe. Je veux que tous comprennent que leurs vies sont en danger, que leur petite sécurité chérie n'existe plus, et que moi, lord Voldemort, suis de retour.

Tous s'inclinèrent, déclarant avec force dans un parfait ensemble : « Oui, Maître ! ».

Tom sourit, ravi de son effet sur ses hommes et de la dévotion qu'il pouvait lire dans chaque yeux, dans chacun de ses lieutenants, même Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue qui, pourtant, étaient particulièrement doués pour cacher leurs sentiments.

Oui, aujourd'hui, Tom se sentait fort, puissant, et son retour allait enfin être reconnu dans tout le monde magique. Surtout, il allait avoir la chance de pouvoir le vivre, ce retour, car il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa première montée au pouvoir.

Il espérait donc que cela ne le pénalise pas... Mais de toute manière, qui sur cette planète pourrait l'empêcher de devenir le plus puissant mage noir ? Le seul qui le pourrait devait être bien trop intimidé par sa petite mise en scène dans la Chambre des Secrets pour ne serait-ce qu'oser se dresser de nouveau face à lui...

Oui, après presque treize ans d'absence, Voldemort était de retour.

.

\- Sans vouloir vexer personne, commença Harry avec hésitation, pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait un conseil de guerre ?

\- Parce que c'est la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, expliqua Sirius avec exaltation. On ne peut _pas_ manquer ça.

\- Moi si, contra Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Wellan. Mais Harry, les meilleurs joueur du monde seront là !

\- J'aime pas le Quidditch. Je vais des fois aux matchs de l'école, mais me faire compresser dans une foule de fans hystériques, non merci.

\- Mais les Bulgares seront là ! Avec Viktor Krum !

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de qui était ce gars-là, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Eh bien moi je viens, finit par dire Wellan en se tournant vers l'Animagus.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

\- À la bonne heure ! Et vous, monsieur Delacour ?

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur Black. Ce jeu est beaucoup moins populaire en France qu'ici mais reste tout de même un classique incontournable.

\- Madame Delacour ?

\- J'en serais ravie.

\- Et toi Fleurk, demanda Harry en se tournant vers la demi-vélane. Tu y vas aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle grinça des dents.

\- Ça te ferait trop plaisir, faiblard, je reste !

Avant que sa mère n'ait le temps de s'offusquer du vocabulaire de sa fille aînée, la cadette s'exclama :

\- Moi aussi alors, moi aussi !

\- Avec Dudley, nous allons aussi rester ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour aller traîner dans un environnement aussi bruyant.

Le moldu hocha timidement la tête. Même s'il avait quitté Azkaban depuis un certain temps déjà, son retour à la vie normale restait encore progressif et prudent.

\- Quant à moi, reprit Arabella, j'évite le monde sorcier depuis trop longtemps pour m'y replonger aujourd'hui. Je passe.

Sirius arborait un visage qui aurait pu être malheureux s'il n'était pas aussi comique.

\- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, nous irons sans vous !

Il se transforma en chien et partit en courant, poursuivi par la forme Animagus de Peter (beaucoup moins rapidement, évidemment) puis de James et Remus sous forme humaine qui ne se précipitèrent pas le moins du monde.

.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas énormément de défauts ; en réalité il en avait même très peu. Il était intelligent, doué, puissant, studieux, beau (du moins l'était-il lors de sa jeunesse et jusqu'à ses cinquante ans, ensuite un peu moins), et on lui disait souvent qu'il avait des yeux troublants.

Toutefois, ses défauts existaient : il était manipulateur, il manquait de sensibilité et avait pris beaucoup de mauvaises décisions dans sa vie.

Beaucoup trop.

Les frères Potter étaient certainement sa deuxième pire erreur, la première concernant Gellert (il ne parvenait pas à se décider laquelle entre le fait de l'avoir suivi dans ses désirs de révolution et le fait de s'être finalement retourné contre lui).

Peut-être que l'échec Potter le blessait dans son orgueil : il avait mal calculé son coup et se retrouvait avec un ennemi en lieu et place de celui qui aurait dû servir sa cause.

Mais s'il voulait conserver une chance de voir ses plans se réaliser, alors il devrait un peu forcer la chance.

Et ces lettres de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons tombaient vraiment à pic aujourd'hui. Il n'allait pas se gêner pour les utiliser à son avantage, car c'était une autre de ses qualités : savoir tout mettre à son avantage.

.

\- Charmante tenue, Tom, qui comptes-tu séduire, habillé ainsi ?

Tom soupira tout en essayant d'attacher sa broche à l'effigie des Serpentard autour de son cou sans y parvenir.

N'obtenant pas de réponse à sa question, François leva ses yeux de la mixture qu'il étudiait et retira les trois loupes superposées qui pesaient sur son œil droit.

\- Un problème, peut-être ?

\- Aucun problème, grogna le mage noir tout en continuant de s'acharner sur sa cape.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'arrives toujours pas à attacher ta broche.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de problème !

François soupira et posa ses loupes sur sa table de travail avant de se lever, quittant son expérience à regret pour aller aider l'adolescent.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Il repoussa ses mains et attrapa le serpent vert et argent pour l'attacher lui-même sur le col de la cape noire et émeraude du mage. Il se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de se faire habiller par d'autres, sachant pertinemment que Tom risquait de très mal le prendre.

\- Alors, où vas-tu ?

\- Prévenir le monde de mon retour, répliqua Tom avec un air de grandiloquence que François ne partageait pas.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Comme prévu, Tom leva les yeux au ciel face à la question, faisant sourire François qui se mit à arranger sa tenue en lissant le tissu.

\- Tu me poses vraiment cette question ?

\- Oui. Je pense que tu fais des choses bien inutiles, puisque tu as la chance de vivre autant que tu veux, tu ne devrais pas la gâcher là-dedans.

Tom repoussa les mains qui s'affairaient sur son col de lin pour passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blancs de l'alchimiste.

\- À quoi sert de vivre si c'est pour rester à l'abri sans rien faire, François ?

François ne répondit rien, voulut s'écarter mais Tom agrippa un peu plus ses cheveux pour le maintenir près de lui.

\- Veux-tu donc que je laisse tomber mes plans ? Que je parte vivre avec toi dans un coin reculé du monde où nous n'aurions que des chaudrons et des serpents pour nous tenir compagnie ? Veux-tu donc à ce point que ton très cher frère jumeau vive en paix ?

François saisit brutalement le poignet de Tom qu'il contraignit à lâcher ses cheveux.

Dépourvu de peur face au puissant mage noir, l'alchimiste le dévisagea. Son regard s'était fait dur et froid, et sa voix avait le tranchant de celle d'un basilic quand il parla :

\- Ne me parle pas de mon frère, Tom.

\- Alors ne me parle plus d'abandonner.

Tom dégagea son bras et se détourna, rabattant sa capuche noire sur ses cheveux soyeux pour cacher son visage.

\- Nicolas et Pernelle payeront pour leur crime, n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit, et la claqua fortement derrière lui.

François ferma les yeux.

Et sourit.

Un jour, Tom et lui frapperont les époux Flamel d'un revers mérité. Un jour, il sera vengé.

.

\- Il va se passer quelque chose au match de Quidditch demain, annonça Théo.

\- C'est évident, répondit Draco.

Vu leurs regards, c'était beaucoup moins évident pour les autres mais ils ne firent pas de réflexion.

\- Reste chez toi, Blaise, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué là-dedans.

\- Quoi ? protesta celui-ci. Mais pourquoi les autres pourraient et pas moi ?

Comme s'il allait lui dire qu'il était inquiet... Non seulement l'argument n'était pas recevable puisqu'ils étaient tous deux Serpentard, mais en plus Draco n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui...

\- Parce que Vincent et Grégory sont mes gardes du corps bien sûr.

\- Et Théo alors ?

Draco se tourna vers le petit brun qui s'était désintéressé de la conversation après son annonce pour reprendre sa lecture du magazine sur les antiquités sorcières.

\- Théo a autre chose à faire demain.

.

C'est ainsi que la finale mondiale de Quidditch arriva, opposant les Bulgares aux Irlandais.

C'était un événement tant attendu qu'il rassemblait autour de ce sport des gens du monde entier, de toutes les cultures sorcières. De nombreux champs et camping moldus avaient été investis pour accueillir tous les spectateurs voulant dormir sur place pour profiter plus longtemps d'une euphorie victorieuse ou, au contraire, médire sur la défaite.

Le spectacle fut grandiose, les joueurs fabuleux et la victoire éblouissante, pour le plus grand bonheur des passionnés... mais aussi pour leur plus grand malheur, car alors que le match touchait à sa fin, une terrible attaque survint, mettant fin à l'ère pacifique qui régnait jusqu'alors en Angleterre.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou qui ont laissé des petits mots :) Notamment à Guest et_ _LaFangirl (maraudeurs power !)  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

\- Oh, Figg, quelle coïncidence de te rencontrer à un endroit pareil !

Harry tiqua, ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour constater que, oui, Théodore Nott était effectivement devant lui sur l'île de sa tutrice.

\- Non, la surprise c'est plutôt que _tu_ sois là aussi. Pourquoi es-tu dans mon jardin ?

Il sourit.

\- Je devais te parler, bien sûr...

\- C'est un ami à toi, Arry ?

Théodore sursauta avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui était apparue près d'eux sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire le moindre mot, la fillette blonde s'était mise à renifler.

Théodore haussa un sourcil avant de sentir l'air à son tour.

Harry tiqua à nouveau et se frotta lentement les tempes en fermant les yeux pour éviter de voir ce que Gabrielle et Nott étaient en train de faire, c'est-à-dire se renifler mutuellement les cheveux ou le cou comme deux animaux particulièrement étranges...

\- Gabrielle, glapit la voix haut perchée de Fleurk qui accourait vers eux comme une pucelle en détresse, éloigne-toi de ce...

Elle finit sa phrase dans un couinement quand sa petite sœur prit l'initiative de lécher la gorge du Serpentard avant de s'écarter de lui, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Oh, Fleur, c'est magnifique, ce garçon est comme Arry et moi !

Vu le regard de ladite Fleur, cela n'avait rien de magnifique à ses yeux. Et, pour une fois, Harry était d'accord avec elle.

.

Wellan, Hermione, les Maraudeurs et les parents Delacour n'étaient pas rentrés directement sur l'île, préférant fêter la victoire des Irlandais et celle de l'attrapeur bulgare.

Sous forme de rat, Peter parlait à Sirius en langage des signes (qui consistait essentiellement à tourner en rond sur la table, se lever et se baisser ou pousser des cris stridents) qu'il traduisait à haute voix pour les autres Maraudeurs. Ils étaient installés dans une petite brasserie sorcière où Remus essayait d'empêcher les plus jeunes et Sirius de boire de l'alcool tandis que James parlait finances avec les époux Delacour.

\- Je suis majeur et vacciné, laisse-moi boire, Remus !

\- Déjà, Sirius, tu n'es pas vacciné, et en plus tu ne tiendrais pas deux verres sans t'écrouler, alors non, tu ne toucheras pas à cette bouteille !

\- Mais Lunaaaaaaard...

\- Non, c'est non.

Wellan ricana et Hermione accepta son verre de bièraubeurre avec un sourire.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, Sirius mimant la feinte de Wronski avec sa petite cuillère quand une soudaine explosion retentit non loin d'eux, les pétrifiant sur place.

Il y eut comme un silence flottant sur l'immense camping moldu, puis les hurlements emplirent l'air tandis que la panique embrasait la foule comme une traînée de poudre. Sirius et James furent les premiers à réagir, attrapant les enfants pour les entraîner le plus rapidement possible vers les zones de transplanage. Mais très vite ils se firent bousculer et se retrouvèrent séparés, Sirius, James, Peter et Hermione d'un côté, Remus et les Delacour de l'autre.

Et Wellan tout seul, évidemment...

Il était maudit, c'était sûr.

.

\- Je me demandais quelque chose, dit tranquillement Gabrielle tandis que sa sœur grimaçait de dégoût. Pourquoi est-ce que tu colles Arry comme ça ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je me demandais, répliqua Harry en essayant de repousser le Serpentard qui se penchait vers lui.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé mais Théodore semblait bien motivé à s'allonger contre le Poufsouffle sans lui demander son avis. Ce que Harry n'appréciait évidemment pas, au vu des coups de coude qu'il lui donnait régulièrement dès qu'il se sentait trop oppressé par la présence de l'autre.

\- Figg sent bon.

\- Nous sentons tous les trois bon, répliqua Gabrielle avec un doux sourire curieux.

\- Mais Figg sent l'herbe mouillée, en plus. Et j'aime beaucoup...

Il avait réussi à se glisser tout contre lui et son nez se frottait tendrement contre la gorge de Harry qui avait abandonné pour attendre simplement que ça se passe.

Arabella arriva alors, un plateau à thé dans les mains, Dudley portant une petite coupole remplie de biscuits dans les siennes. Il jeta un regard confus à la position de son cousin avant de hausser les épaules : tout ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Alors mon garçon, commença la vieille fille en prenant place sur un fauteuil, y a-t-il une raison pour que tu viennes rendre visite à mon pupille ?

\- Oui, répondit Théodore.

Il ne dit pourtant pas un mot de plus, malgré l'attente des autres, et sortit discrètement sa langue pour goûter la peau de Harry mais celui-ci le repoussa à nouveau.

\- Et donc ?

Soupirant en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, il se résigna à parler.

\- Je viens te proposer une alliance avec Draco Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ? s'étonna Harry en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour Fierz.

Harry se crispa visiblement et Gabrielle porta ses mains à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- Suis-moi, claqua sèchement la voix de Harry qui se leva en empoignant le bras du Serpentard.

Ce dernier obtempéra aussitôt, le suivant à travers les couloirs de la maison avant de sortir au-dehors.

.

Wellan était cerné, un genou à terre, blessé à la jambe et sa baguette avait roulé un peu plus loin, il ne pouvait donc ni fuir, ni se défendre.

Génial, parfaitement génial...

Jamais Wellan ne s'était senti aussi impuissant que face aux ricanements des Mangemorts, il avait envie de hurler de colère mais sa gorge était douloureusement serrée, bloquant complètement sa voix.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de blessés, mais toutes les tentes étaient brûlées et le camping dévasté. En tant que fan de Quidditch, il se serait outré de ce blasphème s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à chercher un moyen de survivre aux adversaires qui lui faisaient face.

\- Eh bien, eh bien... Wellan Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix qui venait de parler était sifflante. Wellan se tourna vers elle pour observer la personne qui venait de parler. Elle avait une cape noire dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête pour cacher son visage. En observant plus attentivement, et il le fit même s'il était en danger de mort, il remarqua une broche qu'elle avait autour du cou...

Une broche représentant Salazar Serpentard.

Wellan releva le regard et le planta dans les lueurs écarlates qui brillaient malgré l'ombre de la capuche. Quand il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix glaciale et dénuée de toute peur :

\- Voldemort...

Le malaise parcourut les rangs des Mangemorts, mais ni le mage noir ni le jeune homme ne frémirent, continuant de se dévisager.

\- Tu as du potentiel, Wellan Potter, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas vraiment, contrairement à ton frère. Ainsi, je ne t'accorderais pas l'honneur d'un duel.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Wellan put distinguer les dents blanches de l'homme à travers l'obscurité.

\- Je te laisse aux mains de mes adorateurs, petit Potter. Amusez-vous bien !

Wellan siffla entre ses dents et se redressa pour se tenir difficilement debout après avoir abandonné l'idée d'attraper sa baguette, sous peine de se faire tuer avant d'avoir parcouru la moitié du chemin.

Il dévisageait les sorciers masqués tandis que leur leader partait s'amuser plus loin, lançant la fameuse marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Il lui fallait un plan, genre tout de suite, maintenant, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas décidé à être de son côté, aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il évitait le premier Doloris, il commença vraiment à paniquer, et c'est sûrement ce qui l'empêcha d'éviter le second qui s'écrasa sur son dos, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Le sortilège s'arrêta rapidement mais il eut l'impression que cela avait duré des heures. Ses poumons le brûlaient, sa tête lui tournait, tous les muscles de son corps le lançaient, sa respiration était erratique, ses yeux le piquaient désagréablement et il lui semblait qu'il allait vomir d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait mal, partout, si mal qu'il avait envie de hurler à nouveau mais il n'arrivait même pas à reprendre son souffle.

Distraitement, il remarqua que les pas des hommes qui tournaient autour de lui résonnaient plus fort que leurs voix quand ils se demandaient par quel sort ils allaient commencer. Malgré la douleur, Wellan réussit à se demander si c'était parce qu'il était collé au sol ou si c'était son cerveau qui déconnait.

Il reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre et il entendit plus fortement les éclats de rires, et les voix devinrent plus audibles :

\- Comment as-tu osé t'adresser au maître, misérable sang-mêlé ?

Il entendit des crachats et fut bêtement rassuré de n'en recevoir aucun sur lui.

Une autre voix, bien différente, retentit alors, figeant les Mangemorts dans leur besogne :

 **\- V** **iens à moi, brûleur d'ennemis, viens protéger mes intérêts et répandre sur le monde la force de ma vengeance.**

Un immense mur de flammes se dressa alors entre Wellan et les Mangemorts, les faisant crier de terreur et, tandis qu'ils reculaient face à la puissance du sort, un calme bienvenu rassura le Gryffondor.

Wellan reconnaissait le sort, c'était la seconde fois qu'il lui sauvait la vie...

\- Malfoy...

Le Serpentard apparut alors, marchant le long du mur comme s'il ne se souciait pas d'être aussi près du feu qui aurait pu enflammer sa cape au moindre instant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient balayés par le vent et reflétaient les lueurs orange du feu maléfique. Bêtement, Wellan le jalousa pour être aussi charismatique alors que lui venait de se faire torturer comme un faible elfe de maison.

L'un des Mangemorts s'exclama alors, hurlant sans pour autant ôter son masque :

\- Draco ! Comment oses-tu ?! Tu es de notre côté !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant Wellan et lui tendit une main. Ses yeux gris semblaient dorés à la lumière du feu et la jalousie du Gryffondor fondit comme neige au soleil, remplacée par de la reconnaissance. Il venait quand même de le sauver, pour la deuxième fois qui plus est. Il serait malavisé de continuer à être jaloux.

\- Lève-toi, Potter, lui dit-il tranquillement.

\- Draco ! hurla l'homme de plus belle

\- Navré, père, mais je ne suis absolument pas de votre côté. Je ne suis pas concerné par ta guéguerre contre Dumbledore.

Wellan était soufflé, bouche entrouverte, et il supposait qu'il avait l'air particulièrement idiot.

Enfin, pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment.

Se sentant perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière, sa jambe toujours blessée, il fut vraiment surpris de sentir un torse dans son dos. Il pencha la tête et vit que c'était Crabbe qui le soutenait. Et en contre-plongée, il était encore plus impressionnant qu'en temps normal !

\- Tu peux pas marcher, grogna Crabbe en le fixant.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une question, il hocha bêtement la tête.

\- Alors je te porte.

Se sentant soulevé de terre avant d'être projeté sans délicatesse sur l'épaule du Serpentard, Wellan songea qu'il évitait au moins l'humiliation d'être porté en princesse.

\- Le portoloin est prêt, grogna la voix de Goyle, arrachant Wellan de ses pensées.

\- Partons dans ce cas.

\- Tu me le paieras ! eut le temps de hurler Lucius Malfoy avant qu'ils ne se sentent tous aspirés par le nombril à travers le portoloin.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une espèce de somnifère qui te permet d'avoir une meilleure connexion avec le monde des rêves.

Harry rendit aussitôt la fiole au Serpentard.

\- C'est de la drogue quoi. Je veux pas de ça.

Théodore fronça les sourcils.

\- Si tu ne te rapproches pas de ton Autre, tu ne pourras pas maximiser tes pouvoirs liés à Fierz...

Le Poufsouffle grimaça, intéressé malgré lui par l'idée d'avoir une totale maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, et donc d'être au même niveau que l'ectoplasme.

\- J'ai déjà une très bonne connexion avec mes rêves, grogna-t-il néanmoins.

\- Mais pas avec l'Autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais communiqué directement avec lui, non ?

Harry plissa les lèvres avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- L'effet de la potion ne durera qu'une nuit, mais peu à peu tu réussiras à le voir régulièrement sans que cela t'épuise comme avec la potion. Dès que tu t'endormiras ce soir, tu plongeras en transe pour environs douze heures. Durant ce laps de temps, tu le rencontreras, c'est sûr.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, sachant très bien qu'il y avait un nombre important de choses qu'il verrait aussi et qui seraient certainement moins utiles que rencontrer la Voix, mais Théodore insistait, comme le Serpentard qu'il était, et Harry se laissait peu à peu convaincre.

Alors, brisant toutes les résistances du Poufsouffle, Théodore prit lui-même la potion dans sa bouche avant de se pencher vers lui et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, déversant le liquide d'une bouche à l'autre.

Haletant mais acceptant d'avaler, Harry leva la main pour agripper un instant les cheveux de l'autre, tirant dessus sans pour autant vraiment essayer de le faire reculer et il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement vaincu par le sommeil et que sa poigne eut relâché les cheveux de l'autre, ce dernier allongea le corps endormi sur l'herbe, déposant tranquillement la tête sur ses genoux et attendit.

Dans douze heures, ce serait bon, et le plan de Draco pourrait enfin prendre une dimension plus concrète.

.

 _Cours, sans jamais t'arrêter, cours pour ta vie et pour te libérer..._

 _Les arbres défilent et tu ne t'y attardes pas._

 _Tes blessures saignent mais tu ne les soignes pas._

 _Il n'y a plus de fatigue depuis plusieurs jours déjà, plus de faim, plus de peur non plus, plus rien à part la détermination à s'enfuir de là, à absolument rester en vie et espérer s'en sortir..._

 _Mais Daniel est derrière, tu l'as abandonné derrière il y a presque cinq jours et tu n'aurais pas dû : Daniel t'avait demandé de le regarder, de le soutenir au moins pendant ses derniers instants, mais tu n'as pas pu et tu as fui._

 _Est-ce que la lâcheté est mieux que la mort ?_

 _Tout tourne, ta tête tourne, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?_

 _Tu t'écroules, c'est la fin, tu finiras comme Daniel._

 _Tu ne mérites pas mieux._

 _Tu ne mérites plus rien._

.

Théodore caressait doucement les cheveux de Figg, passant et repassant ses doigts entre les mèches noires et regardant le ciel s'assombrir.

De temps à autre, le Poufsouffle s'agitait dans son sommeil, gémissait des paroles inaudibles ou frissonnait, mais il restait plutôt calme en général. Théodore l'enviait : quand il avait bu la potion, il avait fait une crise de panique et sa magie instinctive avait fait exploser toute une partie du manoir !

Mais Figg n'était pas comme lui.

Il était fort, impassible, résistant, beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

S'il acceptait de soutenir Draco, de participer à ses côtés à l'élaboration du plan de destruction de Fierz, de se venger de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, alors rien, _rien_ ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

C'était pour ça qu'il les avait choisis.

.

 _Il avait les épaules tordues, les bras douloureux, la gorge sèche._

 _Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?_

 _Il n'y avait pas de soleil dans la Chambre des Secrets, pas d'autre lumière que la lueur verdâtre effaçant les ombres, et aucun moyen de savoir le temps qui passe._

 _Il était là, accroché par les poignets au-dessus de la tête, attendant que le manque d'eau finisse de l'achever, attendant que le basilic ressuscite pour venir le dévorer, attendant, attendant car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre..._

 _Puis un son, un son creux, un son qui résonne, comme un appel._

 _Puis une voix, une voix douce, qui chante comme une berceuse, comme une gentille maman qui veut faire dormir son fils._

 _Mais les gentilles mamans n'existent pas._

 _Le son s'accroît soudain, la douleur aussi, il veut hurler mais sa gorge est morte et refuse de lui obéir._

 _Il a tellement mal qu'il en pleurerait, mais il n'a plus aucune larme dans son corps._

 _La berceuse reprend, doucement dangereuse, et il sent son ventre se retourner._

 _Mais on ne peut pas vomir dans un rêve, non... on se contente de souffrir, et d'attendre le réveil._

 _Même si on ne se réveille pas._

.

Les heures passaient et il s'agitait de plus en plus, marmonnant toujours à travers des grimaces de douleur. De temps en temps, il sursautait comme si on le frappait, puis redevenait immobile, son corps entier crispé par la peur d'un danger qui n'existait que dans son esprit. Plusieurs fois, Théodore avait essuyé des larmes sur ses joues.

Arabella Figg était passée un peu plus tôt s'entretenir de l'état de son fils adoptif et leur avait ramené des couvertures pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid.

Un peu plus tard, c'étaient les serpents qui étaient arrivés.

Bien sûr, Théodore Nott savait que Figg était Fourchelang, tout le monde le savait à Poudlard. Mais il n'imaginait pas que les serpents viendraient eux-même à lui, comme s'ils voulaient le soutenir, comme s'ils avaient peur pour lui..

Théodore sourit.

Ça devait être agréable d'avoir ce genre de soutien, quand on est seul et que tout va mal...

.

 _La ceinture de son oncle le frappait à intervalles réguliers._

 _Il avait arrêté de pleurer pour se contenter de retenir sa magie avant qu'elle ne fasse des siennes. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la colère de son oncle quand son anormalité faisait surface..._

 _Puis la ceinture disparut, remplacée par des mains glacées sur son torse qui remontèrent lentement, jusqu'à atteindre son visage._

 _« Je suis fier de toi, Harry... » disait Fierz._

 _Et la douleur sur sa joue, presque pire que les coups de ceintures, puis la déchirure, comme si on lui ouvrait la tête en deux._

 _Et la Voix, hurlant dans sa tête, la Voix qui se proclame désormais libre..._

 _Puis qui se tait et écoute._

 _Harry sanglote, maintenant il se fiche de ce que peut faire sa magie, il a trop mal pour se retenir encore de pleurer._

 _«_ _Je serai à tes côtés,_ _» murmure la Voix._

 _Les premières paroles qu'elle avait dites._

.

Théodore s'est endormi à son tour, allongé sur le dos avec Figg blotti contre lui, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Ils dorment tous deux, chacun tourmenté par des cauchemars.

Car les soldats de Fierz ont rarement le sommeil paisible. Peut-être est-ce une malédiction.

.

 _\- Shirita kunaï,_ _dit soudain une voix._

 _Harry essaya de voir ou il était, n'y parvint pas. La voix d'enfant reprit, en anglais cette fois :_

 _\- Je ne veux pas mourir._

 _Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni à situer le garçon qui parlait quelque part près de lui, même en se concentrant sur sa voix._

 _\- Je ne mourrai pas, jamais !_

 _Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque, il tenta de forcer ses jambes à bouger, il devait fuir cet endroit à tout prix, il ne devait pas rester près de l'enfant, c'était trop dangereux, il avait l'air fou !_

 _\- De quoi j'ai l'air, Harry Potter ? susurra la voix tout près._

 _Il n'aurait pas dû connaître son nom. Harry était sûr que l'enfant n'aurait pas dû savoir comment il s'appelait en réalité..._

 _\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un perdant ?_

 _Il ne pouvait pas répondre, et cette fois ça l'arrangea. Qu'aurait-il pu dire alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui lui parlait ?_

 _\- Parce que Tom a gagné ? Mais moi, je ne suis pas mort !_

 _La voix enfantine était devenue glaciale. Harry avait vraiment envie de s'enfuir, plus que jamais._

 _Il ne put pas faire un geste._

 _Et l'enfant hurla, si fort que Harry se sentit expulsé de son rêve._

 _\- Shirita kunaï !_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, comme pour mieux chasser le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Le seul son qui lui parvenait étaient les battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles et il haletait douloureusement, une boule dans la gorge.

L'enfant de son rêve avait parlé d'un Tom, et Harry ne doutait pas que ce soit Jedusor (la moitié de ses rêves le concernaient après tout). Le garçon était donc celui que Fierz avait enlevé en même temps que l'ectoplasme.

Celui qui ne s'en était pas sorti.

Harry se passa une main confuse sur le visage, puis ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers son « matelas » qui se trouvait être Théodore Nott.

Harry cligna des yeux, confus, en se demandant _pourquoi_ il était allongé sur le Serpentard.

Puis ses yeux dévièrent sur le ciel et son visage se ferma.

 _Douze heures..._

Le soleil se levait.

Il avait passé le temps réglementaire à présent, et il avait pu communiquer avec la Voix en rêve... Un peu, du moins.

\- Alors ?

Il sursauta et regarda à nouveau sous lui pour dévisager le Serpentard qui se redressait, la mine un peu fatiguée et confuse de celui qui se réveille juste.

\- Alors rien. Je l'ai entendue, c'est tout. Peut-être par la suite ?

Théo acquiesça.

\- C'est possible, oui.

À un moment pareil, n'importe qui aurait demandé comment il se sentait après une telle expérience. Théodore, non.

\- Ta tutrice doit être inquiète, rentre.

Harry le dévisagea.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Quel est le rapport entre Malfoy et Fierz ?

\- Il va nous aider à le détruire. À nous venger de ce qu'on a subi là-bas...

Harry le dévisagea longuement, avant de lever lentement la main pour la poser sur la joue du Serpentard qui en sursauta de surprise.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Nott ?

\- Je n'ai...

\- Pourquoi précipites-tu les événements comme si tu craignais que quelque chose arrive d'un moment à l'autre ?

\- Tu te trompes, répliqua Théodore. Je veux juste me venger.

Il se redressa, laissant la couverture prêtée sur le sol, avant de brosser sommairement ses vêtements. Il se détournait au moment où Harry lui saisit le bras.

S'en servant pour se relever, le Poufsouffle lui fit finalement face, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux comme s'il allait encore l'embrasser. Il n'en fit pourtant rien, se contentant de le dévisager jusqu'à ce que Théodore ne puisse plus soutenir son regard.

\- Si on doit s'allier, je ne veux plus que tu essaies de te la jouer sans peur. Tu ne convaincras personne ici.

Théodore releva finalement son regard vers l'autre et appuya sa joue contre le poignet pour plus de contact.

\- Tout le monde se laisse convaincre pourtant, Figg... Tout le monde s'est toujours laissé convaincre.

\- Mais pas Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Théodore sourit.

\- Ouais, pas Malfoy.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Théodore amorce finalement le mouvement et s'approche de lui, mêlant leurs souffles. Au dernier moment, il tourna légèrement, son nez frottant doucement la peau de Harry avant que sa langue ne suive la cicatrice de tout son long, arrivant jusqu'à l'oreille où il murmura :

\- Si tu veux connaître tous mes secrets et mes états d'âme, Figg, il va falloir faire un peu plus que me fixer droit dans les yeux.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et transplana.

\- Depuis quand les gamins de 14 ans savent transplaner ? s'exclama Arabella Figg en arrivant avec un plateau-déjeuner dans les bras. Il y a des lois contre ça, tu sais.

Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un sourire tranquille.

\- Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, Harry. Nos invités sont tous rentrés, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ton frère a des choses à te raconter.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oups, vous allez rire, j'étais persuadée d'avoir posté samedi dernier... Et puis en fait non. Sorry !  
_

 _Merci aux review (adenoide, créait un compte que je puisse te répondre directement) et aux favoris, c'est toujours très encourageant :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Pour la première fois depuis treize ans, Wellan et Harry fêtèrent leur anniversaire ensemble.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour quelque chose de très simple et sans fioriture, mais c'était sans compter les Maraudeurs.

On put voir les feux d'artifice jusqu'à la côte, et ils eurent même la visite de la police magique sous l'œil exaspéré de Harry et amusé d'Arabella, alors que Peter avait dû se transformer pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Quant au gâteau, gâteau serait une bien mauvaise appellation... C'était une pièce montée d'au moins trois mètres de haut, surmontée d'un vif d'or en chocolat doré et d'un serpent en glace à la pomme. À la fin de la soirée, bien qu'il soit fabuleusement délicieux, ils n'avaient, à eux tous, réussi à en manger que la moitié.

Harry eut toutes sortes de cadeaux qu'il n'est pas vraiment intéressant de citer ici. Le seul qui vaille la peine de retenir l'attention est celui de son frère, qui lui offrit un talisman très ancien.

\- C'est un item qui me permettra de te prêter ma force en cas de besoin... Moi aussi je veux t'aider, tout comme tu m'as aidé avant.

Harry, chose rare, en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Lui, il lui avait offert un charme qu'il avait lui-même créé en suivant les instructions d'un livre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il permettait à son frère de se connecter à lui peu importe ce qui les séparait. Wellan ne s'était pas gêné pour fondre en larmes et ils n'avaient pas quitté les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Hermione offre un cadeau à Wellan, qui le troubla profondément.

 _Talent latent_ , s'appelait le livre.

Après l'avoir emmené à l'écart, elle lui expliqua :

\- Wellan, tu n'as pas à être un poids pour quiconque, comme tu sembles le penser. Alors lis ce livre, et trouve le pouvoir qui est tien. Tu peux être aussi puissant que tu le veux, Wellan. Assez puissant pour protéger qui tu aimes.

Elle avait dit ça en regardant Harry et il frémit, comprenant ce que ça signifiait.

Il serra le livre contre son cœur.

.

Lavande porta une main à sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ? demanda sa mère en la regardant faire.

\- Non, rien… Je ne sais pas, je me suis sentie un peu bizarre un instant…

Après un moment d'incertitude, Lavande haussa les épaules et se concentra sur autre chose. Ça devait être une impression.

.

Les vacances se terminèrent finalement et tous furent bientôt dans le train en direction de Pré-au-lard.

Alors que certains s'affalaient sur les banquettes pour ne plus bouger du voyage, et que d'autres discutaient déjà de la nouvelle année qui arrivait (ou de la première), un jeune garçon blond, lui, n'était pas près de s'asseoir, allant de compartiment en compartiment en cherchant frénétiquement deux personnes en particulier.

Et quand il les trouva, il se jeta sur elles, une bourse pleine de Gallions dans les mains.

\- 1379 Gallions ! Avec une dizaine de photos j'ai eu 1379 Gallions !

Sautillant devant Harry et Wellan, Colin expliqua :

\- Vous vous rendez compte, ça fait plus de 6896 livres, mon père a pu acheter une nouvelle voiture ! Ça s'est vendu dans toute l'Angleterre, et j'ai même eu des demandes venant de l'étranger ! Et tout ça rien que dans le monde sorcier ! Et sans compter vos 10% ! Je vous AIME !

Et il sortit aussi sec, laissant les deux frères seuls avec Hermione.

\- Je crois que je vous ai déjà posé la question, mais vous comptez faire votre carrière dans le mannequinat ? Tu sais, Wellan, je ne pense pas que ça déshonore la fortune de ta famille, vu ce que ça te rapporterait...

Sans surprise, Wellan ne répondit pas.

.

\- Cette année, nous accueillerons le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! annonça le directeur alors que la répartition venait de se terminer.

Aussitôt, des exclamations jaillirent de partout dans la salle, les gens se levaient, criaient, applaudissaient... Albus Dumbledore les calma pourtant aussitôt en levant les mains ; tous furent à nouveau attentifs, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Pour ceux qui ignorent ce qu'est ce tournoi, je vais essayer de faire un court résumé. Depuis sept cents ans, ce tournoi existe dans le but de faire valoir l'honneur des écoles de magie, et en retour le champion obtient... la gloire éternelle...

Le silence était tellement intense qu'aucune respiration n'était au-dessus de l'autre, et les vêtements ne se froissaient même plus, de peur que le bruit gâche l'intensité du moment.

\- Trois champions sont sélectionnés, un par école, pour s'affronter au cours de trois tâches ayant pour but de tester leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et leurs aptitudes à réagir face au danger. Mais ce tournoi est extrêmement dangereux, et plusieurs champions ont péri durant la compétition, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement annulé il y a deux siècles...

Il sourit.

\- Mais heureusement pour vous, le tournoi ouvre à nouveau, et aura lieu ici même à Poudlard !

Les hurlements retentirent à nouveau, encore plus forts, et beaucoup frappaient leurs couverts sur les tables de bois pour faire encore plus entendre leur excitation face à un tel événement.

\- Seulement, et ce pour votre sécurité, une limite d'âge a été instaurée.

Là, d'un coup, les élèves arrêtèrent de hurler pour regarder le directeur avec inquiétude.

\- Ainsi, seuls les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans pourront participer.

Là, sans surprise, ce fut un concert de protestations qui arriva.

.

Severus marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante des jurons contre les élèves insupportables et incapables de se tenir.

À côté de lui, qui plus est, se trouvait un homme qui aurait dû être d'accord avec lui mais qui se contentait d'une sorte de rictus que Severus ne savait s'il devait l'interpréter comme un sourire ou comme une grimace...

Severus avait énormément de respect pour Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol'Œil, mais se devait de rester impassible devant lui, autant pour son rôle d'espion pour Voldemort que son rôle d'espion pour Dumbledore : il y avait eu trop de traîtres dans les professeurs de DCFM pour ne pas s'en méfier.

Oh, bien sûr Dumbledore était confiant (comme d'habitude), s'appuyant autant sur la réputation de chasseur de mages noirs que sur la vieille amitié qui les liait tous les deux.

Rien de suffisant pour Severus, en d'autres termes.

\- Allons, enfin, décrispez-vous Severus, lui conseilla Flitwick. Vous n'avez pas à être inquiet pour eux, des dispositions ont été prises pour protéger les élèves après tout.

\- Quand ai-je dit que j'étais inquiet ? siffla Severus en fusillant le petit professeur du regard.

\- Enfin, rit le petit professeur. N'essayez pas de me duper, je sais lire les regards, depuis le temps !

 _Mais bien sûr,_ pensa ironiquement le maître des potions en levant les yeux au ciel. Inquiet, lui, pour des _élèves_!

Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, tout de même...

.

\- Vous vous rendez compte, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à Poudlard ! s'extasia Dean tout heureux.

\- Je me rends surtout compte qu'on ne pourra pas y participer, répondit Ron d'un air morne.

\- Ouais, mais on va pouvoir assister à un tournoi de légende, les noms de tous les participants sont entrés dans la légende, sans parler des vainqueurs ! Je suis sûr que n'importe quel sorcier peut te les réciter tous un par un...

\- Certainement pas, répliqua Ron en secouant la tête. « La gloire éternelle », c'est pour que ça monte à la tête des participants, il n'y a bien que cinq ou six en tout que l'Histoire a vraiment retenus.

Dean croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

\- Rabat-joie !

Ron sourit gentiment puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ouais, et alors ?

\- Pff... soupira Dean en se recoiffant. De toute manière, la gloire éternelle ne sera pas pour nous, alors au pire on s'en fiche.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Ron avec un grand sourire.

.

La nuit était tombée mais Harry n'était pas dans son dortoir.

Silencieux comme la brise, il se glissait parmi les ombres comme s'il était l'une d'entre elles, seuls ses yeux émeraude auraient pu le trahir mais il prenait toujours garde à les dissimuler derrière ses longues mèches noires.

À un moment donné, miss Teigne passa près de lui mais, inodore comme invisible, elle ne le remarqua pas.

Il continua donc sa route jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Théodore pour se rendre à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Au lieu de donner le mot de passe immédiatement, Harry s'adressa à un tableau un peu à l'écart. Un tableau représentant un immense serpent vert et argenté.

 _\- La_ _sssalle commune est-elle sécurisée, ssserpent ?_

Le serpent se tourna vers lui et l'observa longuement avant de répondre.

 _\- Il_ _y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu de parleur. J'en sssuis ravi, jeune humain. Tom n'aimait pas beaucoup nous parler._

L'ectoplasme... Pourquoi devait-on toujours parler de lui ?

 _\- A_ _pprends, fougère d'automne, que rien concccernant les Ssserpentard n'est jamais sssécurisé. Sssois du côté du roi, et tu ssseras protégé._

 _Rassurant..._

Le roi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ?

\- Tu as oublié le mot de passe, Figg, pour poireauter comme ça devant la porte ?

\- Je parlais, répliqua Harry en se retournant vers Blaise Zabini qui avait ouvert le passage contre lequel il s'était adossé, le dévisageant.

\- Entre, plutôt, l'invita-t-il.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot et entra dans l'antre des serpents, prêt à découvrir les enjeux de Malfoy.

Le temps où ils étaient ennemis était définitivement révolu.

.

\- Oh, Wellan, on est si contentes de te revoir !

Son avis semblait partagé par les autres vu que toutes les filles présentes tentèrent de le prendre dans leurs bras ou de lui embrasser les joues.

Il n'y avait bien que Lavande qui se contenait un minimum et Dennis qui était bien trop embarrassé pour s'approcher, d'autant plus qu'il était le seul garçon de la Confrérie, et cela représentait un côté encore plus gênant que le reste.

\- Tes vacances se sont presque bien passées, lui dit Romilda en l'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Nous avons été terriblement désolées de ne pas avoir été là pour ce qui s'est passé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, heureusement que Malfoy était sur place...

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, lui expliqua Pansy. Draco est le roi de Serpentard, et je ne pense pas que quiconque s'opposera à ses décisions. Alors, s'il désire te protéger, il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Heu... OK...

\- La Confrérie a pris contact avec lui et nous avons conclu une alliance, expliqua Katie en repoussant sa longue natte en arrière. Nous échangerons des informations contre son aide à la protection. Surtout que pendant la coupe, nos troupes mises en place n'ont pas pu approcher, complètement impuissantes. Nous nous améliorerons, ne t'inquiète pas, mais en attendant, Malfoy nous sera utile. C'est un bon deal, qui avantage les deux partis. Chose rare en ce jour.

\- Heu...

\- Enfin, tout cela ne t'intéresse pas. Comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Lavande en le prenant finalement elle aussi dans ses bras.

Elle savait se retenir, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

.

Justin parlait toujours avec Ernie, malgré l'heure tardive, quand Harry rentra dans le dortoir.

Aussitôt, Justin se tut pour le dévisager, et ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans son lit et ne ferme les rideaux. Justin se retourna alors vers son ami et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était, sans ignorer néanmoins que son comportement rendait Ernie mal à l'aise.

Il n'ignorait rien de son ami depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, et Ernie n'avait rien essayé de lui cacher.

Depuis leur première rencontre, la seule et unique chose qui avait été sujet de discorde entre eux avait été le comportement de Justin envers Figg.

Justin, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pris sur lui pour faire connaissance avec leur camarade, ou au moins ne se montrerait plus aussi explicitement désagréable... Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Son odeur traînait avec elle celle d'un démon, et Justin s'était juré de ne jamais pardonner aux démons.

Mais tant qu'Ernie restait à ses côté malgré tout, Justin n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Non, il n'avait pas à s'en faire...

.

Harry avait été là pour lui, dès leur première rencontre dans cet endroit infernal. Peut-être par pitié, peut-être par solidarité...

Sans lui, Daniel aurait sûrement été un échec, sans lui, Daniel serait devenu fou.

Jamais il n'avait autant regretté quelque chose plus que ce moment atroce où il avait crié, alors que Harry l'avait toujours aidé, il lui demandait de le regarder mourir...

Peut-être qu'encore aujourd'hui, Harry regrettait de l'avoir abandonné...

.

Le 30 octobre était enfin arrivé, et les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Pour l'occasion, les élèves étaient dehors, malgré la fraîcheur de l'après-midi, profitant de ne pas avoir cours pour attendre leurs invités dans le parc de Poudlard.

Ils savaient que les délégations n'emprunteraient pas le Poudlard Express, et tout le monde allait de sa supposition quant à leurs moyens de locomotion.

Ce fut un carrosse qui apparut le premier à leur vue, blanc et bleu, il était trimballé dans les airs par des chevaux ailés. Quand il atterrit, une femme (pouvait-on appeler ça une femme, tant elle était immense ?) en descendit avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Quelques instants plus tard, le véhicule des Bulgares apparut à son tour. C'était un bateau digne des films de pirates, jaillissant des vagues du lac noir dans des gerbes étincelantes d'eau tandis qu'il faisait surface.

Les élèves de Poudlard n'eurent pourtant pas le temps de voir quiconque en descendre car les professeurs leur demandaient déjà d'aller s'installer dans la Grande Salle pour les accueillir.

Ils s'exécutèrent donc.

.

La Grande Salle était en ébullition, tout le monde criait dans tous les sens, et il était difficile de se faire entendre.

Les serdaigles partageaient entre eux tout ce qu'ils savaient sur les tournois passés et tout ce qu'on attendait de celui-là, les serpentards spéculaient pour savoir qui serait le Champion de Poudlard, les gryffondors étaient toujours autant offusqués par la restriction d'âge, et les poufsouffles...

Eh bien, les poufsouffles étaient fidèles à eux-même, assurant que qui que soit le champion, ils le soutiendraient envers et contre tout, mais que si c'était Cédric, c'était encore mieux.

Draco, dans tout cette agitation, était bien silencieux. Il observait tout et tout le monde à sa table, son regard argenté s'attardant sur les gestes, les attitudes et les allures de ses serpentards.

Sa position de roi n'avait pas été remise en cause un seul instant. Il savait néanmoins que certains des plus vieux ne soutenaient pas la nouvelle hiérarchie. À voix basse, bien sûr, aucun serpentard ne s'attaquait à un camarade de front.

Peu à peu, son regard dévia sur Harry Figg, avec qui il avait conclu une alliance en début d'année.

Cela pouvait s'interpréter comme « les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis », mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Draco n'aimait pas les choses simples.

Le contrat qu'avaient fait Figg et Draco, en réalité, relevait d'une tout autre dimension. Il impliquait une évolution dans leurs idéaux respectifs (à compter que Figg ait un idéal quelconque), et une modification dans leurs priorités. Il les liait, d'une certaine manière, pour la vie, et certainement plus loin encore.

Dans la mort, dans le cas de Figg, et dans l'immortalité, dans le cas de Draco.

Draco lui avait parlé de Zefun et de la magie noire, le mettant ainsi au même niveau que ses amis les plus proches, et plus intime que le reste de l'échiquier. Pour son mérite, Figg n'avait pas plus frémi en entendant ce que deviendrait Draco que si on lui avait dit « demain il va pleuvoir ». Non, il avait simplement fait une réflexion sur son teint déjà aussi pâle qu'un vampire, ce qui avait fait rire Blaise à gorge déployée.

Depuis le contrat, leur relation avait grandement changé, et ceux qui étaient habitués aux légendaires disputes entre Draco, Figg et Potter avaient été choqués par le silence radio à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient ou entre les tables de la Grande Salle.

Harry, de son côté, ne pensait pas du tout au contrat qu'il avait passé avec Malfoy.

Non, depuis le matin, il avait un mal de tête atroce à cause d'un rêve impliquant sa Voix. Et depuis que les délégations étaient arrivées, l'odeur de Fierz était encore plus présente que d'habitude, n'améliorant en rien sa migraine.

Il était étonné de voir que Théodore ne semblait pas affecté. D'un autre côté, le serpentard savait contrôler ses émotions pour qu'elles soient invisible aux regards extérieurs, cela ne voulait donc pas forcément dire quelque chose.

La Grande Salle se tut brusquement. Dumbledore venait de se lever, attirant à lui tous les regards tandis qu'il levait les bras, écartant les mains de chaque côté de lui d'une manière aussi théâtrale et inutile que d'habitude. Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'il essayait de faire un câlin général, et il se retenait de lui faire une remarque désobligeante à chaque fois.

\- Mes enfants, il est temps d'accueillir nos invités dans notre cher château. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à votre école et respecter le règlement ainsi que nos nouveaux camarades. Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, veuillez accueillir l'école de Beauxbâtons et sa directrice, Olympe Maxime.

Tout le monde applaudit alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur l'immense Française qu'ils avaient déjà vu descendre du carrosse.

À sa suite, toute une file de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons aux beaux uniformes bleus entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les jeunes filles n'hésitant pas un instant à mettre leurs charmes en avant devant les garçons qui leur bavaient dessus sans pouvoir se retenir.

En passant entre la table des serpentards et des poufsouffles, Fleur fit un sourire diabolique à Harry qui lui rendit son air mauvais sans hésiter.

Dumbledore fit un baisemain digne d'un gentleman à Olympe avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à ses côtés, tandis que les jeunes Français étaient conviés à la table des serdaigles, agrandie pour l'occasion. Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves, ses yeux brillant plus que jamais.

\- Et à présent, l'école de Durmstrang et son directeur, Igor Karkaroff.

Quand les élèves de Durmstrang entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry n'y jeta au départ qu'un regard désintéressé, même quand Viktor Krum apparut (il se fichait bien des stars de Quidditch, même celles dont son frère lui faisait des éloges pendant des heures). Pourtant, alors qu'il allait retourner à la contemplation de son assiette, il capta un regard et se figea, ouvrant bêtement la bouche.

L'autre aussi écarquilla les yeux mais continua sa route sans mot dire, lui jetant quelques regards hallucinés sans oser se détacher de la colonne d'élèves.

Leur directeur alla enlacer Dumbledore qui les pria ensuite d'aller s'asseoir.

\- Daniel, tu viens ? appela un élève de Durmstrang.

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Daniel se dirigea à la table des poufsouffles où Harry s'était levé. Ils se tinrent face à l'autre, immobiles et se regardant de la tête aux pieds comme pour enregistrer le moindre détail.

\- Daniel ? Daniel, c'est bien toi ?

\- Mon dieu Harry, je n'espérais même plus te retrouver...

\- Et moi je te croyais mort, répliqua Harry avec un air désespéré dans la voix. Tout ce temps j'ai cru que je t'avais abandonné et...

\- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné ! répliqua vivement Daniel. Si tu étais resté, on serait mort tous les deux. C'est parce qu'on s'est séparé qu'on... qu'on a pu sortir... et rentrer...

Harry hocha la tête et regarda ses yeux pour la première fois. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Daniel, ton œil...

Son œil droit était aveugle, d'un bleu très pâle, et une fine cicatrice le lui barrait verticalement, allant du milieu de la joue jusqu'au sourcil.

Daniel fit un petit sourire et porta sa main au visage pour en couvrir la moitié blessée.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas très beau hein ? C'est notre carte de sortie, à nous les soldats. Elle a les mêmes... capacités que la tienne, j'imagine.

Harry porta sa main à sa joue pour la caresser.

Ils se regardèrent encore un peu droit dans les yeux, et Daniel finit par le prendre brusquement dans ses bras.

Harry respira l'odeur de Daniel, enfin retrouvée.

Bizarrement, même s'il sentait comme _là-bas_ , ça ne lui faisait pas peur, bien au contraire. Il se sentait bien là, à sa place... Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Théodore aimait tant respirer son odeur.

\- Tu recules tout de suite ! s'écria alors Cédric en tirant Daniel par le col.

Sauf qu'attaquer un soldat de Fierz était bien la dernière chose raisonnable à faire, comme le prouva aussitôt Daniel en lui bloquant le bras derrière le dos après une contorsion peu probable. Alors que tous les poufsouffles se redressaient, prêts à intervenir, Harry mit doucement une main sur le bras de son camarade.

\- Laisse-le, Daniel.

Ce dernier obéit et son regard alla se planter dans celui de Harry, le dévisageant d'une manière que Harry ne sut comment interpréter.

\- Je retourne auprès de mes camarades, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

Harry hocha la tête et l'observa s'éloigner.

 _Méfiance..._

Oui, méfiance... Pas besoin de le dire, Harry savait très bien reconnaître le changement chez les gens, surtout ceux qui ont été vos seuls contacts humains pendant deux longues années...

Pourtant, le bonheur de le retrouver compensait toute la suspicion. Son sourire ne quitta pas son visage alors qu'il se rasseyait en rassurant Cédric sur son ami.

.

Wellan observait, de loin, le garçon s'éloigner de son frère.

L'expression de soulagement intense qu'avait eu Harry, à l'instant, était douloureuse pour Wellan. Il se sentit soudain inutile, insuffisant au bonheur de son jumeau.

La partie inutile de ce qui aurait dû être indispensable l'un à l'autre, comme les frères de Ron... Alors que la nécessité de l'autre était à sens unique pour les jumeaux Potter.

Le regard de Wellan s'attarda sur son ancien meilleur ami, justement. Il parlait avec animation avec Dean, semblant complètement guéri de la mort de sa petite sœur. Ou presque guéri, car ses yeux bleus étaient toujours assombris par ce souvenir et son allure bien trop digne et droite pour qu'elle soit celle d'un adolescent de 14 ans. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Ron avait désormais beaucoup de points communs avec Harry. L'allure, le regard, mais aussi son rapport avec Wellan :

Harry, comme Ron, n'avait pas besoin de lui...

Ses mains, sous la table, se resserrèrent sur le livre que Hermione lui avait offert.

Son talent latent...

Si seulement ça pouvait lui permettre de s'affirmer un peu plus avant qu'il ne finisse par se convaincre que son existence était définitivement vaine...

Il faudrait déjà qu'il ait un quelconque autre talent que voler sur un balai...

.

\- Mes enfants, votre attention je vous prie !

Alors que le repas n'était toujours pas apparu sur les tables, Dumbledore avait attiré leur attention. Les élèves des trois écoles se tournèrent vers le directeur et observèrent l'étrange objet posé sur l'estrade, devant la salle des professeurs.

\- Les champions de chaque Maison ne sont pas choisis au hasard ou par vote. Ceux d'entre vous qui se sont renseignés connaissent parfaitement l'existence de cet objet magique...

Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur le haut de l'objet qui sembla fondre par étapes, laissant à la vue de tous la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, imposante dans sa sobriété.

\- Ceux qui voudront se présenter au tournoi déposeront leur nom dans la coupe, et demain matin, la coupe nous dévoilera le nom des trois champions.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la coupe et eurent du mal à s'en détacher quand le repas fut terminé et qu'ils furent conviés à prendre leurs quartiers.

.

\- Oh mais qui voilà... siffla une voix glaciale. C'est notre très cher Arry...

Harry se retourna vers la blonde, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

\- Quel ravissement de te voir ! Toujours aussi élégante, Fleurk...

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- T'appeler comment ? Je n'ai fait que dire ton prénom, voyons... Fleurk.

Elle grinça les dents et il grimaça en réponse.

\- Oh Arry, tu es là !

Gabrielle lui sauta alors au cou, aussi ravie de le voir que sa sœur ne l'était pas.

\- Je suis _si_ contente de pouvoir assister avec vous au tournoi, si vous saviez ! Maman et papa sont très contents pour nous, tu sais Arry, père t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Heureusement que mère est plus fine que lui et a compris que tu n'étais qu'un bon à rien.

Gabrielle lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Ne fais pas attention, elle t'adore en vrai.

Les deux plus vieux grimacèrent de concert à cette remarque.

\- Merlin m'en préserve.

\- Oh Arry, c'est Théo là-bas ?

Harry eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer avant que la petite fille ne se précipite à travers la foule et saute dans les bras du serpentard sous le regard médusé de toute la tablée. De loin, Harry l'observa converser avec entrain avec un Théodore stoïque mais attentif.

Il fut arraché de sa contemplation par la voix de l'aînée Delacour :

\- Protège-la.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, mais elle ne le regardait pas, gardant le visage sur sa petite sœur comme si elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, alors que Harry savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je sais qu'elle est forte, que son voyage là-bas l'a rendue puissante... Mais elle fait des cauchemars, presque une nuit sur deux. Parfois, il lui arrive même de pleurer son amie disparue, en plein milieu de la journée, juste parce qu'un geste ou un mot lui a fait penser à elle... Elle est fragile, quelle que soit la force que Fierz lui a donnée, et elle reste ma petite sœur.

Fleur se tourna finalement vers lui et leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre, intenses.

\- Toi aussi tu connais ça, ce qu'elle vit. Et à ce que j'ai compris, ton ami disparu est encore vivant, lui.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je sais comment elle se sent en ce moment, et les espoirs vains ne sont bons pour personne. Fais-lui comprendre, Arry. Moi je ne peux pas.

Gabrielle revint vers eux et les deux sœurs partirent toutes deux dans une envolée de cheveux blonds vers leur groupe d'amies.

Le regard de Harry erra à la recherche de son propre frère, mais il avait disparu.

Il soupira et prit la direction des toilettes du second étage, espérant que Mimi serait là pour qu'ils puissent parler un peu.

.

Dans la nuit qui suivit, une mince silhouette se glissa dans le hall devenu vide à cause de l'heure tardive.

Elle sourit en voyant le cercle magique entourant la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, peu de choses pouvaient arrêter quelqu'un comme elle. Elle passa donc le sortilège imparfait du directeur de Poudlard et glissa dans la coupe un papier plié en quatre.

Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres et la personne se retira en silence, se fondant dans les ombres.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à_ _ **adenoide** (désolé pour les changements trop fréquents de scène. Normalement je me calme un peu avec ça dans ce tome, on me l'avait déjà fait remarqué... Mais peut-être pas assez, sorry) et **Copter** ___(tu n'es pas anonyme mais je me souviens plus si j'ai répondu ou non, alors au cas où, tu auras deux merci^^)_ pour leurs reviews et leur soutien !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

\- Cette année, nous accueillerons le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Là, Draco s'était dit : « Trop cool, un peu d'animation dans ce château pourri et ennuyeux. »

\- La Coupe des Trois Sorciers !

Là, Wellan s'était dit qu'elle était un peu sobre, quand même, pour ce qu'elle symbolisait.

\- Interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans !

Là, les jumeaux Weasley avaient hurlé au scandale tout en commençant aussitôt à chercher des plans diaboliques pour y arriver quand même.

\- Harry Figg !

Là, Harry s'était demandé si leur foutre un vent purement et simplement serait mal pris.

.

\- Il est hors de question que Poudlard ait deux champions alors que les autres écoles n'en ont qu'un ! s'exclama Olympe Maxime d'un air furieux. Ce serait tricher !

\- Et puis il est jeune, il ne fera certainement pas le poids face aux autres, ajouta Igor Karkaroff avec son fort désagréable accent.

La française plissa le nez de mépris à cette remarque-là mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Il y a forcément une solution à tout cela, tenta de les calmer Dumbledore.

Olympe se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur, repoussant d'un geste élégant la lampe qui lui taquinait la tempe, et déclara :

\- Évidemment. Nous pouvons aussi faire choisir à la coupe un deuxième sorcier de moins de dix-sept ans pour chacune des écoles.

Harry, dans son coin, soupira de soulagement : au moins, comme ça, on ne le traiterait pas de tricheur.

.

\- Alors, Figg ? demanda Fleur en le voyant revenir auprès des autres champions.

\- On va faire une deuxième sélection pour Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, avec des plus jeunes pour que Poudlard ne soit pas avantagée, répondit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ?

Fleur lui fit une réflexion comme quoi il attirait les ennuis et il ne répondit pas : elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

\- Ah, Harry ! s'exclama Filius Flitwick en trottinant vers lui. Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Surpris, bien sûr, mais immensément fier.

Harry soupira mais se résigna à l'écouter.

\- C'est très étonnant, tout de même, j'en viendrais presque à me demander si tu n'attires pas les ennuis...

Ha, ha... Ils s'étaient donné le mot ou quoi ?

\- ... mais même si quelqu'un a mis ton nom dans la coupe, elle a reconnu ta valeur en sortant ce parchemin en particulier, surtout en plus des autres. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Que dirais-tu d'intensifier ton entraînement pour être prêt à affronter ses épreuves ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Si vous voulez.

.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés, Flitwick, Harry et Wellan, dans leur salle d'entraînement habituelle, prêts à apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat et de défense... Enfin, Flitwick était surtout motivé à les apprendre, pour être sincère, et Wellan voulait passer du temps avec son frère. Ce dernier, par contre, le faisait sans grande conviction ni énergie, l'esprit à des lieues de là.

Plusieurs fois, le professeur lui demanda de se concentrer mais Harry en était incapable. Il finit par s'excuser et partir à la recherche de Daniel.

Apparemment, l'autre soldat avait eu la même idée car ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin, dans un couloir vide où ils s'observèrent longtemps, leurs yeux parcourant le corps de l'autre et leurs narines inspirant l'odeur douce qui les avait accompagnés durant deux longues années.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, murmura Daniel d'une voix si basse que Harry ne l'aurait pas entendue s'il n'avait pas été un soldat de Fierz.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un sourire doux.

\- Moi aussi, Daniel, tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

Celui là était bien _son_ Daniel, celui qu'il avait connu là-bas et qu'il consolait parfois pendant les orages. Le Daniel qu'il aimait tant...

.

\- Eh, les gars, les gars ! s'écria Blaise en secouant le bras de Grégory comme pour attirer son attention qu'il avait déjà. Je crois que j'ai une idée !

Les Serpentard autour de lui, dans leur dortoir, levèrent la tête vers lui, sauf Théo qui nageait dans la béatitude en faisant un câlin à Vincent.

\- Une idée pour ? demanda Draco.

\- Pour deviner le secret de Figg !

\- Quel secret ? demanda Goyle.

\- Tous ! Tout le monde a des secrets, on va tout découvrir de Figg !

\- Oui ! s'exclama Draco. Découvrir ses faiblesses ne lui permettra plus de faire quoi que ce soit contre moi, et je pourrais le convaincre de faire tout ce dont _j'ai_ envie ! Il sera mon esclave et je pourrais le faire chanter pour le moindre de mes caprices !

Blaise fit la moue, peu emballé.

\- Heu... ouais, si tu veux...

Lui avait plutôt dans l'idée de l'utiliser pour le séduire plus rapidement, mais bon...

\- On va faire comment alors ? interrogea Crabbe.

\- On va le saouler au whisky Pur Feu !

\- ...

Ils le dévisagèrent d'un air incrédule que Blaise ne comprit pas vraiment. Son idée n'était pas si bizarre, quand même, si ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- L'alcool est interdit à l'intérieur de Poudlard, fit remarquer Théo en s'asseyant sur le sol (il avait finalement lâché les genoux de son ami).

\- Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit ça le problème le plus important, soupira Draco.

\- Un problème ? s'exclama Blaise. Mais c'est un plan parfait, voyons !

\- J'espère que tu rigoles, fit Draco en le dévisageant. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée en soi, mais tu m'expliques comment on va le faire boire ?

Blaise réfléchit sérieusement, puis trouva finalement et déclara :

\- ... ben on n'a qu'à dire que c'est pour fêter la journée des âmes-sœurs.

\- La quoi ? s'étonna Théo.

\- Jamais entendu parler, dit Draco.

\- C'est normal, expliqua Blaise d'un air confident, ça n'existe pas.

\- ...

\- On va dire que c'est une très vieille tradition sorcière, comme c'est pas un Sang-Pur, il n'en saura rien !

\- Mais ça serait quoi comme fête ?

\- Une fête, heu... où les âmes-sœurs seraient trouvées grâce à un jeu...

\- Quel genre de jeu ?

Blaise fit la moue.

\- Posez pas trop de questions d'un coup, je viens tout juste de trouver l'idée, moi... Je cherche et je vous dis !

Draco soupira, blasé, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux en se disant que, finalement, il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'un drôle de personnage.

.

Harry et Daniel avaient choisi de s'installer dans le parc, leurs épaules se touchant. Contrairement aux habitudes de Harry, les serpents restaient plus ou moins loin, craignant Daniel comme autrefois (il s'en était souvenu), comme si son odeur les dégoûtait.

\- Un frère ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Et mon cousin est devenu plus calme maintenant, finie la chasse au Harry depuis qu'il est allé à Azkaban. Et toi, à Durmstrang ?

\- Oh eh bien, ça peut aller, je traîne souvent avec Piliakoff et d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas venues en Angleterre. Piliakoff est un goinfre, mais il est cool avec moi. En fait, c'est un des rares qui ne soit pas à lécher les bottes de Krum, et ça m'arrange bien puisqu'on ne s'entend pas super tous les deux.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Daniel soupira.

\- Trop arrogant, et puis il sait que je suis plus fort que lui sur bien des niveaux, et comme il ne peut pas me défier, il me méprise.

Après un moment de silence, Daniel changea de sujet pour demander :

\- Et c'était qui l'espèce de blond qui s'est pris pour un chevalier dans la salle de repas ?

\- Tu parles de Cédric ? demanda Harry avec un sourire. Oh, eh bien, c'est une bonne question. Ça fait un moment qu'il me suit un peu partout en se prenant pour un protecteur...

\- Une sorte de harceleur ?

\- Pas autant que ça en a l'air, plaisanta Harry en souriant. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que la Confrérie.

\- La Confrérie ? C'est une sorte de secte ?

Harry éclata de rire, se rappelant avoir posé la même question en les rencontrant.

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

Daniel se colla un peu plus contre Harry avant de se glisser jusqu'à poser sa tête sur les cuisses de l'anglais. Cette position, bien plus intime que ce à quoi Harry était habitué, ne le fit pas tiquer pour autant. Avec Daniel et leur passé commun, aucun geste ne parvenait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Et toi, comment s'est passé ton retour au monde normal, Daniel ? demanda doucement Harry en lui caressant la cicatrice de son œil avec tendresse.

Fermant les yeux, Daniel profita un moment des caresses avant de répondre :

\- Eh bien, assez mal en réalité, mes... « parents » m'ont accusé d'être faible pour n'avoir su vivre seul après ma soi-disant fugue. Je n'ai pas été déshérité, mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Ils m'ont envoyé vivre à Durmstrang et je fus pris en charge par mes professeurs durant les vacances. Quant à mes capacités de soldat, eh bien, disons que je sais camoufler ça quand c'est nécessaire, et les utiliser quand il le faut.

Harry sourit doucement, bien qu'avec amertume.

Lui était loin de maîtriser ses capacités comme il faut, il n'y avait qu'à repenser à la fois où son frère l'avait embrassé et que la Voix avait envoyé Wellan à l'infirmerie...

Le silence s'était installé après la dernière déclaration de Daniel, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reprenne la parole :

\- Tu sais Harry, tu m'as beaucoup manqué... Toutes ces années, où je ne savais plus rien de ce qui t'arrivait, avec qui tu étais, ce que tu ressentais... C'était vraiment étrange, parce qu'après avoir passé deux années complètes ensemble, juste toi et moi, j'avais du mal à me passer de toi, surtout après notre séparation, disons, compliquée...

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, grogna Harry.

Il se rappela de leurs derniers instants passés ensemble, où Daniel lui hurlait de ne pas l'abandonner mais où Harry était parti quand même...

Remarquant son trouble, Daniel se redressa et se tourna vers Harry en lui prenant délicatement la tête entre ses mains pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu t'en veux, Harry ?

La gorge serrée, Harry hocha la tête.

Le pouce gauche de Daniel caressa doucement la cicatrice sur la joue de Harry, comme pour le réconforter... Tandis que ses yeux étaient froids, sans la moindre compassion. Ce contraste effrayant n'était pourtant rien pour Harry face aux mots que prononça Daniel :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le passé n'a pas d'importance... Je suis là, maintenant.

Harry sourit.

Il allait bien, désormais.

.

Draco passait doucement sa main sur sa gorge, le regard perdu à travers une fenêtre quelconque.

Il pensait à Zefun, à leur rencontre, au pacte qu'ils avaient passé plus ou moins contre leur gré... à ce que Zefun lui avait offert alors qu'il aurait pu le tuer, à ce que Draco avait promis et qu'il ne regrettait pas...

Cela faisait des années, maintenant, pourtant il n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler son visage, sa peau si froide sous son toucher, son regard brûlant en comparaison et la douceur de son étreinte quand il l'avait rassuré devant le cadavre, l'inconnu devenu la victime de la magie noire du gamin que Draco était à l'époque.

Combien de temps s'était passé au juste ? Il avait l'impression que la situation était ainsi depuis toujours, qu'il avait toujours appartenu à Zefun, un peu comme si le destin l'avait choisi avant même leur rencontre.

Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, car Draco ne croyait pas au destin.

Il soupira et tourna légèrement la tête pour observer ses amis se disputer pour savoir comment se déroulerait la « soirée des âmes-sœurs » qu'avait inventé Blaise.

Blaise... Draco le connaissait depuis sa naissance, et il était certainement amoureux de lui depuis presque aussi longtemps. Pourtant c'était un amour inutile, un amour non seulement à sens unique, qui en plus ne déboucherait jamais sur rien, parce que Blaise ne l'aimait pas et préférait les « méchants garçons » comme Figg ou les « adorables dominés » comme Potter, mais aussi parce que Draco serait à Zefun et seulement à lui dès qu'il viendrait le chercher...

Un amour inutile, et néanmoins agréable à ressentir.

L'amour, ça réchauffe le cœur, ça fait sourire aussi, même quand il ne se réalisera jamais et même quand on n'en attend rien en retour. Cela fait quand même du bien, surtout quand, comme lui, on est plongé dans les horreurs de la magie noire : sans Blaise et les autres, il ne savait pas comment il aurait tenu...

\- Draco, appela soudain Blaise, tu trouves que c'est mieux d'inviter plein de monde que l'on mettrait au courant ou que quelques Sangs-de-Bourbe et Sangs-Mêlés histoire de s'amuser ?

N'ayant pas suivi la conversation pour savoir de quel côté était Blaise, il répondit sincèrement :

\- Je serais pour inviter seulement les personnes pour qui les secrets ont de l'intérêt.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Blaise.

\- Figg et Potter. Et quelques-uns de leurs proches si vous voulez. Granger par exemple.

L'offre sembla grandement intéresser Blaise qui salivait presque à l'idée de Harry Figg et Wellan Potter dans la même pièce que lui...

\- Je vote pour ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, répondit plus calmement Théo. Je voudrais bien voir ce que Justin cache, par exemple.

\- Justin ? s'étonna Blaise. Finch-Fletchley tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas... Une espèce d'impression que j'ai quand il est proche de Figg...

Draco leva un sourcil en entendant cette réponse, mais n'insista pas, préférant ajouter des informations :

\- Pour Finch-Fletchley, débrouillez-vous pour le faire venir si vous y tenez tant que ça. Pour les autres, comme Potter est un inculte fini, et qu'il est un Sang-Mêlé on pourra facilement lui faire croire que cette fête existe. Figg, je suppose qu'il n'en a rien à faire, donc il sera plus dur de le convaincre.

\- Comment tu vas faire, alors ? demanda curieusement Vincent.

Draco le regarda avec un air supérieur, avant de sourire sournoisement.

\- J'ai les moyens de le convaincre.

Blaise sourit.

\- Comme toujours. Bref, on va devoir attendre la deuxième sélection avant de pouvoir lui en parler, je ne pense pas qu'on réussisse à l'approcher d'ici là, avec toutes les groupies qui lui tournent autour. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un deuxième année lui...

Draco se désintéressa de la conversation à partir de là, reposant sa main sur sa gorge tandis que son regard revenait paresseusement vers la fenêtre.

Il se demanda dans combien de temps Zefun viendrait le chercher.

S'il aurait le temps de détruire Fierz avant son départ...

.

Le QG de la Confrérie du Secret était plongé dans un silence tranquille, à peine troublé par les crépitements du feu de cheminée. Les jumelles Patil, chargées de la sécurité ce soir-là, lisaient tranquillement dans les confortables fauteuils tandis que Wellan était accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la vue du lac dans lequel les étoiles commençaient doucement à se refléter.

Il pensait à son frère, aux vacances qu'ils avaient passées sur l'île et au rapprochement qu'ils avaient eu sans pourtant devenir plus intimes...

Wellan ne comprenait pas. C'était son frère jumeau, il avait rêvé de lui pendant des années, s'imaginant la complicité qui les lierait, les secrets qu'ils partageraient, l'affection, le bonheur, la tendresse... Mais jamais Harry ne serait ce frère rêvé pour lui.

Parce que Harry n'était complice avec personne, il gardait précieusement tous ses secrets et n'en avait que faire de ceux des autres, il n'était ni affectif, ni heureux...

Mais il était tendre avec lui. Et protecteur.

Il faisait tout pour le protéger, mais c'était comme s'il ne savait pas être gentil, comment entretenir une relation sociale avec quelqu'un. Il était maladroit, grognon, solitaire... Wellan ignorait comment faire pour le faire sortir de sa coquille.

Il soupira profondément et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

\- Harry ? fit soudain la voix de Padma.

Wellan releva vivement la tête et se tourna vers la porte.

Harry se tenait là, une main dans la poche et l'air tranquille. Il regarda un instant Wellan avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je prends la relève, rentrez dans vos dortoirs, les filles.

Elles s'exécutèrent sans protester, souriant à Wellan avant de refermer la porte derrière elles, les laissant seuls.

Wellan, incapable de savoir comment il devait se comporter (comme c'était souvent le cas avec Harry), détourna les yeux pour replonger son regard dans les eaux étoilées du lac.

Il entendit un soupir derrière lui, exactement le même qu'il avait poussé à peine une minute plus tôt.

Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre.

\- On peut parler, Wellan ?

Cette phrase était suffisamment déplacée par rapport au personnage pour interpeller la curiosité du Gryffondor. Ce dernier se détacha de sa contemplation pour regarder son frère en face.

Harry était beau, ses cheveux lâchés autour de son visage bouclaient au niveau des pointes et Wellan ne doutait pas qu'il serait aussi décoiffé que lui si jamais il se les coupait courts. Son regard parcourait le corps de son frère, cherchant des ressemblances tandis qu'il répondait :

\- Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?

Nullement gêné par le regard de son jumeau, le Poufsouffle vint s'asseoir à même le sol à ses côtés, adossé au mur, avant de commencer à parler :

\- Tu as vu Daniel aujourd'hui... Et, tu vois... j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait de savoir qui il était...

Il était étrange de voir Harry hésiter, et Wellan comprit que ça comptait pour lui.

\- Ça m'intéresse, Harry, mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Je suis habitué à ce que tu me caches des choses.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt en se rendant compte du reproche que sa voix véhiculait, et voulut se reprendre aussitôt... mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je sais, et j'essaie de changer ça tu sais, mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi... Après, ne va pas croire que je me cherche des excuses, j'ai réussi à en parler avec Hermione après tout, donc il n'y a pas de raison que je fasse un blocage maintenant...

Il inspira profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide, puis il commença à raconter à voix basse.

Il parla de son enlèvement lorsqu'il était un enfant mal aimé chez les Dursley. Il décrivit son arrivée dans ce lieu qu'il nommait _« Là-bas »_ sans pouvoir le situer, ce terrain escarpé, plein de falaises, de forêts, de déserts, de violents torrents, de tempêtes… Surtout plein de monstres prêts à le tuer. Il évoqua les tortures, sans entrer dans les détails. Puis il parla de Daniel, ce garçon qui avait pris la place de Wellan aux côtés de Harry, qui l'avait soutenu et qui avait été soutenu par lui. Un garçon qui avait été à ses côtés chaque minute durant ces deux ans, un garçon qu'il avait cru mort et qui l'avait hanté jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent enfin, cette année. Il lui parla aussi de son soulagement, et sa crainte en le voyant différent, la reconnaissance de retrouver quelqu'un comme lui.

Et Wellan écoutait, attentif, et quand il entendait la voix de son frère flancher il le prenait dans ses bras.

Puisque Harry ne savait pas être tendre, il le serait pour deux.

Incapable de s'arrêter, comme s'il voulait abattre toutes les barrières entre eux, Harry lui parla de Théodore Nott, de Gabrielle et de MacGonagall. De ses soupçons sur l'identité de « l'ectoplasme », sur la Voix que chacun des soldats de Fierz entendaient dans leur tête, de sa peur qu'il prenne le dessus sur lui, de son sentiment d'horreur quand il avait attaqué Wellan, de son bonheur quand ils avaient pu faire la paix malgré leurs antécédents familiaux...

Et ce fut sur ces dernières paroles faisant battre le cœur de Wellan que Harry se tut.

La nuit était tombée.

Harry s'était endormi contre lui.

.

Quand Lavande, qui était de sécurité ce matin-là, vint réveiller les deux garçons, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas les laisser dormir encore. Ils étaient si mignons, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le tapis bordeaux du QG, la cape de Wellan étendue sur leurs deux corps et Figg dans les bras de son frère.

Elle ne put se résoudre à défaire ce magnifique tableau qu'après s'être promis de mettre son souvenir dans la Pensine commune de la Confrérie.

\- Allez les garçons, réveillez-vous, on fait la deuxième sélection aujourd'hui !

Elle se retint de baver en voyant Wellan gémir et enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de Figg pour échapper à sa voix. Il n'était pas temps de baver, mais de les faire arriver à l'heure à la Grande Salle !

Figg poussa un profond soupir et il ouvrit ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux vert sombre qui clouaient tout le monde sur place à chaque fois qu'il fixait quelqu'un. Il l'observa un moment puis ferma à nouveau les yeux en crispant la mâchoire pour réprimer un bâillement.

Il se redressa ensuite sans lâcher son frère de ses bras et se mit à le réveiller en douceur en lui murmurant à l'oreille et en le secouant doucement. Wellan grogna, cette fois, puis consentit à se redresser en se frottant les yeux.

Lavande leur sourit tendrement.

\- Allez vous doucher, les tourtereaux, je vous attends pour partir.

.

Gabrielle n'était pas une personne compliquée. On pourrait le croire, mais elle était quelqu'un de très simple.

Le problème étant que même en étant très simple, elle n'était pas comprise. Seule sa sœur y parvenait, la soutenait et savait quand elle souffrait. Elle savait que Gabrielle ne mentait pas, que quand elle avait l'air triste, c'était vraiment le cas, et que quand elle souriait elle ne faisait pas semblant.

Mais les autres ne l'aimaient pas, et elle ne parvenait pas à être froide comme Fleur, à être indifférente aux autres pour s'en protéger. Elle supportait mal la jalousie des filles, pas beaucoup mieux que les regards des garçons en fait.

Bien qu'étant soldat de Fierz, elle appréciait toujours que sa grande sœur la protège et se mette toujours entre elle et le danger... Bien sûr, s'il y avait une confrontation violente, Gabrielle était plus à même de vaincre, mais c'était bien la seule exception...

\- Tu devrais manger plus, Gabi, murmura Fleur à son oreille, ou tu vas tomber malade.

\- J'ai pas très faim, répliqua la cadette.

Fleur la regarda avec inquiétude mais ne chercha pas à la forcer, se contentant de poser sa main gauche sur le dos de sa sœur comme un soutien muet, ce que Gabrielle apprécia grandement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est l'odeur, Fleur... Arry ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il y a plein d'endroits qui sentent comme _l_ _à-b_ _as._.. La forêt, certains couloirs, des élèves... Il y en a même qui sentent comme Fierz...

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure, ce nom l'effrayant encore plus que le reste.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être ici et de pouvoir continuer à voir Wellan et Arry, mais cela me fait si peur en même temps...

La belle jeune femme se pencha en avant et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gabi, tu ne risques rien...

Gabrielle, les yeux vides, s'appuya contre sa grande sœur pour y trouver un peu de réconfort.

Mais elle avait raison.

Elle était une réussite de Fierz, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

.

Daniel n'était pas un philosophe, les raisons de sa malchance et des maltraitances qu'il avait subies toute sa vie n'étaient pas sujettes à de profondes réflexions. Non, il n'était pas comme ça et il l'acceptait.

Ni les coups de son père (qui remontaient à bien longtemps maintenant), ni les moqueries des garçons sur son physique, ni le regard méprisant de son professeur de magie blanche, ni ses deux ans passés en enfer... Rien, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Pas même le jour (cet horrible et pathétique jour) où Harry avait refusé de le voir mourir.

Il s'en était sorti bien sûr, Daniel n'était pas n'importe qui, et il avait mérité sa place de soldat parmi tous ceux que l'on a choisi, tous ceux qui sont morts, tous ceux que Fierz n'a pas achevés... Il avait combattu le monstre, même avec la lance lui transperçant le flanc de part et d'autre et même avec son estomac vide depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, après tout...

Les gens comme lui ne meurent pas à cause des monstres, seulement à cause de leurs amis.

Heureusement, Daniel n'avait pas d'ami, seulement des alliés et des ennemis. Les soldats étaient ses alliés, Krum et ses chiens étaient des ennemis, voilà tout.

Il n'était pas toujours seul, mais il ne se sentait pas différent, qu'il soit accompagné ou non. Après tout, les êtres humains ne valent rien, leur vies sont organisées autour de chimères, d'inutilités et de désirs stupides. Ils travailleront toutes leurs vie, et après, ils seront morts. Daniel avait été comme eux, autrefois, il avait désiré devenir professeur de magie blanche quand il était petit, émerveillé par les histoires que lui racontait sa mère.

Et puis, à huit ans, Fierz l'avait enlevé pour détruire peu à peu toutes les faiblesses humaines qu'il ressentait avant. Plus de désir, plus de peur, plus de mort. Et plus de magie blanche.

Il n'était plus humain.

Et ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Ainsi, quand son nom fut tiré de la coupe des, désormais, six sorciers, il n'éprouva aucune émotion particulière face au regard méprisant de Krum, pas plus qu'aux félicitations de Piliakoff. Il eut tout juste un sourire quand ce fut Gabrielle qui fut choisie pour Beauxbâtons.

Trois soldats de Fierz, c'était une situation où le hasard n'était pas crédible, se moqua-t-il en souriant malgré lui.

Il était impatient de voir ce que lui réservait le championnat...

.

\- Françoiiiiiiiiiiiiis...

\- Tom, répondit l'alchimiste sans imiter le ton désespéré du mage noir, le visage blasé. Qu'y-a-t-il pour que tu sois dans un état pareil, cette fois?

\- Je veux un café...

Tom alla s'affaler dans son fauteuil d'une manière très peu digne, que François ne releva pas.

\- Demande aux elfes de le faire, répliqua-t-il en baissant le feu sous sa potion. Ils sont là pour ça.

\- Non, je veux le café magique !

L'albinos soupira profondément avant de répliquer pour la énième fois :

\- Il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans, c'est de l'alchimie...

\- M'en fiche, il n'y a que ça pour me faire tenir le coup !

En souriant légèrement, François Flamel se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle d'où il sortit différents ingrédients pour se mettre au travail. Il prit la parole alors qu'il transformait tranquillement les grains de café :

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ta chienne ?

Tom se redressa aussitôt, satisfait de pouvoir déverser sur lui sa frustration et sa colère contre Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Exactement ! Elle passe son temps à m'appeler « Maître, maître » ! Pas que ce titre me déplaise, mais dix fois par phrase ça me soûle ! Sérieusement, si elle n'était pas aussi sadique et que son décolleté n'était pas aussi profond, je lui aurais écrasé le visage d'un bon coup de pied ! Et encore, je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait léché les bottes pour m'en remercier ! Je ne la supporte plus, elle me suit partout, boit chacune de mes paroles et passe son temps à se traîner à genoux devant moi, c'est insupportable à la longue !

Il soupira profondément, l'air anéanti, mais se reprit bien vite en voyant la tasse de café devant son nez.

Il inspira profondément la bonne odeur et eut un sourire béat avant de saisir la petite tasse, frôlant les doigts de l'alchimiste au passage.

François changea alors de sujet, posant une question qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment :

\- Il n'y a pas de nouveauté sur ton Mangemort disparu ?

\- Lequel ? demanda Tom en buvant son café du bout des lèvres de peur de se brûler.

\- Celui qui était censé prendre la pierre philosophale.

\- Ah, Selwyn... Non, désolé. Ce lâche se cache toujours je ne sais où, il ne répond pas à mes appels et je ne peux même pas le punir ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air boudeur. J'ai envoyé un ou deux inutiles à sa recherche, mais en attendant, tu ne pourras pas profiter de ce joyau.

L'alchimiste aux cheveux blancs soupira mais ne dit rien, refusant comme toujours de montrer devant Tom son besoin de vengeance envers son frère jumeau.

\- Tu penses que je suis trop gentil avec mes Mangemorts ? demanda le mage noir au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Je crois surtout que tu les tuerais tous si tu étais à peine plus méchant. Bois ton café et tais-toi pour une fois.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, mais ne répliqua pas.

.

\- Arry ! Arry ! Je suis tellement contente pour nous, on va être des champions comme ma sœur, c'est génial, hein ? C'est génial !

Amusé par l'enthousiasme de la jeune française, Harry hocha la tête avant de saluer Hermione qui venait vers eux la féliciter. Gabrielle et Daniel avaient été choisis pour être les deuxièmes représentants de leurs écoles.

Puis il capta le regard de Daniel, plus loin, et quitta les jeunes filles pour le rejoindre.

Il avait beau être surpris par certains des comportements de Daniel, lorsqu'il semblait distant ou agressif envers lui, il ressentait en permanence le besoin d'être à ses côtés, de vérifier qu'il était vivant...

Il savait que c'était par culpabilité qu'il agissait comme ça, quoi qu'il en dise, il se doutait bien que sa propre attitude était injuste envers Daniel...

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne voulait pas regarder Daniel mourir à l'époque, il ne voulait pas le regarder partir aujourd'hui.

Il était égoïste, mais peu importe.

Faire semblant de ne pas remarquer quelque chose était une de ses spécialités, après tout...

* * *

 _Ma bêta m'a posé cette question que je vous partage : **Comment prononce-t-on Zefun ? Le « n » final se prononce-t-il, ou est-il muet ? Est-ce « Zefune », « Zef-1 », ou même « Zef-1-ne » ?  
** J'en profite donc pour vous demandez votre avis : vous le prononcez comment, vous, le nom du mystérieux personnage dont Draco et glauquement lié ?_

 _A samedi prochain !_

 _Yume u_u_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oups, un peu de retard une fois de plus. Merci à Adenoide et_ _Leile pour leurs review anonymes. Bonne lecture à toustes !  
_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

\- Alerte rouge, les filles, rassemblement urgentissime et immédiat tout de suite, maintenant !

Alertées par les cris de Padma, les filles présentes au QG se rassemblèrent autour de la salle centrale pour l'écouter.

\- J'étais dans la salle commune de Serdaigle tout à l'heure, dit-elle sur un ton paniqué. Et comme j'étais dans l'ombre, on ne m'a pas remarquée. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai appris une nouvelle atroce !

\- Quelle nouvelle ? Cesse de tourner autour du chaudron, parle !

\- Il faut aller chercher l'agent numéro deux, c'est grave, les filles du côté de Cho Chang veulent créer une Confrérie opposée à la notre, et elles ont Son soutien !

.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Susan Bones courait à en perdre haleine.

Elle avait bousculé un professeur et un nombre incalculable d'élèves, s'était confondue en excuses les deux premières fois puis avait laissé tombé, trop pressée de mettre la présidente de la Confrérie au courant du danger qu'elles couraient toutes.

Une opposition légitime, venant d'une personne avec autant de relations sociales que Cho Chang, pourrait fortement compromettre leurs activités !

Si le réseau avait été manipulable jusqu'à présent, dès que deux groupes disparates l'influenceraient en même temps, il perdrait toute sa fiabilité et son côté complet ! Il fallait de toute urgence que Lavande et Cho Chang passent un accord pour limiter au maximum les dégats. Il fallait le faire au plus vite mais elle ne la trouvait pas !

Elle sauta presque sur Wellan quand elle le croisa et lui ordonna de rejoindre le QG immédiatement, et sans se soucier de son regard surpris elle reprit sa course.

Elle trouva Lavande en train de discuter avec Dennis, et l'informa aussitôt de la situation.

Le visage de la jeune Gryffondor se ferma et elle lui ordonna de prévenir tous les membres de rejoindre immédiatement le QG pour une réunion d'urgence.

Pendant ce temps, Cho Chang était en train de parler à Hermione Granger.

C'était une grosse difficulté pour elle, qui méprisait tant les filles incapables de se mettre en valeur, mais elle respectait aussi l'intelligence, en bonne Serdaigle, et n'était pas prête à laisser partir un atout pareil pour un tel prétexte.

Ainsi, elle était en train de lui exposer ses idées pour la Communauté des Justes tandis que la Gryffondor l'écoutait patiemment. Quand elle eut fini, Hermione prit la parole :

\- Tu respectes mon intelligence, et moi je respecte le courage que tu as eu pour venir me parler malgré tes réticences. De plus, j'aime l'idée de contre-pouvoir à la Confrérie des Secrets. Si j'ai un droit de vote dans les décisions, j'accepte d'en faire partie.

Cho sourit d'un air satisfait, puis lui tendit la main.

\- Ainsi soit-il, Granger.

.

Harry sortait d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, qui avait été à ses yeux l'un des plus bizarres de sa vie.

Le professeur Maugrey avait une étrange habitude, qui était de sursauter à chaque bruit dans la classe et à pointer sa baguette sur le perturbateur. Une telle attitude aurait déclenché les moqueries de la classe devant quelqu'un comme Quirell, mais l'ancien auror était bien trop effrayant pour que les élèves se le permettent.

Ses cours, quant à eux, étaient tellement concentrés sur des sorts d'attaque que Harry se demandait si le prof méritait vraiment sa place en _Défense_ contre les forces du Mal...

C'était le 22 novembre, et la première tâche était pour le surlendemain.

Daniel était allé fureter de nuit autour du château et l'avait prévenu que l'épreuve des plus de dix-sept ans serait d'affronter un dragon. Harry, bien qu'un peu inquiet pour Cédric, n'avait pas jugé juste de le prévenir. C'était une épreuve individuelle après tout, et il avait confiance en son aîné pour gagner.

Il se dirigeait d'un pas traînant vers le parc où il avait donné rendez-vous à Daniel quand une voix interrompit sa marche. C'était son frère.

Arrivant à la hauteur de Harry, Wellan s'adressa à lui :

\- Colin vous cherche, toi, Malfoy et Daniel. Il paraît que vous avez accepté une séance exceptionnelle ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Gabrielle m'a demandé des photos souvenirs, et Colin m'a proposé la séance à ce moment-là, elle m'a plus ou moins obligé à accepter avec Daniel. Pour Malfoy, j'en sais trop rien, va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

Wellan sourit avec amusement.

\- Passe à la Confrérie ce soir, il y a l'accord avec la Communauté des Sages, tu dois être présent.

\- Je suis obligé ? demanda Harry en grimaçant. Je fais pas partie de la Confrérie et j'ai mon épreuve demain...

\- Bah va dire ça à Lavande, elle est en train de torturer une Poufsouffle pour qu'elle vienne malgré ses devoirs à faire, et je t'assure qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'humeur.

\- Je verrai, finit par soupirer Harry. Je vais chercher Daniel, tu peux te charger de Malfoy ?

\- Pansy s'en occupe, je l'ai croisée en sortant de la tour.

\- OK.

Wellan lui accorda un dernier sourire avant de reprendre son chemin.

.

\- C'est tout booooooooon ! s'exclama Blaise en entamant une danse de la joie, un long parchemin à la main rempli de sa belle écriture. Je suis le meilleuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Mes idées sont trop géniaaaaaaales !

Draco, observant son ami d'une manière fort peu amicale, lui sourit tout de même quand le mulâtre vint agiter le parchemin devant lui, arborant un sourire de dents blanches si fier qu'il l'éblouissait.

\- Avec ça le plan est par-fait, et Figg va tout nous a-vou-er ! chantait-il.

\- Oui, oui...

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Pansy Parkinson qui s'adressa au roi des Serpentard :

\- Colin Crivey te cherche, Draco.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule centrale avant de constater, qu'en effet, il allait être en retard.

\- Ah oui, dit-il tranquillement avant de se tourner vers ses amis pour leur dire : je vois Figg en passant, je lui dirai pour la fête.

\- On compte sur toi ! s'exclama Blaise en levant le pouce dans sa direction.

\- Mais oui, soupira Draco avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

.

\- Oh, hm, comme ça ! Encore Malfoy ! Oui ! Harry, allez ! Tourne-toi un peu... Oh, juste là, ici ! Magnifique ! Là, comme ça ! Ah...

Daniel rougissait presque devant les bruits bizarres qu'émettait le petit photographe en s'agitant autour d'eux pour les mitrailler...

Harry avait parfois un sourire amusé, entre deux prises, et faisait un clin d'œil à son ami pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, et que le troisième année était toujours comme ça.

Lui et Malfoy ne se parlaient pas vraiment, mais il semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux... Daniel était très fort pour discerner ce genre de choses entre les gens, comme un sixième sens qui lui permettrait de comprendre les liens entre les humains qu'il croisait, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, même ceux qui le cachaient bien...

Le côté positif d'être un soldat de Fierz, si on veut...

\- Pause, pau-, pause !

Colin se laissa tomber sur le sol, le souffle erratique, le visage tout rouge.

Harry alla s'installer en tailleur à ses côtés, l'aérant légèrement de sa main tandis que le petit blond bégayait son bonheur. Malfoy vint alors vers lui et se posa à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur son torse. Daniel et lui s'observèrent un moment du coin de l'œil mais le blond ne prit pas la parole, finissant par se détourner comme si, finalement, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant chez lui.

Il ne s'en offusqua pas, il était habitué.

Le côté négatif d'être un soldat de Fierz, si on veut...

.

Wellan était assis sur un coussin, aux côtés de Dennis, et l'aidait à faire ses devoirs.

Avec ses trois ans d'avance, il était tout à fait capable de l'aider en sortilèges, mais les quelques difficultés de Dennis en métamorphose lui posaient quelques problèmes...

\- Pour ça, je ne sais pas, on peut demander à Hermione si tu veux, elle est juste...

\- Non ça ira, si tu ne peux pas le faire alors c'est pas grave.

\- Ah ? Bon, OK. Je peux t'aider pour les sortilèges si tu veux, par contre.

\- Oui, je veux bien...

Dennis était content de pouvoir profiter de l'aide de Wellan Potter. Il était capable d'avoir toutes les difficultés du monde si Wellan revenait encore l'aider à faire ses devoirs, à se tenir près de lui et se pencher en avant pour mieux voir le brouillon, à se frotter le menton de sa plume quand il réfléchissait, et à plisser les yeux de contentement quand il réussissait à faire quelque chose qui lui convenait.

\- Dennis...

Surpris qu'il s'adresse directement à lui, Dennis sursauta vivement avant de bégayer un « Oui ? » maladroit.

\- T'as déjà pensé à l'amour ?

Il était découvert !

Panique, panique, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il était repéré, Wellan avait deviné, il avait dû voir ses regards et ses rougissements quand ils se frôlaient, ou peut-être même qu'il avait entendu des ragots sur eux (ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble après tout, et Dennis faisait partie de la Confrérie, les rumeurs allaient vite !) et qu'il allait lui demander que tout cela cesse, qu'il ne voudrait plus être son ami, qu'il...

\- Je suppose que non, tu es un peu jeune, plaisanta Wellan en souriant. Moi, tu sais, j'ai été amoureux...

Le souffle de Dennis se coinça dans sa gorge mais il ne dit rien, le laissant continuer :

\- Et puis, heureusement, l'amour s'est mué en autre chose maintenant, enfin, ce que je ressens pour cette personne n'est plus comme avant, mais... C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre...

Il se frotta un peu la tignasse avant d'adresser un sourire en coin à Dennis qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Désolé de t'embêter avec mes problèmes sans intérêt, je me suis juste dit que ce n'était pas grave si je t'en parlais... Après tout, tu fais partie de la Confrérie, n'est-ce pas ?

Dennis hocha vivement la tête, ne voulant pas que Wellan croit qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Merci, dit le Survivant en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa lui donna l'impression que son cœur venait de s'affoler et faire le tour entier de son corps au moins...

Dieu, qu'il était beau... Même quand il parlait de ses sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que Dennis, cela n'effaçait en rien sa beauté et l'admiration que le plus jeune lui portait.

.

\- Figg, je peux te parler un instant ? demanda Draco alors qu'ils se rhabillaient une fois que Colin se fut presque évanoui de bonheur.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en rattachant les boutons de sa chemise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est bientôt la fête des âmes-sœurs, dit le Serpentard d'un air détaché, je sais que tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur, mais j'en ai discuté avec les autres, et ils pensent que tu pourrais venir sans que ça ne pose de problème.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- La fête des âmes-sœurs ? Jamais entendu parler. En quoi ça consiste ?

Il avait l'air de marcher, jusque-là...

\- C'est une fête que les Sangs-Purs célèbrent depuis leurs sept ans. Si tu veux plus d'explications, il faudrait demander à Blaise, il connaît mieux que moi les détails de ce genre de célébrations. Tu n'as rien à faire après la première épreuve ?

\- Je me vois mal aller fêter ma victoire avec les Poufsouffle, figure-toi.

\- Je m'en doute. Alors on se retrouve le 25 novembre ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Amène ton frère en même temps, si tu veux.

Alors que Draco s'éloignait, Harry se demanda à quel moment exactement son lien familial avec Wellan avait été dévoilé au grand public...

.

\- La fête des âmes-sœurs ? répéta Wellan. Heu, non, ça me dit rien.

\- Il paraît pourtant que c'est un truc de Sang-Pur, répondit Harry en s'installant un peu mieux dans son fauteuil.

Ils étaient au QG de la Confrérie, où avait été récemment installé un immense poster d'eux en train de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre (ce qui avait provoqué un rougissement monumental chez Wellan), puisqu'ils y dormaient comme la plupart des nuits.

\- Tu sais, fit Wellan d'un air embarrassé, la famille Potter n'est pas très portée sur les coutumes des Sangs-Purs... Non seulement maman est Moldue, mais en plus les Potter ne sont pas particulièrement attachés aux traditions, donc bon...

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas y aller ? demanda Harry.

\- Si !

Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas au cri de son frère qui reprit plus calmement (et encore plus embarrassé qu'avant) :

\- Je veux bien y aller avec toi...

Harry sourit doucement et Wellan lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'installèrent sur les lits qu'avait métamorphosé Angelina à partir d'une chaise et Wellan éteignit les lumières.

À peine quelques instants plus tard, ils dormaient profondément.

.

 _« Harry, as-tu oublié ? »_

 _Oublié quoi ?_

 _« Ce pour quoi tu as été choisi pour être testé par Fierz, tu l'as oublié ? »_

 _Je crois... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

 _« Tu dois t'en rappeler, Harry. Personne n'est choisi au hasard ; il est fou mais il est intelligent, il ne choisit que les meilleurs... Sais-tu en quoi tu étais le meilleur, Harry ? »_

 _Non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas..._

 _« Anata wa bakemono da... »_

 _Je ne comprends pas ta langue..._

 _« Tu es un monstre. »_

Harry s'éveilla en un sursaut, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

Il recevait de plus en plus souvent des visites de la Voix dans ses rêves ; une nuit il avait même vu son visage. C'était un garçon de quinze ans à peu près, asiatique, avec un air sombre sur son visage lisse. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, ils ne faisaient que communiquer, mes les propos étaient trop énigmatiques pour que Harry les comprenne...

Ce matin était sa dernière journée de cours avant la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois (ou Six, ça dépendait du point de vue) Sorciers.

Il bailla profondément et s'extirpa du lit en traînant les pieds. Aujourd'hui, après les études de la matinée, il passerait tout l'après-midi avec Flitwick qui avait insisté pour lui donner des « cours de dernière minute ». Non pas que Harry trouvait cela nécessaire, mais comme toujours, il n'avait pas su s'opposer à l'enthousiasme débordant du petit professeur.

Il bailla pendant ses quatre heures de cours matinal, et bénit son emploi du temps de ne pas lui avoir mis potion le mercredi où il aurait sans le moindre doute fait exploser son chaudron.

Mais pendant le repas du midi, une petite troupe de mini-Poufsouffle vint s'agglutiner autour de lui.

La plupart était en deuxième année, mais d'autres ne faisant pas partie de ses « admirateurs officiels » se trouvaient là aussi, le regardant avec leur timidité habituelle et leurs mignonnes rougeurs sur les joues.

Owen Cauldwell, le garçon qu'il avait défendu l'année précédente lorsque Dean Thomas lui avait craché dessus, prit la parole :

\- Nous venons t'encourager et te souhaiter bonne chance pour la première épreuve, nous sommes sûrs que tu vas réussir !

Quelques gamins lui donnèrent des cartes d'encouragement avant de s'enfuir en courant (comme si c'étaient eux les plus embarrassés...), ne laissant bientôt plus qu'Owen devant lui. Ce dernier, rougissant légèrement, prit la parole :

\- J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai appris que c'était légal durant les épreuves, comme la baguette, donc heu... tiens, cadeau !

Il lui posa un petit paquet vert dans les mains, le visage désormais rouge tomate, et s'enfuit rejoindre ses amis qui le félicitèrent chaudement.

Harry défit le ruban qui tenait le tissu vert qu'il descendit légèrement...

C'était suffisant pour comprendre quel était l'objet en question, un objet qui fit rejaillir beaucoup de souvenirs en lui, un objet qu'il avait manié un nombre incalculable de fois, avec Daniel, pour s'en sortir...

Un poignard.

.

Gabrielle était surexcitée, elle sautait partout, parlait à tout le monde, s'entraînait encore et encore à lancer des sortilèges, et avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas rejoindre Harry avant l'heure donnée.

Dès que celle-ci arriva enfin, elle se sépara de sa sœur pour courir jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement où Daniel se trouvait lui aussi.

\- Bonjour, Dan, comment vas-tu ? Tu es anxieux ? Impatient ? Moi je n'en peux plus, j'ai tellement hâte d'être demain !

Le garçon lui sourit, amusé, avant de confirmer que lui aussi était impatient d'affronter la première épreuve. Il trouvait la jeune fille amusante, toujours de bonne humeur, et surtout, il la respectait comme il respectait tous les soldats de Fierz.

\- Ah, je suis le dernier arrivé... grogna Harry, suivi par plein de petits deuxième année avec des banderoles d'encouragement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le prof est à l'intérieur ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Gabrielle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire, on venait juste d'arriver, tu sais !

Daniel se retint de dire qu'il était là depuis un moment, et laissa passer Harry qui toqua à la porte.

\- Oh, les enfants, vous voilà ! Mais entrez donc !

\- Harry Figg, dit soudain un des gamins, nous allons vous laisser vous concentrer.

\- Sachez que nos pensées vous accompagnent, dit une autre d'une voix fluette.

\- Faites de votre mieux !

Et ils déguerpirent tous en trottinant, leurs banderoles traînant mollement derrière eux.

\- Ils auraient pu rester, fit remarquer Flitwick en faisant la moue. Allez, venez, on va commencer la mise en situation.

.

Harry n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de stressé.

Il avait été quelqu'un de nerveux, à l'époque où il vivait chez les Dursley, mais ce côté de lui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps déjà...

Le problème, c'est que si seulement il avait été une personne stressée, il aurait été plus attentif au fait que même si c'était un jeudi, il ne pouvait pas dormir aussi longtemps que les autres jeudis, et il ne serait pas arrivé en retard à la tente des champions, sa chemise mal boutonnée et un pantalon trop grand tombant sur les hanches.

\- Et le héros du jour... Tu devais bien sûr te faire attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça a rien à voir, Fleurk... Me suis pas réveillé, c'est tout.

\- Tes boutons sont mal mis, fit remarquer Cédric avant de s'avancer pour les lui remettre correctement.

Harry, mal réveillé, n'eut pas le courage de le repousser, et bailla sans retenue tandis que le garçon plus âgé lui passait le costume aux couleurs de Poufsouffle (les mêmes que lui).

Soudain, Harry capta un mouvement brusque en même temps que Daniel, et ils saisirent leur baguette en même temps... Mais ne se firent attaquer que par un simple flash du photographe d'une journaliste hystérique.

Elle était assez grande, blonde, vêtue d'un veston cintré d'une couleur vert Serpentard et d'une jupe en velours bleu. Elle avait entre les mains un carnet au-dessus duquel une plume à papote voletait furieusement.

Elle ouvrait sa bouche maquillée, prête à prendre la parole, quand une voix bien connue l'interrompit :

\- Rita Skeeter, sale traîtresse !

Elle fit volte-face, défiant Colin de toute sa hauteur tandis que le petit Gryffondor s'exclamait :

\- Aucune photo de Harry Figg n'est permise sans mon consentement !

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore... ?

\- La Gazette du Sorcier est un journal public !

\- Mais pas l'image de Figg !

\- Tu t'interposes entre la presse libre et un sujet international ?

\- Il est mineur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'user de son image ! Alors oui je m'interpose, écrivez ce que vous voulez dans vos feuilles de chou, mais pas de photo.

\- Je prendrai des photos si je veux !

\- Alors c'est trente pour cent !

\- Jamais ! Cinq maximum !

\- Trente-cinq !

\- Tu ne sais même pas négocier !

\- Quarante !

Elle pinça les lèvres et ils s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore entre avec les deux autres directeur dans la tente des champions.

\- Eh bien, miss, cette tente n'est pas autorisée au public. Il en va de même pour vous, monsieur Crivey, ne pensez pas que je ne vous ai pas remarqué rôder autour depuis ce matin.

Et tandis que les deux « intrus » désertaient les lieux, Daniel se pencha vers Harry pour chuchoter :

\- C'était surréaliste, cette conversation.

\- Ouais, j'ai l'impression que c'est souvent le cas à Poudlard... marmonna Harry en réponse.

.

Le ministre des jeux et des sports, qui était caché derrière la haute stature de madame Olympe Maxime, fit un rapide discours aux trois champions « officiels » sur la première épreuve (ils affronteront un dragon, apparemment, pour lui piquer un œuf), avant de se tourner vers les plus jeunes, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Quant à vous trois, puisque vous êtes encore mineurs, un traitement de faveur vous a été accordé...

\- Trop aimable, grogna Daniel d'un air mécontent.

\- Ainsi, continua l'homme sans faire mine d'avoir entendu, vous ferez tous les trois équipe pour accomplir votre mission !

\- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? s'exclama Gabrielle en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Vous allez à présent plonger la main dans ce sac pour choisir le dragon que vous devrez affronter. Bonne chance !

Il commença par les dragons des trois plus âgés avant de venir vers eux. Daniel se désigna d'office et plongea la main dans le petit sachet pour sortir le dernier dragon restant : un magyar à pointe.

Le dragon miniaturisé ressemblait à un lézard pourvu de cornes couleur bronze. Sa queue était recouverte d'épines hérissées qu'il ne se gêna pas de planter dans la main de Daniel qui grogna sourdement de douleur.

\- Aïe...

\- Hou, la chochotte ! chantonna Gabrielle, toujours aussi impatiente.

Il la bouscula pour rire et agita le mini-dragon sous le nez de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri faussement apeuré et se réfugia derrière sa sœur en lui tirant la langue.

Le ministre les regardait d'un air un peu embêté, comme regrettant que de si jeunes enfants doivent affronter un tel danger sans en comprendre l'importance. Et c'était normal qu'il ait cette réaction : comment pourrait-il savoir qu'ils avaient déjà affronté bien des monstres aussi gros, rapides et violents qu'un dragon ?

Le premier coup de canon retentit, et Victor Krum fut appelé à l'arène, faisant s'énerver Gabrielle comme une furie qui n'en pouvait plus de devoir attendre son tour.

Daniel, qui s'ennuyait lui aussi, avait décidé de voir si la fameuse « Fleurk » qui énervait tant Harry craignait aussi les mini-dragons. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Harry aux éclats avant qu'un duel magique ne se déclenche dans la tente, la faisant s'envoler dans les airs au moment où le second coup de canon explosait, invitant Cédric à se rendre face à son dragon.

Mais le garçon hésitait, passant son regard de la sortie à Harry d'un air embêté. Et Harry, bien que complètement ignorant des mœurs de la vie quotidienne, sut quoi faire à ce moment-là.

Il marcha vers le garçon, lui accorda un sourire, et embrassa sa joue en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Cédric partit alors le sourire aux lèvres, et Harry ne manqua pas de se faire chambrer par Fleur et Daniel tandis que Gabrielle défendait à vive voix ce qu'elle disait être « un acte très mignon »...

Parfois, il en venait presque à regretter la présence tranquille (ou presque), de Hermione...

.

\- Enfin, à nous ! s'écria Gabrielle en courant aussitôt vers le couloir menant à l'arène. Mais accélérez le pas ! On va être en retard !

\- On n'est pas chronométré, grogna Daniel alors que, souriant, Harry le traînait par le bras.

\- Allez, ne boude pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas combattu ensemble !

 _Méfiance..._

Le regard que Daniel posa sur lui à ce moment-là le troubla profondément. C'était un regard indescriptible, quelque part entre la tristesse et le dégoût. Harry ignorait vers qui étaient dirigés ces sentiments étranges, mais son estomac se noua, et seule la voix empressée de la jeune française réussit à le sortir de sa torpeur angoissée.

Alors ils se détournèrent tous deux l'un de l'autre et la rejoignirent sans un mot.

Ils débouchèrent sur une reproduction de paysage montagneux, avec de grosses pierres grises qui les protégeraient sûrement du feu s'ils en avaient besoin.

Sans même se concerter, ils bondirent ensemble sur l'un des plus hauts rochers à leur proximité et s'installèrent un peu, profitant que la dragonne noire soit plus occupée par les cris du public surexcité que par l'arrivée de ses trois adversaires.

\- Qui fait quoi ? Demanda Gabrielle avec enjouement.

\- Un l'attaque, un le maintient immobile, et le dernier pique l'œuf, proposa Daniel.

\- J'ATTAQUE ! s'écria Gabrielle en levant la main aussi vite qu'Hermione face à une question d'un professeur.

\- Je veux bien l'immobiliser, dit Harry.

\- OK, grogna Daniel, génial, je me tape le boulot sans intérêt...

\- Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, s'amusa Harry en lui tapotant le dos.

Daniel haussa les épaules, la musique qui était censée les encourager (qui leur cassait plutôt les oreilles en vérité...) changea soudain. La dragonne riva ses yeux violets étincelants sur les trois adolescents installés sur la roche, et chacun dans leur tête entendirent leur Voix détecter le danger.

Alors Gabrielle se leva, se mit à courir en sautant de rocher en rocher sans jamais glisser, et évita souplement un jet de flammes pour atterrir sur le rocher voisin et reprendre sa course.

Elle sortit quelques-unes de ses douze lames (qui avait chacune un nom qu'elle avait présenté une par une à Harry pendant les vacances d'été) quand elle se considéra à une distance raisonnable, puis bondit dans les airs, envoyant d'un simple mouvement de bras les couteaux se planter dans ses ailes, les clouant au sol.

Elle atterrit au moment où Harry, qui la suivait dans l'ombre, prenait place sur les écailles rugueuses de la tête de la bête.

Celle-ci poussa un rugissement effroyable, voulant se précipiter vers ses œufs, quitte à déchirer ses ailes, mais Harry parla en premier, lui ordonnant en vieux Fourchelang de ne plus bouger.

Dès qu'elle s'exécuta, il s'installa en tailleur, faisant un signe de la main à Daniel qui jusque-là était resté assis au même endroit. Il mit les mains dans ses poches pour aller chercher l'œuf de la dragonne qui l'observait faire, alarmée mais impuissante. Alors Harry parla en Fourchelang, sachant que même si les dragons ne le parlaient pas, ils savaient le comprendre (une des rares choses qu'il avait lues dans _l'Histoire des Fourchelangs_ que lui avait offert Hermione) :

 _\- N'a_ _ie crainte, nous ne prendrons que le faux œuf qui menaccce les tiens, aucun mal ne sssera fait à tes petits..._

Alors la dragonne cessa de craindre et se calma.

 _Bien joué..._

Évidemment.

Daniel leva l'œuf au-dessus de sa tête d'une main (l'autre toujours dans sa poche) et, alors que la foule commençait l'ovation, Gabrielle enleva les lames et Harry descendit au sol, autorisant la dragonne désormais calme à bouger.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_Comme toujours, merci à ceux qui laissent une review, mettent l'histoire en favoris, et un merci tout spécial à Lucky Devil pour ses corrections !  
_

 _Et pour célébrer la rentrée (la dernière année scolaire pour moi, normalement), voici une publication "détente", avec un chapitre bonus avant le chapitre 7 :)  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre bonus :**

\- Que la fête des âmes-sœurs... COMMENCE !

Crabbe, Goyle et Théo applaudirent mollement tandis que Wellan le faisait poliment, bien que sceptique, et que Draco se contentait d'un simple soupir blasé.

Ils n'avaient pas su comment inviter Finch-Fletchley et avaient donc laissé tomber.

Par contre, Hermione avait accepter de venir à la dernière minute, après avoir accordé à Draco un sourire pas dupe. Comme si on allait lui faire croire à elle qu'elle ignorait l'existence de quelque chose, même réservé aux Sangs-Purs. Pour s'occuper avant de dormir, l'année dernière, elle avait emprunté quelques ouvrages sur le sujet, elle était donc sûre que la fête n'existait pas... Mais bon, ça avait l'air amusant, elle n'avait donc rien dit.

Pansy aussi avait été invitée, après avoir été informée de la supercherie, pour permettre une plus grande crédibilité aux yeux de Harry et Wellan.

Du moins, ça aurait été utile si les deux garçons s'en préoccupaient le moins du monde, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Les serpentards s'étaient donné beaucoup de mal inutilement...

\- Bien, s'exclama Blaise en déposant ses mains à plat sur le sol où ils étaient assis en cercle. Je vais expliquer les règles pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas. La sphère que vous voyez au milieu vous posera des questions tour à tour, dans le but de trouver quels indices vous donner pour trouver votre âme-sœur. Les questions peuvent concerner n'importe quoi pouvant nous aider à trouver des indices.

Il sourit.

\- Enfin, vous verrez par vous-mêmes.

.

La sphère, posée au centre du cercle, s'illumina, ravissant la fierté de Blaise qui avait lui-même conçu le sortilège (oui, il s'était _vraiment_ donné beaucoup de mal). Comme les questions étaient aléatoires, il était aussi impatient que les autres de voir ce que ça allait donner.

La sphère s'éleva doucement dans les airs et s'avança vers sa première cible : Harry Figg (comme par hasard). L'eau lui montait déjà à la bouche de savoir un secret du jeune homme sur qui il avait des vues depuis quelques années déjà.

Une voix féminine s'éleva alors, posant la question fatidique :

\- Avec qui as-tu déjà échangé un baiser ?

Merde.

Trois lumières sortirent de la sphère pour se diriger vers Potter, lui-même et...

\- Théo ! Sale traître, quand l'as-tu embrassé ?!

\- Attend, intervint Harry d'une voix choquée en dévisageant Blaise. Et toi, quand est-ce que toi tu...

\- Tu étais inconscient, expliqua rapidement Blaise qui était plus pressé par autre chose. Théo, tu avais dit que tu ne t'intéressais pas à Harry pour ce genre de chose.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, expliqua Théo sans que le moindre sentiment n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Mais... mais... mais... Draco ! gémit Blaise en désespoir de cause.

\- C'est bien fait pour vous, répondit Draco sans compassion. La prochaine fois, vous courrez après quelqu'un de moins inaccessible. Question suivante !

La sphère retourna donc au centre avant de se diriger vers Hermione dans un mouvement paresseux.

La voix demanda alors :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'excite le plus ?

Blaise attendit la réponse, curieux de savoir ce qui parvenait à réchauffer la si sérieuse Hermione... Et ce fut la bouche de Harry qui s'illumina soudain, mettant tout le monde dans l'embarras.

\- Que...

\- C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant comme une tomate. Ce n'est pas sa bouche, mais... mais...

\- Mais ? demanda Blaise d'un ton curieux.

\- Le Fourchelang... finit-elle par murmurer. Je trouve ça très... sexy...

Harry rougit à son tour, se frottant la nuque en détournant les yeux, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à entendre ce genre de chose à propos de quelque chose qui était plutôt habituellement considéré comme maléfique...

\- Hum, intervint Draco en toussant dans son poing. Question suivante...

La sphère alla donc vers Théo avant que la voix ne s'élève :

\- Pour qui se dirige ton désir ?

Ce fut, à la grande surprise de tous, Hermione et Pansy qui furent les premières à être illuminées, rapidement suivies par Harry.

Théodore baissa légèrement la tête, sans rougir pour autant, juste en étant mal à l'aise de sentir autant de regards fixés sur lui. Il n'y était pas vraiment habitué...

\- Hm, OK, question suivante, ordonna Draco en sentant que cette soirée serait longue.

\- Quel est ton type de garçon ? demanda la sphère devant Pansy.

Et là, à la surprise de tous, Crabbe et Goyle furent illuminés.

Blaise éclata de rire, Pansy se défendit avec véhémence en leur interdisant à grands renforts de menaces de se moquer de ses goûts, et quand tout le monde se mit à se chamailler (sauf Harry qui essayait simplement d'éviter les coups de coussins qui volaient à travers la salle), Draco soupira profondément et réclama :

\- Question suivante...

Ils surent ensuite quelques détails sur l'affectivité de Goyle puis la dévotion de Crabbe. Vint alors Wellan, à qui la sphère demanda quelle partie de son corps il aimait le plus chez lui, et le tour recommença.

Après bien des questions embarrassantes, au point que Harry commença à douter que c'était vraiment une cérémonie de Sangs-Purs et non pas un simple jeu d'adolescents, minuit sonna et la lueur de la boule s'éteignit.

Blaise se leva alors, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et prit la parole :

\- Bien, maintenant le moment que vous attendiez tous !

Ah, le moment où il allait pouvoir retourner dans son dortoir ?

\- La décision du meilleur couple !

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le groupe, et toute la subtilité des Serpentard ne put masquer leur surprise en entendant cela. Ça cachait quelque chose, et ça ne serait sûrement pas quelque chose d'agréable à entendre, Harry en était sûr !

Blaise sortit sa baguette et tapota sur la boule à questions qui s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs.

Deux lueurs en sortirent, comme deux petits Lumos jaunes, et se mirent à parcourir paresseusement le groupe, passant devant chaque personne ou tournant autour d'autres. La tension était palpable parmi eux, même Blaise semblait stressé en marmonnant des prières, les mains croisées pour que ça tombe sur le couple qu'il voulait. Puis les deux lumières s'immobilisèrent et se remirent très rapidement en mouvement, fonçant sur Théo et... et sur Harry, bien sûr.

Quelle poisse, se dit-il en voyant la lumière l'envelopper avant de disparaître peu à peu, cessant de l'aveugler. Il cligna des paupières, mais avant que sa vue ne revienne entièrement, il entendit :

\- Blaise, je prends ça pour une approbation.

Et presque aussitôt Théo fut sur lui, grimpant sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser fougueusement, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Il entendit son frère et Blaise protester à voix haute mais ne put rien faire, l'odeur de Théo l'envahissant à cause de la proximité et rendant sa respiration confuse. Instinctivement, une de ses mains se plaça sur la chute de rein du garçon mais celui-ci fut brusquement tiré en arrière par les forces combinées de Wellan et de Blaise qui le firent reculer en le regardant méchamment.

\- Ne le touche pas, grogna Wellan en le balançant presque dans les bras de Vincent qui le réceptionna en douceur.

-Tu es le petit frère, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! grogna la mascotte des Serpentard.

Blaise poussa un petit cri surpris et dévisagea Théo.

\- Tu es un Potter ? Ou alors Potter est un Nott ?!

Harry se redressa et le dévisagea.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis un Potter.

Blaise le fixa, bouche ouverte et l'air choqué. Les autres s'échangèrent un regard, mais ce fut Malfoy qui parla :

\- Blaise, tu le savais pas...?

\- Parce que toi tu le savais ! cria le métis en se laissant tomber au sol.

\- Toute l'école le sait depuis près de deux ans... répondit Harry en s'asseyant un peu mieux.

\- Mais... Mais... Quoi ?

Et Théo, dans son coin, se léchait tranquillement les lèvres avec un air de profonde satisfaction, peu troublé par la surprise de son ami.

.

 **Chapitre 7 :**

\- Daniel ? l'apostropha soudain Gabrielle en s'approchant de lui.

Il se retourna pour l'observer et fut surpris de ne pas voir sa sœur aînée avec elle. En général, elles ne se séparaient jamais, sauf quand Harry était là. Or Harry était pour l'instant occupé à il ne savait quoi avec son frère et Malfoy.

\- Ouais ?

\- Il faudrait qu'on parle. Tu as cinq minutes ?

Il hocha la tête et la suivit dans les couloirs, intrigué par son attitude.

\- Tu sais que, comme tous ceux qui ont été enlevé par Fierz, j'ai un pouvoir particulier.

Daniel ne répondit rien, attendant simplement la suite.

\- Le mien est de voir les morts, ceux qui ne sont pas devenus des fantômes. Et tu sais ce que je vois en ce moment ?

\- Tu vas me le dire.

\- Je vois une ombre, entre toi et Harry. L'un va tuer l'autre, et c'est à cause de toi. Dis-moi pourquoi, Daniel, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux que vous vous entre-tuiez...

Gabrielle fut presque aussitôt écrasée contre le mur, sa main bloquant le poignet de Daniel qui avait tenté de la frapper à la carotide du tranchant de la main, arrêté à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Elle ne parut même pas surprise de cette réaction, et se contenta de serrer sa prise sur le bras du garçon en le fixant durement.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, Daniel ? Foutre ta couverture en l'air alors que je ne t'ai même pas menacé ?

\- Tu ne comptes pas me dénoncer ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je veux juste te mettre au courant d'une chose, Daniel. C'est peut-être quelque chose que tu as oublié de ton voyage chez Fierz, mais les meurtres entre soldats ne sont jamais anodins. Seras-tu prêt à assumer les conséquences de tes actes ?

Daniel sourit, caressant doucement la joue blanche de la jolie Française de sa main libre avant de répondre :

\- Tu ne sais rien, petite fille. Rien de ce qui nous lie Harry et moi.

\- J'ai été avec quelqu'un, moi aussi.

\- Mais cette personne est déjà morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabrielle tressaillit et sa poigne se resserra en même temps que la pression de la main de Daniel sur sa joue.

Elle ne répondit pas et il reprit la parole :

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

.

La première réunion entre la Confrérie du Secret et la Communauté des Sages avait enfin lieu, dans une salle de classe vide où trois représentantes de chaque clan s'étaient présentées.

\- Je te demande pardon ? siffla Susan Bones en plaçant précautionneusement le plat de ses mains sur la table entre elles.

\- J'ai dit, répéta tranquillement Marietta en se balançant sur sa chaise, qu'il faudrait que la « Confrérie » apprenne à tenir son chien vénéré en laisse pour qu'il arrête de semer la discorde à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Nous avons une réputation à tenir, celle de la meilleure école de sorcières et de sorciers, et ce n'est pas en agressant un joueur de Quidditch en visite chez nous que nous pouvons y parvenir.

La veille, en effet, Viktor Krum avait cherché des ennuis à Harry du fait de son lien amical avec l'autre champion de Durmstrang. Apparemment, les deux nordiques avaient des conflits antérieurs à leur visite, même si la Confrérie du Secret n'en savait pas plus. Wellan était intervenu pour les interrompre, mais la magie de Harry s'était déclenchée malgré tout lorsque le bulgare avait tenté de lui attraper le bras. Il n'y avait pas eu de dégât ou de blessure, Krum avait juste été poussé au sol un peu violemment. Rien de grave aux yeux de Susan… Rien qui ne justifie la déclaration de Susan.

\- Harry Figg est celui qui a agressé Victor Krum, et il avait été provoqué.

Marietta plissa les yeux et sa chaise retomba bruyamment sur ses quatre pieds.

\- Tout le monde se fiche de savoir cela. Figg n'a pas la moindre notoriété en-dehors de Poudlard, et si ici il est protégé par le sang qu'il partage avec le Survivant, le monde extérieur n'est pas au courant de cette information. Alors dis à Potter et Figg d'apprendre à se tenir correctement !

La paupière gauche de Susan fut agitée d'un tic et elle demanda aux jumelles Patil de sortir de la pièce. Marietta l'observa faire en silence puis fit un mouvement de la main pour que ceux qui l'accompagnaient en fassent de même.

Une fois les deux filles seules dans salle, Susan reprit la parole d'un ton plus froid que la glace :

\- Il y a des années, j'ai prêté serment de servir la justice, tout comme chaque membre de ma famille l'a fait avant moi. Et à Poudlard, la justice passe par Wellan Potter et son frère, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses. C'est ainsi que se passent les choses ici.

Les mâchoires de la seconde de la Communauté des Sages grinçaient, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas. Susan continua donc dans sa lancée :

\- Je sais que Chang et toi vous êtes prêté serment en début de deuxième année, comme chaque Serdaigle depuis des siècles. Alors sache que ce serment a la même valeur que celui que j'ai fait à la Confrérie. Tu mourras peut-être pour Chang, et moi, je mourrai pour Wellan. Épargnons-nous ces extrémités, et passons un accord sans effusion de sang.

Marietta secoua la tête nerveusement, tentant de paraître exaspérée.

\- Effusion de sang ? Tu ne penses pas exagérer un peu, là ?

Cette réplique eut le don d'énerver franchement Susan :

\- Es-tu complètement stupide ? Tu ne comprends rien ou tu fais semblant ? Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, il a déjà commencé à tuer, dehors, et tu penses que la guerre ne nous atteindra pas ? Tu es une Serdaigle, réfléchis ! Pourquoi Poudlard serait-elle épargnée ?

Marietta resta longtemps silencieuse avant de répondre avec une certaine hésitation :

\- Je ne contredis pas ce point, mais notre différend...

\- C'est ce qui lie la Communauté à la Confrérie qui fera tenir Poudlard dorénavant. C'est pour ça que Chang a proposé l'alliance, et c'est pour ça que Lavande l'a acceptée.

Elle se redressa, ses paumes avaient imprimé les arabesques du bois tant elle avait appuyé dessus.

\- La guerre est à nos portes, il n'est pas l'heure d'avoir des conflits à l'intérieur de nos murs. Laisse tomber tes menaces envers Wellan, et Poudlard restera une forteresse imprenable.

Marietta se leva de sa chaise, pour faire face à la jeune fille. Elle la dévisagea longtemps puis prit soudain la parole :

\- Les discours de ta tante sont connus dans tout le pays, sa verve et son charisme sont légendaires... Il faut croire que sa nièce en a hérité.

Susan sourit.

\- Merci du compliment, c'est le plus beau qu'on pourrait me faire. Alors ?

Elle tendit la main et attendit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Marietta accepta de la serrer, gardant ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

\- N'oublie pas, Bones. Poudlard doit rester loin de la panique le plus longtemps possible. Préparez-vous au combat s'il le faut, mais la Communauté est claire là-dessus : la guerre doit rester loin des esprits. Le plus longtemps possible !

Susan hocha la tête.

\- Compris.

Elles se séparèrent alors, sortant de la salle et rejoignant leurs compagnons.

Elles se séparèrent sans un regard et n'échangèrent pas la moindre parole qui aurait pu trahir les mots échangés lorsqu'elles étaient seules, et ce jusqu'à rejoindre les chefs des deux partis.

Voldemort pourrait essayer toutes les techniques qu'il voudrait, Poudlard était bien gardée, et il aurait du mal à l'atteindre.

.

\- Silence dans la salle, grogna Maugrey en leur jetant à tous un regard mauvais.

Bien entendu, personne ne lui fit l'outrage de continuer à parler. Ce prof était dingue, il était hors de question de se faire remarquer par lui.

\- C'est bientôt Noël, et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe le jour de Noël ?

Grand silence.

\- Macmillan, répondez !

\- Heu... On a des cadeaux ? proposa Ernie.

\- Raté ! Bones, répondez !

\- Il y a... le bal.

Tous les garçons se tournèrent brusquement vers Susan en la regardant d'un air horrifié alors que Harry sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Exactement, Bones. Le bal de Noël est une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dit le professeur avec un sourire sadique. Et vous n'y échapperez pas...

Son regard parcourut toute la salle avant qu'il ne grogne :

\- Qui sait danser, ici ?

Quelques jeunes filles levèrent la main, et étonnamment Justin aussi.

Le rictus de Maugrey s'accentua.

\- Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous faire une démonstration de pas de danse avec l'un des élèves...

Toutes les filles se ratatinèrent sur leur chaise, absolument pas motivées à danser avec l'ancien auror couvert de cicatrices, tandis que les garçons faisaient mine de regarder ailleurs malgré les sueurs froides qui dégoulinaient dans leur dos.

\- Mais je ne vous ferais pas cet... _honneur_. Vous êtes grands, vous vous débrouillerez tous seuls.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours couvrit leurs soupirs de soulagement, mais ils ne purent pas partir tout de suite, l'ancien auror reprenant la parole :

\- Par contre, vous avez intérêt à trouver rapidement un partenaire parce que ceux qui n'en auront pas... Ce sera avec moi qu'ils danseront à Noël.

Certains hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Ils allaient trouver des partenaires, c'est sûr et certain, même s'ils devaient danser avec quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient pas, mais n'importe qui plutôt que leur effrayant professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

Quand le professeur leur ordonna de déguerpir, personne ne prit son temps avant de s'exécuter.

.

\- Blaise, Théo, arrêtez ça tout de suite.

Se tournant vers le Roi de Serpentard, les garçons le dévisagèrent, surpris.

\- Arrêter quoi ? demanda Blaise qui n'avait rien dit et rien fait.

\- Ne faites pas 1es innocents, je sais très bien que vous êtes en train de calculer comment inviter Figg.

\- Et alors ? demanda Théo.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Avait-il vraiment besoin de leur expliquer ça ?

\- Et alors, nous sommes censés inviter des filles.

\- Je pense que Harry saura très bien danser dans les deux rôles, argumenta Blaise en souriant malicieusement. Au pire, je connais très bien les pas des filles.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Invitez des filles et restons-en là...

Blaise commençait à bouder mais Théo n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en rester là. Il se pencha vers son ami blond, rapprochant bien leurs visages pour qu'aucune expression ne lui échappe, puis demanda :

\- Tu serais pas jaloux ?

\- Q-q-q-quoi ?

\- T'es jaloux parce que toi tu dois inviter la Reine de Serpentard, encore, et que tu n'aimes pas danser avec elle.

-Pas du tout, tenta de nier Draco en détournant les yeux, c'est juste que l'on n'a jamais vu deux garçons danser ensemble au bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, voilà tout...

\- Eh bien, ça fera une première, répondit Théo en lâchant un sourire. Je vais chercher Figg.

\- Non, JE vais chercher Figg ! s'exclama Blaise en commençant à courir dans les couloirs.

Théo, qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer en public, emprunta simplement un passage secret pour arriver plus vite que son ami.

Draco soupira profondément.

Ce n'était pas cette année qu'il pourrait danser avec Blaise, encore une fois...

.

\- Je me demande avec qui je vais bien pouvoir y aller, soupira Wellan tandis que Neville le regardait avec un air amusé. Je suppose que les filles vont encore vouloir m'imposer quelqu'un, mais j'aimerais bien choisir pour une fois.

\- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas avec l'une d'entre elles ? lui répondit le garçon en prenant le chemin de la Grande Salle.

\- J'aimerais bien voir d'autres gens de temps en temps... Mais bon, c'est super embarrassant d'inviter des gens, je sais pas si j'oserais.

Il soupira.

\- En fait, il y en a pas trois, mais quatre, des tâches pour le tournoi...

Neville s'esclaffa, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami qui ne pouvait décidément pas rester boudeur avec un garçon aussi sympa à ses côtés.

\- Et toi, Nev, tu as une idée de qui inviter ?

Neville secoua la tête en gardant le sourire :

\- Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de filles accepteraient de venir au bal avec moi, je ne suis pas très... populaire, on va dire. Surtout auprès d'elles.

\- C'est la lose attitude qui te colle à la peau, répondit Wellan en souriant. Je t'aiderais si tu m'aides en retour.

\- Marché conclu, répondit-il avec un sourire.

.

Harry marchait tranquillement vers le hall, ne tenant pas à aller à la Grande Salle tout de suite, mais plutôt à traîner avec ses serpents jusqu'à ce que la plupart des étudiants ne s'y entassent plus.

Harry soupira en sortant du château, profitant de la brise fraîche. Il n'allait pas tarder à neiger, songea-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux et lourd.

S'asseyant en tailleur dans la pelouse, il attendit que ses amis viennent à lui, inconscient du nombre de personnes qui cherchait à le trouver dans le château pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal. Ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait.

Mais certains avaient plus de chance que d'autres, ou avaient eu la bonne idée d'interroger les bonnes personnes.

\- Salut Harry, salua Cédric en s'approchant de lui.

Harry se tourna et sourit légèrement en le voyant venir vers lui.

\- Hermione m'a dit que je te trouverais sûrement là, lui dit le sixième année en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, et toi ?

Cédric hocha la tête en souriant, avant de reprendre :

\- Dis-moi, Harry, tu te sens bien par rapport au tournoi ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air de te débrouiller, bien sûr, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression que ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

Il le dévisagea, et Cédric eut la désagréable impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Mais finalement, Harry lui fit son sourire spécial je-ne-bouge-presque-pas-les-lèvres.

\- Un peu. Mais ça va, je t'assure.

Cédric hocha la tête et jeta un regard aux serpents qui les entouraient. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur, Hermione l'avait prévenu de ça aussi. Et puis Cédric avait toujours aimé les reptiles, il avait même eu un lézard quand il était petit. Pourtant c'était surprenant d'en voir autant dans le parc, surtout aussi près d'humains.

\- Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et Cédric lui fit un sourire en coin avant de demander :

\- Tu viens avec moi au bal pour m'éviter de devoir inviter une fille ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup aller vers elles pour ce genre de raison, j'ai toujours peur qu'elles l'interprètent de la mauvaise façon. Ça m'arrangerait que tu dises oui.

Le quatrième année leva les yeux au ciel mais son petit sourire en coin était la plus charmante des acceptations.

Et, pendant la semaine qui suivit, Cédric dut subir les regards noirs de deux Serpentard, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison.

.

Wellan sortait de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville et Seamus, lorsqu'une voix l'apostropha :

\- Hey, Potter ?

Wellan chercha un instant qui pouvait bien l'appeler et vit Zabini venir vers lui.

Même s'il n'était plus ami avec Ron depuis un moment, il se rappelait encore de la rivalité que celui-ci exerçait contre le mulâtre, et se demanda ce que le Serpentard pouvait bien avoir contre lui aujourd'hui. Mais s'il devait être sincère, il se rappelait aussi que cette rivalité était à sens unique, et que généralement Zabini laissait Ron crier sur lui sans lui répondre.

\- Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Wellan hocha la tête, curieux malgré lui de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, et demanda à ses deux amis de partir devant.

Ils marchèrent un instant côte à côte avant que Zabini prenne la parole :

\- Voilà, heu, j'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais bien être mon partenaire au bal de Noël.

\- Moi ? s'étonna Wellan. Mais je suis un garçon...

Zabini lui jeta un petit coup d'œil amusé avant de répondre avec un sourire :

\- Tant mieux, je suis gay. Alors, tu veux bien ?

Wellan était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais il supposait qu'il était gay aussi, alors ce ne serait pas si atroce s'il acceptait.

\- C'est pas une blague ou autre, hein ?

\- Juré. Mais si tu as déjà quelqu'un, je n'insisterais pas.

\- Non ça va, j'ai personne, je veux bien y aller avec toi.

Le sourire de Zabini fut alors éblouissant, et il se pencha vers le Gryffondor pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, tout près de ses lèvres. Il se recula, son sourire toujours en place, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- J'espère que tu seras sexy en tenue de soirée, Potter.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas enjoué.

Quant à Wellan, eh bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une cavalière pour Neville. La moitié du travail était faite.

.

En apprenant que sa sœur avait trouvé un partenaire, Gabrielle se dépêcha de convaincre un certain Owen, un anglais, d'y aller avec elle.

Elle l'avait déjà vu en compagnie de Harry, donc elle supposait que c'était un gentil garçon. Elle le trouva adorable quand il rougit avant d'accepter avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Quand elle demanda à Daniel s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un, celui-ci lui grogna presque dessus en lui répondant qu'il ne comptait pas y aller. Il grogna de plus belle quand elle lui rappela que les champions devaient ouvrir le bal et donc qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il alla donc à grands pas vers un groupe de filles de Beauxbâtons, prit la plus proche de lui par le bras, lui accorda un rapide sourire forcé (qui néanmoins sembla faire de l'effet à l'autre fille) et lui demanda de venir au bal avec lui d'une voix brusque.

Même si Gabrielle se lamentait sur les techniques lamentables de drague de son ami, elle ne pouvait pas nier que ça marchait.

Enfin, espérons que Harry ait eu autant de chance.

.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Hermione en voyant Viktor Krum (le grand joueur de Quidditch !) se planter devant sa table à la bibliothèque.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à la fixer d'une manière légèrement gênante.

\- Tu veux venirrr au bal avec moi en tant que parrrtenairrre de danse ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas vraiment y croire. Elle était vraiment surprise qu'on lui fasse une telle proposition, elle était loin d'être la fille la plus mignonne du coin, d'autant plus depuis l'arrivée des jolies Françaises. Et puis lui, il était tout de même considéré comme l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs du monde, il était beau, et toutes les filles des trois écoles voulaient sûrement devenir sa cavalière...

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Après tout, il avait peut-être mal regardé, et regrettait maintenant qu'il la voyait de près.

Mais il hocha la tête, continuant de la fixer droit dans les yeux en silence.

\- Eh bien... Ce... Ce serait un honneur, Krum...

\- Appelle-moi Viktor.

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire et lui répondit :

\- Alors appelle-moi Hermione.

Il hocha la tête un peu brusquement avant de partir d'un pas raide s'asseoir sur une autre table, regarder autour de lui, la regarder, se lever et sortir de la bibliothèque.

Elle n'était pas sûre, mais il avait rougi, là, non ?

.

Harry finit d'attacher les boutons de sa robe de soirée. Il s'attaqua à ses longs cheveux qu'il brossa un moment avant de prendre un des rubans verts pour les attacher en une couette basse, comme d'habitude.

La robe lui avait été offerte par son père était une robe de Sangs-Purs traditionnelle, mais sans le blason ni les couleurs des Potter étant réservées à l'aîné, c'est-à-dire Wellan (bien que James lui avait avoué qu'il n'en était pas sûr parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de cheveux à la naissance, et que les yeux des bébés changeaient de couleur, donc il ne pouvait pas les différencier. Cela s'était donc fait un peu au hasard).

Elle était donc magnifique, parfaitement ajustée et le tissu vert, choisi par Sirius, rehaussait apparemment parfaitement ses yeux. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit, parce que pour lui, c'était juste une robe verte...

Il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, alors que les autres poufsouffles couraient encore dans tous les sens pour retrouver leurs affaires. Il retrouva Cédric dans la salle commune, très beau dans sa robe noire et grise ouverte sur le devant, laissant apparaître un costume ressemblant assez à ceux des moldus.

Le plus âgé lui fit un sourire, lui présentant le bras, hésita puis ramena son bras vers son corps.

\- En fait, je n'ai jamais invité un garçon à danser, alors pardonne ma maladresse si je fais des faux pas...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, puis glissa son bras dans le creux de celui de son partenaire avant de le traîner vers le hall.

\- Tant que tu ne me marches pas sur les pieds pendant la danse d'ouverture, je te pardonnerai.

\- Je ferai attention, répondit Cédric en souriant.

.

Le bal fut aussi amusant que celui en troisième année, si ce n'est que Wellan n'accepta pas de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool.

Lui et son frère se permirent même de faire une danse sur une musique particulièrement lente et romantique chantée par les Bizarr'Sisters, amenant Colin à abandonner sa partenaire sans le moindre état d'âme pour les prendre en photo.

Hermione fit un tabac en arrivant au bras de Viktor Krum dans une robe qui la mettait bien plus en valeur que son uniforme, elle fut donc sous les feux des projecteurs pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Théo, n'ayant pas pu aller avec son futur amant, dut se contenter d'inviter de nouveau Luna, la trouvant après tout charmante.

Neville et Seamus étaient finalement allés au bal avec des membres de la Confrérie et purent ricaner en voyant Wellan se donner en spectacle sans s'en rendre compte et surtout, cette fois, sans avoir eu besoin de se bourrer, leur confirmant que le Survivant était fait pour animer les fêtes.

Les rumeurs sur les amours entre Figg, Potter et Diggory, étouffées au premier bal, repartirent de plus belle, et la Confrérie eut beaucoup plus de mal puisque cette fois il n'y avait plus l'excuse de la bièraubeurre... Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de duos de même sexe qui dansaient sur les pistes des bals de Poudlard : face à leur exemple, plusieurs couples féminins avaient brisé la tradition pour oser profiter un peu de cette soirée libertine. Certaines choses changeaient donc finalement, dans ce monde.

Néanmoins, ce fut une belle soirée qui fit remonter la côte de Dumbledore dans le cœur de ses élèves et qui ravit le directeur mangeur de bonbons.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à Adenoide pour ses review et à Lucky Devil pour sa correction. Un petit mot de sa part d'ailleurs :_

 _"N'écoutez pas les excuses de cette abrutie de Yume quand elle vous demande de lui pardonner pour ses retards. C'est moi qui retiens ses chapitres en otage, alors à moins qu'elle n'oublie de publier en pensant l'avoir fait, sachez que s'il y a un retard, c'est de mon fait. Ne la laissez pas s'excuser pour un truc dont elle n'est pas responsable. Sinon, je maintiens, Voldemort est drogué au café alchimique ! Bonne lecture à tous. Devil."_

 _C'est gentil de sa part hein ? Mais si je publie en retard aujourd'hui, c'est purement de la faute de mon propre emploi du temps^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Harry était vanné, le bal avait été plutôt épuisant, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : dormir.

Seulement, quand il entra dans la salle commune, Cédric vint tout de suite le voir pour l'amener dans un coin, désirant apparemment lui parler seul à seul. Il se pencha vers son oreille, faisant fi des regards posés sur eux, et murmura :

\- Tu devrais tester la salle de bain des préfets... Le jeudi soir après vingt-trois heures, elle est vide.

\- La salle de bain des préfets ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

\- Chut ! s'exclama Cédric tandis que tout le monde les regardait avec surprise, avant de reprendre le plus bas possible. Moins fort, Harry. Amène l'œuf avec toi, OK ?

Et il repartit aussi sec, lui faisant un signe apparemment discret pour qu'il ne dise rien aux autres de tout cela.

Se frottant la nuque face à l'attitude étrange de son ami, Harry finit par hausser les épaules.

Bah, il verrait bien jeudi...

.

Mais la rumeur, elle, ne se contenta pas d'attendre le jeudi : traversant les couloirs du château comme une traînée de poudre, tout Poudlard fut bientôt au courant que Cédric faisait des propositions galantes à Harry pour qu'il le rejoigne dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Ainsi, au déjeuner du matin, heure bénie où aucun des trois fléaux de Poudlard n'étaient suffisamment réveillés pour faire du grabuge (enfin normalement), tout un tas de jeunes filles de sa Maison vinrent apostropher le pauvre quatrième année pour lui parler de la scène d'hier soir.

Harry, mentalement toujours dans son lit, ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, confirmant sans le savoir les craintes des jeunes gens ayant des vues sur lui ou sur Cédric.

Ce qui fait que, à la table de Serpentard, Théo se jura d'aller à la salle de bain des préfets pour empêcher une quelconque conclusion entre les deux poufsouffles, ayant eu l'information grâce à ses contacts des réseaux féminins.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse son futur amant aux mains d'un pervers plus expérimenté, ou sa première fois serait avec un _P_ _oufsouffle_! Non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il devait être conditionné par un Serpentard, ou il ne ferait l'amour que normalement après, et rougirait simplement à l'idée d'utiliser des jouets... Et un Harry Figg qui rougit, c'est inacceptable, il ne pouvait pas accepter cela !

Mais il aurait peut-être besoin d'aide...

\- Blaise.

\- Quoi ? répondit le mulâtre avec un air de veuf éploré.

Typique, il abandonnait avant même d'essayer. Voilà pourquoi Théo serait un meilleur petit-ami que lui...

\- Tu m'aideras à les empêcher de finir ensemble ?

Son sourire fut une réponse suffisamment explicite pour Théo : les serpentards vaincront !

.

Ainsi, Blaise et Théodore étaient allés se poster dans la salle de bain des préfets le jeudi en question, bien décidés à empêcher la luxure d'atteindre le jeune Figg... Et ils restèrent seuls toute la soirée, parce que n'ayant pas réussi à convaincre Daniel de lui passer l'œuf, Harry avait laissé tomber et n'avait pas bougé de son dortoir de la soirée.

Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'œuf, ils verraient bien le règlement de la deuxième épreuve le moment venu pour savoir quoi faire, pas la peine de stresser, se disait-il.

Et après tout, pourquoi pas ?

.

Gabrielle sauta presque sur Harry en le voyant arriver à la Grande Salle le vendredi matin, jour de la deuxième épreuve, tant elle était impatiente.

La réalité, c'est qu'elle aimait vraiment se battre, sentir la puissance de ses coups et voir ses couteaux trancher l'air à toute vitesse, réussir à se montrer plus rapide ou plus forte que ses adversaires, prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple enfant avec un quart de sang veela, qu'elle était meilleure que la plupart des autres de son âge, qu'elle pouvait réussir n'importe quelle épreuve.

Encore plus que sa grande sœur, plus que n'importe qui.

Plus que Harry et Daniel, même si sa partenaire à elle était morte. Ça ne la rendait pas plus faible !

Elle était réellement désireuse de le leur montrer.

\- C'est l'heure, jeunes gens, leur dit soudain madame Olympe en venant à leurs rencontre. Veuillez vous rendre au lac pour la seconde épreuve.

\- Nous y allons, répondit Fleur en se levant avec élégance.

Gabrielle sourit.

Elle allait leur prouver qu'elle était la meilleure.

.

Après leur succès de la première épreuve, les jurés avaient reconsidéré leur position sur les trois plus jeunes : c'est pourquoi ils étaient à présent jugés sur les mêmes critères que les autres champions.

Ils étaient donc installés en ligne le long du ponton, en maillot de bain (Harry, Daniel et Gabrielle en ayant pris un par précaution lorsqu'on les avait prévenus que l'épreuve avait lieu au lac, par pure déduction).

Tout le monde étaient prêt à sauter dans l'eau, Harry encore plus que les autres, pressé de quitter le _dessus_ de l'eau puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à se libérer de sa phobie du bateau : il avait laissé de profonds sillons avec ses ongles sur la barque instable et mouvante qu'il avait empruntée pour rejoindre le ponton des champions.

Verpey répéta les règles, les trois plus jeunes découvrirent alors le but du jeu, et le coup de canon retentit.

Aussitôt, ils plongèrent tous à l'eau et le combat commença.

Sous le sortilège de Têtenbulle, comme ses deux acolytes, Daniel immobilisa Krum d'un sort, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Fleur et Gabrielle entamaient une course de vitesse. Pour Cédric, il avait d'avance prévenu Harry qu'il ne comptait pas s'opposer à lui : son but n'était pas de gagner mais de le protéger. Ils avancèrent donc ensemble sous l'eau.

Cela faisait bien un moment qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs quand Harry cessa brusquement de nager, arrêtant Cédric d'une main tandis que ses jambes battaient lentement dans l'eau pour rester à niveau. Fleur et Gabrielle n'étaient pas en vue, contrairement à Daniel qui continuait de nager non loin d'eux, n'ayant apparemment rien remarqué.

Mais Daniel n'avait jamais été aussi doué que lui pour repérer les dangers.

Et comme prévu, un tentacule jaillit soudain de l'obscurité et frappa Daniel, n'ayant pas réussi à se déplacer suffisamment vite à cause de la pression de l'eau.

Harry, par contre, repoussa celui qui se jeta sur eux d'un sort, attrapant Cédric pour que leur proximité donne moins de prise au calmar géant et plus de liberté pour les capacités de Harry. Une fois le sixième année collé à lui, il érigea un bouclier autour d'eux, sur lequel les tentacules se cognaient sans parvenir à les atteindre.

Profitant de ce moment de répit qui n'allait pas durer, Harry regarda dans la direction où son ami était tombé. Il finit par le repérer, inconscient et dans les bras d'une sirène. Heureusement, elle semblait le ramener à la surface, ce devait être une protection de Dumbledore.

Sa réflexion s'arrêta là car il sentit la créature marine s'énerver de son impuissance, sortant de sa grotte pour venir les attaquer.

Harry serra plus fortement Cédric contre lui, pointa sa baguette sur le fond du lac où ils furent soudain attirés quand Harry prononça une incantation.

S'échappant sans trop de difficultés du calmar, Harry jura en voyant les strangulots lui barrer la route : ils allaient trop vite pour que Harry puisse les éviter ou s'arrêter avant la rencontre... C'est alors que Cédric pivota, se glissant devant lui dès qu'il vit que le bouclier les entourant faiblissait. Sous les yeux écarquillés de Harry, Cédric se prit le plus gros des brûlures pour protéger le brun.

Ne voulant pas voir son protecteur se blesser encore, Harry remit Cédric sur le côté en redonnant de l'énergie au bouclier aussitôt les strangulots passés.

Il coupa le sort d'attraction dès qu'il entra dans le sanctuaire des sirènes. Il n'avait pas oublié les mises en garde du triton qu'il avait rencontré en troisième année, et se montra prudent en lâchant Cédric. Après un coup d'œil à leur montre (cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient sous l'eau), ils se mirent à nager vers l'autel au centre du village sous-marin où ils distinguaient des silhouettes humaines.

Comme ils le craignaient, c'étaient effectivement des humains. C'était donc ça qu'ils devaient récupérer : les personnes les plus précieuses à leurs yeux.

Sans surprise, il vit son frère accroché au fond de l'eau, au côté de l'homme qui, vu la réaction de Cédric, devait être son père. Ils les détachèrent en surveillant les sirènes qui les entouraient, mais vu qu'elles ne semblaient pas agressives, ils entreprirent de les remonter à la surface, laissant derrière eux un élève de Durmstrang et une jeune fille que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais ils n'y firent pas attention : ce devaient être les personnes de Daniel et Krum.

Ils montaient lentement, Harry commençait à stresser pour le temps qu'il mettait, et le visage endormi et pâle de son frère était loin de le rassurer.

Quand ils virent Apolline Delacour flotter entre deux eaux, Harry fronça les sourcils. L'une des deux Françaises avait apparemment perdu à mi-chemin. Après une légère hésitation, Harry prit la demi-vélane par le bras et fit un signe de tête à Cédric. Ensemble, ils recommencèrent à nager, Cédric légèrement en retrait, certainement pour « protéger ses arrières » tout en portant toujours son père.

Ils parvinrent à atteindre la surface, malgré les poids combinés de Wellan et Apolline Delacour, et furent acclamés par le public. Ce fut Fleur qui lui sauta la première dans les bras pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé sa mère, alors que Wellan reprenait à peine ses esprits en aidant la demi-vélane à monter à l'abri.

Cédric retira la championne des bras de Harry sans ménagement dès qu'il eut une serviette sur les épaules, attirant le jeune Poufsouffle à lui pour le frictionner, histoire qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Gabrielle qui se faisait féliciter de tous les côtés, puis à Daniel qui était assis en silence, ignorant tous ceux qui voudraient lui parler. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant et Harry ressentit toute la différence, tout le changement qui avait eu lieu depuis le jour où il l'avait abandonné.

Jamais il ne serait pardonné pour cet acte, c'était normal, et la culpabilité revint encore... mais il s'était plus ou moins habitué à ce sentiment, c'est pourquoi ce fut la méfiance qui prit le dessus face à ce regard noir.

Imperceptiblement, sa posture se modifia, ses genoux fléchirent légèrement et ses pieds se décalèrent.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'ils ne détournent les yeux d'un même mouvement, se concentrant sur ce qui les entourait et ceux qui leur parlaient.

Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais ça avait suffi à Harry pour comprendre.

Plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil entre eux. Il devait arrêter de se faire des illusions.

.

La victoire de Gabrielle Delacour fut dans toutes les bouches les jours qui suivirent, talonnée de près par la générosité des poufsouffles qui sauvaient même les trésors de leurs adversaire.

On avait demandé à Wellan une bonne centaine de fois ce qu'il s'était passé sous l'eau, à son grand ennui puisqu'il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Pour y échapper, il s'était isolé au maximum, en profitant pour avancer sur l'un de ses projets.

Wellan avait beaucoup travaillé sur le livre _Talent latent_ que lui avait offert Hermione à son dernier anniversaire. Il était compliqué de suivre les instructions du livre, cela demandait des heures de méditation. Et comme il était Gryffondor, la méditation, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort.

Il y avait néanmoins beaucoup travaillé, jusqu'à enfin parvenir à plonger correctement en transe.

Le problème suivant était la puissance magique, qui était nécessaire en grande quantité.

Il avait un instant pensé à utiliser le talisman qu'il avait offert à Harry, mais il ne voulait pas dépendre de la magie de son frère. C'est pourquoi il avait plutôt opté pour des entraînements visant à améliorer sa magie, grâce à un autre livre qu'Hermione avait trouvé pour lui à la bibliothèque.

Il s'y entraînait depuis la rentrée, et s'était grandement amélioré depuis le temps, alors bientôt…Bientôt, il pourrait découvrir quel est le talent qui lui permettrait de protéger les gens qu'il aime.

Quel est le talent qui lui permettrait d'aider Harry.

.

Gabrielle allait rejoindre Harry dans la bibliothèque, quand elle croisa un groupe de gryffondors qui se dirigeait vers leur tour.

Elle comptait passer à côté d'eux sans leur prêter attention, mais son inattention lui valut de heurter l'épaule d'un des garçons, un roux qui devait avoir l'âge de Wellan et Harry, avec des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Elle comptait s'excuser et reprendre sa route quand soudain une conscience autre que la sienne prit possession de son corps, la forçant à se retirer à l'intérieur d'elle-même tandis qu'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas prenait la parole avec affolement :

\- _Ron, c'est Tom le coupable, ce n'est pas Figg, c'est Tom qui m'a tuée !_

Ron s'était figé, il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille, il savait que c'était sa petite sœur qui parlait à travers la jeune Française, même s'il ne se l'expliquait pas, il l'aurait juré !

\- V _enge-moi, Ron, venge-m..._

La Française eut un frisson violent et elle tituba un peu avant qu'il ne la saisisse par les épaules afin de la stabiliser. Elle sembla un peu perdue mais reprit assez rapidement ses esprits pour l'apostropher avec véhémence :

\- C'était qui ? Et pourquoi elle a parlé de Harry ?

Il fit un pas en arrière, se rendant soudain compte de l'endroit où il était, de ses amis derrière lui, de l'identité de la deuxième championne de Beauxbâtons...

\- Tu divagues complètement, ma pauvre. T'es vraiment folle !

Et ses amis le soutinrent, affirmant avec lui qu'elle était timbrée et ils s'écartèrent ensemble en riant.

Même si lui se forçait.

Sa sœur lui disait qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle lui disait que Figg n'était pas coupable, et que son meurtrier était un autre... Quelqu'un appelé « Tom ».

Son regard se durcit légèrement et il pencha la tête en avant pour que ses cheveux dissimulent sa grimace.

Il la vengerait...

.

Installé en tailleur sur le sol, Wellan ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il avait fini par trouver le bon chemin, après des heures interminables de méditation, et pouvait à présent effectuer le sort sans trop de risque que tout ce qui l'entourait n'explose littéralement.

Alors il avait demandé à être seul au QG, avait lancé de multiples sorts d'intimité et de protection et avait verrouillé la porte.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il commença à aménager les lieux pour le rituel, plaçant les bougies, le cercle de sel et la rune en son centre.

Quand tout fut prêt, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'installa en tailleur sur la rune, sa baguette tenue à deux mains sur les extrémités pour fermer son cercle magique. Il ferma les yeux et entama la formule. Elle était longue, difficile, en gaélique ancien, mais il s'était suffisamment entraîné pour ne pas buter sur les mots.

Peu à peu, il sentit la douleur grandir sur le dos de sa main gauche, mais il savait que c'était normal, alors il tenta de ne pas se déconcentrer et continua la formule. Puis il arriva enfin aux derniers mots, et il put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux pour voir que toutes les bougies étaient éteintes.

Il lança un Lumos et dirigea sa baguette sur sa main pour voir la rune qui était à présent gravée. Il la reconnut presque aussitôt, c'était la première qui était décrite dans le livre, et il sut quel était son pouvoir caché :

Il serait un briseur de sorts.

.

\- Figg !

Harry s'immobilisa, soupira en voyant que Weasley avait attendu qu'il soit seul dans le couloir pour l'apostropher, comme par hasard. Vive le courage des gryffondors... Il se retourna, observant le roux s'approcher de lui d'une démarche nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Un peu trop différent de l'agressivité habituelle dont il faisait preuve à son égard.

\- Weasley, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre, détourna le regard, inspira profondément puis le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Il prit alors la parole, et ses mots figèrent Harry plus efficacement qu'un Stupefix :

\- C'est Tom qui a tué Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment connais-tu son nom ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, secoua la tête et finit par parler d'une voix basse :

\- Peu importe, je m'excuse pour t'avoir accusé à tort.

Harry inspira, conscient qu'il fallait pas mal de courage pour avouer ses torts ainsi, surtout pour un Weasley. Il répondit donc :

\- Oui, c'est Tom Jedusor qui a tué ta sœur, l'héritier de Serpentard.

Weasley se tendit mais quand il prit la parole, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminé :

\- Je veux me venger de lui.

Harry le dévisagea un moment, puis sourit et répondit :

\- Bienvenue au club.

.

Wellan s'allongea sur le dos, en sueur et épuisé par son nouvel entraînement.

Peut-être que s'attaquer aux désenchantements si tôt après avoir effectué le rituel n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement...

Mais il avait presque réussi, il était content.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'y avait eu aucun résultat pour le moment, on pouvait donc dire qu'il avait échoué. Néanmoins, il pouvait _sentir_ ce qu'il faisait, ses progrès, comme on sent une douleur ou un picotement dans son corps avant de voir la blessure.

En parlant de picotement, la rune gravée sur sa main le démangeait un peu, et il espérait que ce genre de blessure magique ne s'infectait pas, à défaut de pouvoir être guérie... C'était ce qu'il se disait quand il sentit soudain la fatigue s'abattre sur lui sans la moindre douceur.

Se laissant tomber sur le flanc, il ferma un moment les yeux, bien décidé à obtenir un sommeil bien mérité. Tant pis s'il était par terre, quand les filles reviendront au QG elles le mettront sur un lit...

Voilà, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'il dorme maintenant...

À ce qu'il dorme enfin...

Dodo...

.

Harry, toujours un peu choqué par la soudaine « alliance » qu'avait lié Weasley entre eux, avait fini ses devoirs à la bibliothèque puis avait rejoint le QG de la Confrérie, bien décidé à y dormir plutôt que d'aller dans son dortoir où il subirait comme d'habitude les regards noirs de Justin et verrait Ernie détourner les yeux comme s'il s'en voulait pour la situation.

Il n'avait nul besoin que l'on s'en veuille pour quoi que ce soit, il était donc préférable qu'il dorme au QG, même si le tableau lui demandait de se mettre torse nu pour pouvoir y entrer, maintenant, il y était habitué.

Il fut pourtant surpris d'y trouver son frère, seul pour une fois, et surtout en train de dormir par terre.

Transformant une chaise en lit, il y transporta Wellan d'un sort avant de laisser sa robe et son sac tomber à terre et de se glisser dans les draps à son tour, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Il était vraiment content de pouvoir dormir en paix...

.

Quand Wellan se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, se sentant extrêmement bien dans la position où il était.

Il se rappelait vaguement de la veille, et supposait qu'on l'avait transporté dans un lit après ça, vu la douceur qui l'entourait... Mais la chaleur, elle, n'était pas normale, si ?

Ouvrant avec difficulté un œil, il constata que son jumeau était là lui aussi, une main sous sa tête tandis que l'autre bras reposait mollement contre le flanc de Wellan. Il avait l'air relativement détendu ainsi, même si des rides semblaient se creuser sur son front de temps à autre, son front barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Wellan sentit une pointe d'inquiétude faire son apparition en lui, et il souffla un coup avant de se caler un peu mieux contre Harry en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas penser aux expériences vécues par son frère, pas maintenant...

Plus tard peut-être, quand il en aurait le courage, quand il ne gênerait personne. Pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de la présence de sa moitié tout contre lui, de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse malgré son apparente froideur.

Oui ils étaient frères, oui ils s'aimaient, quoi qu'en pense Harry, quoi qu'il veuille faire croire.

L'attaque que Wellan avait subie après son baiser ne l'avait pas dégoûté, ni effrayé. Il savait que Harry avait simplement eu peur face à ce geste, il s'était donc promis de ne plus le refaire. Pour autant, son amour pour Harry n'avait pas diminué.

Il avait juste changé pour devenir plus doux, plus amical, plus fraternel.

Ça ne le rendait pas moins fort.

Ça le rendait juste différent.

Et, alors que Wellan allait se rendormir, un flash les fit tous deux sursauter.

Quelques heures plus tard, un nouveau poster d'eux en train de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre était affiché dans le QG de la Confrérie du Secret.

.

Ron n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à sa propre famille.

Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de la mort de Ginny, néanmoins il était réellement le seul à ressentir ce besoin de vengeance qui le rongeait jour et nuit.

Il voulait que ce « Tom » souffre comme il avait fait souffrir sa sœur, il voulait que son cadavre refroidisse dans un endroit pittoresque sans que personne ne vienne l'enlever, il voulait que l'âme de Ginny soit apaisée, et que plus jamais elle n'ait à penser à son meurtrier et n'éprouve le besoin de supplier quiconque de la venger.

Ron n'avait pas besoin qu'on le supplie pour le faire.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la cible de la vengeance qui avait changé à cause de la Française, non, il y avait aussi tout ce que cela impliquait... Dont sa relation avec son ancien meilleur ami.

Il l'avait repoussé sans preuve alors que Wellan ne faisait que défendre son frère comme Ron défendait sa sœur. Ron n'avait pas été juste avec lui, et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, il comprenait qu'il allait devoir recoller les morceaux, et qu'il faudrait bien plus d'excuses que ce qu'il avait dû fournir pour faire la paix avec Figg.

Mais il ferait de son mieux, parce que Wellan en valait la peine, et qu'il ne voulait pas rester sur une mauvaise relation avec la personne qui l'avait soutenu en premier malgré sa place inintéressante dans la famille la plus inintéressante d'Angleterre.

Il voulait se faire pardonner par Wellan, et ce, quoi qu'il doive faire pour y parvenir.

.

\- Allez, faites pas la gueule, leur intima Parvati en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On fait pas la gueule, répliqua Wellan en jetant un regard mauvais à Colin Crivey qui n'avait rien à faire là. Tu ne fais pas partie de la Confrérie, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Harry Figg non plus ne fait pas partie de la Confrérie.

\- Harry est mon frère, il a le droit de venir n'importe où où moi j'ai le droit d'aller. Et toi, quelle est ton excuse ?

\- J'ai été engagé par Lavande pour faire une photo de vous, répondit le petit Gryffondor en haussant dramatiquement les épaules. Qu'y puis-je ?

Wellan grogna de mécontentement tandis que Harry se contentait de bailler en attachant sa chemise une fois qu'il lui eut lancé un sort de nettoyage et de rafraîchissement sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

\- Bon, les garçons, il va falloir se bouger si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard en cours.

\- Oui, oui...

.

Ron avait eu du mal à se lever ce matin-là, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait pas énormément dormi de la nuit, ayant beaucoup pensé aux événements de la veille...

Il se rendait compte qu'à cause du choc, il n'avait pas écouté sa raison, et surtout, il n'avait même pas essayé de faire confiance à ce que lui disait son propre meilleur ami...

Il se demandait maintenant si c'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'il retourne vers Wellan. Il doutait que ce dernier puisse lui pardonner aussi facilement. En tout cas, à sa place, il ne se serait pas pardonné après un comportement pareil...

Mais il s'en voulait trop, il devait se repentir, même si Wellan ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Désormais, il allait l'aider, dans l'ombre, sans chercher son regard ou ses sourires. Il allait compenser tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait à cause de sa tristesse.

Oui, il saurait se montrer digne de l'amitié que lui avait autrefois porté Wellan.

.

Dennis regardait son frère sourire avec satisfaction, se demandant qui il avait bien réussi à prendre en photo pour avoir l'air aussi heureux. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, il s'éloigna de lui pour aller en cours.

Il avait botanique à cette heure-là. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa matière préférée, mais il n'avait pas non plus quoi que ce soit contre. Dennis était souvent comme ça, neutre. Son frère lui reprochait toujours son manque de conviction... Enfin, Colin en avait beaucoup trop, de convictions. Aussi Dennis pensait ne pas avoir de leçon à recevoir de sa part, ni à prendre son frère comme modèle de normalité.

Il allait arriver à la serre lorsqu'il sentit une poigne lui saisir brusquement le bras.

Il sursauta et se retourna, et fut complètement surpris de voir que c'était Ron Weasley qui le retenait.

Il fut impressionné par le regard sérieux que son aîné posait sur lui.

Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur son comportement, qu'avant il avait été un garçon rigolard et aimable, le meilleur ami du Survivant, mais qu'à la mort de Ginny, sa petite sœur, il avait changé. Mais Dennis l'avait toujours connu comme ça, il était arrivé à Poudlard alors que Ron était déjà en troisième année, alors il ne savait pas le regarder autrement qu'avec crainte.

\- Tu fais partie de la Communauté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Confrérie, rectifia machinalement Dennis en montrant le ruban doré accroché à sa robe.

Intérieurement, il se demandait si Ron allait le tuer pour le découper en rondelle pour l'enterrer dans un coin de la Forêt interdite, mais extérieurement, il essayait d'avoir simplement l'air de quelqu'un qui attendait de savoir ce que l'autre lui voulait.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'aides alors. Aide-moi à réparer mon erreur avec Wellan.

Hein ?

.

 _Dis-moi, Harry Potter, pourquoi mens-tu ?_

 _Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?_

 _Je prendrais ta place, si tu continues... Si tu fuis encore et encore, je serais obligé de prendre ta place, pour te débarrasser de tes ennemis et anéantir tes peurs._

 _Je saignerais à blanc tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ta route, de notre route._

 _Dis-moi, Harry, pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux sur la réalité ?_

 _Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper..._

 _Et elle est là maintenant, la preuve que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, la personne capable de te détruire entièrement. Et elle le fera, tu sais qu'elle le fera, elle n'a aucune raison d'hésiter, elle n'a aucune raison de te craindre..._

 _Tu es si faible après tout..._

 _Si tu relâches ta vigilance, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, je prendrais ton corps, et je ferais tout ce que tu n'as jamais osé faire..._

 _Et ton frère sera dégagé de ton chemin._

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle un peu court.

De plus en plus souvent, la Voix envahissait ses songes pour lui faire ce genre de discours. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des rêves, il n'y avait ni image, ni présence. Juste cette voix insistante qui le menaçait et lui rappelait qu'il devait rester vigilant.

Harry se redressa, se passant une main sur le visage pour effacer les traces de fatigue. Il était presque l'heure de se lever de toute manière, ça ne valait pas la peine de se rendormir.

Il n'était plus la peine de le mettre en garde contre Daniel, il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il devait absolument se méfier de lui. Il n'était plus le même, lui aussi avait reçu une Voix, et peut-être que même sans elle il aurait le désir de se venger de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Et Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de cela.

Il se leva silencieusement, ne voulant pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche pour affronter la journée qui s'annonçait, c'était le samedi 24 juin, et c'était le jour de la troisième et dernière tâche...

.

Théo s'installa contre Vincent, les yeux dans le vague, la peau encore légèrement couverte de frissons à cause du cauchemar qu'il avait fait.

Il pensait qu'après tout ce temps il s'y serait habitué, mais certains étaient encore trop effrayants et douloureux pour qu'il ne réagisse pas au moment du réveil.

Cette fois, il avait rêvé de Fierz. C'étaient les rêves qu'il détestait le plus, voir le grand sourire de ce dingue qui le regardait se débattre contre des ombres, se moquant ouvertement de ses pitoyables tentatives, puis tendant une main vers lui, vers sa gorge, vers sa nuque, puis la douleur, si forte et si atroce qu'il aurait préféré en mourir, à l'époque...

Il frissonna encore et enfouit son visage dans la gorge de son ami qui le berçait maladroitement.

Il entendit Draco dire qu'ils partaient devant et qu'ils leur ramèneraient à manger, avant de sentir ses amis sortir du dortoir. Pourtant il resta encore complètement immobile, comme une poupée, dans les bras de son camarade.

Il était tellement heureux de les avoir...

Tellement...

\- Théo, on a un examen d'histoire de la magie aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il faut que je dise à Rogue que tu es malade ?

Il secoua la tête sans rien dire, frissonnant encore un peu avant de s'écarter légèrement de Vincent.

\- Ça va mieux, allons manger.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous !_

 _Désolée du retard de cette publication, mais je n'arrivais plus à contacter ma bêta... Devil, si tu m'entends, reviens ! J'ai besoin de toi !_

 _Du coup ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, et je m'en excuse d'avance..._

 _Pour répondre aux très nombreux anonymes qui ont laissé des review (créez-vous un compte, c'est gratuit et c'est plus simple^^), merci d'avoir partagé vos avis sur cette fanfic ! Et oui je compte publié certaines des fics qui sont sur le skyblog, quand j'aurais fini triangle du moins._

 _Merci à toutes et à tous d'être là en tout cas, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 9 !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Dès que Cédric eut fini son petit déjeuner, sa directrice de Maison vint le chercher et lui demanda de la suivre, tout comme Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, Cédric vit que tous les autres champions étaient appelés par leurs directeurs. Il se rappela qu'on lui avait dit que les champions avaient le droit de voir leur famille avant la dernière épreuve.

Il fut donc très heureux de voir son père, et alla saluer la tutrice de Harry, qui sembla ravie de voir que son fils adoptif avait des amis plus âgés.

Son père et Mrs Figg semblaient très bien s'entendre dès les premiers mots échangés. Elle leur présenta les parents des championnes de beauxbâton mais revinrent bien vite à leur conversation à tous les deux. Ils s'assirent même à côté lors du repas de midi, entre leurs deux enfants.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas à Cédric de garder un œil inquiet sur Harry.

Ce dernier semblait vraiment ailleurs, morne... Le sixième année n'avait pas peur que Harry échoue à la dernière épreuve : il était doué et puissant, après tout. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Harry devait avoir un mauvais pressentiment pour être dans la lune comme ça. Ou alors il était malade. Ou alors il avait mal dormi. Ou alors Cédric se prenait encore la tête pour rien.

Il se força à détourner le regard afin de ne pas mettre Harry en colère, et soupira en regardant son assiette.

Il était définitivement trop papa-poule avec quelqu'un qui n'avait visiblement pas besoin de lui...

Quelle déception.

.

Tom s'installa confortablement sur la tombe de son père, observant les mangemorts silencieux qui l'entouraient.

Il aurait aimé que François soit lui-aussi à ses côtés. Assister à un combat entre soldats de Fierz allait être impressionnant, en plus d'être un événement particulièrement rare. Hélas, l'alchimiste avait refuser de venir. Il n'aimait pas les duels, ni la violence en général : il l'avait trop souvent connu le mauvais côté de la baguette.

Tom était donc seulement accompagné de ses premiers lieutenants, Severus en moins (vu qu'il était sous couverture à Poudlard) et s'ennuyait à mourir à force d'attendre.

Il espérait que son allié secret allait rapidement lui envoyer Figg, histoire que Tom puisse s'amuser un peu avec quelqu'un à sa hauteur...

.

L'heure de la troisième épreuve était arrivée, et Harry était... comment dire... Absolument pas motivé.

Il bailla, se frotta l'oreille qui bourdonnait désagréablement depuis le matin, et se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade... Enfin, tant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'aller se baigner en plein hiver dans le lac, tout allait bien.

Il fini donc d'enfiler sa tenue de champion et entra dans le stade de Quidditch, redécoré pour l'occasion en... en labyrinthe ?

Le public criait et jouait de la musique dans les gradins, encourageant les uns ou les autres à grands renforts de chants. Mais ce qui intéressait vraiment Harry, c'était les immenses haies qui lui faisaient face, percées d'une entrée par champion. Harry se positionna donc devant la sienne, et attendit que l'on finisse le discours barbant de chaque début d'épreuve.

Le but était simple : attraper la coupe se trouvant au milieu du labyrinthe avant les autres malgré les pièges disséminés dans le labyrinthe.

C'était toujours plus facile que d'aller nager dans une eau glacée pendant une heure...

.

Les premières minutes de la troisième tâche furent décisive pour les champions.

Krum, qui était sous imperium de Selwyn (qui n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de se faire pardonner par son maître), subit un doloris de la part de Daniel, un puissant sortilège de confusion de celle de Gabrielle, et l'accumulation des sorts lui fit perdre connaissance, le laissant inconscient sur le sol, tout près de l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Fleur se fit battre par un Scroutt à pétard (qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois Hagrid étant à l'origine de leur création, et donc qu'elle ne savait pas combattre) dès le deuxième virage.

Cédric, lui, se retrouva avec une jambe ensanglanté à cause d'une araignée géante. Il rejoignit cependant Harry assez rapidement et chemina à ses côté, baguette à la main, boitant légèrement.

\- On fait comme à la deuxième épreuve, dit Cédric en surveillant les alentours.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas encore sorti la sienne.

\- Je t'aide et au bout tu passes devant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Cédric était tellement... Poufsouffle ! La loyauté avait tout de même une limite, non ?

\- On va faire autrement, dit-il en s'immobilisant, stoppant Cédric d'une main sur son bras.

Cédric le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Le premier arrivé gagne, que je sois là ou pas tu prendras la coupe.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te blesser.

Harry leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel devant de tels mots. Ce n'était plus un gentleman, c'était un larbin à ce niveau là !

\- Dans ce cas, aucun n'attaque l'autre, mais on ne s'aide pas non plus, et ce, jusqu'à la coupe. La victoire de Poudlard passe en priorité, OK ?

\- OK, répondit Cédric.

Et intérieurement, Cédric jouait sur les mots : il ne l'aiderait pas jusqu'à la coupe, mais à ce moment là, il l'aiderait.

Il sourit gentiment au quatrième année et reprit son chemin.

.

Gabrielle pestait, coincée dans une brume anti-gravitationnelle dont elle n'arrivait pas à sortir. Elle avait été distraite par les étincelles rouges lancées dans le ciel, dont elle reconnu la magie de sa sœur, et n'avait pas vu la brume dorée ramper à toute allure vers elle.

Contrairement à Harry et Daniel, elle n'avait pas la même perception aigüe du danger, pas la même sensibilité, elle s'était donc retrouvé dans les airs à se débattre contre la gravité inversée qui tentait de la rendre folle.

Soudain, elle sentit la brume se dissiper d'un coup et elle tomba violemment sur le sol, se rattrapant de justesse pour ne rien se casser. Mais à peine fut-elle sur ses deux pieds que d'énormes cordes s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, comme mues d'une propre vie. Elle glapit mais ne tenta pas de se débattre : elle connaissait ce sort, elle savait que les cordes l'étoufferaient si elle le faisait.

La contrainte la fit tomber au sol et elle gémie de douleur.

Elle dut donc se contenter de tourner les yeux et vit avec horreur une silhouette s'approcher d'elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Un sourire cruel.

\- Non…

Il n'avait rien fait de plus grave que n'importe quel champion durant une épreuve. Il n'avait rien dit de compromettant non plus, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir plus tôt. Et en voyant le visage défait de Gabrielle, il sourit d'autant plus.

\- Et si, ma tendre amie... Tu m'excusera pour t'avoir attaqué, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est rien face à ce que je m'apprête à faire pire.

Il ne dit rien de ses plans, mais Gabrielle avait compris.

Alors, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit à pleurer, tandis que l'autre reprenait son chemin, si près de la coupe... Trop près.

.

Ils avaient tous courus à en perdre leur souffle. Même les soldats ne pouvaient pas tenir une telle cadence éternellement, et les feuillages des haies étaient devenus fous, cherchant à les attraper, à les immobiliser, à les dévorer, mobilisant toute leur énergie.

Le premier champion à toucher la coupe deviendrait le vainqueur du Tournoi, c'était l'objectif final. Harry et Cédric arrivèrent quasiment ensemble auprès de la Coupe, presque en même temps que Daniel.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard sans s'arrêter, puis accélérèrent, tendirent les bras, leurs mains à l'exact distance de la coupe.

Lorsqu'ils la touchèrent, tous trois en même temps, ils sentirent un crochet leur agripper le nombril sans délicatesse, les tirant hors du labyrinthe mais aussi de Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu par les jurys mais par un tout petit nombre de personnes... Qui n'avaient pas du tout de bonnes intentions.

.

Daniel s'écrasa sur le sol sans chercher à se réceptionner avec grâce.

Il avait sentit la température chuter lors de son voyage, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il put voir les pierres lugubres qui formaient les tombes d'un cimetière pittoresque, apparemment loin de toute civilisation s'il se fiait au silence qui régnait sur les lieux, seulement troublé par leurs respirations haletantes.

Puis un autre bruit retentit, amenant les trois garçons à s'immobiliser : un bruit d'applaudissement, tellement lent qu'il ne pouvait qu'être ironique.

\- Ah, je suis si heureux de vous voir... fit une voix sifflante. Alors, Harry Figg, tu ne viens pas saluer une vieille connaissance ?

Harry, à ses côtés, se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Daniel le regarda faire, observa ses sourcils se froncer, ses lèvres découvrirent ses dents, ses muscles saillirent sur sa gorge.

Il avait connu toutes ses expressions faciales.

À une époque, il était même le seul à les voir.

\- Voldemort ! S'exclama Diggory en se redressant, apparemment inconscient que la plupart des anglais ne parvenaient même pas à bégayer ce nom. Comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

Il ne l'avait pas insulté, mais sa voix exprimait parfaitement toutes les vulgarités qu'il pensait.

C'est à ce moment là que Daniel se redressa, s'époussetant sommairement avant de lever les yeux vers les silhouettes, encapuchonnées pour la plupart, qui leur faisait face.

Au centre, assis sur une tombe plus imposante que les autres, un garçon semblant avoir dix-huit ans à peine, souriait tranquillement, une baguette à la main.

\- Qui est ce petit impertinent osant s'adresser à moi de cette manière... Un de tes amis, Harry ?

D'un geste presque négligent, il lança un sort dont l'incantation retentit dans tout le cimetière :

\- Avada kedavra.

Daniel ne sursauta même pas. Il savait parfaitement que Harry s'interposerait, il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas le faire alors qu'il repoussait la magie noire. C'était effectivement ce qu'il se passa, Harry sauta devant Diggory et bloqua l'impardonnable mortel de son bras, comme s'il se protégeait simplement le visage du vent.

\- C'est toi l'impertinent, à penser pouvoir tuer un de mes amis avec ma propre baguette...

\- Vraiment ? S'amusa le seigneur des ténèbres en descendant enfin de son ''trône'', s'approchant d'eux d'un pas léger en continuant de jouer avec le bout de bois entre ses mains. Je ne pense pas avoir de leçon a retenir d'un gamin qui refuse de mourir quand on lui demande.

Daniel ne put que sourire à la réponse de Harry :

\- Je te retourne la remarque, Tom.

Le seigneur des ténèbres, ignorant la réponse de Harry, posa ses yeux sur lui, et Daniel perdit son sourire au profit d'une expression de marbre, n'ayant plus la volonté de s'amuser de cette situation catastrophique.

Mais bon, il s'était lui-même mis dedans...

\- Rejoint-moi, Daniel, il est temps d'assumer ta véritable allégeance...

Alors Daniel marcha vers les mangemorts en silence, contournant Harry sans croiser son regard.

Allégeance, hein… ?

Peu importe. Ce n'était peut-être pas si loin de la réalité.

.

Harry était incrédule, enragé, déçu... Il aurait pu hurler tant cette débandade de sentiments remuant dans sa tête lui faisaient mal, mais il ne le fit pas. Il grogna simplement sourdement, se retenant de montrer ses dents, son souffle saccadé par la colère.

Il savait que Daniel avait changé, il le savait... Mais à ce point ? Au point de s'allier avec son ennemi mortel ?

« Regarde moi Harry ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Il se calma d'un coup, sa rage remplacée par une colère froide et sourde.

Daniel avait le droit de se retourner contre lui, Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. Sa réaction était même normale.

Néanmoins, il n'allait pas se laisser lyncher pour autant, surtout que Cédric n'avait pas à être mêlé à cela. Il n'était pas soldat, et n'était pas non plus impliqué dans la guerre idiote que semblait vouloir lancer l'ectoplasme.

Il posa une une main sur le bras de Cédric qui lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, mais qui devint plus surpris lorsque Harry le fit passer derrière lui. Le plus jeune leva lentement sa baguette pour la pointer vers l'ectoplasme puis sortit le poignard que lui avait offert le petit poufsouffle.

Il aurait bien lancé une phrase classe que disent les héros des films avant de commencer à se battre, comme « ta dernière heure a sonnée ! »… Mais il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de répartie, il se sentirait idiot à les dire. Et puis de toute manière, Hermione n'était même pas là pour profiter...

Alors il commença directement le duel en lançant le premier sortilège lui venant à l'esprit, bien entendu bloqué aussi sec par son adversaire.

 _Laisse-le moi_

Il avait confiance maintenant, il pouvait laisser la Voix faire, si ça permettait de mettre l'ectoplasme hors d'état de nuire, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche sur la manière de le faire.

Harry s'effaça donc et laissa la place à la Voix.

.

Hermione était installée comme tout le monde dans les gradins, mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, comme si elle avait un pré-sentiment...

Pourtant, autour d'elle, il y avait la même ambiance que lors des deux autres épreuves, un peu d'impatiente en plus... La fébrilité était relativement similaire au dernier match de Quidditch de l'année.

Et pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait.

Elle passa son regard sur les gradins, à la recherche d'une personne suspecte, mais ne vit rien qui ne l'alerta particulièrement. Elle reposa alors son regard sur le terrain de Quidditch transformé en gigantesque labyrinthe.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit, les dizaines de serpents s'agitant, allant et sortant des haies, perturbés par elle ne savait quoi.

\- Il se passe un truc bizarre, marmonna-t-elle en se redressant, les sourcils froncés.

Jamais elle n'avait vu les serpents se comporter ainsi, ils avaient toujours été soit invisibles, soit calmes auprès de Harry.

Elle se tourna vers Wellan, assis un peu plus loin d'elle, et le vit froncer les sourcils, portant une main à sa tête comme s'il avait la migraine. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers le coin des juges, où tous semblaient s'inquiéter de quelque chose, surtout madame Maxime et Dumbledore qui discutaient à voix basse.

Leur réactions ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Harry et les autres avaient des problèmes.

.

Cédric essayait tant bien que mal de se battre contre l'ami de Harry qui n'était apparemment pas son ami, mais il avait bien du mal à se concentrer. Et il n'était pas le seul : Daniel aussi avait l'air perturbé, comme tous les mangemorts d'ailleurs. Il était difficile de faire autrement face aux flux magiques intenses à quelques mètres à peine d'eux.

Harry et Voldemort avaient lancé peut-être... deux sorts offensifs d'une puissance déjà impressionnante, et d'un coup, tout avait dérapé : leur magie avait comme doublée, les sorts qui les rataient creusaient des sillons impressionnants dans le sol ou faisaient exploser les tombes, et ceux qui ne les rataient pas déchiquetaient leurs vêtements sans même égratigner leurs peaux.

Mais, bien qu'impressionnants, ce n'étaient pas les sorts utilisés qui perturbaient les autres combattants, mais plutôt l'aura oppressante de leur magie, qui les empêchait presque d'utiliser la leur.

Daniel devait déployer beaucoup d'énergie pour se battre contre lui. Cédric avait beau ne pas avoir de supers-pouvoirs comme Harry ou lui, il n'était quand même plus un élève de premier cycle et avait été choisi par la coupe comme étant le meilleur de toute son école ! Même avec une jambe blessée, il était toujours de taille à affronter un quatrième année.

Quant aux mangemorts, ils tentaient vainement de passer le bouclier qui était apparu autour d'eux quatre au tout début des hostilités.

Eux non plus n'étaient plus des élèves de premier cycle, mais apparemment, Voldemort n'avait pas pris ses meilleurs combattants... Ou alors, il n'avait aucune chance de conquérir le monde, même avec sa super puissance personnelle.

Et Cédric se disait que c'était tant mieux.

.

Tous les jurés avaient sentit le portoloin s'activer, mais malgré le temps passé, le champion ou la championne n'était toujours pas apparu à la sortie du labyrinthe.

Ludo Verpey commençait à s'agiter, et regardait sa montre toutes les deux secondes tandis que les trois directeurs restaient tendus, scrutant le labyrinthe dont quelques éclairs indiquaient qu'il y en avait encore à l'intérieur qui se battaient.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, s'inquiétait-il. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu... Que se passe-t-il donc ? Dumbledore, vous savez ? Et vous madame Maxime ? Enfin mademoiselle Maxime, il me semble, vous n'êtes pas mariée n'est-ce pas ? Vous comprenez pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas apparus en bas du labyrinthe ? Ce n'était pas prévu n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore l'ignora, madame Maxime le fusilla du regard et les autres firent mine de n'avoir rien entendus. Ils étaient tous suffisamment inquiets sans avoir à s'occuper d'un employé ministériel un peu trop nerveux...

Puis quelqu'un sortit du labyrinthe, boitant légèrement, le visage effrayé. Gabrielle Delacour.

Sa sœur, qui avait été rapatriée plus tôt et qui venait de reprendre connaissance, se précipita vers elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'aînée Delacour.

Le silence relatif qui s'était installé permit aux jurés, au premier rang, d'entendre la réponse :

\- Daniel est un traître, il m'a piégé !

\- C'est une compétition, tenta de répondre Fleur en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. C'est normal de...

\- Non, Fleur... Il veut tuer Harry, il va le tuer !

.

Tom avait le visage dévoré par son sourire, ses yeux entièrement rouges bougeaient dans tous les sens, suivant chaque mouvement et sort que lui envoyait son adversaire.

C'était violent, brusque, les sorts étaient imprécis mais dévastateurs, envoyés en rafales, il était impossible de tous les éviter ou les contrer. Leurs boucliers avaient finis par disparaître et ils s'étaient rapidement tous deux couverts de blessures, brûlures, et autres joyeusetés.

Mais Tom s'en fichait. Il ne s'était pas battu ainsi depuis tellement longtemps !

À présent qu'il avait réintégré presque tous ses horcruxes, sa puissance était incomparable, son esprit plus éclairé, plus lucide que lorsqu'il était obsédé par la conquête du monde et la destruction des moldus.

À présent, il voulait détruire ce garçon, ce soldat raté qui osait lui tenir tête, cet idiot arrogant qui se croyait tellement supérieur à lui alors qu'il n'était rien ! Rien face à sa puissance, son intelligence. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'un enfant pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre un grand mage noir tel que lui ?

C'était une farce grotesque, et le voir se déplacer mollement, traînant cet idiot de poufsouffle derrière lui comme s'il pouvait être sa cible... C'était ce genre de comportement qui l'énervait le plus !

Il lança de plus en plus de sorts, de plus en plus puissants, se fichant bien de ce que ce soldat raté pouvait bien faire à parler durant un duel.

Et là il la vit, la faille dans sa garde, il tournait la tête, et Diggory lui tenait le bras, il n'allait pas pouvoir se défendre !

\- Crucio !

Mais le temps que le sort atteigne le soldat raté, la coupe de feu avait été attiré par un accio de Diggory, et ils disparurent tout deux.

Le sort, privé de sa cible, s'écrasa misérablement sur une tombe qu'il craquela sans la briser.

Fou de rage, Tom se contint pourtant de le montrer devant ses hommes. Ses hommes si inutiles, bloqués derrière un minable bouclier qu'ils n'avaient pas su briser.

Les doloris allaient pleuvoir, ce soir...

.

Harry protégeait Cédric de la vue de Tom, lui disant que dès qu'il y aurait une ouverture, il devait lancé un accio sur la coupe, puisqu'elle était censé être un portoloin, histoire qu'ils rentrent en un seul morceau le plus vite possible.

Il avait été franchement impressionné de voir que Cédric était capable de tenir tête à Daniel. Il savait que Daniel était vulnérable à la magie blanche, et celle de Cédric était très pure, peut-être trop pour lui. Cependant, n'importe qui n'avait pas les capacités d'affronter un soldat, pas même en jouant avec sa faiblesse.

Harry se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas trop perdre de temps à être impressionné, il avait déjà bien du mal à tenir tête à l'ectoplasme. Il avait réussi ne pas être trop blessé jusqu'à présent, et sans le talisman que lui avait offert son frère à son anniversaire, il n'aurai sûrement pas eu suffisamment d'énergie pour continuer le duel aussi longtemps...

D'un coup, il sentit Cédric lui prendre le bras, le faisant sursauter, et un crochet bien désagréable lui agrippa le nombril.

Ils disparurent juste avant qu'un sort ne l'atteigne.

.

Wellan avait mal à la tête et puis il se sentait nerveux, bien plus nerveux que lors des épreuves précédentes, comme s'il se vidait de son énergie, son corps tout entier lui criait qu'il allait se passait un truc pas cool, de sa peau qui se couvrait de frissons jusqu'à ses mains cherchant à se creuser les cuisses avec les ongles.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment… Si ça se trouvait, Harry allait être blessé, ça se trouvait, il allait mourir ! Non non non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, si ça arrivait, il ne pourrait...

D'un seul coup, toute sa nervosité disparut.

Plus de frisson, plus de griffures, plus d'hypothèses morbides, il se sentit extrêmement soulagé. Et tout cela avant même de voir la coupe de feu apparaître devant le labyrinthe, Diggory et Harry accrochée à elle.

Il soupira de soulagement et sembla fondre dans son siège tant il se détendit brusquement.

Son frère allait bien, il était en vie, il avait gagné…

Il ferma les yeux.

Il détestait les compétitions où Harry devait participer...

.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui ? Couina Ludo Verpey en saisissant son chapeau nerveusement. Enfin mon enfant, que racontez-vous donc là...  
\- Je vous dis que je l'ai vu ! Il était avec ses mangemorts, et d'ailleurs le petit champion de Dumstrang était un mangemort !  
\- Vous avez gagné, déjà. Inutile de chercher à vous faire mieux voir…  
\- Ce n'est pas une question de se faire bien voir, je vous dis que Voldemort était là dans l'apparence d'un jeune homme et qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry avec...  
\- Un jeune homme, bien sûr. Mon garçon, je crois que la victoire vous a fait perdre la tête...  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Cria Cédric à bout de nerf. Si vous ne...

Il se tut quand le jeune Potter lui prit le bras.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est fini.  
\- Mais Harry !  
\- Laisse tomber je te dis.

Et il le tira derrière lui, l'emportant loin du ministre des jeux magiques.

Celui-ci remit son chapeau sur la tête, anxieux au possible.

Les paroles qu'avait prononcé cet enfant était réellement problématiques, s'il commençait à répandre des rumeurs, il pourrait semer la panique. Il en avait le pouvoir grâce à sa renommée, maintenant qu'il était champion du célèbre tournois des Trois Sorciers. Ces deux garçons pouvaient mettre le ministère en mauvaise position.

Il devait en parler à Fudge, avant que quelque chose de mauvais ne se produise.

.

\- Oh Harry ! Cria Arabella qui le serra fortement dans ses bras quand il arriva vers sa famille.

Elle sursauta en l'entendant geindre de douleur et le repoussa légèrement, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Elle manqua de pleurer en voyant toutes les coutures et brûlures qui recouvraient son corps, ses vêtements déchirés ne dissimulant rien de son mauvais état.

\- Tu es blessé... dit-elle d'une voix neutre qui cachait mal son horreur.  
\- Oui, j'irais à l'infirmerie après. Papa est là ?

Elle hocha la tête et l'amena un peu plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une petite plate-forme où James se tenait debout, sur la pointe des pieds, le cherchant sûrement parmi la foule. Remus et Sirius était à ses côtés, mais moins nerveux que lui, ainsi que Peter sous sa forme animale, perché sur le haut de la tête de James, pour avoir une meilleure vue encore.

Arabella les appela, et en quelque secondes, les maraudeurs étaient à ses côtés. James n'osait pas le toucher mais faisant voyager ses mains à quelques centimètres de ses blessures avec une mine angoissée.

\- Viens, on va à l'écart. Peter est doué en médicomagie, il va t'arranger ça.

Harry hocha la tête et il le suivit, Arabella le suivant à la trace. La douleur pulsant à peu près partout dans son corps, le sang coulant abondamment de sa joue, comme d'habitude. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à se faire brûler le visage cette fois encore pour arrêter le saignement.

Du regard, il chercha Wellan des yeux, mais ne parvint pas à le trouver… Par contre, il trouva Cédric écrasé dans les bras de son père, et eut un petit sourire à cette vue.

Au moins, cette histoire s'était bien finie, même si ça n'était pas passée loin...

.

Lily observait la frénésie de la victoire embraser la foule, hurlant leur joie et chantant des chansons de bonheur.

Ils fêtaient la victoire d'un monstre. Ils étaient tous inconscients de ce qu'il était, ils ne savaient rien, ne comprenaient rien... Mais quand il gâchera leur vie comme il a gâché la sienne, il sera trop tard. S'ils en attendaient trop de lui, il s'en servira, comme il s'était servi de James et de Wellan, il brisera des familles…

Elle ne pouvait pas laissé faire cela, elle l'avait trop longtemps ignoré déjà. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Harry ne serait pas devenu champion de la Coupe de Feu, il n'aurait pas eu de notoriété, ni le _pouvoir_ de faire le mal, comme ce qu'il allait faire...

Elle devait agir.

Sa main se resserra sur sa baguette.

Pas tout de suite, pas en public...

Mais elle agira.

.

Wellan et les championnes de Beaux-bâtons avaient un peu discuté de Daniel et de sa trahison au profit du seigneur des ténèbres.

Gabrielle tremblait encore un peu. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup quitté les bras de sa sœur, et de toute manière, Fleur n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir l'intention de la lâcher de sitôt elle non plus. La benjamine leur avait dit que Daniel l'avait attaqué alors qu'elle était coincé dans un brouillard anti-gravitationnel, qu'il était du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, que c'était lui qui avait mis le nom de Harry dans la coupe, qu'il s'était arrangé pour que les autres champions ne puisse pas atteindre le centre du labyrinthe, et que Harry se retrouve face à Voldemort, si Daniel ne tentait pas de tuer Harry lui-même. Elle avait été terrorisée jusqu'à ce que Harry et Cédric n'apparaissent enfin.

Au bout d'un moment, Wellan se sépara d'elles et partit à la recherche de son frère. Il avait beau avoir été rassuré de le voir revenir, il n'avait pas l'air dans son meilleur état, et il était inquiet de voir à quel point Harry avait été blessé par Voldemort.

Son attention fut attirée par son nom crié par la voix de Sirius, et il se précipita vers lui, un peu à l'écart de la foule, et accepta avec reconnaissance la main sur son épaule.

\- Il était un peu blessé, Queudver est en train de le soigner.

Wellan hocha la tête et le suivit en silence. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt interdite (elle ne l'était pas pour les maraudeurs), et quelques mètres plus loin, bien dissimulés derrières de grands arbres, se tenait Arabella, Dudley, les trois autres maraudeurs et Harry.

Manquant de se planter la baguette de Peter dans l'œil, Wellan sauta dans les bras de Harry pour le serrer fortement contre lui, le visage enfouie dans sa gorge.

\- Hey… grogna Harry en lui posant une main sur la tête.  
\- J'ai parlé à Gabrielle, elle m'a dit que Daniel est un traitre, qu'il t'a envoyé à Voldemort. C'est vraiment ce qu'il est passé ?  
\- Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai utilisé ton cadeau pour m'en sortir, désolé...  
\- Peu importe, soupira Wellan. Tu as bien fait, même si ça n'a pas suffit à vraiment te protéger...  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Menteur, tu saignes de la joue. Tu vas encore te la brûler.  
\- La brûler ? S'exclama James quelque part dans le dos de Wellan.  
\- J'étais en train de la soigner, en fait.

Wellan se recula un peu pour regarder Peter.

\- L'infirmière elle pouvait pas.  
\- L'infirmière n'utilise pas le même genre de magie que moi.

Il faillit s'exclamer « Tu utilises la magie noire » avec horreur, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas possible vu que Harry y était insensible.

\- C'est quel genre de magie ?  
\- Tu le sauras plus tard, Wellan, on t'expliquera, lui dit doucement Remus.  
\- Je pourrais essayer de t'apprendre aussi, peut-être que tu y arriveras. Lily le pouvait elle aussi, c'est souvent un don héréditaire.

Wellan leva les yeux vers les adultes. D'habitude, on ne parlait pas de sa mère, c'était comme un sujet tabou, et vu la tête de son père en ce moment, il aurait probablement préféré que ça continue comme ça.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, lâcha James. Fini de soigner Harry, s'il te plaît Peter.

Peter hocha la tête et fini de cicatriser la joue avant de s'attaquer aux multiples blessures qui recouvrait le torse mis à nu de Harry.

Wellan se fit attirer par les bras de son père et se laissa aller contre lui, se calmant enfin après tout ce temps de stress. Le tournoi était fini, Harry était en vie, Poudlard avait gagné, et les vacances allaient bientôt arriver. Ils pourront tous rentrer ensemble sur l'île, et surtout : avoir la paix.

Enfin...

.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bienvenue sur ce chapitre !_

 _Un peu de révélation aujourd'hui, histoire de dévoiler du mystère ! (oui je sais, il y en a beaucoup^^ Je fais de mon mieux pour désépaissir le bazar, promis)_

 _Merci aux review, à adenoide, et à ma bêta Lucky Devil qui est revenue ! (à mon grand soulagement^^)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Le directeur de Poudlard s'était entretenu avec les champions de Poudlard, peu après la fin de la troisième épreuve et avait pris connaissance des événements du cimetière. Il avait commencé à leur demander s'ils en avaient parlé à d'autres, mais le jeune Figg l'avait tout de suite coupé en lui assurant qu'ils n'ébruiteraient pas l'affaire.

Depuis la Chambre des Secrets, l'enfant semblait avoir compris l'intérêt de la discrétion, contrairement au jeune Diggory qui avait tempêté un certain temps, malgré toute la persuasion du quatrième année.

Diggory était ensuite parti rejoindre son dortoir tandis que l'autre élève était resté pour lui donner plus de détails sur ce qu'il savait de Jedusor et des Mangemorts qu'il avait pu reconnaître ou qu'il pouvait lui décrire. Il lui confia ensuite le souvenir de ce moment-là sans chercher à utiliser son cynisme tant réputé à l'école. Car peu importe les erreurs qu'il avait faites avec Harry Potter, puis avec Harry Figg, lui et Albus avaient un but commun, et détruire Voldemort passait avant toute les rancœurs entre eux.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Albus. Il n'avait pas besoin de personnes prêtes à lui pardonner, mais de personnes prêtes à se battre. Et Figg était parfaitement compatible avec cette idée.

Une fois ce détail réglé, il avait pris un rendez-vous avec le ministre de la Magie qui s'était empressé d'accepter, aussi inquiet que lui face aux événements de la Coupe de Feu. Il fallait qu'il prenne des dispositions pour arrêter les Mangemorts encore en liberté, et ce de toute urgence !

.

Lily s'était dissimulée près des cuisines et observait le couloir devant elle, vide depuis un certain temps, le couvre-feu approchant. Elle laissa Cédric Diggory passer devant elle sans se faire remarquer, et attendit encore un peu jusqu'à voir le monstre apparaître enfin. Elle l'interpella aussitôt.

Il se figea et elle sortit de l'ombre, les yeux fixés sur lui.

\- Professeur Potter, dit-il calmement, mais elle put entendre qu'il était fatigué, et sa voix était faible. Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je suis venue te dire la vérité, Harry. Toute la vérité...

Ce soir, elle lui avouerait tout, et il comprendrait enfin quelle abomination il était, quelle horreur elle a mise au monde, quel monstre il était devenu sans même qu'il ne le sache. Elle lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle savait trop grand, qui la faisait sûrement passer pour une folle, mais peu importe, plus rien n'importait, elle allait tout lui dire !

\- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi tu avais résisté au sortilège de la mort ?

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard cilla, mais il finit par répondre, la voix peu assurée :

\- J'ai la capacité de repousser la magie noire...

\- Tu confonds les causes et les conséquences, lui répondit-elle, et son sourire était incontrôlable. Si tu as résisté à l'Avada Kedavra, c'est parce que tu étais déjà mort.

Lily se rappelait de Harry, avant. Tout comme Wellan, c'était un bébé adorable, gentil et souriant... Jusqu'à ce jour horrible, où tout avait changé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où elle s'était mise à haïr Harry, au moment où elle avait compris qu'il était un monstre... Il avait six mois à l'époque. James était en mission chez les aurors et elle était seule à la maison avec les jumeaux.

L'enfant avait commencé à tousser vers les vingt-trois heures, mais Lily ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée, elle avait vérifié qu'il n'avait rien dans la gorge, l'avait massé un moment, et s'était rassurée en voyant qu'il semblait aller mieux.

Elle avait dû s'absenter un court moment ensuite, pour aller aux toilettes, mais était revenue rapidement en entendant les cris de Wellan, et c'est là qu'elle avait vu Harry, les yeux fixés dans le vide et la bouche ouverte. Son bébé était mort, et malgré ses pleurs, elle ne pouvait appeler personne, il était trop tard, l'enfant refroidissait déjà dans ses bras.

Et Wellan avait besoin d'elle, il criait encore, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer alors, elle pensait le pleurer plus tard, quand James serait à la maison pour s'occuper de son dernier fils, quand elle ne serait plus seule.

Elle avait alors déposé le bébé immobile dans son berceau, tout doucement, et pris Wellan dans ses bras pour le calmer, le berçant contre sa poitrine en retenant ses larmes.

Mais Harry avait cligné des yeux à nouveau.

Il avait ressuscité, il avait brisé la règle immuable que tout être de ce monde respectait : on ne ramène pas les morts à la vie. La première et incontournable loi que la magie elle-même n'avait pas le pouvoir de contourner.

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait compris que Harry était un monstre, ce même monstre qui, devant elle, cria :

\- Tu mens !

Ne supportant pas d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un monstre, elle le projeta au sol et lui saisit brutalement la gorge en criant :

\- C'est toi le menteur, le meurtrier !

Elle le frappa durement contre la pierre et le bruit du choc du crâne de l'enfant la fit presque sourire : elle devenait folle, mais ça ne lui faisait plus peur. C'était lui le fou ! Avec son regard si dur, avec son visage si froid et ses actes si odieux !

Et il allait payer, il allait souffrir pour...

 _\- Usotsuki..._

Elle se figea. Sous elle, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent et lui firent face. Ils étaient gris, presque noirs. Tellement sombres qu'elle ne distinguait plus les pupilles.

\- Tu es une menteuse, Lily Potter.

Ce n'était pas son fils.

\- Qui... qui es-tu ? bégaya-t-elle, surprise.

Il sourit (ce n'était pas le sourire de Harry) et sa cicatrice sur sa joue se mit à saigner.

\- Mon nom importe peu. En fait, je n'ai plus de nom. Je suis celui à l'intérieur de Harry, un parasite qu'on lui a introduit de force après que vous l'ayez abandonné, sa récompense pour avoir survécu à bien pire qu'un sortilège.

Celui qui ressemblait à Harry leva alors les bras et enserra la gorge de Lily à son tour. Il reprit doucement :

\- Harry n'aime pas que je prenne son corps. Il ne veut pas que je fasse le mal.

Il se redressa lentement, serrant encore plus fort.

\- Mais tuer une femme qui a abandonné ses enfants, ce n'est pas le mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tenta d'agripper les poignets de l'adolescent pour se libérer mais n'y parvint pas, la faiblesse la saisit d'un coup, et elle comprit que celui qui ressemblait à Harry ne faisait pas que la priver d'air, il était en train de lui aspirer son énergie. Elle suffoquait, cherchait son souffle de toute ses maigres forces, tentait d'invoquer la magie pour se protéger mais n'y parvint pas.

Il la renversa sur le dos, la surplombant à son tour et lui tint la gorge d'une main, l'autre se levant au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il allait la frapper.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, paniquée, mais se calma en voyant un élève apparaître dans le dos de son agresseur, un jeune Serpentard de quatrième année qui attrapa doucement le poignet de Harry, arrêtant son mouvement.

\- Lâche moi, Nott, grogna-t-il sans même le regarder.

Mais Théodore Nott ne lui obéit pas, au grand soulagement de Lily qui n'en pouvait presque plus. Il se pencha plutôt vers lui pour passer son second bras autour du torse, le tirant légèrement en arrière, mais sans que celui qui ressemblait à Harry ne lâche la gorge de la jeune femme, la serrant d'autant plus fort.

\- Laisse Harry revenir.

\- Non, il ne peut...

Lily n'entendit pas la suite, l'obscurité envahit sa vision, elle perdit connaissance et s'affaissa.

.

Harry retint un grognement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait l'étrange sensation sur son visage. Il vit alors Théodore Nott penché sur lui, lui léchant doucement la joue du côté de la cicatrice, une main sur sa nuque.

\- T'es réveillé ? lui demanda-t-il en se reculant un peu.

Harry hocha la tête et le Serpentard recula davantage, sans lâcher sa nuque pour autant.

\- Il t'a remplacé un moment, mais j'ai pu le faire reculer.

\- Qui ?

\- L'Autre, dans ta tête. Tu as dû perdre connaissance, il a pris ton corps. J'ai arrêté le saignement.

Harry soupira et se redressa difficilement en position assise, aidé par Nott qui lui glissa un bras dans le dos. C'est alors qu'il vit sa génitrice étendue sur le sol, immobile. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur un instant avant de voir sa poitrine se soulever doucement, le rassurant. Heureusement, la Voix n'avait pas eu le temps de faire trop de dégâts...

\- Merci, Théo...

L'emploi du prénom lui parut un peu étrange, venant de sa bouche, mais en voyant Théo sourire de ravissement, il se dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer à l'appeler comme ça dans le futur.

\- Lève-toi, je te raccompagne à ton dortoir avant que tu ne te fasses agresser par un autre professeur fou.

Harry hocha la tête et se mit debout, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Lily Potter, toujours allongée sur le dos, et se demanda un instant si Théo avait bien fait de le retenir.

Il accepta néanmoins la main du Serpentard après quelques instants d'hésitation quand il la lui tendit. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, où Harry le laissa embrasser sa joue avant de rentrer un peu précipitamment à l'intérieur.

Mais il n'était pas timide, hein ! C'est juste que c'était quand même un peu embarrassant…

Il traversa la pièce, saluant Cédric qui l'avait attendu devant le feu pour être sûr qu'il était rentré, et fut rassuré en voyant que tout le monde dormait déjà dans son dortoir. Il put donc se glisser dans ses draps sans être dérangé et il se blottit en chien de fusil, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

« Si tu as résisté à l'Avada Kedavra, c'est parce que tu étais déjà mort. »

Il frissonna et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour serrer ses racines convulsivement.

C'était pas possible. Elle devait mentir, c'est sûr, ce n'était pas possible, elle mentait, c'était obligatoire, ce genre de chose n'était... Il n'était pas normal. Encore une fois. Chaque chose, chaque putain de chose en lui était anormale...

Il sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge mais se força à la ravaler, se recroquevillant un peu plus.

Il ne devait plus y penser.

Il devait oublier, penser à autre chose, ne rien dire, ne pas en parler, à personne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il découvrait ce genre de chose sur son passé, il y avait pire, il pouvait vivre avec cette nouvelle information, ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il était depuis quatorze ans, rien n'avait changé...

Tout irait bien.

.

Lily se réveilla, allongée sur le sol. Elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et se redresser.

Il semblerait que même si Théodore Nott avait empêché celui qui n'était pas Harry de la tuer, il n'avait pas eu de scrupules à la laisser allongée seule au milieu d'un couloir. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le ciel était très sombre. Elle avait dû rester inconsciente quelques heures...

Elle se releva avec difficulté et passa une main sur sa gorge douloureuse qu'elle massa quelques secondes. Malgré cela, elle ne parvenait pas à respirer sans que ça ne soit douloureux.

Silencieusement, elle se leva et resta appuyée quelques instants contre le mur du couloir quand sa vision devint floue. Elle avait perdu trop de magie et de force pour que son équilibre soit facile à conserver, elle s'en rendait cruellement compte en se sentant vaciller sur place.

Lily prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de se diriger vers ses appartements en silence.

Elle avait mal agi. Ou plutôt, elle n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, mais plus tard, et ailleurs. Là où on ne les aurait pas interrompus, et après avoir immobilisé l'enfant pour ne pas qu'il puisse se retourner contre elle.

La magie serait de son côté, elle le savait. Les nés-Moldus ont été spécialement choisis par la Magie, contrairement à tous ceux qui en avaient hérité seulement à cause de leurs parents. Lui, simple fils de sorciers, ne pourrait être autant favorisé par la magie qu'une née-Moldue comme elle.

Harry était fou. C'était un monstre. Elle devait le détruire. Elle saurait le détruire.

Ça prendrait du temps, il ne fallait plus qu'elle agisse sous le coup de la colère comme aujourd'hui. Elle devait s'y prendre correctement, chercher ses faiblesses, le détruire peu à peu, discrètement, sans se mettre en danger.

Mais elle ne pouvait faire cela en restant à Poudlard, elle devait partir d'ici, chercher des informations partout où il faudrait pour pouvoir découvrir qui était cette personne qui avait pris la place de Harry et qui vivait en lui. Lorsqu'elle y parviendrait, alors elle aurait le moyen de détruire enfin ce monstre.

Définitivement.

.

\- Vous voulez que je... Écoutez Albus, je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que ma position soit favorable à ce genre de contexte, il vaudrait mieux dissimuler cette découverte pour éviter la panique.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point, Fudge, concéda Albus en hochant la tête. Mais il faut agir quand même, et sans attendre.

\- Écoutez, j'accepte d'agir, mais seulement à la condition que tout soit fait dans la plus grande discrétion. Si jamais vous ou les deux élèves qui ont assisté à la scène parlent, je suis fichu, vous m'entendez ?

\- J'entends bien, Fudge, calmez-vous...

\- Je suis parfaitement calme !

Albus laissa le silence un court instant, pour laisser le ministre de la magie reprendre son souffle et finalement se décider :

\- Très bien, nous ferons ça, mais pour garantir votre discrétion, vous devrez faire quelque chose en retour, pour moi.

Aïe, ça ne s'annonçait pas de bon augure, tout cela... se dit Albus en se retenant de grimacer.

\- Ma sous-secrétaire, Dolorès Ombrage, viendra dans votre école pour superviser cette discrétion, tout en donnant des cours. Il me semble que chaque année il y a des problèmes pour trouver un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas ? Selon le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux, le ministère a le droit d'imposer la personne qualifiée si l'école ne parvient pas à trouver d'elle-même un professeur à un poste.

Albus se retint de grincer les dents. Fudge voulait s'infiltrer dans son école ? Ce serait bien sûr un atout considérable pour lui, mais même en considérant cela, Albus pensait sincèrement que les fonctionnaires avaient d'autres choses à faire en ce moment, avec l'arrivée imminente de la guerre et la confirmation de la survie de Voldemort.

\- Hélas, mon cher, Alastor Maugrey est toujours motivé à enseigner chez moi, donc je ne...

Trois coups toqués à la porte l'interrompirent et il autorisa l'entrée du visiteur. C'était Lily, bien pâle et l'air perdu, un foulard autour de sa gorge, qui entra dans le bureau.

\- Je dérange, monsieur le directeur ?

Il était surpris de l'entendre parler d'une voix aussi timide, mais lui fit poliment signe d'entrer dans le bureau.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au ministre qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête mais finit par parler :

\- J'ai réfléchi, et je pense arrêter l'enseignement. J'ai eu une formation d'auror après tout, donc je pense poser ma candidature dès le début des vacances scolaires.

Albus l'invita à s'asseoir mais elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Mais enfin, Lily... C'est une décision bien soudaine.

Elle détourna les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentait, et lui dit qu'au contraire elle y pensait depuis un moment.

\- Mrs Potter, intervint le ministre de la magie avec un sourire politique, croyez bien que je suis ravi de vous compter parmi les membres du ministère : j'appuierai votre candidature personnellement.

Elle força un sourire et remercia le premier ministre avant de se tourner vers Albus pour lui apprendre qu'elle rédigerait sa lettre de démission officielle dans la semaine et lui ferait parvenir au plus vite. Sans s'attarder plus, elle sortit du bureau, le laissant seul avec le ministre qui se para d'un sourire de requin.

\- Eh bien, il me semble que vous avez désormais un poste de libre.

.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Harry. Ce que Daniel a fait...

Harry secoua la tête et prit Gabrielle dans ses bras sans rien dire. Il n'y avait pas à être désolé. Même s'il était en colère, il pouvait comprendre les motivations de Daniel, peut-être que dans sa situation il aurait agi de la même manière...

\- Tu n'as pas a t'en faire, je vais bien. Bon retour, Gabrielle, transmets mes amitiés à madame Maxime.

\- Je le ferai. Tu m'écriras ?

Harry hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner vers l'immense calèche de l'école Beauxbâtons où elle s'engagea et disparut de la vue de Harry.

Il resta quelques instants encore à fixer la calèche puis fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur du château, où il rencontra rapidement Théodore Nott qui l'observait de loin, sans rien dire mais l'air préoccupé.

Harry aurait pu continuer son chemin sans rien dire mais il n'avait pas envie d'être lâche. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il devrait régler cette incertitude, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Autant régler les problèmes simples rapidement pour pouvoir faire face aux plus « compliqués ». Alors au lieu de passer son chemin, il alla vers lui et lui prit la main pour l'amener un peu à l'écart des couloirs trop fréquentés.

Il hésita à entrer dans une salle de classe vide, mais Théodore prit l'initiative et choisit une des salles et ferma la porte derrière eux, se retournant ensuite vers Harry pour le fixer en silence, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, ce que Harry fit après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Qu'y a-t-il entre nous ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'il y ait ? répondit aussitôt le Serpentard.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, pensif. Il n'en savait rien lui-même, mais peut-être que ce serait... Peut-être que ça pourrait être intéressant à expérimenter.

\- On pourrait avoir une relation privilégiée, finit-il par dire. Je le voudrais en tout cas.

Théodore le regarda un long moment puis s'avança jusqu'à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, avant de sortir sa langue pour goûter furtivement sa peau. Il passa ses deux bras autour de ses épaules et lui lança un sourire amusé.

\- Je le voudrais bien, moi aussi.

Et contre le mur, côté couloir, un membre de la Confrérie des Sages plissait les yeux en prenant des notes.

Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon pour Poudlard, oh non... Certains couples semaient la discorde dans un groupe social, et ce couple-là en faisait clairement partie.

Elle devait en parler à Chang.

* * *

 _Voici donc la révélation que vous attendiez depuis longtemps ! Non, pas l'identité/le but/la nature de Fierz, pas encore, mais la raison de la haine de Lily envers l'un de ses fils !_

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Satisfaits, ou pas encore ?_

 _Sur un autre registre, la question s'est posée avec ma bêta de savoir si l'on gardait les majuscules pour les Serpentard, Poufsouffle et compagnie, comme c'est le cas dans ce chapitre et dans le livre, ou si on accordait le tout (gryffondore, serdaigles...). Ayant toutes deux des arguments et ne parvenant pas vraiment à nous mettre d'accord, je vous demande votre avis : qu'elle est votre préférence ? Avec accord ou comme nom de famille ?_

 _Vous avez le pouvoir !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et bonne journée_

 _Yume u_u_


	11. Chapter 11

_update : corrigé  
_

 _Au passant, un petit coucou aux review anonymes : **Clara** (je suis vraiment contente que cette lecture t'ai plu, et j'espère que la suite te plaira et te tiendra tout autant en haleine !), **Adenoide** (je te rassure, enfin, peut-être pas, mais Lily n'aura pas moins de magie. La Voix dans la tête d'Harry lui a pris de l'énergie, mais cette dernière est renouvelable avec un peu de sommeil et une bonne alimentation. Tu as raison cependant sur la dangerosité des intentions de Lily. Tu verra par la suite ce qu'elle va faire ! Pour tes autres questions concernant la mort de Harry... Tu auras une réponse. Un jour. Dans longtemps. Merci pour ton message en tout cas :)) et **Guest** (pas d'inquiétude, je ne vais jamais très loin)._

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

\- Chang, mauvaise nouvelle.

La jeune Serdaigle se détourna de Marietta pour regarder un membre du Conseil s'approcher nerveusement d'elle. C'était une troisième année de Poufsouffle dont les notes excellentes avaient attiré son attention au moment de créer le groupe.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'ai surpris une conversation, et ce n'est… J'ai pensé que c'était important.

\- Parle, lui répondit Cho en se tournant entièrement vers elle, attentive.

\- J'ai entendu une conversation, dans la salle commune. Figg et Nott sortent ensemble.

Un Serpentard avec le Poufsouffle le plus dangereux... Effectivement, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Déjà que la position de Figg n'était pas réellement claire, s'il s'associait officiellement avec un Serpentard, les tensions ne feraient qu'augmenter, et les incertitudes avec. Et bien sûr, la Confrérie du Secret ne ferait rien pour cela, l'amour pour leur protégé (et de son frère par extension) les rendait aveugles au bien-être de Poudlard ou de la société en général...

\- Les vacances d'été sont là, cela nous laissera le temps d'organiser quelque chose. Les filles, surveillez Nott et Figg de près, toute les informations possibles sur l'un comme sur l'autre doivent m'être rapportées, c'est clair ?

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête. Pour Nott, ce serait relativement facile puisqu'il était un Sang-Pur et que de nombreux membres du Conseil en étaient aussi, mais pour Figg, ce serait une autre histoire... La seule chose qu'on savait sur lui, c'est que sa tutrice était une Cracmolle, qu'ils vivaient sur une île et que sa famille d'origine était les Potter, rien de plus. Et c'était trop peu pour se faire une idée fiable du Poufsouffle.

\- Dès la rentrée, il faudra clarifier cela. Même s'il faut les mettre au pied du mur, il est nécessaire qu'ils avouent quels idéaux ils soutiennent publiquement.

Elles hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec elle.

Mais Chang n'était pas rassurée : elle ignorait où cette histoire allait les mener... Et elle espérait que ces vacances donneraient une occasion de mettre une étiquette sur chaque incertitude de Poudlard…

.

 **\- Endoloris !**

Des hurlements, d'autres sorts de torture, plus variés, quelques bruits de casse, puis le silence, mortel, à peine troublé par les respirations nerveuses des Mangemorts toujours inclinés devant leur maître.

Aucun ne se redresserait durant les longues minutes qui suivraient. Ils savaient que le premier à le faire subirait les foudres de leur Maître, ils savaient tous ce que cela faisait, l'avaient déjà vécu dans le passé, et avaient pu constater qu'il était bien plus imaginatif depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie. Une raison supplémentaire pour rester le dos courbé.

Un soupir retentit dans l'immense salle silencieuse, puis un froissement de tissus leur indiqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était levé de son trône.

La rage avait été courte, peu en avaient souffert, mais ils savaient que la colère serait longue et douloureuse, du moins pour ses ennemis. Leur seul rôle, désormais, serait de lui complaire en tout point et d'exécuter ses ordres avec d'autant plus de zèle que serait leur crainte de voir la rage revenir.

Et malheur aux adversaires qui se dresseraient bientôt sur sa route…

\- Daniel, suis-moi.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à voix haute, mais deux jambes passèrent devant les yeux baissés des Mangemorts avant de disparaître derrière la lourde porte de métal qui résonna lorsqu'elle se ferma dans leur dos.

Ils purent alors se redresser et s'échanger des regards, cherchant à savoir lesquels d'entre eux savaient ce qu'il s'était exactement passé.

Ils ne savaient que ce que leur lord avait bien voulu leur dire, en d'autre termes, que la mission avait eu lieu pour contrer la dernière épreuve du Tournoi de la Coupe de Feu, et qu'elle ne s'était pas aussi bien terminée que prévu. Ils ne savaient ni qui y avait participé, ni ce qu'il s'y était passé. Le jeune Daniel, un sorcier étranger qui n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans, était revenu avec le lord après cette mission, et semblait avoir un lien privilégié avec lui, quoique tous en ignoraient la nature.

Rapidement, ils se dispersèrent et chaque Mangemort rentra chez lui pour retrouver leurs femmes et la chaleur du foyer, le plus loin possible de leur effrayant bien qu'aimé Maître.

.

Wellan se rendait à la salle commune après avoir traîné dans les couloirs quand une voix l'apostropha :

\- Potter !

Surpris, il se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Malfoy… Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Plaisir partagé, crois-le bien. Je viens pour parler affaires.

\- Affaires ?

\- Oui, on peut discuter ?

Il fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à le suivre et Wellan hocha la tête, bien que légèrement incertain quant à ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir lui dire et ce que pourraient être les « affaires »...

Ils se rendirent jusque dans une salle d'étude seulement occupée par quelques Serpentard que Wellan connaissait de vue, mais à part Zabini et Nott, il n'avait jamais parlé à aucun d'eux.

\- Potter, je te présente l'échiquier de Serpentard. Tu l'ignore sûrement, mais il y a un système de hiérarchie dans notre Maison, et voici les plus hauts gradés.

Il alla s'asseoir entre les deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, et Wellan les observa en se disant que Malfoy avait l'air d'un petit roi de cette manière, entouré de deux gardes du corps et de sa cour silencieuse, attentive à ses moindres demandes.

Mais Wellan avait dû faire face à des personnes importantes depuis son plus jeune âge, du fait de son statut de Survivant et provenant d'une famille Sang-Pur, même si sa mère était née-moldue. Ce n'était pas ce groupe qui allait l'effrayer. Il attendit donc que Malfoy prenne la parole, mais il laissait un temps de silence. Le suspens de roman d'angoisse semblait être l'effet recherché, mais Wellan n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps :

\- De quels genre d'affaires veux-tu parler Malfoy ?

\- Tu es le Survivant, Potter, que penses-tu que je veuille de toi ?

Wellan n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps avant de répondre en haussant les épaules :

\- User de ma notoriété ?

Il s'attendait presque à ce que Malfoy le traite d'arrogant, mais il reçut au contraire qu'un petit sourire ravi.

\- Exactement Potter, alors je peux compter sur toi ?

Wellan soupira, puis se dit que la conversation allait être longue. Il prit donc une chaise et la traîna jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir juste en face du Serpentard, ce qu'il fit avec le moins de grâce possible, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre sa mauvaise volonté à entrer dans la jolie mise en scène qu'il avait prévue.

\- Ça dépend ce que tu attends exactement de moi. Donc tu expliques d'abord, et je décide ensuite.

\- Un Gryffondor qui réfléchit... On aura tout vu.

\- Allez Malfoy, te fais pas prier...

\- Très bien, lâcha Malfoy avec à nouveau un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Alors voilà… Comme tu le sais sans doute, ton frère fait partie d'un groupe de sorciers et sorcières qui ont été enlevés durant un laps de temps plus ou moins long, envoyés dans un endroit inconnu où ils ont reçu, entre autres, des capacités magiques au-dessus de la moyenne. Il se trouve que Théodore Nott fait également partie de ces gens.

Wellan fronça les sourcils et hocha lentement la tête. Il savait déjà tout cela, depuis que Harry lui en avait parlé en début d'année, mais il ne parvenait pas à deviner où Malfoy voulait en venir.

\- Il se trouve que je suis particulièrement proche de Théodore, qu'il compte pour moi et que les violences qu'il a subi Là-bas ne sont pas pardonnables à mes yeux. D'autant que tout indique que Fierz, la personne à l'origine des événements, a continué son affaire sans scrupule.

\- Donc, tu veux l'arrêter ? demanda Wellan pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- L'arrêter et, au-delà de cela, le détruire.

Le Gryffondor leva un sourcil, circonspect. Détruire, carrément ? Par là, il voulait dire le tuer ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, fit-il alors remarquer. Et quand bien même, quel est le rapport avec moi ? La notoriété de quelqu'un n'a jamais tué personne. En tout cas, une notoriété nationale ne peut rien contre un monstre agissant dans le monde entier depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que peut vivre un sorcier.

Malfoy balaya l'argument d'un vaste geste de la main.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le détruire, voyons. C'est pour le reste que tu me seras utile. Pour le décorum, tu vois, la bonne image.

Voyant les sourcils de Wellan se froncer, le Serpentard s'empressa de continuer :

\- Disons que si jamais le plan tourne mal, que certains actes sont dévoilés au grand public ou que des... pertes soient à déplorer, il vaut mieux que Wellan Potter, Survivant, Héros de la Lumière, ennemi de la magie noire, soit de notre côté pour nous garantir notre bonne foi. Non pas que cela ait de grandes chances d'arriver, mais bon...

\- Donc je vous sers de garantie de moralité si les choses tournent mal, super. J'y gagne quoi, moi, dans tout ça ?

Malfoy garda le silence quelques instants, rejouant une fois de plus les agaçants metteurs en scène, avant de finalement lui répondre :

\- Tu pourras bénéficier des exclusivités des recherches sur le « monstre » qui a brisé ton frère, rendant un garçon aimable et tendre en ce glaçon caractériel qui ne pourra jamais te rendre l'amour que tu lui portes.

Wellan le gifla.

Cela avait été si vif que Malfoy n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir ou de bloquer le coup. Sa joue était un peu rouge, ce qui amena une intense satisfaction à Wellan. Un soulagement, même. Il ne l'avait pas frappé fort, il ne lui avait certainement même pas fait mal, mais la symbolique suffisait à soulager la colère brusque qui avait envahi le garçon en écoutant Malfoy.

\- Je ne te permets pas de critiquer Harry, de dire du mal de lui ou de l'amour qu'il me rend. Garde tes idées sur nous pour toi, à l'avenir.

Les yeux gris de Malfoy brillaient de colère, comme s'il désirait lui faire payer l'affront au centuple, mais il resta immobile, crispé face au Gryffondor à nouveau parfaitement maître de lui-même.

\- Cependant, j'accepte ta proposition. Si ton projet tourne mal, je parlerai en votre faveur. En retour, je veux tout savoir sur Fierz, sur vos découvertes, sur vos potentiels combats, quelle que soit la manière dont tu comptes détruire ce type.

Il lui tendit la main, sans violence cette fois.

Malfoy la serra.

\- Marché conclu.

.

\- Qui est-ce ?

François était immobile, indécis face au jeune garçon qui se tenait aux côtés de Tom. C'était la première fois qu'il amenait quelqu'un dans son laboratoire, et la première personne qui le voyait depuis le retour de Tom, deux années auparavant, puisque ce dernier l'avait toujours gardé dissimulé des regards.

C'était à la fois excitant et angoissant, mais surtout excitant.

\- Voici Daniel, présenta Tom avec un sourire sombre. C'est un garçon comme moi, un soldat. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

François hocha la tête. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, auparavant, du traitement réservé aux soldats que Tom parviendrait à lui amener si cela arrivait un jour. Il se doutait que celui-ci ne se laisserait pas forcément faire. Même si pour le moment il n'était pas contraint, il tenterait sûrement de se défendre au moment crucial. François se retourna donc vers sa table de travail et mélangea rapidement quelques ingrédients, usant de l'alchimie pour parfaire la décoction.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le garçon et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, lui jeta la mixture au visage. Tom le rattrapa juste avant que le soldat ne s'écroule sur le sol, et le traîna vers une des tables où il le hissa sans sembler éprouver de difficulté.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ai privé de tous ses moyens de locomotion. Il est conscient, son cœur bat, son cerveau et ses poumons fonctionnent, mais tous ses muscles et ses autres organes sont déconnectés.

\- Ta potion sera effective combien de temps ?

L'alchimiste lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de prendre quelques ustensiles sur une des tables. Il rejoignit ensuite le mage noir qui regardait le jeune garçon avec une lueur... moqueuse dans les yeux. François garda les bras le longs du corps, ne voulant pas agir sans permission, avant de répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas une potion, mais de l'alchimie. De ce fait, il ne pourra pas bouger d'un centimètre avant que je n'arrête le processus. Ce que je devrais faire vite, parce qu'il est incapable de digérer correctement par exemple. Sur le long terme, il en mourrait.

\- Je ne pense pas, François. Un soldat est bien plus dur à tuer que ça.

L'alchimiste haussa les épaules. Il voulait bien le croire sur parole, ça ne changeait rien au fait que les expériences devraient être rapidement menées pour ne pas déranger le système immunitaire du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il vit Tom sortir sa baguette, François comprit qu'il n'avait plus à se mêler de cette affaire. Il se détourna donc et repartit vers ses instruments d'alchimie sans plus s'attarder ni regarder le garçon subir les expériences du mage noir...

Il devait continuer sa lecture du manuscrit de Gofannon, un sorcier forgeron qui avait aussi, et surtout, inventé une formule alchimique rendant immortel. D'après les informations fournies par le livre, il pensait que cette potion serait plus adaptée à Tom que celle pouvant être fabriquée à l'aide de la pierre philosophale.

Mais pour en être sûr, il avait besoin de concentration.

.

Draco s'étira longuement, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier les claquements de ses articulations trop longtemps rigides.

Potter était parti avec la plupart de l'échiquier, ne restait plus à ses côtés que son cercle d'amis proches, à savoir Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Grégory. S'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait vu personne d'autre qu'eux dans tout le reste de sa vie... Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien faire des affaires.

Et puis, pour être sincère, en ce moment, il aurait bien aimé être seul avec ses deux gorilles préférés... Parce que les deux autres l'agaçaient profondément :

\- Une relation particulière ? s'exclamait Blaise.

\- Son terme était « privilégiée », rectifia Théo.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi...

\- Et notre amitié ?

\- Il n'y a pas de contrat m'empêchant de sortir avec Figg.

\- Il y a un contrat ! Un contrat implicite ! On ne pique pas le mec de son pote !

\- Ce n'est pas ton mec. C'est le mien.

\- Mais ce n'est... je ne... Draco, dis-lui, toi !

Draco soupira profondément, et leur tourna ostensiblement le dos pour observer les Bavboules auxquelles jouaient ses deux amis préférés du moment.

\- Draco !

\- Il ne dit rien donc il est d'accord avec moi, répliqua Théodore d'une voix étrangement satisfaite.

\- Je ne suis d'accord avec aucun d'entre vous, laissez-moi en-dehors de cette histoire, grogna Draco.

Il entendit Blaise prendre une inspiration pour répliquer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, la voix grave de Grégory résonna dans la salle :

\- Draco va s'énerver, tais-toi.

Il se tut effectivement. Grégory ne parlait pas souvent de cette manière, mais quand il le faisait, jamais quiconque ne prenait le risque de lui désobéir. Donc, enfin, Draco eut la paix...

.

Daniel était immobile, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà lancé un sort à ce mage noir de pacotille qui avait osé abuser de sa « confiance »... Il s'était fait avoir, ridiculement en plus, il s'en rendait compte, il avait baissé sa garde et n'avait pas réagi à temps...

Mais c'était compréhensible, non ?

Il ne pouvait rien faire en ce moment de toute façon, alors pour passer le temps, autant penser... Et il pensait, il pensait sans cesse, à la proposition de Voldemort, à l'air apeuré de Gabrielle, au regard de Harry surtout, ce regard qui ne disait pas « je te déteste », mais « je l'ai mérité », ce regard qu'avait Harry depuis le début, celui que les connards de Moldus qui l'avaient élevé avaient créé... Ce regard qu'il avait mille fois essayé d'effacer, sans jamais vraiment réussir...

Et pourtant, il avait vraiment tout fait pour ça. Ils en avaient parlé des heures durant, lorsque les monstres étaient enfermés. Daniel avait essayé de lui expliquer, il avait voulu lui faire comprendre pourquoi Harry n'était coupable de rien, que sa famille adoptive avait abusé de lui, qu'il méritait bien mieux...

Il avait pensé avoir réussi, au moins un peu. Mais sa panique ce jour-là, sa blessure et le monstre qui les poursuivait lui avaient fait dire une bêtise. Il avait complètement ruiné tout son travail en lui demandant de le regarder mourir...

Daniel voulut fermer les yeux et secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, mais le sort (ou la potion ou quoi que ce fut) l'en empêcha et il resta désespérément immobile, ses yeux à demi-clos observant Voldemort lui lancer des sorts d'analyse les uns après les autres, l'air pensif ou ennuyé, sans sembler se lasser...

Mais quand bien même il serait libéré, qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ? Voldemort était sa seule porte de sortie.

Daniel ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie blanche, aucun « bon » sorcier n'aurait voulu de lui à ses côtés. Alors, tant qu'à aller chez les méchants, autant rester avec le plus puissant.

Même s'il aurait largement préféré éviter d'être contre Harry...

.

\- Harry !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter préparer ses affaires, Harry se figea et se tourna vers Diggory qui fonçait avec un œil de rapace fixé sur sa mâchoire.

\- Tu t'es battu ?

\- Non...

\- Alors on t'a frappé ?

De quoi ?

\- Non plus. Diggory, de quoi tu parles ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite, puis Cédric leva une main lente et posa son index sur sa mâchoire, l'air un peu embêté, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension gênée traverse son regard.

\- Tu... Tu as un suçon, là...

... Il allait tuer Nott.

En plus, Diggory semblait être passé en mode papa poule, ce que Harry détestait particulièrement. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le plus âgé reprit la parole :

\- Ça veut dire que... que tu t'es installé sérieusement dans une relation de couple ? Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Harry se dégagea, mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'un gars d'à peine trois ans de plus que lui semble vouloir lui donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle, ou quelque chose comme ça, en pleine salle commune... Honnêtement, qu'y avait-il de plus embarrassant que cela ?

\- Oui je me suis mis en couple et non je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi...

\- D'accord, mais juste un conseil, alors.

Harry réprima un mouvement d'impatiente, sentant clairement les regards curieux d'autres Poufsouffle posés sur eux.

\- OK, mais vite…

\- N'oublie pas de te protéger pendant que vous...

Harry s'enfuit en courant avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase, le visage embrasé par l'embarras.

.

Sirius observait Peter s'habiller pour le petit-déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien du Peter qu'il avait délivré de prison, il n'avait pas regagné les rondeurs de son adolescence mais n'était plus aussi malingre qu'à Azkaban. Il était propre, son visage était détendu, ses cheveux coiffés... Sans aller jusqu'à parler de canon de beauté, il se dégageait aujourd'hui de lui un charme que Sirius n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

\- Bon, tu fais quoi Patmol ? On y va ou tu restes là toute la journée ?

\- Ah, non, je viens. Désolé, j'étais dans la lune.

\- Je vois ça, rit Peter. Allez viens, on va déjeuner. Je sens qu'Arabella nous a fait des crêpes ce matin. En plus, il y a Harry et Wellan qui rentrent aujourd'hui, on va avoir un bon dîner ce soir !

\- Et tu as intérêt à l'aider à le préparer.

Il se tourna et vit Remus s'approcher d'eux, une crêpe au chocolat à la bouche.

\- Lunard !

\- Tiens, je t'en ai pris une, Peter.

\- Quoi ? Et moi ? s'exclama Sirius.

\- Toi tu vas descendre pour aider au repas de toute manière. Tu en prendras en bas.

Sirius grogna mais lui obéit, quittant les deux Maraudeurs qui s'échangèrent un regard amusé. En passant devant une fenêtre, il vit James assis dans l'herbe, le regard perdu dans la prairie. Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer, pensif.

James n'avait pas pris sa forme Animagus depuis treize ans. Sirius n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point ça devait être dur pour lui à supporter... Lui-même tenait rarement plus d'une semaine sous sa forme humaine, alors treize ans... Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible.

Ces vacances seraient l'occasion de s'occuper de lui, et peut-être d'initier les jeunes à la métamorphose humaine d'ailleurs, pourquoi pas.

Il leur en parlerait ce soir...

.

\- Dégage de ce compartiment, Nott…

\- Non, je reste avec mon petit-ami, répondit le jeune homme d'un air catégorique.

Draco aurait pu se réjouir de voir son ami parler aussi ouvertement avec quelqu'un d'autre que le cercle intérieur de Serpentard, mais ça l'énervait que ce soit avec _Potter_. Qu'ils aient passé un accord ne comprenait normalement pas le voyage du Poudlard Express dans le même compartiment...

\- C'est peut-être ton petit ami mais c'est mon petit frère, et crois-moi, si tes mains ne le lâchent pas tout de suite, je te les fais cramer.

\- Ouh, des menaces ! s'exclama Blaise avec un grand sourire. Améliore-toi Potter, tu parles à un serpent là, il faut trouver plus original !

\- C'est pas des menaces, c'est un avertissement sérieux !

\- Tu n'es pas autorisé à lancer un sort en-dehors de Poudlard, Wellan, l'avertit Granger en tournant une page de son épais bouquin.

\- Je m'en fous, arrête de tripoter Harry !

\- Mais je soutiens Potter, Théo, intervient à nouveau Blaise. T'as aucun tact pour le cœur brisé de ton meilleur ami ?

\- T'es pas mon meilleur ami.

\- C'est trop cruel !

Draco grogna, écrasé contre le mur par Vincent. À huit dans un compartiment, c'était n'importe quoi... Si Théo n'était pas à moitié assis sur Figg, il aurait déguerpi de cet espace clos depuis longtemps.

\- Papa viens nous chercher à la gare ? demanda Figg qui ne semblait absolument pas gêné de la main qui s'était glissée sous sa chemise.

\- Oui, répondit Potter en pinçant brusquement le poignet de Théo qui glapit en enlevant prestement sa main. Avec Remus normalement, les autres restent à la maison.

Intrigué par la phrase, Draco demanda :

\- Vous êtes combien chez vous ?

\- Heu, quatre, cinq, six, huit... plus les chats d'Arabella et les oiseaux, mais avec juste les humains, on est huit.

\- Tous de votre famille ?

\- Ah non, on est trois Potter, notre cousin Dudley, plus Arabella qui est la famille adoptive de Harry... Le reste, c'est pas lié par le sang.

\- Ça a l'air bizarre, votre histoire…

Figg soupira, semblant d'accord avec lui.

\- C'est pas pire que de dormir avec un Animagus pendant une semaine sans le savoir… fit perfidement remarquer Potter en coulant un regard vers son frère.

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir éternellement…

\- Tu as dormi avec un homme ? dit lentement Théo en regardant Figg de son air « t'as intérêt à donner la bonne réponse ». Vous êtes allé jusqu'où ?

\- C'est mon parrain, ne dis pas des choses bizarres, pervers.

La conversation était partie sur totalement autre chose quand, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le métis du groupe se glissa un peu plus près de Potter, le poussant vers son frère, pour lui parler :

\- Hey Potter, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire, puisqu'on est tous les deux abandonnés, ça te dit qu'on se console ensemble ?

\- Hein ?

Draco soupira.

Le voyage allait être long...

.

Colin ouvrit la porte où il avait entendu les voix de ses idoles, armé de son nouvel appareil photo, mais se figea en voyant le spectacle qui se présenta sous ses yeux.

Nott avec Figg.

Nott, avec _son_ Figg !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

Ils ne semblèrent pas comprendre la gravité de ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant mince, même Wellan Potter était parmi eux !

Il faillit se mettre à hurler, prétextant que changer de couple comme ça n'allait pas plaire à leurs supporters (et il en savait quelque chose, c'est lui qui les fournissaient en photo), mais il parvint à se calmer à temps, refermant la porte derrière lui en jetant un regard calculateur sur le nouveau couple qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole jusqu'à présent.

Tous les deux avaient les cheveux bruns, mais Nott les avait plus clairs, et coupés courts contrairement à Harry qui les avait d'un noir de jais... Yeux verts face à des yeux d'un bleu plutôt sombre, des silhouettes fines pour les deux avec une légère différence de taille en faveur de Harry... Une couleur de peau bien différente entre le bronzage sauvage de Harry et la peau blanche du Sang-Pur... Plissant les yeux, Colin avança dans le compartiment pour les observer plus attentivement.

Hm, finalement, ça pourrait peut-être le faire…

Il brandit son appareil photo et les éblouit d'un flash avant de se redresser, assez satisfait.

\- Bon, ça ira aujourd'hui, mais prévenez-moi en avance, la prochaine fois.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Wellan qui n'avait pas du tout l'air aussi satisfait que lui. Il faudrait qu'il ait une photo de lui aussi, sinon il allait être délaissé, ce serait triste.

Il observa autour de lui, un Serpentard dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, deux gorilles disgracieux, Hermione Granger et Malfoy... Ouais, Malfoy, bonne idée ça : il était photogénique et sa popularité était en hausse en ce moment.

\- Dix pour cent si tu te rapproches de Potter, lui dit-il en souriant.

Malfoy leva un sourcil, leva sa baguette, et Colin fut éjecté hors du compartiment.

\- OK, OK, quinze pour cent ! dut-il hurler derrière la porte qui se refermait dans un grand claquement.

.

Wellan retint un rire en entendant le cri de Colin et dissimula son sourire sous sa main en détournant la tête. Si Malfoy avait une idée des bénéfices que créaient les photos de Colin, peut-être y aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois. Mais ce n'était certainement pas Wellan qui allait insister pour poser avec lui.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à « l'amitié » qu'ils entretenaient maintenant avec les Serpentard, mais il se disait qu'il n'aurait finalement pas trop de mal à les accepter. Du moins, à accepter Malfoy et ses deux gorilles, parce que Nott, il allait finir par lui lancer une malédiction s'il continuait à faire les yeux doux à son frère !

Wellan n'était plus amoureux, certes, il avait dépassé ce stade. C'est pas pour autant que ses sentiments avaient disparu. Ils étaient juste devenus protecteurs et fraternels.

Et un frère aîné qui pouvait regarder son cadet se faire tripoter sans réagir, Wellan n'en avait jamais vu !

Il y avait Blaise Zabini aussi, un sacré phénomène... Il était sympa et sortir avec lui au bal de Noël n'avait pas été désagréable, mais ses avances le gênaient affreusement, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir à ses marques d'attention. Il n'avait pas envie de rompre sa nouvelle amitié avec les Serpentard aussi tôt après l'avoir formée. Mais heureusement, il n'était ni trop insistant, ni impoli. C'était un Sang-Pur bien élevé malgré ses plaisanteries, Wellan pouvait parfaitement voir que son comportement était contrôlé pour ne jamais dépasser les limites.

\- Bon, parlons sérieusement maintenant, intervint Malfoy en interrompant les discussions. J'ai déjà vu avec Potter ce que j'attendais de lui, mais il va falloir voir pour les autres.

\- Avant cela, intervint Harry d'une voix calme, arrête de parler comme si nous étions sous tes ordres. Parce que ni Wellan, ni Hermione, ni moi ne le sommes.

Il y eu un instant de silence, où Malfoy et Harry se regardèrent sombrement, puis Malfoy hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il le faisait à contrecœur. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris pourtant, il n'avait jamais été question de cela d'après Wellan.

\- Effectivement... Granger, tu sais sur quoi porte mon travail magique, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête en fermant le livre qu'elle lisait, comme si ça l'embêtait. Ça devait être de la magie noire, à coup sûr...

\- Je voudrais que tu fasses des recherches sur ces créatures, je ne savais même pas qu'elles pouvaient utiliser la magie, ça m'intrigue.

Hermione soupira, de ce soupir qui disait « je suis entourée d'incultes stupides » que tous les Gryffondor connaissaient par cœur pour l'avoir subi au moins une fois dans leur scolarité, avant de répondre :

\- La plupart des créatures de votre monde sont capables de magie, mais les sorciers sont bien trop butés et arrogants pour accepter cette idée, ou alors cela leur fait peur. C'est pour ça que le ministère a interdit le port de baguette aux gobelins par exemple. Les Moremplis, quand à eux, utilisent une magie qui pourrait se rapprocher des malédictions noires…

\- Parce qu'il y a des malédictions de magie blanche ?

\- Oui, Wellan, bien sûr qu'il y en a ! Pour en revenir aux Moremplis, ils sont capables de faire et défaire les malédictions sorcières, ou de les manipuler pour que la magie qui les alimente serve à d'autres fins.

Malfoy hocha sombrement la tête. C'était apparemment ce qu'il voulait faire avec.

\- Pour répondre à tes interrogations à propos de ces créatures, sache que les Moremplis ne sont pas que de simples animaux dévorant les endormis et repartant sans laisser de traces, comme le racontent les rumeurs. Bien qu'il est vrai qu'ils le font de temps en temps. Ils sont de la même famille que les Détraqueurs, d'où leur faiblesse face au Patronus, mais forment une société beaucoup plus complexe que les Détraqueurs qui sont plus proches des champignons que des êtres.

Hermione caressa le gros livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux d'un air distrait, cherchant à organiser ses pensées pendant que Wellan tentait de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait, bien que, honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire des recherches de Malfoy, tant qu'il n'essayait plus de tuer des licornes...

\- Ils ont une écriture, comme tu le sais, mais grâce aux recherches effectuées par le ministère de la magie, on les soupçonne aussi d'avoir des lois, des traditions et des méthodes de logiques spécifiques... Bref, de former une société au même titre que n'importe quel être. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des sorciers ayant croisé leurs routes ont été digérés sans pouvoir rapporter ce qu'ils ont appris sur eux...

Si Wellan était mesquin, il aurait dit que le visage déçu de l'intellectuelle de Gryffondor venait du fait qu'elle aurait voulu les interroger, digérés ou pas… Mais il n'était pas mesquin, alors il se contenta de se dire qu'elle déplorait les pertes d'hommes et de femmes sûrement très gentils.

\- Ils n'ont néanmoins pas de langage oral ou corporel, leur conversation semble s'exprimer par des mouvements et impulsions magiques. Ces mêmes impulsions que tu dois apprendre à contrôler pour pouvoir utiliser leur magie, Draco.

Wellan fronça soudainement les sourcils, se posant une question à laquelle il craignait un peu la réponse. Mais pour en avoir le cœur net, il demanda à haute voix :

\- Ces informations ne sont-elles pas gardées secrètes par le département des Langues-de-Plomb ou de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, normalement ?

Perdant aussitôt toute sa superbe de miss-je-sais-tout, Hermione détourna les yeux pour fixer la fenêtre, rougissant légèrement en répondant :

\- Eh bien, j'ai souvent du temps libre pendant les vacances, alors…

\- Tu as infiltré le ministère de la magie ? s'exclama Blaise avec incrédulité.

Elle s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

\- C'est un secret.

Ouais, elle l'avait fait… Et Wellan n'en était qu'à moitié étonné. Après tout, tous les amis de son frère avaient des capacités improbables ! Heureusement qu'il en avait peu.

.


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà la suite !  
_

 _Merci à adenoide pour sa review anonyme. Et non, je pense que faire confiance à un démon est pire que faire confiance à Voldemort... Même si, ouais, c'est pas non plus l'idée du siècle._

 _Merci également à ma bêta pour la correction de ce chapitre, même s'il a mis du temps à arriver^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

James fit un petit sourire à Remus quand celui-ci le rejoignit dans le jardin et accepta de prendre le portoloin que le loup-garou lui tendait. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle à l'écart de la foule et commencèrent tranquillement leur marche jusqu'à la gare.

\- Sirius est inquiet pour toi.

James sursauta et dévisagea son ami sans comprendre.

\- Inquiet ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ton Animagus. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer être à ta place, même si je ne comprend pas tout à ce propos. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé mais il n'ose pas venir en discuter directement avec toi. C'est pour ça que je me dévoue.

James soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, pensif. Lui savait très bien ce que Sirius voulait dire.

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer ça, c'est assez abstrait... Comment dire, quand on s'est transformé la première fois, tu te rappelles qu'on a été absent pendant deux jours ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. MacGonagall m'a harcelé pendant toute votre absence pour que j'avoue quelle blague avait raté pour que trois d'entre nous disparaissent ainsi...

\- Eh bien, en fait, on était coincé dans notre forme animale. Enfin, c'est plus que ça... On n'avait pas _envie_ de reprendre forme humaine, tu comprends ?

Remus hocha lentement la tête, mais James se doutait qu'il avait du mal à comprendre cela. Il n'avait après tout jamais vraiment aimé sa forme animale, lui... James continua donc son explication calmement, rassuré par la présence de Moldus autour d'eux qui ne risquaient pas d'écouter ou de saisir que leur conversation portait sur leurs pratiques complètement illégales.

\- Par la suite, surtout les premiers mois, c'était vraiment dur de garder forme humaine. Dès qu'on est soumis à une émotion forte, on a envie de le montrer comme notre animal le ferait, et si on se sent enfermé ou sous pression, on a envie de se transformer pour courir un bon coup... Tu connais Sirius, il ne tient pas en place. Alors pour lui, c'est inimaginable de rester humain sur le long terme.

Il leva les yeux, mais le regard que lui lançait Remus lui montra qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions.

\- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de te transformer, James ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, détournant les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa route, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

\- Pour Lily et Wellan, je suppose... Je tentais de rester dans le bon chemin, tu vois. Plus de guerre, donc plus d'illégalité, rien qui pourrait menacer la tranquillité de la famille dont j'avais la responsabilité. Même si je me sentais enfermé dans notre relation, je devais... Je devais tenir, j'aimais vraiment Lily et je me sentirais comme si je la trahissais si je me transformais devant elle.

\- Mais cela fait longtemps que tu ne l'aimes plus.

James hocha la tête et garda le silence un moment, avant de répondre finalement :

\- C'est vrai, mais maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr que deux jours suffiront à me convaincre de reprendre forme humaine, si je me transforme en cerf...

.

Délogeant provisoirement son petit-ami de ses genoux, Harry s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Il traversa les couloirs du train pour s'y rendre mais n'entra dans aucune cabine, s'appuyant plutôt contre l'unique lavabo en observant l'autre garçon qui l'attendait et qui finit par prendre la parole nerveusement :

\- Comment il va ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Wellan... Il avait l'air angoissé avec la troisième épreuve, mais il va mieux maintenant ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, amenant un discret soupir de soulagement chez l'autre garçon. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis l'autre reprit :

\- Et pour... le meurtrier de ma sœur ?

\- Tu le connais, Weasley. Tout le monde le connaît, d'ailleurs.

\- Je connais pas de Tom... Enfin, à part le patron d'un bar à Pré-au-lard, je ne vois pas...

\- Il se fait appeler par un autre nom, depuis qu'il a décidé de devenir un mage noir. Tom Jedusor n'est que son nom de naissance.

Weasley resta figé un instant, confus, puis son regard se durcit :

\- Voldemort ?

Harry était étonné de l'entendre l'appeler comme ça. De ce qu'il avait pu constater depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, son nom était tabou dans la population sorcière, d'autant plus chez ceux qui avaient grandi dans le monde magique. Mais la vengeance semblait avoir pour effet de surpasser les craintes, même inscrites depuis longtemps dans l'esprit des gens.

\- On fait nos recherches de notre côté, je te tiendrai au courant par hibou.

Weasley hocha la tête, à moitié impassible, à moitié reconnaissant, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux avec sérieux.

\- Il paraît que tu t'es battu contre lui à la troisième épreuve.

Harry ignorait comment il avait pu avoir cette information, mais il acquiesça quand même en réponse, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur sa puissance ?

\- J'ai failli perdre contre lui. Si le combat n'avait pas été interrompu, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux aurait gagné. Je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier normal aurait la moindre chance contre lui, à part Dumbledore ou Flitwick, peu de monde tiendrait plus d'une minute.

\- Tout le monde sait que Voldemort est plus fort que la moyenne, s'agaça Weasley. Je te demande ses faiblesses.

Harry ne s'offusqua pas du ton froid que le rouquin avait utilisé contre lui, réfléchissant calmement à la question. Il n'avait pas repéré de faiblesse durant le combat, à part peut-être...

\- Il est très imprécis. Ses sorts sont généralement très puissants, mais il ne vise presque pas avant de les lancer.

\- Alors un sorcier plus rapide que lui le rendra vulnérable...

Il détourna les yeux de lui et sortit des toilettes sans rien ajouter de plus. Par la petite fenêtre, Harry vit qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à Londres et décida de retourner à sa cabine pour se changer.

Il fut accueilli par une dispute entre Hermione et Malfoy et un regard noir de Wellan en direction de Théodore. Harry fit mine de rien et ils se préparèrent tous à partir.

Harry descendit du train en titubant sous le poids de sa valise, avant que Théodore ne l'aide en la portant d'un bras et lui souriant. Harry lui rendit son sourire avec maladresse, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec cette nouvelle relation, même si, pour être sincère, il appréciait assez d'être ainsi cajolé.

\- Tu m'écriras pendant les vacances ? demanda Théodore.

\- Heu... Je ne te promets rien, je n'aime pas vraiment écrire des lettres... Mais je te répondrai. Dans la mesure du possible.

\- Sinon, je viendrai directement sur l'île pour te voir.

Harry retint un rire un peu nerveux, ne sachant comment répondre à cela. Surtout que, comme l'avait dit Arabella, il n'aurait pas dû avoir le permis de transplanage, puisqu'on ne pouvait le passer qu'à dix-sept ans. Cela n'avait pas empêché Théo de venir et de repartir la dernière fois, mais bon...

Wellan arriva derrière eux, le regard parcourant la foule jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaircisse.

\- Trouvé ! Il y a Remus et papa !

\- Bon, eh bien, passe de bonnes vacances.

Théodore se pencha vers lui, mais au lieu de l'embrasser, il lui lécha la joue avant de se reculer avec l'esquisse d'un sourire mutin.

\- Toi aussi.

Et il partit de son côté, rejoignant Malfoy qui l'attendait près de la barrière. Ils disparaissaient derrière au moment où Harry se faisait soulever de terre par son père pour une étreinte musclée.

\- On se revoit à la rentrée les garçons, dit Hermione en passant près d'eux avec un sourire. Bonjour monsieur Potter, professeur Lupin.

Ils la saluèrent et elle rejoignit ses parents un peu plus loin.

\- Allez, rentrons rapidement, Arabella et Sirius ont préparé le repas de ce soir ! Il doit être prêt à l'heure qu'il est.

.

Dans le laboratoire de l'alchimiste aux ordres de Voldemort, un garçon s'assit lentement. Son corps était presque entièrement dénudé, et son visage était couvert de sang et de petites incisions faites à la baguette.

Le silence était tombé depuis que le mage noir était sorti de la salle en autorisant l'alchimiste à libérer le cobaye humain, et la tension commençait à naître entre eux deux.

Sans un mot, François lui tendit une serviette humide que Daniel utilisa pour essuyer le sang, fixant l'albinos en face de lui.

\- Vous avez pas une potion pour soigner ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas potionniste.

\- Les potions, c'est comme l'alchimie, non ?

\- Non.

Daniel grimaça devant la réponse concise puis se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol. Sans un mot, il commença à les enfiler.

Il n'était pas vraiment en colère. Enfin, un peu, mais de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ? Il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. En plus, on ne l'avait pas torturé, juste immobilisé et testé les capacités de sa cicatrice. Pas de quoi en faire un drame... Du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre alors que ses poings tremblaient, de rage ou de dégoût, il n'était pas vraiment sûr, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il devait se calmer, et de toute urgence. Se changer les idées.

\- Vous êtes qui au juste ? demanda-t-il. Un Mangemort ou un allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Si tu es prêt, sors de mon laboratoire. J'ai des expériences en cours.

\- Quelle politesse...

L'alchimiste ne répondit rien, et Daniel se résigna à sortir sans insister.

Il se retrouva alors dans un long couloir assombri par d'épais rideaux noirs aux fenêtres, au sol de marbre et aux murs en pierre brute qui lui rappelaient ceux de Durmstrang. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid, mais un courant d'air traversait les couloirs, le rafraîchissant désagréablement.

Les mains dans les poches, le jeune soldat marchait à travers le manoir où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait amené, vide de toute présence pour le moment. Son regard ne s'attardait ni sur les statues, ni sur les tapisseries. Au lieu de cela, il pensait à Harry, à son regard au cimetière, à son air blessé et trahi, à son incompréhension de le voir dans l'autre camp...

Bien fait pour lui.

.

La soirée avait été très agréable, le repas avait été nourrissant et animé, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'une fête réunissant les Maraudeurs et Arabella Figg dans une même pièce.

Enfin, la soirée pris fin. Les trois plus jeunes se dirent bonne nuit en haut des escaliers avant qu'ils ne se dirigent chacun vers leurs chambres respectives.

Dudley se coucha en baillant. Il s'habituait peu à peu aux repas tardifs que sa nouvelle famille organisait plusieurs soirs par semaine, mais le retour de ses cousins l'avait rendu bien plus intense et festif que d'habitude, ce qui lui avait soufflé une grande partie de son énergie. Bien sûr, il avait repris des forces depuis qu'on l'avait libéré d'Azkaban, mais il restait encore très faible face au manque de sommeil. En plus de cela, il avait commencé des cours qu'il devait travailler chaque jour pour rattraper son retard et pouvoir reprendre ses études normalement d'ici l'année prochaine ou la suivante. Il avait encore beaucoup de lacunes, ce qui le rendait nerveux face à cette idée, mais son oncle lui avait promis un professeur particulier si ses difficultés persistaient, alors Dudley n'avait pas trop à s'en faire. Prenant juste le temps de se mettre en boxer, le Moldu se coucha et tomba aussitôt dans un sommeil paisible.

Wellan, quant à lui, s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux embrumés de fatigue. Il leva sa main pour observer la rune gravée sur son dos. Encore un peu rouge, elle avait néanmoins l'air cicatrisé et laissait apparaître clairement le trait vertical barré de deux croix, le symbole des Briseurs de sorts... En y repensant, il lui semblait qu'un des frères de Ron, l'aîné il lui semblait, en était un lui aussi. Il secoua la tête, se blottit sous ses draps et ferma les yeux. Ron ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, Wellan n'allait certainement pas lui demander les coordonnées de son frère... La boule au ventre et les larmes aux yeux, c'est en pensant à son ancien ami qu'il s'endormit.

Harry, lui, ne se sentait pas fatigué mais complètement épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit mais garda les yeux fixés dans le vide, sans parvenir à tomber dans le sommeil... Ou en cherchant à l'éviter. Il avait peur des cauchemars qu'il ferait s'il dormait maintenant. Depuis le cimetière, il avait eu autre chose à penser, entre l'agression de sa mère et sa mise en couple avec Théo. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de dormir profondément. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il ne pouvait que craindre ce que ses rêves lui montreraient. Il ne voulait plus penser à Daniel, ça faisait trop mal, sans parler de la culpabilité… Car après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il se vengeait aujourd'hui... Entièrement de sa faute...

.

Draco s'était levé tôt ce matin-là, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en sommeil. Sortir Théo du lit avait par contre été bien plus dur, mais il y était parvenu et ils étaient tous deux en train de marcher dans les couloirs encore vides du ministère, jusqu'à un bureau du département de la justice où ils avaient rendez-vous.

L'employé qui les accueillit était connu de Draco. C'était un assez haut gradé et ouvertement opposé aux pro-pureté de sang, et donc à la famille Malfoy en général. Et cela convenait parfaitement aux plans du jeune homme.

Il les fit asseoir tous les deux et leur jeta un regard peu aimable, mais cela ne gêna pas Draco le moins du monde. Il commença donc à parler calmement, lui expliquant qu'il désirait s'émanciper de la famille Malfoy afin de rejoindre la protection de la famille Nott, dont Théo était désormais l'unique représentant.

\- Vous savez que vous émanciper d'une telle famille revient à vous séparer de l'héritage de votre nom, lui dit le représentant ministériel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en suis conscient, oui. Mais les agissements de mon père ne me laissent pas le choix, et je ne veux pas être impliqué dans ses affaires contre mon gré.

\- Quel genre d'affaires ?

Il avait capté son attention, parfait.

\- Eh bien, répondit Draco avec une fausse hésitation. Il y a des rumeurs sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui...

L'homme l'écoutait avec attention, ne semblant ni choqué ni d'accord avec ces paroles, attendant juste de savoir où il voulait en venir, alors Draco continua :

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais je soupçonne mon père d'avoir rejoint ses rangs, et sans l'aide de l'Imperium.

Les yeux de l'employé se mirent à briller et se plissèrent de contentement. Il se recula dans sa chaise, et Draco échangea un regard avec Théo qui posa une main sur son bras et hocha doucement la tête, comme pour l'encourager (même si en réalité, c'était Draco qui lui avait demandé d'agir comme un soutien en public).

-Mes amis craignaient qu'il s'en prenne à moi car je ne soutiens pas ses idéaux. Théodore Nott m'a proposé de venir chez lui l'année dernière, mais je voudrais que mon père ne puisse plus du tout faire pression sur moi par son nom ou sa fortune. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ?

Et avant même qu'il réponde à haute voix, son sourire calculateur voulait dire oui.

Draco empêcha sa satisfaction d'apparaître au dernier moment, mais la sentit remplir agréablement son ventre.

Ses pions se plaçaient doucement sur l'échiquier politique.

.

Albus avait assez attendu, assez réfléchi, et assez travaillé en secret, laissant les choses s'empirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à contrattaquer. Aujourd'hui, le moment était venu, tout était paré pour commencer la destruction des rangs de Voldemort, et ce avant que l'employée ministérielle ne vienne fourrer son nez à Poudlard.

\- Puis-je compter sur vous, Severus ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

Et il s'éclipsa en silence, laissant le directeur seul dans son bureau. Albus s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et laissa son regard errer vers le passage secret menant vers les souvenirs concernant Voldemort.

Il avait recueilli un nombre important d'informations de la part de Selwin durant l'année où il avait travaillé à Poudlard, sans que ce dernier ne le sache bien sûr. Quel était l'intérêt d'engager un Mangemort s'il n'en profitait pas pour avancer sa quête de destruction du mage noir ?

L'année venant de s'écouler avait été plus dure à gérer, la présence des autres écoles avait failli mettre en péril certains de ses secrets mais, Merlin merci, les choses s'étaient bien passées finalement.

Il passa une main lasse sur sa nuque, dégageant ses longs cheveux blancs afin de pouvoir masser ses muscles douloureux.

Si cette année, le drame avait pu être évité (de peu, certes, mais évité tout de même), il craignait pour l'année prochaine. Les choses allaient être plus tendues, les rumeurs commenceraient à courir sur le retour de Tom, il en était sûr, mais pire que cela, il craignait que Fudge ne lui envoie une employée plus prompte à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues qu'à coopérer avec lui... Après tout, ce pauvre Cornelius avait toujours eu la malchance d'attirer les ambitieux autour de lui. Cela arrivait déjà lorsqu'il était élève, et sa carrière au ministère n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Il soupira puis s'extirpa de son fauteuil, allant jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau pour observer un instant le parc extérieur.

Il se demandait comment allait se passer la suite des événements...

.

Wellan bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se redressa avec difficulté dans son lit.

Il avait rêvé de Ron une bonne partie de la nuit, dans le genre cauchemar où il se fait vider les boyaux par Voldemort dans l'indifférence générale de son ancien meilleur ami. Rien de bien ragoûtant...

Ses yeux refusant de s'ouvrir tout de suite, il dut les cligner un moment pour parvenir à se réveiller un minimum. Il se hissa sur ses pieds et les traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, réprimant un bâillement qui lui fit trembler la mâchoire.

\- Difficile de sortir du lit dès le premier jour des vacances ?

Il cligna les yeux en relevant la tête, remarquant juste la présence de Remus près de la cafetière moldue, une tasse fumante à la main.

\- Bonjour...

\- Bonjour, Wellan. Tu as mal dormi ?

\- Cauchemar...

Remus agita sa baguette et une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud apparut devant son nez.

\- Bois, ça te fera du bien.

Wellan sourit, connaissant bien l'amour du loup-garou pour le chocolat, et but sans hésiter. Lui qui aimait bien manger un peu de charcuterie au réveil s'en contenta néanmoins. Il but sa tasse puis se leva aussitôt qu'il eut fini.

\- Je vais m'entraîner, annonça-t-il.

Remus le retint d'une main sur son bras avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle.

\- T'entraîner à quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en-dehors de Poudlard, tu sais...

\- J'ai pas besoin de baguette, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un nouveau bâillement. Juste de concentration.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de rajouter :

\- Et d'un sort à défaire.

Puis il sortit rejoindre le jardin encore humide de la rosée matinale, marchant tranquillement en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un sortilège. Ce fut un aboiement qui lui donna une idée, et il fit signe à Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, de l'approcher.

Il le fit asseoir devant lui et s'accroupit pour le fixer droit dans les yeux en silence.

Sirius le regarda curieusement, sa queue battant distraitement le sol en attente de ce qu'il voyait certainement comme un nouveau jeu. Wellan se concentra, essayant de se remettre dans le même état que les fois précédentes où il avait réussi. À part bien sûr ses transplanages pour protéger Ron et Harry, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas trop se mettre en état de panique sur demande.

Un hoquet de surprise lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermés, et il découvrit Sirius sous sa forme humaine, uniquement vêtu de sa robe de nuit, le regarder avec surprise. Wellan ricana de satisfaction et se releva, se sentant d'un coup beaucoup plus réveillé. Il partit d'un pas joyeux à la recherche d'un nouvel objet à désensorceler.

La journée semblait bien plus belle, d'un coup.

.

Harry se fit réveiller par une dispute entre Pantoufle et un chat qui avait voulu fêter son retour en venant l'agresser dans son sommeil.

Une fois l'intrus félin enfui sous la violence de l'aigle, Harry se leva pour féliciter l'aigle qui poussa sa main de son bec dans un geste affectueux avant de s'envoler jusqu'à la fenêtre que Harry ouvrit avec plaisir, en remerciement.

Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine où il vit avec étonnement son parrain bégayer quelque chose au reste des Maraudeurs, sa robe de nuit tachée de boue et d'herbe.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait quand un bruit sourd retentit dehors, suivi d'une série de fracas métalliques.

Harry se précipita vers la porte pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne mette la main sur la poignée, dévoilant Wellan ayant l'air gêné qui jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

\- Heu... commença-t-il timidement, il se peut que j'aie brisé le sort qui faisait tenir la cabane debout...

\- QUOI ? cria James, paniqué, en se précipitant dehors.

La cabane était le coin privé des Maraudeurs, où ils entreposaient tout leur matériel destiné aux blagues, ainsi que quelques potions qui pouvaient mal tourner si les fioles étaient brisées.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? demanda Remus en faisant entrer le Survivant à l'intérieur de la maison pour l'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Je m'entraîne à briser des sorts... J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple de commencer par des objets avant de me mettre aux sorts que les gens m'envoient directement en pleine tête.

Harry cligna les yeux et répéta :

\- Briser des sorts ?

Wellan hocha la tête et tendit une main devant lui, exposant un étrange symbole gravé sur le dos de sa main. Harry fronça les sourcils en observant le dessin et demanda à voix haute si c'était un tatouage, n'ayant pas d'autre idée de ce que cela pourrait être.

\- Non, c'est une rune. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais à notre anniversaire l'année dernière, Hermione m'a offert un livre qui était censé m'aider à trouver la magie pour laquelle je serais le meilleur, et la réponse apparaît sous forme de rune.

Il agita la main sous les yeux de son frère et Harry sentit la présence des trois autres adultes s'approcher dans son dos pour regarder au-dessus son épaule. Sirius poussa un sifflement admiratif et passa sa main par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour saisir celle de son jumeau, histoire de la voir de plus près.

\- Tu es bien un Potter. Ton arrière-grand-père était aussi Briseur de sorts, si je me rappelle bien.

\- C'est vrai ?

Harry observa le bonheur et la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son frère et l'observa faire attentivement. Il ignorait que ça avait tant d'importance pour lui, et ça le faisait se sentir un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

\- Oui c'est vrai, Charlus Potter qu'il s'appelait, et c'est sûrement de lui que ton père a hérité le côté aventurier. Un vrai casse-cou cet homme-là ! Il a même épousé une Black, c'est pour dire !

Harry détourna les yeux, salua son frère et les adultes et remonta discrètement dans sa chambre. Il sourit poliment à son cousin qu'il croisa dans le couloir mais ferma aussitôt la porte derrière lui, voulant être seul.

Il ne connaissait pas Wellan.

Comme avec Daniel, il avait cru savoir beaucoup de choses sur son frère. Il avait supposé qu'il se sentait bien avec lui, qu'il ait envie de vivre avec Arabella et Dudley, qu'être séparé de ses anciens amis de Gryffondor lui convenait... Mais, en réalité, il n'avait aucune preuve.

Peut-être Harry n'était-il juste qu'un fardeau.

.

Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres, referma la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir du ministère de la Magie et de Gringotts.

Sa demande d'émancipation avait été acceptée à une vitesse bien supérieure à ses prévisions, à sa grande satisfaction. De plus, son compte en banque n'était plus accessible à ses parents et Lucius Malfoy avait été démis provisoirement de ses fonctions en attendant son procès à la fin du mois, à la suite des soupçons que Draco avait ranimés.

Tout se passait pour le mieux.

Posant la lettre sur le canapé à côté de lui, son regard dévia sur la cicatrice ornant la nuque de Théodore endormi sur ses genoux. Cette cicatrice dont la provenance avait changé le cours entier de leurs vies.

Son index l'effleura et il observa la peau se couvrir de frisson.

Bientôt, très bientôt, il aurait le pouvoir de sauver un bon nombre de vies, mais surtout de venger Théo et de détruire cette île maudite où il avait été amené et torturé, lui et bien d'autres...

La Magie Profonde lui était presque accessible.

.

Le mois de juillet était bien entamé quand, un jour où la pluie frappait fortement l'île où la famille Potter/Figg/Black/Lupin/Pettigrow/Dursley avait élu domicile, Wellan entra dans la chambre de son frère dans l'espoir de lui parler.

\- Dis, Harry, on fête notre anniversaire cette année ? Je veux dire, en invitant des amis.

\- Comme tu veux...

Wellan fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Depuis quelques temps, Harry était bizarre, il parlait peu, restait dans son coin et Wellan avait même l'impression qu'il l'évitait... Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il posa donc une main sur le bras de son frère et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?

Harry essaya de détourner le regard un moment mais finit par se résigner. Wellan reposa à nouveau la question et son frère consentit à lui répondre honnêtement :

\- J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles...

Wellan cligna des yeux, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Harry avait dit qu'il avait _peur_?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Il ne s'est passé que des mauvaises choses depuis que tu as découvert que j'étais ton frère, répondit Harry avec hésitation. Tes parents ont divorcé, tu as déménagé, tu as perdu tes amis...

\- C'est faux, répliqua aussitôt Wellan. Je m'entends toujours très bien avec Neville et Seamus !

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu ne parles pratiquement plus aux Gryffondor à part Hermione, maintenant. Même tes nuits tu ne les passes plus dans ta tour, t'es toujours au QG...

Wellan ne répondit rien, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Même s'il restait avec Neville et Seamus pendant les cours, ils ne traînaient plus ensemble comme avant, et il ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois où ils avaient fait une partie de cartes ou simplement discuté tranquillement...

\- J'ai l'impression de ne t'avoir causé que des problèmes depuis qu'on traîne ensemble...

Wellan voulut le rassurer, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence où il vit la profonde tristesse qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, Harry sortit de la chambre sans que Wellan ne parvienne à réagir. C'était lui qui faisait souffrir son frère, par son comportement, pas l'inverse...

Se sentant mal, il baissa la tête, ravalant sa culpabilité comme il pouvait, sa gorge serrée.

.

Dennis fut soudain pris d'un vertige et il tituba jusqu'à ce qu'il percute son frère, penché sur ses éternelles photos.

\- Me fais pas bouger, c'est notre future télé que tu mets en périls là !

\- On n'a pas besoin de télé, répondit Dennis en se redressant, une main sur la tête. On n'est pas là en dehors des vacances...

\- Mais papa si.

\- En plus il n'y a pas Wellan sur tes photos, ça se vendra pas aussi bien que la dernière fois.

\- Ne crois pas cela, rectifia Colin en souriant à son matériel. Dans le monde sorcier, la popularité de n'importe qui peut très vite grimper.

Dennis n'insista pas, laissant son frère observer sa photo de l'année. Il allait devoir les amener au Chemin de Traverse pour les dupliquer, vu qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en-dehors de Poudlard, mais cela ne semblait absolument pas déranger l'aîné des Crivey. Rien n'était désagréable à Colin, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa passion.

Nerveusement, Dennis posa une main sur son front pour regarder s'il était malade, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre. Son vertige ne devait qu'être passager, il imaginait...

.

Ron avait réussi à trouver un tuteur pour lui apprendre à se battre durant les vacances scolaires. Ça n'avait pas été facile parce qu'il était encore un élève de premier cycle, et qu'il avait dû trouver le moyen de le payer de lui-même (jamais il n'aurait pu demander une telle somme à ses parents, alors qu'il était déjà compliqué de joindre les deux bouts à la maison).

Les jumeaux avaient accepté de lui prêter un peu d'argent, pour payer le Magicobus jusqu'à Londres, et pour le reste, il devrait travailler pour son professeur pour rembourser chaque leçon qu'il recevrait.

Cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Ron n'était pas du genre à hésiter à faire des efforts ou à refuser de transpirer. Il était un Weasley, et les Weasley savaient mettre leur fierté de côté quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, ils n'étaient pas comme cet idiot de Zabini qui devait probablement tomber dans les pommes en voyant une tâche sur ses vêtements. Ron n'était pas comme ça, il était solide et déterminé.

Une fois arrivé à Londres, il commença à marcher dans les rues, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le regard concentré, ne voulant choquer aucun Moldu par une conduite un peu décalée.

Il ralentit en voyant qu'il s'approchait de la ruelle que son professeur lui avait indiquée dans la lettre, deux rues après le Chaudron Baveur, à gauche, mais n'hésita qu'un court instant avant d'y pénétrer.

\- T'es en retard, gamin.

Une silhouette trapue se dégagea de l'ombre où elle était planquée, et un œil trop bleu pour être naturel vint se fixer sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas été suivi, j'espère...

Ron haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas regardé, et honnêtement, il ne voyait pas qui aurait intérêt à suivre un gamin débraillé dans son genre.

\- Tu aurais dû regarder ! s'exclama l'homme en sortant de l'ombre. Vigilance constante, mon garçon !

Alastor Maugrey, qui avait accepté de lui donner des cours, lui agrippa durement l'épaule.

\- Filons vite d'ici.

Et Ron se sentit violemment aspiré par le transplanage d'escorte.

.

Harry et Wellan avaient finalement passé leur anniversaire en famille, sans inviter personne. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à aborder à nouveau le sujet des conséquences de leur fraternité sur leurs vies respectives. Les adultes s'étaient bien entendu rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais aucun n'avait réussi à leur en parler. Wellan passant ses journées à défaire des sorts et Harry à disparaître ils ne savaient où avec ses serpents, ils n'étaient pas faciles à aborder.

Sans qu'ils ne puissent dénouer cette situation, la rentrée scolaire arriva et ils durent repartir à Poudlard.

.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, vous avez vu ? Je suis dans les temps cette semaine ! :)  
_

 _Merci à Adenoide pour sa review (oui, le manque de communication... Crois moi, ça ne va pas s'arranger de ci-tôt) et à Lucky Devil pour sa correction. Et à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont mis cette fic en favoris !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

\- Enfin Alastor, tu n'es pas sérieux !

\- Je suis plus que sérieux, Albus !

\- Mais te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? La veille de la rentrée scolaire ?

\- N'en fais pas tout un plat, c'est juste un échange, pas une démission. De toute façon, la malédiction m'aurait empêché de revenir enseigner, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Autant que je la choisisse.

Albus soupira profondément et pinça deux doigts sur son nez aquilin.

\- Mais pourquoi la magie de l'esprit ?

\- Il faut apprendre à ces gamins comment se défendre de la Légilimencie ou d'un Imperium, Albus, voilà ce que je pense ! Et puis comme c'est un cours en option, j'aurais des horaires plus légers.

\- Interdiction d'envoyer des impardonnables en cours, Alastor ! le prévint le directeur.

\- Mais oui... soupira l'ancien auror d'un ton peu convainquant.

Albus ne put retenir un léger sourire, amusé par le côté grognon que son ami avait irrémédiablement face à des règles qu'il n'avait pas lui-même choisies. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait encore, alors il demanda avec prudence :

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à avoir un emploi du temps allégé ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois soudainement devenu quelqu'un voulant ménager son temps de loisir du jour au lendemain !

En réponse à cela, l'œil naturel d'Alastor s'illumina et il se pencha en avant. Ce fut cette lueur dans son regard, qu'Albus n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, qui le convainquit d'accepter sa requête, quelles qu'en soient les motivations. Car Alastor était son ami, et Albus souffrait de le voir sombrer dans la morosité depuis ces dernières années. Cette lueur était comme un cadeau de Noël en avance, un magnifique cadeau.

\- Je me suis occupé d'un gamin cet été, il est motivé et il a du talent… Je veux parfaire son apprentissage. Laisse-moi ce plaisir, Albus.

Comment aurait-il pu refuser ?

.

Personne ne parlait dans le train qui les menait à Poudlard, Harry fixait la fenêtre et Wellan jouait avec sa baguette. Quand Hermione puis Neville les rejoignirent, ils ne parlèrent pas plus, jusqu'à ce que quelques Serpentard entrent dans le compartiment à leur tour. Ils s'échangèrent quelques informations sur ce qu'ils avaient appris de Voldemort avant de tous repartir, à l'exception du petit-ami de Harry.

Face au lourd silence, Théodore finit par prendre la main de Harry pour le forcer à se lever, et il lui fit quitter le compartiment.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda Harry sans grande curiosité.

\- Loin de Potter.

\- Il accepte notre relation maintenant, tu sais. Il a eu le temps de s'y faire.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas être ensemble.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment son petit-ami pouvait savoir ça, inconscient du malaise flottant dans la pièce entière à cause d'eux, mais il ne le contredit pas.

Il se laissa tirer jusqu'à ce que le couloir soit vide et Théo le poussa doucement contre le mur. Sans dire un mot, il le regarda longuement et caressa du pouce la cicatrice qui barrait la joue de Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent, en douceur d'abord, puis un peu plus profondément.

Théo glissait quelques doigts sous la chemise débraillée de Harry quand un flash les éblouit et les sépara.

\- Salut, Harry. Voilà vos dix pour-cent !

Soupirant, le Poufsouffle prit la petite bourse que lui tendait Colin.

\- Il y en a un peu moins que la dernière fois, à cause de l'absence de Wellan. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Nott, je suis sûr que tu monteras rapidement en popularité, toi aussi.

Et il s'éloigna. Harry le regarda disparaître dans un des compartiments puis reporta son attention sur Théo.

\- Viens, retournons auprès des autres. Wellan ne mérite pas que je le fuie.

Le Serpentard n'insista pas et le suivit sur le chemin du retour.

.

Une fois de retour sur l'île, les Maraudeurs s'excusèrent auprès d'Arabella et de Dudley, puis s'éloignèrent de la maison avec des vivres pour plusieurs jours.

Après en avoir longuement parlé durant les vacances, ils avaient réussi à convaincre James de retrouver son Animagus. Ça n'avait pas été une décision facile et ils étaient conscients des risques que ça impliquait.

C'est pourquoi Remus avait préparé des précautions et qu'ils avaient choisi de rester dans la forêt de l'île et non pas d'en chercher une autre : le terrain était limité par la mer. Ainsi, même si James perdait le contrôle de son instinct, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

.

Les Serpentard étaient installés dans leur compartiment, laissant le temps filer en silence.

Blaise s'entraînait vaguement à lancer des sortilèges devant le regard impressionné de Grégory, Vincent dormait et Draco était allongé, profitant d'une banquette entière à lui tout seul.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Lucius Malfoy avait été condamné à cinq ans de prison à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas suffisant aux yeux de Draco, mais il savait qu'au vu des soutiens dont disposait son père, il ne pouvait guère espérer mieux pour le moment.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées défiler sans qu'il ne les retienne ni n'y prenne garde.

Les choses avançaient enfin... Il espérait avoir la force d'y faire face.

\- On arrive, Draco.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant. Mettons nos robes.

.

Dolores Ombrage s'assit avec grâce et dignité sur le siège qu'on lui avait attribué et son regard parcourait les tables qui se remplissaient doucement de tous les élèves qu'elle devait surveiller. Cornelius lui avait précisé quels étaient les principaux dangers : Harry Figg et Cédric Diggory, deux Poufsouffle de cinquième et septième année.

Cela n'étonnait pas Dolores : les Poufsouffle sont toujours les pires, à Poudlard. Elle se rappelait très bien que, durant sa scolarité, cette Maison avait toujours été pleine d'hypocrites et de trouillards, incapables de prendre la moindre décision, toujours en retrait à médire sur le dos des plus ambitieux et des meilleurs élèves... En plus de tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son premier ministre, elle était aussi personnellement motivée à surveiller ces deux énergumènes.

Son regard dévia sur le directeur et elle plissa ses petits yeux. Lui non plus n'échapperait pas à sa vigilance.

Dumbledore en était à la moitié de son discours quand elle décida de l'interrompre dans un petit toussotement distingué. Elle se leva et alla se placer devant le pupitre du vieux fou. Elle fit alors son propre discours, ouvertement critique envers l'école, bien qu'elle couvre tout cela de politesse et de compliments hypocrites.

Elle finit sa déclaration par un sourire gentil, puis retourna s'asseoir sans plus attendre.

Les regards des élèves, posés sur elle, étaient soit confus, soit méfiants, pour l'instant. Toutefois, ils comprendraient très vite ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

.

La Confrérie des Sages avait conscience que le professeur Ombrage représentait une nouvelle inconnue dans l'équation de l'école, et comptait se retrouver assez rapidement pour en discuter. Avant cela, cependant, il y avait une autre urgence.

Théodore Nott et Harry Figg s'étaient rejoints devant les portes de la Grande Salle à la fin du dîner et s'étaient tous deux éloignés dans le parc, n'ayant de toute évidence pas l'intention de rentrer directement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Profitant de l'occasion, Cho envoya des rapporteuses pour les interroger afin de savoir comment les situer. Il s'agissait de Hermione Granger, choisie pour sa proximité avec Harry, et de Marietta, du fait de sa position de seconde dans la hiérarchie.

Elles les arrêtèrent alors qu'ils avaient fait une dizaine de mètres en direction du lac.

\- On peut vous parler ? demanda Marietta sur un ton qui ne prêtait pas au refus.

Harry ne lui aurait probablement pas accordé la moindre attention, vu la manière dont elle s'adressait à eux, si Hermione n'avait pas été à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta donc pour les laisser les rejoindre, conformément à la stratégie de Cho.

\- On vient de la part des Sages, leur expliqua Hermione. Nous aimerions clarifier vos positions auprès de l'école. Vous voulez bien répondre à nos questions ?

Théo fit une moue, tout comme Harry qui hésitait entre répondre un « non » clair et net ou demander ce qu'elles voulaient dire par là. Hermione se contenta de leur silence comme d'une réponse, positive bien sûr, et invita Théo à la suivre à l'écart tandis que Marietta en faisait de même avec Harry.

\- Vous êtes en couple tous les deux ? demanda Marietta.

\- Oui, fut la réponse laconique de Harry.

\- De quel ordre ?

Harry leva un sourcil, la poussant à préciser :

\- Romantique, purement sexuel, exclusif, libre ?

Harry resta silencieux, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'exposer ainsi sa relation devant une parfaite inconnue. Sans se laisser démonter, la Serdaigle passa à la question suivante :

\- Te définirais-tu plutôt dans le camp de la lumière ou dans celui des ténèbres ?

\- Aucun des deux.

\- Neutre, dans ce cas ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant de lui accorder des précisions :

\- Tu peux me considérer contre le clan de Voldemort.

Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Marietta sursauter, grimacer ou avoir une quelconque réaction quand il prononça le nom du mage noir, comme c'était habituellement le cas chez les sorciers. À la place, elle posa la question suivante :

\- En cas de guerre déclarée, tu serais donc clairement opposé aux Mangemorts ?

\- Je suppose...

\- Ton lien de parenté avec Wellan Potter influence-t-il ta position à Poudlard ?

Harry cligna des yeux face à l'absence de transition.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Wellan Potter est à l'origine de la Confrérie du Secret qui a un très fort impact sur la vie des étudiants de Poudlard. Est-ce que tu es impliqué avec elles ?

\- Oui.

Après tout, il dormait régulièrement dans leur QG et savait qu'il bénéficiait régulièrement de leur protection. Même si, en général, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Marietta se contenta cette fois de sa réponse concise et continua son interrogatoire.

Opinion politique (aucune), ambition scolaire (avoir la moyenne), projet d'avenir (ça ne la regardait pas)… Tout y passa. Harry ne répondit qu'à ce qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt à garder privé, se demandant tout de même de quoi elle se mêlait à poser toutes ces questions. Il fut soulagé quand elle fut enfin satisfaite et le laissa tranquille.

Hermione, qui avait fini la première, était déjà partie.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Théo et Harry échangèrent un regard.

Ils ne commentèrent cependant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, reprenant simplement leur chemin vers le petit coin près du lac où ils avaient prévu de passer un peu de bon temps. En couple ou non, la conversation n'était toujours pas leur fort.

.

Deux jours après son entrée à Poudlard, Wellan se sentait véritablement soulagé d'y être, pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, il allait pouvoir s'entraîner un peu plus correctement à briser des sorts, c'était vraiment une bonne chose parce qu'il était vraiment fatigué de devoir le faire sans baguette, il avait besoin de s'améliorer après tout !

L'autre raison, un peu moins avouable, était qu'il allait pouvoir s'éloigner de Harry ainsi. Sa relation avec lui semblait plus compliquée chaque jour qui passe et Wellan n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment régler cette histoire.

C'est vrai que sa vie avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait découvert que Harry était son frère, mais la vie changeait tout le temps après tout, chez tout le monde, et ce n'était pas un mal ! De plus, les choses s'amélioraient aussi sur beaucoup de points. Rien qu'à voir l'épanouissement de son père depuis son divorce, cela en valait le coup, Wellan n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir pu se rapprocher de Harry, pas même quand Ron s'était mis à le détester.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait impuissant et incapable d'arranger la situation.

Regardant l'armure s'écrouler à ses pieds, dépourvue de la magie qui la faisait tenir debout, Wellan poussa un profond soupir.

Il allait vraiment falloir trouver une solution.

.

Dès les premiers jours de l'année, il fut tout de suite très clair qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de continuer la guerre inter-maison : ils avaient un adversaire bien plus ennuyeux à s'occuper.

En effet, Ombrage n'était pas qu'un professeur déplorable en Défense contre les forces du Mal, elle s'était également alliée à Rusard pour fourrer son nez partout là où il n'avait rien à y faire, en particulier chez les Poufsouffle.

Ils avaient pourtant bonne réputation, et ce, depuis toujours. Il y avait bien eu une période où les Sages avaient voulu monter l'école contre eux, mais elle n'avait pas pu durer longtemps.

Pourtant, Ombrage s'était mise en tête de les surveiller et de réduire autant qu'elle le pouvait leur liberté de mouvement, les isoler durant les cours et les empêcher de parler avec d'autres élèves dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Cela aurait juste provoqué un léger agacement si le populaire Cédric Diggory et le très protégé Harry Figg n'avaient pas été personnellement visés dans cette affaire. Car en réduisant leur libertés et en les punissant à la moindre occasion, c'est près de la moitié de l'école qu'elle se mit à dos. Cependant, toute leur antipathie n'effrayait guère la représentante du ministère qui se mit en tête de refaire l'école à son image, en imposant sa loi dans ses cours et dans les couloirs qu'elle parcourait sans cesse. À force, les élèves avaient commencé à agir comme elle le voulait même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, au cas où elle débarquerait sans prévenir. Elle les obligeait à avoir une tenue correcte, à agir calmement, à ne pas utiliser la magie dans les couloirs, à ne pas faire les idiots et à maintenir à une distance « respectable » entre garçons et filles.

C'est à cause de cette dernière directive que, pour la provoquer, Blaise Zabini lui avait répliqué :

\- Mais entre garçons, on peut, non ?

Il avait ponctué sa phrase en embrassant à pleine bouche un Serdaigle qui passait par là et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Cela avait mis Ombrage dans une colère noire et ils avaient été mis en retenue.

Malheureusement pour elle, Zabini faisait partit de l'échiquier de Poudlard, et en s'en prenant ainsi à lui, elle s'était mise à dos la seule Maison qui la soutenait jusqu'à présent.

Loin de s'en préoccuper, un certain Serpentard savourait sa situation amoureuse avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ce qui n'était pas au goût de tout le monde, surtout du principal concerné, pourtant si difficile à embarrasser.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama une voix qui fit sursauter les personnes dans la Grande Salle qui était dans un silence religieux à la suite d'un nouveau discours d'Ombrage. Tu te sens obligé de me lécher à chaque fois ?

\- Ta peau a bon goût, se contenta de répondre Théo en rentrant dans la Grande Salle de son éternel air tranquille.

Harry, derrière lui, s'essuyait la joue avec sa manche.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant en voyant que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Enfin... ralentir un court instant serait plus exact, vu que Théodore reprit aussitôt sa route vers la table de Serpentard de son air digne tandis que Harry rejoignit la sienne où il s'assit nonchalamment.

Le silence perdura encore quelques instant où Harry regardait autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait rien à manger...

C'est alors qu'une petite voix nasillarde s'éleva de la table des professeurs :

\- Hum, hum, messieurs...

Harry tourna la tête en direction de la voix et observa Dolores Ombrage, vêtue de son jolie nœud rose dans les cheveux, de son tailleur rose et de ses chaussures vernies à petits talons rose. Elle leur fit un sourire et Harry grimaça pour toute réponse.

\- Voulez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre retard, je vous prie ?

\- Eh bien... c'est évident, non ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Ils baisaient, fit la voix de Blaise Zabini du côté des Serpentard.

Ombrage émit alors un petit couinement étranglé, Wellan sembla s'étouffer avec sa salive et on vit tous les autres ouvrir grand la bouche d'un air choqué.

\- C'est faux ! s'exclama Harry, rouge tomate malgré lui.

\- En effet, je ne faisais que l'embrasser contre un mur, nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout, il avait trop faim.

\- Merci de ne pas donner trop de détails, Théo, je tiens à garder mon appétit, grogna Draco Malfoy.

Le Serpentard brun hocha la tête d'un air entendu en répondant :

\- Très bien, je vous raconterai après manger, alors.

Blaise et Vincent ricanèrent de la réplique franche tandis que Draco lui lançait un regard réprobateur.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

 _\- Messieurs !_

La voix était tellement aiguë que Harry porta une main à son oreille en grimaçant. Les Serpentard, eux, se contentèrent de la regarder poliment.

\- Il est inacceptable que vous profériez ce genre d'ineptie dans ce château !

\- Je vous assure, madame, que mon désir pour Harry n'est en aucun cas un mensonge, assura tranquillement Théodore sans prendre en compte le gémissement désespéré de Harry qui se frappa le front devant tant de décalage.

\- Mais... mais vous...

\- Laissez tomber, madame, ces deux-là sont aussi tarés l'un que l'autre, dit un Gryffondor en leur lançant un regard mauvais.

Cédric, par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, lui accorda un regard noir.

\- Et ils ne couchent pas _vraiment_ ensemble, ajouta Lavande. Ils n'en sont encore qu'aux préliminaires.

Les membres de la Confrérie du Secret hochèrent vivement la tête. Harry remarqua malgré lui que les jumelles Patil avaient l'air pensif et que Romilda, quant à elle, avait presque la bave aux lèvres.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils devaient s'améliorer, niveau discrétion... Apparemment, il avait un peu trop hérité d'Arabella.

C'est également ce que se disait Alastor Maugrey en le regardant s'asseoir.

De son côté, il ne s'en préoccupait guère de l'avis d'Ombrage. Son physique et son comportement (son mauvais caractère, diraient certains) lui permettaient d'avoir la paix, Ombrage évitant autant que possible de traîner dans son sillage, préférant surveiller les autres professeurs.

Alastor observa Harry Figg s'asseoir, son œil magique se promenant sur ses voisins de table jusqu'à se poser sur le plus petit d'entre eux qui suivait lui aussi le garçon du regard. Flitwick lui apprenait à se battre en duel, il le lui avait dit l'année dernière. Alastor se demanda si ça ne pourrait pas être l'occasion d'améliorer les capacités de son propre élève.

Mais il devrait également s'assurer que ni Flitwick ni Figg ne révèlent les capacités de Weasley. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, après tout !

.

\- Bonjour, professeur, salua Harry en entrant dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Bonjour, Harry, tu peux aller t'installer, j'arrive dans un instant.

Harry s'exécuta et jeta un regard au professeur Maugrey. Son œil normal regardait Flitwick avec qui il discutait, mais son œil magique était fixé sur Harry, analytique, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas encore eu cours de magie de l'esprit avec lui cette année, il se demandait si ce serait aussi étrange que l'année dernière en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

L'effrayant sorcier finit par hocher sèchement la tête et salua le petit professeur de magie avant de sortir de la pièce, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda curieusement Harry.

\- Discuter d'une petite expérience qu'il voudrait mener avec son propre élève.

Il y avait des gens qui acceptaient de leur plein gré de recevoir des cours particuliers d'un professeur comme Maugrey ? s'étonna Harry avant de décider qu'il s'en fichait et que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- Bien, mon garçon, maintenant que nous maîtrisons bien les bases de techniques de duel, et si nous passions à des exercices plus controversés ?

\- Controversés, répéta Harry en clignant des yeux, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Pour tout te dire, il m'arrive de participer à des duels, eh bien... officieux, dirons-nous. Et durant l'un d'entre eux, pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai appris quelques nouvelles techniques qui pourraient être intéressantes à t'apprendre. Mais attention ! prévint-il en brandissant un doigt dans les airs. Cela doit rester strictement entre nous, ce genre de magie n'est plus enseigné à Poudlard depuis des siècles ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore approuve que je relance la tradition, alors, dans le doute, ne lui disons rien.

Il lui accorda un sourire de canaille et Harry hocha la tête.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler au directeur, de toute façon. Même si sa rancune avait fini par s'atténuer au fil du temps, il n'éprouvait pas pour autant de respect pour le vieil homme. Juste une indifférence teintée d'une envie de ne plus se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Très bien, alors apprenez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Pour une fois que nous n'avons pas de spectateur, nous allons pouvoir parler en toute liberté. Profitons-en !

Flitwick lui expliqua d'abord la théorie de la magie du sang, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur. Jouer ainsi avec la douleur et la mort, même durant un duel, provoquait en lui un mélange de dégoût et d'excitation qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Il parla brièvement des Inferi et de la nécromancie, tout en lui précisant :

\- Il est important de connaître la théorie de ce genre d'enchantement pour maîtriser la magie du sang, mais rappelle-toi bien qu'il est hors de question de les pratiquer. Non seulement parce qu'ils sont inacceptables d'un point de vue moral, mais aussi parce que très peu de sorciers en ont été capables, et le peu qui ont réussi à le faire dans l'Histoire ont presque toujours été tués par la perte magique. Je te défends donc d'essayer, c'est bien compris ?

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux, même s'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de pratiquer ce genre de sortilège.

« Et puis, pour ressusciter qui ? » se disait-il avec objectivité. Il ne voyait pas quelle mort pourrait le pousser à accomplir un acte aussi déraisonnable. Il serait triste bien sûr, extrêmement triste si Arabella, Hermione ou Wellan venaient à mourir. Mais pas au point de menacer sa propre vie, ça, il en était sûr. Il n'aimait personne suffisamment désespérément pour se mettre autant en danger.

Satisfait de sa réponse, le petit professeur continua ses explications et ils consacrèrent pour une fois l'ensemble de la séance à la théorie.

Harry en sortit un peu troublé et la tête pleine d'images effrayantes ou dégoûtantes. Il comprenait pourquoi cette magie n'était plus enseignée à Poudlard : la magie du sang était, en plus d'être très difficile à maîtriser, plutôt sale dans son utilisation. S'ouvrir la main, utiliser le sang du corps de quelqu'un d'autre, manipuler les douleurs, les émotions ou les pulsions négatives pour les transformer en énergie... Bref, une magie qui privilégiait le spectaculaire à la beauté et à la morale... Si Flitwick ne lui avait pas assuré qu'il serait en mesure de la pratiquer, Harry aurait cru que c'était de la magie noire.

Cela restait cependant une magie fascinante à étudier, et surtout qui lui serait très utile en cas de véritable combat, alors Harry se promit de rester attentif durant toutes les séances qui suivraient.

.

Draco acheva de rédiger la réponse pour Olympe Maxime et referma l'enveloppe avec application avant d'appeler son hibou pour lui confier la missive. L'oiseau s'en saisit et s'envola aussitôt dans les airs, prêt pour un long voyage jusqu'en France.

Les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, loin de là, et cela l'inquiétait assez. La directrice de l'école de magie française avait interrogé des soldats nouvellement découverts qui avaient quelques souvenirs utiles. Utiles, mais inquiétants.

Il soupira et se frotta le front du revers de la main quelques secondes avant de se lever, se nettoyer d'un coup de baguette et de commencer à rentrer au château.

Les nouvelles étaient vraiment mauvaises si, comme le craignait madame Maxime, Fierz rassemblait effectivement les soldats réussis pour en faire il ne savait quoi. Quoi qu'il fasse, cela n'avait définitivement rien de rassurant. Elle avait également rassemblé des témoignages affirmant qu'il allait lui-même les chercher, parfois sans même se cacher de la population ordinaire.

Il avait aussitôt mis Théo au courant afin qu'il se méfie et comptait également prévenir Figg. Hélas, il craignait que ça ne soit pas suffisant : Fierz n'avait rien d'humain, quelle que soit la force qu'il avait donnée à ses soldats, ça ne _pouvait pas_ égaler la sienne.

Draco n'était pas défaitiste, mais il fallait exposer les faits. À présent, il allait falloir trouver une solution pour qu'ils échappent à ce monstre.

Draco n'était pas naïf non plus, mais il n'avait pas développé sa magie à ce point uniquement pour passer le temps. Depuis des années, il se préparait à affronter Fierz et venger Théo, ça n'avait pas changé. La seule chose qui était différente, c'est qu'au lieu de devoir trouver l'endroit où il kidnappait les enfants, il n'aurait qu'à attendre que Fierz apparaisse devant lui.

Au milieu d'un couloir, pris d'une soudaine angoisse, Draco s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre un mur, fermant à demi les yeux et se forçant à ralentir son souffle qui s'accélérait sensiblement.

Serait-il à la hauteur ? se demanda-t-il pour la première fois. Serait-il assez fort pour repousser un homme pareil ?

Il déglutit, ferma complètement les paupières, puis son visage se détendit, se débarrassant de toute trace d'incertitude. Il se redressa après seulement quelques secondes d'immobilité et reprit son chemin, à nouveau déterminé.

Draco avait un talent certain pour faire disparaître les doutes de son esprit.

L'arrogance des Malfoy, probablement.

.


	14. Chapter 14

_Comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewer et à ma correctrice !_

 _Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

\- MONSIEUR POTTER !

Wellan sursauta et se retourna vivement, faisant face à Minerva MacGonagall dans toute sa fureur.

\- C'est donc vous qui vous amusez à tout saccager ? Pourrais-je savoir ce qui peut bien vous passer par la tête ?

\- Je... Ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit Wellan en s'écartant de l'armure tombée sur le sol qu'il était en train de désensorceler. Je voulais juste m'entraîner...

\- En désenchantant les défenses de Poudlard ?

Wellan baissa la tête. Ce n'étaient que des armures qui passaient leur temps à grincer contre les murs sans rien faire d'autre, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elles avaient une utilité ? C'est pas comme s'il s'était amusé à s'entraîner sur les escaliers enchantés en bloquant les élèves au mauvais étage...

Il redressa le menton pour jeter un coup d'œil à la directrice de Gryffondor qui agitait sa baguette au-dessus de l'armure pour qu'elle reprenne sa place contre le mur.

Mais bien qu'en apparence réparée, elle semblait dépourvue de vie et ne poussa pas un seul grincement comme elle le faisait avant.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et répéta ses mouvements de baguette avant de se tourner vers Wellan qui fit disparaître la curiosité de son visage, reprenant son air repentant. Le silence dura de longues secondes avant que la voix sèche de la directrice de Gryffondor ne retentisse :

\- Suivez-moi, nous allons au bureau du directeur.

Wellan retint un juron mécontent en comprenant qu'il allait être puni et lui emboîta le pas, traînant les pieds le plus discrètement possible.

Ils furent bientôt devant la gargouille de pierre devant laquelle MacGonagall prononça :

\- Tarte à la crème.

La gargouille fit un pas sur le côté et découvrit le passage dans lequel ils s'engagèrent. Une fois en haut des escaliers, la professeure de métamorphose donna trois coups contre la porte en bois.

\- Entrez !

Tentant d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible, Wellan suivit la femme et se retrouva devant la barbe blanche et les yeux pétillants du directeur de l'école.

\- Monsieur Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir ! ... À moins que ce ne soit pas pour une bonne nouvelle ? ajouta-t-il en tournant son attention sur MacGonagall.

\- À vous de me le dire, Albus, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux. Il se trouve que j'ai découvert l'origine des désenchantements qui nous posaient tant d'inquiétudes depuis la rentrée. Monsieur Potter « s'entraînait ».

Dumbledore regarda à nouveau Wellan et ses yeux pétillants le mirent mal à l'aise. Il se sentit obligé de se justifier :

\- Je pensais ne faire de mal à personne. Je le faisais juste sur des trucs... Enfin, je veux dire des objets qui ne me semblaient pas très utiles.

\- C'est vrai que les armures ne servent quasiment jamais...

\- Albus ! s'écria MacGonagall avant de pincer les lèvres d'un air sévère.

Le directeur lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de reprendre :

\- Le professeur Flitwick ne m'a néanmoins pas dit qu'il apprenait aux cinquième année à désenchanter les objets...

\- Il ne le fait pas, répondit Wellan. Sinon, je ne m'entraînerais pas dans les couloirs.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Vous avez donc un talent certain pour ce genre de magie...

Il sembla pensif un moment puis jeta un regard à MacGonagall. Après un hochement de tête, celle-ci sortit du bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle.

OK, ça, c'était bizarre...

\- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous découvert ce don ?

Wellan calcula rapidement et répondit :

\- C'était un peu après la deuxième épreuve du tournoi de l'année dernière que j'ai découvert que j'étais un Briseur de sorts. Mais je n'ai vraiment commencé à savoir le faire qu'il y a quelques mois.

\- Je vois...

Voyant son air pensif et étonnamment sérieux, Wellan se décida à lui demander :

\- Vous pensez à quelque chose, monsieur ?

\- Eh bien... répondit lentement le directeur en se caressant la barbe. Il se pourrait que nous ayons grâce à cela une réponse un peu plus satisfaisante que toutes les théories existant jusqu'à présent pour expliquer votre survie face à l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort.

\- ... vous croyez que ce serait grâce à moi ?

Wellan s'était convaincu au fil du temps qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était la capacité de Harry à repousser la magie noire qui leur avait permis de survivre. Il s'était résigné à ne pas mériter le titre de Survivant qu'il avait longtemps cru être. C'était vraiment déstabilisant de s'entendre dire que finalement ce serait peut-être le cas.

\- J'ai entendu la théorie de miss Granger sur votre frère et sa réaction à la magie noire, fit Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Capacité tout à fait intéressante, je le conçois, mais cette théorie ne m'avait jamais vraiment convaincu.

\- Pourquoi ? osa demander Wellan qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'on pouvait reprocher à une déduction de Hermione.

\- Ce genre de capacités arrivent grâce à ce genre d'événements, justement. Il faut frôler la mort pour que cette capacité se déclenche. À ce que je sache, ni vous ni Harry n'avez failli mourir avant ce triste événement, je me trompe ?

Bien entendu, jamais Lily n'avait parlé à son fils (ou à qui que ce soit d'autre) de la mort temporaire de Harry lorsqu'il n'avait que quelques mois, ce secret honteux qui l'avait poussée à détester Harry sans pouvoir être comprise par les autres qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un enfant innocent.

C'est pour ça que Wellan secoua la tête de gauche à droite, n'ayant jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

\- Dans ce cas mon cher, nous venons sans doute de découvrir la vérité sur plus grand mystère de l'Angleterre du XXe siècle.

Il soupira d'un air pensif et heureux en ajoutant doucement :

\- La magie instinctive peut être vraiment utile lorsque l'on possède ce genre de talent latent, n'est-ce pas ?

Wellan ne put qu'acquiescer.

.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il... récupère les soldats ? demanda Blaise avec hésitation. Pour se faire une armée ?

Draco secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- On ne sait pas pourquoi il les récupère. Mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

\- D'où la transformation de Théo en koala.

Effectivement, Théo était accroché à Draco depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, se tenant sur ses genoux ou lui agrippant la taille, comme pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher si Fierz l'attrapait dans la seconde. Il était présentement assis à côté de Draco dans la salle commune quasiment déserte à l'heure du repas, le visage blotti dans son cou et les bras fermement entourés autour des épaules du roi de Serpentard.

\- D'où la transformation de Théo en koala, confirma Draco en hochant la tête.

Grognant légèrement, ledit koala se blottit un peu plus fermement contre Draco. Ce dernier lui caressa tranquillement le dos en réponse, espérant l'apaiser ainsi.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il faut prévenir ceux qui sont concernés. Demain, amenez-moi Figg et Potter, d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondit Théo, bien que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait.

\- Bien... allons nous coucher à présent, il commence à faire tard.

.

Harry sortit du cours de duel complètement épuisé, moralement parlant, le corps douloureux et une légère envie de vomir.

L'utilisation de cette magie était loin d'être éthique. Flitwick l'avait prévenu, mais entendre de sa bouche tous les détails gores de l'utilisation qu'on pouvait en faire avait retourné l'estomac de Harry. Sans parler de la puissance que cela demandait pour être effectuée, même en simple entraînement.

Pas de dîner pour lui, ce soir, décida-t-il en s'éloignant de la Grande Salle.

À la place, il choisit d'aller se balader dans les couloirs du château afin de détendre ses membres engourdis par sa longue immobilité à écouter son professeur.

Il traversait un couloir comme un autre au milieu du troisième étage quand la Voix retentit soudain dans son esprit.

 _Cache toi !_

Une fois dissimulé derrière une armure, il régula sa respiration afin d'être le plus discret possible et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour situer l'origine du danger.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer Justin Finch-Fletchley. Il semblait dévasté et s'essuya les joues d'un revers de manche, effaçant toute trace de larmes. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait autrement que froid ou agressif.

Mais après avoir dégluti et prit une profonde inspiration, Justin reprit son air antipathique. Il poussa un bref soupir puis s'éloigna dans la direction inverse.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Harry sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la salle dont Justin était sorti. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu troubler le garçon à ce point.

Après une très courte hésitation, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans une large salle légèrement poussiéreuse qui ne servait définitivement pas à donner des cours aux élèves. Elle était très grande et large, pourvue d'épais piliers de pierre tous les trois mètres environ et d'un plafond décoré de gravures étranges. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi cette salle pouvait servir.

Et à force d'avancer, il trouva ce qui avait tant troublé Justin : un immense miroir à pied doré était placé au milieu de la pièce, invisible de l'entrée malgré l'aura magique qu'il dégageait. Il y avait une inscription dessus : « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_ ». Après quelques instants d'incompréhension, Harry remarqua qu'en le lisant à l'envers, la phrase donnait _« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir »._

Il déglutit difficilement, particulièrement curieux.

Le désir… Ce miroir reflétait le désir le plus fort des personnes qui se regardaient dedans.

Cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas à agir et avança de quelques pas.

Harry était immobile, face à l'immense miroir du Risèd.

Face à lui... il n'y avait rien. Juste lui et les piliers de pierre dans son dos.

Il ne désirait rien…

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'avait pas la moindre ambition, pas le moindre désir, de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur.

Soupirant, il commença à s'en éloigner, mais dès qu'il fut sur un autre angle, il vit clairement le reflet du miroir changer. Il hésita, son cœur s'accélérant distinctement, puis il prit une profonde inspiration pour tourner la tête vers la glace.

Il observa tout d'abord son visage, identique à celui qu'il avait aujourd'hui, puis commença à descendre son regard. Il portait un tee-shirt trop large, comme il en avait tant récupérés de son cousin durant son enfance, sali par le travail dans le jardin de sa tante et dont le col lui tombait bien trop bas sur le torse. Dans sa main, le poignard que le jeune Poufsouffle lui avait offert reflétait la lumière à travers les tâches de sang, gouttant sur la masse rouge à ses pieds qu'il avait refusé de voir jusqu'à présent, par peur, mais surtout par crainte.

Inspirant profondément, Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis parvint à les rouvrir, regardant les pieds de son reflet, ou plutôt, ce qui les cachait.

C'était un corps.

Un corps déchiqueté, couvert de multiples blessures dont le sang commençait à coaguler, un de ses bras tordu dans un angle improbable, cassé, et l'autre arraché. La nuque avait été brisée elle aussi, figeant à jamais le sourire qui l'avait terrorisé pendant tant d'années.

La chose que son cœur désirait... C'était la vengeance. Il désirait se venger de Fierz au point de lui faire subir toutes ces choses.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur et se retint de vomir de justesse, fermant les yeux quelques instants, le temps de ravaler son dégoût...

Mais alors qu'il y arrivait, la Voix retentit dans son esprit, lui conseillant :

 _Retourne-le…_

Harry fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Attrapant sa baguette, il fit pivoter l'énorme miroir.

C'est alors qu'une autre face fut visible, sombre, où il apparaissait cette fois d'une manière bien différente.

Un collier de fer autour du cou, il était relié par une chaîne à un garçon inconnu qui regardait fixement dans sa direction.

Les trois s'observèrent longtemps (du moins Harry observa longtemps son double et l'autre garçon), à la recherche de détails, de différences... Le Harry du miroir avait les cheveux courts, donc ébouriffés, et aucune cicatrice ne barrait son visage, ni sur la joue, ni sur le front. Négligemment vêtu d'une chemise un peu large, d'un pantalon trop grand et de sa cravate de Poufsouffle, il semblait fragile mais confiant, comme s'il ne risquait rien.

L'autre garçon était asiatique, avec des yeux d'un sombre envoûtant. Il avait un grand bâton à la main et un étrange triangle de papier sur le front. Il avait l'air antipathique et menaçant. Étrangement, il semblait placé de manière à protéger le Harry du miroir.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'inscription au-dessus de la glace qui, cette fois, n'était pas cachée sous forme d'énigme.

 _« Être soi-même ne se voit pas. »_

Puis il regarda de nouveau le reflet et remarqua quelque chose qui lui avait échappé à cause des plis des vêtements : dans ses bras se tenait une sorte de bébé ensanglanté, dépourvu de peau dont le visage était tordu, comme si la chair tirait sur ses os, lui donnant un vague air de serpent...

.

Harry sortit de la salle en se frottant la nuque. Il n'en était pas aux larmes, contrairement à Justin un peu plus tôt, mais n'en était pas particulièrement loin pour autant.

La dernière image qu'il avait vue dans le miroir lui tournait dans la tête. Le garçon asiatique, le bébé ensanglanté dans ses bras, les deux faisaient partie de ce qu'il était...

S'il n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à faire le rapprochement entre le garçon et la Voix, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le bébé...

Quand il repensa à son apparence sanglante et déformée, il ne put réprimer un frisson qui lui secoua la tête et les épaules.

Il repensait aux explications de Flitwick sur ce qu'était capable de provoquer la magie du sang. Des choses tout aussi écœurantes qu'un bébé dépourvu de peau qui serait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il passa une main nerveuse sur son ventre, s'imaginant être enceint ou parasité par cette chose qui était loin de ressembler à un adorable poupon... Puis il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour se chasser cette idée de la tête.

Non mais vraiment, à quoi pensait-il encore ?

.

Wellan sortit pensif du bureau du directeur, et traîna les pieds en partant vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Pouvait-il avoir réellement causé le rebond de l'Avada ? Pourtant, un Briseur de sorts ne peut que les annuler, pas les retourner contre l'envoyeur, non ? Il n'était pas suffisamment renseigné si c'était le cas, parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela...

Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de contacter un Briseur de sorts confirmé à sa sortie de Poudlard pour apprendre correctement, au lieu de désensorceler les artefacts innocents de son école... Mais Wellan n'avait pas envie d'attendre jusque-là, et il connaissait déjà un Briseur de sorts !

Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

La salle commune était pleine à craquer et des rires se mélangeaient aux cris dans une bonne ambiance. Comme souvent, les Gryffondor étaient complètement imperméables à la mauvaise humeur et ne semblaient pas vraiment sensibles au climat angoissé que provoquait la présence d'Ombrage à l'école.

Il ne fut pas dur de trouver les personnes qu'il cherchait : c'étaient ceux qui criaient le plus et riaient le plus fort.

Les membres de la Confrérie le saluèrent quand il passa devant elles mais il ne s'y attarda pas, rejoignant rapidement les jumeaux.

\- Salut les gars, je peux vous parler deux minutes ?

Fred et George lui lancèrent un regard surpris, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce qu'il vienne leur parler.

\- Bien sûr, Wellan.

\- Pas de souci.

\- En privé ?

Il eut tout juste le temps de hocher la tête avant que les jumeaux ne lui prennent chacun un bras pour le tirer vers les escaliers qu'ils gravirent rapidement jusqu'au dortoir des septième année. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un de présent sur son lit, Lee Jordan si Wellan ne se trompait pas de prénom, mais après un regard envers les jumeaux, il se leva en déclarant : « Je vous laisse. »

Depuis quand tout le monde savait dire « sors de cette pièce » avec les yeux ? C'était tout de même la seconde fois qu'il assistait à cela aujourd'hui !

Une fois tous les trois seuls dans le dortoir, Fred lui demanda :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

\- En fait, je voulais plutôt vous demander une faveur. Vous avez bien un frère aîné...

\- Nous en avons trois, le coupa George.

\- ... qui est Briseur de sorts, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils le dévisagèrent avec surprise.

\- Oui, et alors ?

Un peu embarrassé, Wellan transférait son équilibre d'un pied à l'autre en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je... est-ce que vous voudriez bien me donner un moyen de le contacter ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard interloqué.

\- Si tu veux, mais pourquoi ?

\- Bah… MacGonagall m'a surpris en train de m'exercer dans les couloirs, et Dumbledore m'a dit de prendre un prof au lieu de désenchanter les armures de Poudlard. Mais bon, j'ai pas envie d'attendre deux ans pour m'entraîner, du coup comme je savais que Bill était Briseur de sorts depuis que Ron m'avait...

Il se tut soudain et son visage se ferma.

Ron... Depuis qu'il avait perdu son amitié, il n'avait presque plus reparlé de lui, à peine une fois ou deux à Harry ou à Lavande... Alors, prononcer son nom aussi légèrement, devant ses frères en plus, le faisait se sentir complètement minable. Il aurait aimé leur demander sans que les choses ne soient pas si tendues avec Ron.

Sans se soucier de son brusque malaise, ou alors justement pour lui changer les idées, l'un des jumeaux lui donna l'adresse du lieu de travail de Bill, en lui précisant qu'il devrait utiliser un hibou pour longue distance car il travaillait en Égypte.

Wellan les remercia et s'apprêtait à sortir quand ils le retinrent.

\- En échange de cette information, tu pourrais nous rendre un service ?

\- Heu...

\- Ça ne sera pas long, tu vas voir.

L'un des deux lui tendit un petit bonbon violet avec un sourire un peu trop forcé pour que Wellan ne se méfie pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es jamais dans la salle commune…

\- Eh bien, c'est l'occasion de découvrir.

\- Goûte-moi ça, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un étrange bonbon.

Et Wellan goûta... Pour son plus grand malheur.

.

 _Harry se réveilla sur un radeau, un large radeau rond qui tanguait en avançant lentement au milieu d'une étendue d'eau si large qu'il ne pouvait en voir les bords._

 _Il se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Il frissonna : le pull trop grand de Dudley laissait passer le vent glacial._

 _Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il rentrait du parc pour retourner chez les Dursley quand il s'était évanoui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Alors que faisait-il au beau milieu de la mer ?_

 _Soudain, l'eau s'agita et il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau pour voir ce qu'il se passait sous lui… Et se jeta en arrière, recroquevillé au milieu du radeau, les yeux écarquillés. Il y avait un monstre sous le bateau, un monstre avec des pics et une bouche énorme !_

 _Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais il espérait de tout cœur que ça n'allait pas vouloir le manger._

 _Alors il se fit petit, le plus petit qu'il put. Il ne fit pas le moindre bruit et régula son souffle pour qu'il soit le plus silencieux possible. Et il attendit, des heures durant, sentant le bateau s'agiter régulièrement à cause des mouvements du monstre sous lui._

.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, les muscles crispés alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration effrénée.

Quand il avait vu que Wellan n'était pas au QG, il avait décidé de passer sa nuit au dortoir de Poufsouffle, et quelque chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps lui était revenu en mémoire : son arrivée sur l'île de Fierz.

Car c'était bien une île, gardée par des créatures marines immenses et dangereuses, de toutes sortes, toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres... Le terrorisant alors qu'il était bloqué dans une petite barque flottant dans une immensité aqueuse, se dirigeant vers l'enfer qui avait duré les deux plus longues années de sa vie.

À présent, il saisissait bien mieux d'où venait sa phobie.

Il se redressa en position assise et roula la tête pour détendre sa nuque crispée. Quand il ouvrit les rideaux autour de son lit, son regard s'attarda malgré lui sur le lit de son voisin de chambre, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Harry repensa à la salle au miroir, à l'air dévasté du garçon quand il en était sorti.

Pour la première fois, Harry envisagea que Justin avait, lui aussi, des raisons d'avoir aussi mauvais caractère avec lui.

.

Draco tenta de sortir de son lit quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas car un certain jeune homme s'y était glissé.

Roulé en boule, la tête contre son ventre, Théo dormait les sourcils froncés dans ce qui semblait être un rêve désagréable.

Avec délicatesse, il posa une main sur les cheveux du garçon et les caressa un moment, jusqu'à voir le front plissé se détendre enfin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes les yeux de Théo s'ouvrirent lentement, se posant sur le visage de Draco.

\- C'est le matin ?

Il hocha la tête et Théo referma les yeux, bougeant un peu pour placer sa tête contre les clavicules de Draco, ses deux mains saisissant le pyjama du blond comme il le faisait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent alors, découvrant le visage de Blaise.

\- Debout là-dedans ! C'est le matin d'une merveilleuse journée, ne restons pas au lit, nous avons beaucoup à faire !

Théo lui jeta un regard vide et Blaise sourit en réponse, grimpant à moitié dans le lit pour attraper Théo et le tirer vers lui.

\- Tu ressembles à un Boursouf quand tu es comme ça. Ça donne envie de te faire des câlins, viens là.

Théo passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaise qui le souleva tant bien que mal en grognant sous son poids quelques secondes avant d'appeler Vincent à sa rescousse. Ledit Vincent le rejoignit sans tarder et prit Théo dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse.

Draco profita de cette liberté pour sortir du lit et enfiler rapidement son uniforme après s'être lancé un sortilège rafraîchissant, histoire de ne pas avoir besoin de prendre sa douche. Une fois fait, il prit la direction des opérations :

\- Gregory, Vincent, allez aux cuisines prendre de quoi manger, ordonna-t-il.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'emplacement des cuisines l'année dernière, il allait bien moins souvent à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, préférant la tranquillité des dortoirs pour se réveiller en douceur.

\- Blaise, trouve-nous une salle inutilisée et mets des sortilèges d'intimité.

Il croisa le regard sinistre de Théo et décida de lui donner quelque chose à faire :

\- Va chercher Figg et Potter. Nous allons les mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

.

Wellan avait vomi des étoiles de mer une partie de la nuit et avait dormi comme une pierre le reste du temps. Une pierre malade. Et furieuse contre les jumeaux.

Les jumeaux, d'ailleurs, avaient été correctement punis par la Confrérie dès que cette dernière avait compris qu'ils s'étaient servis de Wellan comme cobaye. Elles avaient forcé les deux Weasley à rester auprès du Survivant pour s'occuper de lui et ramasser les étoiles de mer régurgitées. Ce qu'ils auraient fait dans tous les cas, au moins pour les étoiles de mer, vu que c'était un effet imprévu qu'ils devaient étudier.

À la suite de sa nuit peu reposante, Wellan n'avait plus la force de s'énerver contre les jumeaux et fut plutôt content d'avoir des personnes pour le faire à sa place. D'ailleurs, même Hermione prit un peu de son temps pour leur reprocher leur comportement « incroyablement imprudent ».

Ça l'avait un peu fait rire, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas qu'ils aient eu un comportement prudent un jour. Ou alors pas souvent.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas manger les bonbons que font Fred et George, lui expliqua Neville alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner (même si Wellan avait mal à la gorge et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit). Mais comme tu n'es jamais à la salle commune, tu ne les avais pas vu faire.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu un reproche dans sa voix, mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il était plutôt difficile de savoir si Neville en voulait aux gens, il était bien plus doué pour faire semblant d'être gentil, cela faisait des années que Wellan avait compris ça.

Le repas fut plutôt rapide et Wellan eut un peu de mal à l'apprécier : il avait encore le goût salé des fruits de mer en bouche, ça gâchait son chocolat chaud et sa charcuterie.

Il sortait de la Grande Salle, prêt à retourner dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires de cours, quand il fut intercepté.

.

En sortant de son dortoir pour aller petit-déjeuner, Harry fut surpris de voir Théo en face de la porte, l'attendant visiblement.

\- Salut, lui dit-il en s'approchant.

Pour toute réponse, Théo glissa une main sur sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux humides de sueur avant de le tirer vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry se laissa faire mais se déroba de justesse avant qu'il ne parvienne à lui lécher la joue.

\- Tu as un moment ? demanda Théo d'une voix autoritaire en relâchant sa nuque pour lui prendre la main.

\- Eh bien...

Se fichant totalement de sa réponse, le Serpentard commença à marcher en le traînant derrière lui.

En passant devant la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Wellan qui tenta de les saluer, mais Théo lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna avec eux.

Titubant et mal à l'aise, Wellan bégaya :

\- Je sais que les Serpentard ont des tendances étranges mais si jamais il s'agit de me faire participer à des activités horizontales tous les trois, je décline l'invitation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, répondit Théo sans ralentir. Je sais que tu es chasse gardée.

\- Je suis chasse gardée, répéta Wellan d'un air confus. Et depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai Harry.

Wellan tenta de répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps : ils venaient d'arriver dans une salle de classe abandonnée où Malfoy était déjà présent, encadré par Crabbe et Goyle. À peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans la pièce que Blaise sortit de l'ombre et se plaça entre Théo et Wellan, souriant à ce dernier d'un air charmeur.

\- Salut Potter, ça va ?

\- Heu...

Ne tenant pas à voir la conversation se poursuivre, Malfoy les interrompit :

\- Je ne vous ai pas invités pour des civilités. Blaise, laisse-le et venez tous vous asseoir.

Ils s'exécutèrent, bien que Blaise prenne délibérément une place à côté du Survivant.

\- J'ai une sale nouvelle pour toi, Figg. Comme je l'ai dit à Théo hier soir, Fierz a commencé à agir.

Harry se tendit et vit du coin de l'œil Wellan lui lancer un regard nerveux.

\- Comment ça ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi ferme qu'il l'avait voulu. Il se sentit honteux d'entendre sa peur transparaître autant à l'oral.

\- Il a commencé à venir chercher ses soldats accomplis, répondit Malfoy en lui tendant une lettre couverte d'une élégante écriture bleue. Madame Maxime m'a informé de cela il y a peu. Il les emmène avec lui, de force s'il le faut. Les disparitions se multiplient en Europe du Sud et de l'Ouest... Il y a des risques pour qu'il tente de venir vous chercher vous aussi.

Harry tentait de dissimuler ses tremblements, bien qu'il soit proprement terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il ne _voulait_ pas revoir Fierz. Jamais ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il essayait de ne plus y penser, il avait enfin décidé d'essayer de se reprendre, de socialiser, il avait même commencé à avoir des amis... Il était hors de question qu'il reparte avec ce monstre !

Une brève image de ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, le corps déchiqueté à ses pieds, le fit frissonner d'horreur, et il sentit soudain sa main être saisie, mais pas par son petit-ami.

Wellan le regardait calmement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, si quelque chose arrivait, je serais là pour te protéger.

C'était la première fois que Wellan se comportait ainsi avec lui. Ou plutôt, la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il lui fit un sourire désarmant qui troubla Harry.

\- Je suis ton grand frère après tout !

.

Draco regarda l'échange sans commenter, assez intrigué par la relation fraternelle qu'ils entretenaient et qui était loin d'être conventionnelle. Probablement due au fait de leur ignorance l'un de l'autre pendant leur enfance, se dit-il.

Mais tous ces bons sentiments n'aidaient pas à faire avancer leurs affaires, Draco reprit donc la direction de la conversation :

\- L'année dernière, tu semblais connaître plusieurs soldats non ? Les deux autres champions de moins de dix-sept ans. Tu devrais les contacter.

Le visage de Figg, qui s'était un peu détendu quand son frère lui avait parlé, se referma de nouveau.

\- Je contacterai les Delacour, même si je pense que la directrice de Beauxbâtons les a déjà mis au courant.

\- Et le garçon ? Celui de Durmstrang...

Figg le fusilla du regard.

\- Il a rejoint Voldemort, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.

Draco ne répondit rien à cela, ne sachant pas à quel point Figg était affecté par cela ni à quel point ça lui importait.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à te demander une chose. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait rendre Fierz vulnérable ?

Figg secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air un peu désolé.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas grandement, pour être honnête ce serait plutôt l'inverse qui l'aurait surpris.

\- Dans ce cas-là, soyez tous prudents. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, ni même ce qu'il veut vraiment. Vigilance constante.

La phrase fétiche de leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal lui était venue instinctivement et il se retint de sourire en s'en rendant compte. Ç'avait beau être un fou, ses leçons s'étaient ancrées en lui.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Sur le seuil se tenait Ombrage, haletante mais l'air triomphant. De son petit doigt boudiné, elle pointa Figg en s'exclamant :

\- Alors monsieur Figg, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? En compagnie d'un groupe de plus de trois personnes ?

Figg ne répondit évidemment pas, comme à chaque fois que cet arrogant Poufsouffle estimait que la question qu'on lui posait ne valait pas la peine d'être considérée sérieusement. Ombrage, néanmoins, continua :

\- Vous ignorez que le décret numéro vingt-quatre vous interdit de constituer un groupe, club, équipe ou association dans l'école sans mon autorisation ? Je ne vous ai donné aucune autorisation !

\- Nous ne sommes rien de tout cela, répondit finalement Figg.

\- N'essayez pas de la jouer au plus fin avec moi, Figg. Le ministre vous a clairement fait part de ses attentes envers vous et monsieur Diggory !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation d'aujourd'hui, contesta encore Figg qui fronçait désormais les sourcils.

\- Comme si j'allais vous croire sur parole, répondit Ombrage d'une voix moqueuse. En retenue, à 20 heures, dans mon bureau !

Et sur ces mots elle leur fit signe de sortir de la salle, ce qu'ils firent sans protester avant de se disperser sans un mot, les Serpentard d'un côté et les frères de l'autre.

Draco songea que, si c'était Potter qui avait été à la place de Figg, les protestations auraient été bien plus longues et les sanctions probablement bien plus cruelles. Quoique, Figg avait peut-être plus de sang-froid, mais il n'était pas moins énervant sur le long terme. Draco en savait quelque chose : lui-même l'avait trouvé insupportable une bonne partie de sa scolarité, même si aujourd'hui il était passé au-delà.

Ombrage allait certainement lui en faire baver par la suite.

* * *

 _PS : pour ceux qui ont vu le dernier Les animaux Fantastiques... Je suis la seule à avoir été choquée-déçue par ce film ?  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci à la fidèle review d'adenoide et au travail de correction de Devil !  
_

 _Sinon,_ _ _je bosse en ce moment sur une fanfiction classiques disney (un bon mélange dans un UA où tous cohabiteraient à la même époque), vous m'en direz des nouvelles, j'en suis plutôt contente pour l'instant^^__

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Harry avait gardé un visage impassible durant toute la retenue, conscient du regard attentif de la détestable professeure sur lui. Il avait correctement écrit les lignes comme lui avait demandé la femme, puis les deux heures s'étaient terminées. Sa main droite saignait doucement, des plaies fines formaient les mots « je ne dois pas être déloyal au ministère ».

\- Merci monsieur Figg, espérons que nous ne nous reverrons plus pour une malencontreuse histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda froidement avant de demander en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que me faire copier des lignes va me forcer à mentir pour le ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, faisant mine d'être surprise.

\- Insinuez-vous que je vous fais de l'intimidation, monsieur Figg ?

\- J'insinue que ce n'est pas une cicatrice de plus ou de moins qui va changer ma mémoire, rien de plus. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais partir. Au revoir, madame.

Elle plissa les yeux mais le laissa partir sans tenter de le retenir ou de le coller à nouveau.

Sur le chemin du retour, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quelle pulsion masochiste le poussait à prendre ce chemin, il se rendit jusqu'à la salle où il avait vu le miroir du Risèd la dernière fois. Pourtant, rien de ce qu'il avait vu dans cet artefact, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, ne lui avait plu... Mais quelque chose le poussait à le voir de nouveau, pour s'assurer du monstre qu'il rêvait secrètement d'être, peut-être, ou pour comprendre ce qu'il était réellement.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée d'un Lumos. Normalement, cela aurait dissuadé Harry d'y entrer. Mais il était curieux de savoir qui traînait devant le miroir, et de _quel côté_ aussi. Il s'avança silencieusement et se dissimula derrière un des piliers de pierre pour observer.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut les couleurs de sa Maison ornant le cou et la robe de la personne. Puis il vit son reflet dans le miroir, dévoilant « le véritable soi ». Harry sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir sous le choc sans qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler, trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que conserver un visage neutre.

Sur la glace apparaissait un garçon qui semblait coupé en deux. À gauche, c'était Justin Finch-Fletchley, entièrement nu et le regard malheureux, alors qu'à droite... La personne à droite n'était pas la même. C'était un démon ressemblant aux illustrations moldues, le corps veiné de noir avec une immense aile de chauve-sourie pourvue d'une griffe au niveau de l'articulation. Et son sourire... Harry pouvait reconnaître ce sourire où qu'il soit.

\- Fierz…

Il n'avait pas parlé plus fort qu'un murmure, mais il avait été entendu car Finch-Fletchley se retourna brutalement vers lui.

Dans un silence lourd, ils se dévisagèrent un moment, Harry toujours choqué et Finch-Fletchley plus grave que jamais. Bien sûr, il le fusillait du regard, comme il le faisait depuis leur première rencontre, mais Harry ne s'en émut pas. Encore moins que d'habitude, pour être tout à fait exact, tant il était sous le choc.

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant, Figg ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Les narines du garçon se dilatèrent un instant et sa mâchoire se crispa, puis il répondit :

\- Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Vu ton odeur...

Il se rapprocha d'un pas et Harry, par réflexe, fit de même. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre à présent.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Tu m'as vu dans le miroir, non ? Ça ne te dit rien ? Oh, pas les ailes, bien sûr, les sorciers ne peuvent pas les voir mais... le sourire.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant ses dents pour illustrer ses dires mais même ainsi ça n'était pas aussi effrayant que la réalité, pas aussi terrifiant que Fierz... Et pourtant, dans le miroir, c'était exactement ça, ce sourire ignoble mettant en valeur ces dents trop blanches, qui lui avait fait peur une si grande partie de sa vie... Et qui continuait, même aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'es qu'à moitié comme lui, murmura Harry. Pourquoi à moitié seulement ?

Les coins des lèvres de son locuteur retombèrent.

\- À cause de ma mère, évidemment. Si seulement la moitié de son sang est démoniaque, alors on ne peut être qu'à moitié démon.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, celui d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, avec le professeur Selwyn, où ils parlaient des créatures semi-humaines. Parmi les espèces qu'il avait énumérées, il avait hésité sur celle des démons, qu'il ne connaissait pas avant que Finch-Fletchley n'en parle. Il avait demandé si les démons étaient physiquement constitué comme des humains, et Finch-Fletchley avait répondu que oui.

\- Fierz est un démon...

\- Je ne sais pas qui est Fierz. Mais si c'est celui qui t'a changé, alors oui c'en est un.

\- J'ai changé ?

\- Ton odeur, tes sens... Ta magie, aussi. Il t'a prélevé quelque chose.

\- Non, protesta Harry. J'ai gagné quelque chose. Je suis plus puissant qu'avant, maintenant, et je...

Harry se sentit soudain propulsé en arrière, une main agrippée à son col pour le plaquer contre une colonne. La force était colossale, et le regard de Finch-Fletchley meurtrier. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi intimidé par un garçon jusqu'à présent, et il sentit son souffle s'accélérer.

\- On ne gagne _jamais_ rien avec les démons, Figg ! On ne fait qu'échanger et perdre au change, tu comprends ?

Harry, incapable de respirer, hocha maladroitement la tête de haut en bas pour signifier qu'il avait entendu. Il le relâcha et Harry se surpris à tenir à peine sur ses jambes qui tremblaient.

Finch-Fletchley lui semblait diamétralement différent de celui qu'il croyait connaître jusqu'à présent. Il dégageait une aura de puissance qui clouait Harry sur place, et tout son corps semblait plus puissant qu'auparavant.

Mais depuis combien de temps Harry ne l'avait plus vraiment regardé ? Finch-Fletchley avait tant changé pendant que Harry ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, comme il ne prêtait d'attention à personne.

\- Tu as fait un pacte avec un démon, dit le châtain en le fusillant du regard, le regardant de haut comme Harry l'avait souvent fait avec lui. Et il n'y a pas une espèce dans le monde magique que je hais plus qu'elle... Maintenant, tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais apprécié.

Oui, Harry comprenait. Un peu au moins.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes puis Finch-Fletchley se détourna, le contourna et s'éloigna. Harry entendit la porte claquer, quelque part derrière lui, et seulement alors il put prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène, avec la très désagréable impression d'avoir été plongé dans de la gelée pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'il ne puisse respirer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, plaça sa tête entre ses genoux, et prit le temps de se calmer.

Le miroir ne l'attirait plus du tout.

.

Wellan avait rédigé la lettre qu'il comptait envoyer à Bill Weasley, l'avait relue deux fois, avait même demandé à Hermione de donner son avis, alors qu'elle n'était jusqu'à présent pas au courant de son « talent », puis était allé à la volière pour l'envoyer.

De son côté, Ron avait été prévenu par Dennis Crivey et avait décidé d'envoyer sa propre lettre à son frère pour le supplier d'accéder à la demande de son ancien meilleur ami. Il lui avait également demandé de ne pas parler de lui à Wellan, tenant à continuer d'agir dans l'ombre pour son bien.

Ron fut ensuite appelé par Maugrey qui lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans une salle blindée de sortilèges de dissimulation, et lui avait dit qu'ils allaient désormais s'attaquer à un apprentissage un peu plus musclé.

\- Dans une semaine, déclara l'ancien auror en le fixant avec son œil noir, Flitwick et moi allons faire affronter nos élèves. Je veux que tu sois prêt !

Ron savait que l'élève en question était Harry Figg, c'était une rumeur qui circulait depuis un moment à Poudlard. Objectivement, il n'avait aucune envie de se mesurer à la vipère de Poufsouffle qu'il savait puissant et influent dans l'école... Néanmoins, et parce qu'il désirait devenir plus fort, il accepta le duel et promit à son professeur de s'appliquer pour devenir le meilleur possible d'ici la date fatidique.

.

Bien loin de là, dans un autre château, dans l'ombre d'une grande pièce que les quelques bougies allumées ne parvenaient pas à éclairer correctement, plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées faisaient face à un jeune homme dont la beauté était presque aussi grande que sa puissance.

\- Mes adorables Mangemorts... murmura Tom en les observant tour à tour avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il est temps de nous concentrer sur les obstacles principaux à notre futur règne.

Il savourait l'attention de ses serviteurs, leurs regards, leur admiration...

Il aimait la puissance qui se déchaînait hors de leurs baguettes quand il l'ordonnait. Il aimait la folie qui envahissait leurs esprits quand il leur confiait des missions. Il aimait leur dévotion quand il apparaissait la tête à découvert... Il aimait ses Mangemorts, tout simplement.

Enfin, sauf Bellatrix qui était trop collante. Et sauf Lucius l'inutile, aussi, parce qu'il se croit intelligent et qu'il ne supporte pas que son fils soit meilleur que lui, ce qui est pourtant devenu évident depuis que le petit s'était opposé à lui lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

De tous les Mangemorts, son préféré était Jugson, parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son Basilic (de son vivant) avec son corps tout long et ses yeux jaunes.

Son deuxième favori était Dolohov, parce qu'il était très amusant à s'énerver contre les autres Mangemorts à qui il faisait particulièrement peur.

Son troisième privilégié était Rogue, parce que quand il faisait demi-tour, il avait ce mouvement de cape très classe qui l'impressionnait à chaque fois.

François disait qu'il avait des raisons idiotes, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Tous ses Mangemorts préférés étaient utiles (en fait, tous ses Mangemorts étaient utiles, même ceux qu'il n'aimait pas, parce que dans le cas contraire ils se prenaient des Doloris et personne n'aime se prendre des Doloris, donc ils font toujours de leur mieux !).

Sortant de ses pensées, Voldemort reprit son discours :

\- Voyez-vous, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé l'intégralité de ma puissance, le ministère de la magie n'a plus de raison de me résister encore longtemps. Je veux donc que ceux d'entre vous qui sont infiltrés dans cette merveilleuse institution commencent à introduire mes adeptes à l'intérieur... de gré ou de force.

Il avait ponctué la fin de cette phrase en regardant particulièrement ceux qui excellaient le plus dans les impardonnables. Bien entendu, s'ils pouvaient recruter des fidèles, ce serait le mieux, mais parfois un Imperium était bien moins fatiguant et bien plus efficace qu'une longue argumentation qui pouvait durer plusieurs jours, voire semaines, sans que l'on soit sûr du résultat final.

\- Vous avez bien entendu une échéance, continua-t-il d'une voix forte, mais je suis magnanime : je vous laisse jusqu'à juin. Moins il restera de pro-Moldus au ministère à ce moment-là, moins vous recevrez de Doloris. Vous m'avez tous compris ?

Tous s'inclinèrent aussitôt et il sourit avec satisfaction.

Son plan se déroulait à merveille.

.

Sur une île perdue au milieu de la mer, une petite maison était installée, occupée par une vieille dame à l'allure un peu comique, portant toujours de grosses pantoufles écossaises, même à l'extérieur.

Elle n'était pas la seule habitante de l'île, il y avait également un jeune garçon qui disparaissait chaque jour dans une cheminée et ne rentrait que le soir, quelques dizaines de chats, un aigle, un fou-de-passant et un nombre inhabituel de serpents...

Mais il y avait aussi trois à quatre autres animaux au comportement très étrange. L'un d'entre eux était humain sauf une nuit par mois où il devenait loup. Il accompagnait un rat et un chien en permanence, tous les jours et toutes les nuits, à la poursuite d'un cerf majestueux mais farouche.

Si le cerf fut réticent les premiers mois, désormais ils dormaient ensemble tous les quatre, ils chassaient ensemble, jouaient et mangeaient ensemble... et enfin, le cerf accepta leur présence mais également leur identité.

Et un matin, quand les quatre se réveillèrent, ce n'était plus un mais deux hommes qui étaient présents. Dès qu'ils s'en rendirent compte, le rat et le chien reprirent forme humaine à leur tour et sautèrent dans les bras de l'ancien cerf, le félicitant à grands cris et tapes dans le dos.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, Cornedrue !

\- C'est la première fois qu'on passe autant de temps sous forme animale, ajouta Peter en s'étirant. J'ai cru que je finirai par oublier comment agissent les humains avant que tu ne reprennes le contrôle !

\- Merci les gars, répondit James en laissant Remus l'enlacer. D'être restés avec moi aussi longtemps et de ne pas m'avoir dévoré de frustration...

\- Oh, ça n'a pas duré si longtemps, mentit Remus qui savait bien que plusieurs mois étaient déjà passés.

Peu pressés de revenir si rapidement à la civilisation, ils s'allongèrent tous sur le tapis de mousse sur lequel ils avaient dormi cette nuit, les yeux rivés sur le ciel qui prenait une teinte violette sous le crépuscule.

\- Quelle date croyez-vous que l'on est ? Peut-être pas loin de Noël, non ?

\- Peut-être oui, répondit James qui, dépourvu de sa fourrure, frissonna de froid. J'ai pas prévu de cadeaux pour les jumeaux, il faudra que je m'y mette rapidement.

\- J'ai repensé à ce qu'il s'est passé avec la cabane, pendant l'été, fit Remus en laissant Peter se blottir contre son torse à la recherche de chaleur. Je pense que ce serait bien que tu offres une formation de Briseur de sorts à Wellan. Au ministère ou ailleurs, il y a de bons maîtres en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Bonne idée, ça, répondit James. Il pourrait y passer un ou deux mois pendant les prochaines vacances d'été !

\- Et pour Harry ? Il est bien plus difficile.

\- On a qu'à lui acheter un serpent, répondit Sirius en se grattant derrière l'oreille dans un mouvement vigoureux et canin.

\- Il en a déjà plein, c'est nul comme idée, répliqua James.

Ils réfléchirent encore un peu, échangeant des propositions tout en se rapprochant les uns des autres pour se maintenir au chaud. Ils finirent par décider de lui demander directement avant de se décider à rentrer à la maison.

\- J'espère qu'Arabella nous aura fait à manger, fit Sirius en se mettant debout. J'ai faim...

\- Une bonne soupe de légumes, ça me changerait, rêva James avec un sourire niais aux lèvres.

\- On fait la course jusqu'à la maison ? proposa Remus avec un grand sourire. Sous forme humaine, pour une fois ! Ça nous réchauffera !

\- C'est pas juste, répliqua Sirius. T'es un loup-garou, c'est sûr que tu vas gagn... Eh les gars, attendez-moi !

Bien entendu, Remus gagna, et quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Arabella Figg avait fait à manger pour tout le monde. Ils n'osèrent pas demander si elle le faisait chaque soir où si elle avait instinctivement deviné qu'ils rentreraient aujourd'hui. Après tout, la vieille fille possédait des capacités vraiment étranges, et tout était possible. Ils se contentèrent de savourer le repas et de la remercier sincèrement.

.

Harry et Ron se faisaient face, armés de leurs baguettes, accompagnés à leurs droites par leurs professeurs respectifs.

Si le professeur de sortilèges était une personne pleine d'entrain que les élèves connaissaient généralement pour son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur enfantine, aujourd'hui on pouvait dire qu'il était complètement transformé. Son regard était dur, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son visage déterminé.

Malgré cet écart de comportement, le petit homme était loin d'égaler l'aura intimidante que dégageait Maugrey Fol'Œil. Sa main était crispée sur la canne ouvragée qui lui servait de baguette et son œil magique s'agitait énergiquement dans son orbite, se posant tour à tour sur son élève, son adversaire et son homologue avec vivacité.

Ils étaient dans une salle du deuxième étage, l'ancienne salle de duel depuis longtemps abandonnée, que les elfes de Poudlard avaient remis à neuf durant la semaine précédente, sous la demande de Flitwick.

C'était la première fois pour Ron comme pour Harry qu'ils se trouvaient là, et les deux étaient malgré eux assez intimidés par l'ambiance lourde qui régnait ici : partis pour faire un duel amical afin de comparer leurs puissances, ils se retrouvaient dans une situation bien trop solennelle pour que le stress ne leur monte pas à la gorge, bien qu'aucun des deux n'y soit normalement sujet.

\- Énonçons les règles, déclara Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette. Après vous être éloignés de cinq pas chacun, vous tiendrez votre baguette de cette façon, puis vous inclinerez par respect pour l'adversaire. Ensuite et seulement alors, vous brandirez votre arme pour l'attaque.

\- Tous les coups ne sont _pas_ permis, continua Maugrey. Pas de magie trop mauvaise, et par « trop », j'entends toute magie pouvant causer des dégâts irréparables sur l'adversaire. Nous sommes là pour vous tester, pas pour vous réduire en charpie. Compris ?

Ron et Harry s'empressèrent de hocher la tête pour montrer leur accord.

\- Le jeu s'arrêtera dès que l'un d'entre vous sera désarmé. Que le meilleur gagne !

\- Allez-y.

Les professeurs s'éloignèrent puis les deux élèves commencèrent le duel. Une fois en place, il ne se passa pas dix secondes avant que le premier sort ne fuse, rapidement suivi par une riposte.

Pas une seule incantation n'était prononcée à voix haute, mais si une telle maîtrise des informulés était impressionnante vu l'âge des duelliste, Flitwick et Maugrey ne semblaient pas en être particulièrement fiers. Ils attendaient des deux garçons bien plus que cette petite prouesse.

Comme pour combler leur attente, la puissance de la magie utilisée augmenta brutalement et, bientôt, rien de ce qu'ils échangèrent n'était connu par les élèves ordinaires de l'école, même les septième année.

Malgré cela, aucun sort n'atteignait jamais sa cible. Si la formation de Ron avait grandement tourné autour de l'esquive, Harry avait eu des entraînements plutôt autour des boucliers. L'un dans l'autre, les sorts explosaient et faisaient des dégâts partout dans la salle, sauf sur les duellistes et leurs professeurs.

Il leur sembla que des heures étaient passées, bien qu'elles ne fussent en réalité que quelques minutes, avant que les premiers signes d'épuisement apparaissent.

Harry fut le premier a baisser sa garde malgré lui, et un sort de découpe lui érafla méchamment le bras droit. Boosté par la douleur (et l'adrénaline), il réussit à envoyer un sort de grande envergure que Ron ne parvint pas à éviter, et le garçon fut projeté sur le sol, écrasé par une pression magique importante.

Ça ne lui laissa pas le temps de le désarmer, mais à présent, les deux étaient aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre.

Ils se dévisagèrent durant de longues secondes, puis Harry décida d'utiliser ce que Flitwick avait qualifié « d'inutile en duel », jusqu'à ce que l'élève ne l'améliore : les rayons magiques.

Harry en créa un d'une puissante lumière blanche afin d'éblouir son adversaire, puis se concentra pour lui faire prendre une forme basique de bélier qu'il rendit tangible avant de le lancer brusquement contre Ron.

Le tronc entra en collision avec son adversaire en plein dans le ventre et un craquement sinistre résonna.

Harry se dépêcha de se précipiter sur lui et de prendre sa baguette, mettant fin au duel, pour s'exclamer :

\- Il faut faire venir Pomfresh, je lui ai sûrement brisé les côtes !

Pas besoin de jouer au Quidditch pour reconnaître ce bruit, assister aux entraînements violents des Maraudeurs était bien suffisant.

Maugrey s'approcha avec sa démarche bancale, puis donna à Harry un petit coup de pied dans les côtes pour l'éloigner du chemin. Il utilisa ensuite sa baguette pour soigner lui-même la côte blessée de Ron qui gémit douloureusement sous le choc. Mais vu la manière dont il se redressa presque aussitôt, cela avait dû être efficace.

\- La victoire te revient, Filius, déclara Maugrey comme si c'était le professeur Flitwick et non Harry qui s'était battu. Mais je veux une revanche !

\- Mon entraînement est meilleur que le tien, répliqua Filius d'un ton légèrement arrogant. Tu devrais te résigner.

\- Jamais !

Il attrapa le bras de Ron et le traîna à sa suite. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Ron cria :

\- C'était un beau duel, bravo !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir son « merci » que la porte se refermait derrière ses adversaires.

Ce fut comme si un interrupteur avait été enclenché chez le petit professeur de sortilèges qui se mit à sautiller sur place d'un air enjoué.

\- Tu as réussi Harry, bravo, c'était très bien, félicitations, c'est merveilleux ! Oh et ce dernier sort, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses réellement l'utiliser tel quel en duel, mais c'était très bien pensé ! Fantastique combat, vraiment, extraordinaire !

Harry, fier de lui pour la première fois depuis, eh bien, assez longtemps, eut un sourire embarrassé.

.

Il aurait été naïf d'espérer qu'Ombrage se contenterait de mettre Harry en retenue une fois pour être satisfaite.

Cédric fut bien entendu le second sur sa liste, puisqu'il avait lui aussi été mêlé au retour de Voldemort. Il refusa par contre tout bonnement d'utiliser les plumes de sang, ce qui lui valut une punition avec Rusard qui le força à récurer le sol d'une salle de classe sans magie. S'il avait été épargné des cicatrices, il sortit de sa retenue avec de telles courbatures qu'il dut passer à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion contre la douleur.

Wellan fut le suivant, mais lui subit les lignes à recopier. Bien entendu, ses précautions furent vaines pour dissimuler les cicatrices aux membres de la Confrérie du Secret, qui en savait beaucoup sur la découverte de secrets après tout.

Mais tous les efforts de la Confrérie ne suffirent pas à faire dégager Ombrage de son poste. La petite sorcière était plus déterminée qu'une dragonne gardant ses œufs, et refusa de céder à la pression des jeunes filles protectrices.

Elle s'acharnait donc à punir tous les élèves qu'elle estimait dangereux, souvent pour seul prétexte qu'ils fréquentaient de près ou de loin les deux Poufsouffle sous surveillance. Dans le même temps, elle prenait peu à peu le contrôle de Poudlard en créant de nouveaux décrets presque chaque jours et en faisant passer des tests aux professeurs pour les évaluer, et potentiellement faire partir ceux qui n'étaient pas conformes à la politique du ministère. Frustrée par le manque de docilité des élèves en retenue, Ombrage s'acharna sur les professeurs Hagrid et Trelawney.

Depuis la rentrée scolaire, Ombrage venait inspecter régulièrement les cours des autres professeurs. Si elle avait eu du mal à redire quoi que ce soit sur ceux de MacGonagall, en-dehors de sa manie d'ignorer délibérément la présence de l'employée ministérielle, tous les professeurs n'avaient pas cette chance.

Sibylle Trelawney fut la première victime. Le cours de divination s'était particulièrement mal passé le jour de l'inspection, Trelawney paniquant à cause de la présence de la petite femme replète.

Or si les cours du demi-géant se firent par la suite avec des animaux moins dangereux, bien que plus ennuyants, ceux de la vieille sorcière ne s'améliorèrent pas d'un pouce.

C'est pourquoi, dans une matinée de janvier, elle avait été amenée dans la cour devant le château millénaire, sa valise à ses pieds. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en suppliant Ombrage de ne pas la forcer à partir car Poudlard était sa seule maison.

De là où Harry observait la scène avec son frère, Ombrage ne semblait pas un seul instant touchée par les supplications de la femme qu'elle contemplait avec une sorte de satisfaction malsaine.

\- Je n'aimais pas les cours de divination, déclara Wellan en fronçant les sourcils. Mais de là à mettre Trelawney à la porte...

Sans répondre oralement, Harry hocha la tête.

Ouvrant les portes du château, Dumbledore apparut soudain et marcha jusqu'à Trelawney, sa robe colorée ondulant autour de ses pieds à chacun de ses pas.

D'une voix forte, il ordonna à MacGonagall de « ramener Sibylle à ses appartements », ce que la professeure s'empressa de faire alors qu'Ombrage s'approchait de Dumbledore, furieuse.

\- En tant que Grande Inquisitrice, il est dans mes droits de renvoyer tout professeur que j'estime indigne de sa fonction, Dumbledore !

\- C'est exact, répondit tranquillement Dumbledore d'une voix toutefois forte. Néanmoins, il appartient encore au directeur de décider qui a le droit de résider dans le château.

Ombrage semblait enragée mais elle finit par se détourner avec brusquerie sans plus insister.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard peu rassuré. D'une certaine manière, ils craignaient que la colère d'Ombrage retombe sur les pauvres élèves qu'elle mettait régulièrement en retenue pour des prétextes tous plus irraisonnables les uns que les autres.

\- Il va vraiment falloir se débarrasser d'elle, déclara Wellan.

\- La Confrérie n'essaie pas déjà de le faire ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil curieux.

\- Pas avec assez de résultats en tous cas.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes alors que les élèves se dispersaient autour d'eux, puis déclara :

\- Bon, je vais voir comment je peux agir de mon côté.

La langue de vipère de Poufsouffle, qui semblait s'être calmée ces derniers temps, reprenait du service.

.

Harry ne s'était jamais embarrassé d'agir dans l'ombre. La discrétion et la subtilité n'étaient pas ses qualités premières, contrairement à sa capacité à trouver quoi dire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il commença bien sûr par Cédric, qu'il savait d'avance de son côté.

\- Je compte sur toi pour les septième année et la maison Poufsouffle en général, lui dit-il. Je sais que peu de personnes apprécient Ombrage, mais il faut qu'ils agissent. Qu'ils contactent leurs parents, le ministère, ce qu'ils veulent, mais il faut que les mauvais traitements qu'elle inflige aux élèves sortent de l'école et soient connus publiquement.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Hermione, qui n'avait pas son pareil pour les « causes perdues » et pour les campagnes de grande ampleur.

\- Ombrage est bien vue par le ministère, lui expliqua-t-il. Elle a son soutien total jusqu'à présent. Il faut que tu fasses tomber tous ses supports.

Son troisième contact fut étonnement Ronald Weasley, avec qui il avait fini par sympathiser après leur premier duel.

\- Ton père travaille au ministère, pas vrai ? Tu pourrais lui demander de s'arranger pour que des oreilles traînantes entendent quelques nouvelles compromettantes sur Ombrage ?

Et enfin, il s'adressa directement aux personnes les plus convaincantes de sa connaissance : sa famille.

Il avait demandé à ce que son père et son parrain fassent leur possible pour agir vis-à-vis du ministère ; après tout ils y avaient travaillé un certain temps et avaient des contacts sur place.

Mais il n'avait pas oublié sa tutrice. Parce que face aux sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la presque Cracmolle Arabella Figg.

.

Mars n'était pas encore là quand le ministère commença à remettre en question le choix d'Ombrage au poste de Grande Inquisitrice.

De multiples lettres d'élèves et de parents d'élèves avaient commencé à déverser leurs reproches quant au choix du premier ministre sur la personne en charge de « redresser Poudlard », ou leurs avis dubitatif sur l'amélioration de l'école.

Le Chicaneur, influencé par Luna Lovegood, se laissa porter sur la vague en accusant Ombrage de maux tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. Si aucune accusation portée n'était très convaincante, les articles qui lui étaient consacrés eurent un certain succès dans la population et discréditèrent l'image propre sur elle qu'Ombrage portait jusqu'à présent.

Quant à Hermione, alliée à Mrs Figg et les Maraudeurs, ils firent ce qui avait le plus d'impact sur la société sorcière : des rumeurs. On soupçonnait Ombrage d'être ouvertement raciste et insultante envers les élèves. On l'accusait d'utiliser des plumes de sang et des potions manipulatrices. Et bien entendu, ce que la population préférait : les ragots de relations amoureuses.

Et c'est ce qui fut le plus efficace : dès que l'on commença à soupçonner une liaison entre elle et le premier ministre, ce dernier la démit aussitôt de ses fonctions afin de montrer sa neutralité et son respect des désirs de ses citoyens.

Ainsi, ce fut une Ombrage furieuse, décoiffée et humiliée qui traversa les couloirs du château, sous les regards moqueurs des élèves.

En passant par le hall, Minerva MacGonagall se permit même de lui souhaiter « bon voyage » en souriant, ce qui sembla décupler la colère de l'ancienne professeure de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

.

Pour finir l'année en Défense contre les forces du Mal après le départ d'Ombrage, le ministère envoya un autre employé, plus calme mais hélas tout aussi porté sur la théorie. Son manque d'autorité en matière de décret rassura les élèves qui en profitèrent pour s'exercer en pratique en-dehors des cours.

À la suite d'une proposition de Cédric, largement soutenu par le Conseil des Sages, de grands groupes d'étude avaient été mis en place pour que les élèves s'entraident. Ils regroupaient toutes les années et Maisons : les Serpentard étaient assez réticents à se mêler ainsi à la masse, mais comme Harry y participait, Théo y allait évidemment, et Draco avait changé la ligne de conduite justement pour les autoriser à se mélanger aux autres Maisons. Ainsi, malgré les hésitations premières, la majorité de l'école se retrouva dans cette organisation.

Le fait que le nouveau professeur soit un Mangemort infiltré (encore), ne remua cette fois pas les foules.

Selwyn avait pris l'identité de l'homme du ministère, n'avait pas tenté de tuer Harry ou Wellan, n'avait pas fait de vague et, quand la fin de l'année arriva, il se retira sans faire d'histoire.

Mais durant son petit séjour, il en avait profité pour voler un trésor caché au château depuis cinq ans. Et personne ne s'en rendit compte avant qu'il n'ait mis les voiles.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fut plus que ravi, car l'année se finissait divinement bien : les pro-Moldus des hautes sphères se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, un fidèle Mangemort qu'il avait cru traître et inutile s'était finalement avéré pardonnable, et il lui semblait que plus rien, désormais, n'était en mesure de se placer sur son chemin.


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde, merci à adenoide pour sa review, un merci spécial également à Hadsher pour son entrain vraiment flatteur, et à ma correctrice qui fait un sacré boulot :)

Je suis contente de voir à quel point vous êtes nombreux à me lire, un peu triste de constater qu'il n'y en a que trois qui prennent la peine de laisser un mot alors que c'est le seul moyen que les auteurs ont de pouvoir savoir ce que vous pensez (hélas, je ne sais pas lire dans les esprits...) Même si ce n'est pas systématique, si vous preniez quelques minutes pour laisser une review quand une scène vous a marqué ou qu'un chapitre vous a plu, je vous jure ça me ferait super plaisir !

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Yume u_u

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

François avait été un peu intrigué lorsque Tom lui avait appris qu'il avait un cadeau pour lui.

Depuis toujours, le garçon n'avait jamais été ni très démonstratif, ni très social. François était d'ailleurs persuadé que s'il autorisait sa présence, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque affection. S'il l'avait gardé à ses côtés, c'était simplement parce qu'avoir un alchimiste était un atout plus qu'avantageux.

De ce fait, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un cadeau plus intéressant que cela.

Il aurait dû se rappeler que, lorsque Tom Jedusor affirmait quelque chose, il s'y tenait toujours. Même si cela devait prendre des années pour pouvoir être accompli.

C'est pourquoi, installée sur un écrin de velours noir, une petite pierre rouge sang était posée et bien mise en valeur.

\- Est-ce que c'est... ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est la pierre philosophale. Ne te l'avais-je pas promis, François ?

François tendit la main vers la pierre et la saisit avec délicatesse, observant les reflets rougeoyants tâcher de lumière ses mains pâles.

\- C'est vrai, tu me l'avais promis.

Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts un moment, touché, puis releva les yeux vers Tom pour lui envoyer un grand sourire.

\- Merci, Tom... Merci.

Avec cela, il pourrait accomplir ses rêves, ainsi que ceux de Tom.

Ils approchaient plus que jamais du but.

.

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent enfin pour les élèves de Poudlard, tant attendues après une année si peu agréable.

Ce fut James qui alla chercher les jumeaux Potter à la gare de Londres et fit un transplanage d'escorte pour les amener jusqu'à l'île où ils vivaient. Harry fut aussitôt accueilli par les serpents, tandis que Wellan entrait sans tarder à l'intérieur de la maison, suivi par son père.

L'une des premières choses que fit Wellan en arrivant chez lui fut de demander à Arabella si elle accepterait qu'il reçoive un professeur ici.

\- Il s'appelle Bill Weasley, c'est un Maître Briseur de sorts. Je voudrais développer mes capacités avec lui.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux le faire venir, voyons, répondit la vieille fille en souriant. Nous lui préparerons une chambre.

Dans le couloir, figé dès les premiers mots de la conversation, James poussa un juron avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour rejoindre ses amis qui prenaient un bain de soleil à l'arrière de la maison. Sans attendre, James déclara :

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, Wellan a trouvé un maître pour sa formation, son cadeau d'anniversaire tombe à l'eau !

Et chez les Maraudeurs, ce fut aussitôt la panique. Car en plus de cela, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé celui de Harry.

Et ils avaient à peine un mois pour trouver.

.

L'été n'était pas synonyme de vacances, pour Draco. Il n'avait jamais vraiment profité des vacances scolaires pour se reposer, d'une manière générale, mais cela était encore pire depuis qu'il avait pris son indépendance.

Entre ses recherches concernant Fierz et Théo qui réclamait particulièrement d'attention, il avait rarement du temps pour lui. Et étonnamment, cela lui convenait. Parce que cela lui laissait moins de temps pour penser à lui... et à Blaise.

Blaise qui passait son temps à en aimer d'autres que lui, à le considérer comme le bon ami, le meilleur peut-être, mais jamais plus que cela. Blaise qui ne comprenait pas que Draco aurait voulu plus, et qui ne le comprendrait jamais, car le blond n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui dire un jour la nature de ses sentiments. À quoi est-ce que cela aurait servi de toute manière ? Draco savait que même si par miracle ses sentiments étaient réciproques, jamais il ne pourrait s'engager dans une autre relation que celle à laquelle il s'était promis durant son enfance.

Cela le faisait quand même souffrir, alors toutes les occupations étaient un soulagement.

Pourtant, pour une fois, il aurait préféré penser à Blaise plutôt qu'à la menace d'un enlèvement planant au-dessus de Théo et des autres soldats formés par Fierz.

.

Voldemort n'était certainement pas une personne qui se contentait de peu. D'ailleurs, n'importe quelle personne l'ayant fréquenté de près ou de loin pourrait confirmer ce dont, dans tous les cas, la population sorcière dans son ensemble se doutait déjà : Voldemort détestait être insatisfait.

Alors certes, il avait obtenu la pierre philosophale, récupéré ses Horcruxes (à l'exception du médaillon qui avait été détruit par ce fou de Dumbledore), reformé son armée, et la conquête du ministère avançait plutôt bien.

Mais il restait encore une chose qui l'agaçait prodigieusement, et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la guerre qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer.

Cette chose, c'était Harry Figg !

Il ne l'avait pas revu récemment, mais il ne pouvait oublier leurs derniers échanges. Son comportement insolent au cimetière avait été plus ennuyant que jamais. Mais le pire était qu'il avait osé tenir durant le duel comme son égal, chose qu'il n'était certainement pas ! Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, un soldat raté. Puisqu'il ne restait pas à sa place, il allait falloir se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne cause plus d'ennuis.

Et Voldemort comptait bien s'en occuper au plus vite. À présent que sa quête de la pierre philosophale était réglée, sa patience était à bout !

\- Severus !

Le Mangemort apparut aussitôt à ses côtés, s'inclinant face à lui.

\- Les choses ont assez traîné avec Harry Figg. Je veux que tu me trouves le moyen de mettre le garçon à terre. Que ce soit sa famille ou ses amis, cela m'importe peu. Je ne le veux plus sur mon passage au plus vite.

Son Mangemort accepta aussitôt la mission et transplana, laissant la salle de trône vide.

Ou plutôt, presque vide :

\- Tu penses qu'un sorcier ordinaire sera en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit contre un soldat ?

Voldemort soupira et posa une main sur son front. Plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait d'avoir fait une alliance avec ce jeune étranger. Si l'adolescent s'était montré craintif et prudent au départ, il avait rapidement trouvé suffisamment d'assurance pour tenir tête à Voldemort. Comme il ne le faisait jamais en public, Voldemort le laissait pour l'instant agir à sa guise, mais sa patience (encore) risquait d'être très vite mise en danger s'il s'obstinait à venir discuter ses décisions.

\- Severus n'est pas un sorcier ordinaire, et j'ai toute confiance en ses capacités pour résoudre une affaire aussi simple.

\- Aussi simple, répéta Daniel en s'approchant. Tu penses donc toujours que Harry n'est qu'un soldat raté. Pourtant, il t'a tenu tête, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas la première fois, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Il a fui notre affrontement, rappela le mage noir en regardant l'autre soldat. Quant à la première fois... Eh bien, disons qu'il ne m'a tenu tête que jusqu'à ce que je le laisse sur place pour qu'il meure à petit feu. Hélas, quelqu'un est venu le délivrer avant qu'il en soit fini de lui. Sans cela, il aurait bel et bien péri de ma main.

Impertinemment, Daniel vint s'accouder au mur contre lequel était posé le trône de Voldemort. Ce dernier serra les dents, envisageant de lui envoyer un Doloris ou deux pour lui apprendre à se tenir, avant de renoncer pour écouter sa réponse :

\- Harry te ressemble sur certains points, tu as dû le remarquer. Pas seulement au niveau du physique, mais du caractère, de ses pouvoirs, aussi. Pourtant, il a un pouvoir que tu ignores.

Voldemort se tendit aussitôt.

« _Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ ». C'était ainsi que débutait la prophétie qu'on lui avait rapportée, annonçant la venue de son ennemi mortel.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quel est ce pouvoir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Daniel sourire et sa main se crispa dans un geste nerveux. Il détestait l'attitude de ce garçon et, s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui, il s'en serait débarrassé depuis longtemps.

\- C'est quelque chose de tellement gentillet que je me sentirais presque embarrassé de le dire à voix haute.

\- Parle.

\- Il a des amis, finit par avouer le jeune soldat en le regardant finalement. Harry a, en plus, la bonne habitude de s'entourer de gens très intéressants... Tu devrais te méfier de l'amitié.

Voldemort détourna le regard, l'ignorant de telle manière que le garçon n'insista pas, et finit par quitter la salle à son tour.

« Se méfier de l'amitié » ? Pourtant, c'était l'amitié des Potter qui avait permis à Voldemort de les atteindre, autrefois. Il refusait de croire que celle de Harry Figg ne serait pas aussi sa faiblesse.

.

Severus était très loin de ce que les gens pensaient de lui.

Presque chaque sorcier d'Angleterre avait un avis tranché sur lui, et ils avaient tous, mais alors absolument _tous_ tort.

D'abord, il y avait les deux « chefs » de sa vie, si on peut appeler ça comme ça : Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous deux étaient intimement persuadés qu'il servait leur cause respective avec conviction (la bonne blague).

Ensuite, il y avait les élèves de Poudlard, qui le haïssaient autant qu'il le leur rendait (en même temps, il détestait les enfants, si Dumbledore ne le forçait pas, il n'ouvrirait jamais la porte de ses cachots à quiconque !) et pensaient tous qu'il était un bâtard graisseux complètement sadique. Bâtard graisseux, il ne disait pas le contraire, mais il n'était en rien un sadique.

Il y avait ensuite ses collègues de l'école, qui le trouvaient « très poli » ou « parfaitement insupportable », selon les enseignants.

Il y avait ses autres collègues, les Mangemorts, qui le prenaient pour un lèche-cul parce qu'il avait une place de premier choix dans la hiérarchie : il avait dépassé Lucius sans savoir pourquoi au retour de leur lord, et Bellatrix (là, il savait pourquoi par contre) quand elle s'était mise à vénérer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec bien plus de ferveur qu'une personne saine d'esprit pouvait offrir.

Il y avait encore ses pairs de la confrérie des confectionneurs de mixtures, qui le prenaient pour le maître incontestable en potion. Eux aussi ils avaient tort. La vérité était que Severus Rogue était un maître incontestable en potions ET en sortilèges ET en défense contre les forces du mal ET en Légilimencie ET en Occlumencie. Les gens avaient tendance à le sous-estimer.

Bref, la réalité était tout autre.

En réalité, Severus n'avait rien contre les Moldus, n'avait rien contre les Sangs-Purs, il était bien trop intelligent pour penser que le sang avait la moindre importance dans la valeur des gens. En fait, dans le monde sorcier, il semblerait que la folie soit un important facteur de puissance (il suffisait de voir les affrontements actuels et leurs prétextes pour le comprendre...), et que les plus fous dirigeaient les autres sous couvert d'une idée ou d'une autre, souvent en contradiction avec eux-même.

Severus n'avait donc pas envie de s'encombrer d'une idéologie quelconque. Il se battait auprès de Voldemort parce qu'il était un homme extrêmement intéressant, intelligent et puissant, il se battait auprès de Dumbledore parce qu'il était un homme gentil, manipulateur et puissant. Rien à voir avec leurs grands objectifs respectifs.

Pour ses confrères de Poudlard, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à dire aux autres qu'ils étaient idiots, cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de poli. De même pour ceux qui le croyaient insupportable, il n'était pas tombé assez bas pour leur adresser un sourire ou autre signe de sociabilité inutile.

Quant à la question de sa position hiérarchique chez les Mangemorts, il était loin d'être un hypocrite. Il avait juste compris que la mentalité de son maître était similaire à celles de tous ses élèves de Serpentard mais qu'il n'était en rien un idiot. Lui parler avec respect MAIS sans se faire passer pour un moins-que-rien à ses côtés, c'était ça la clef pour être dans ses petits papiers. S'étaler par terre pour lui baiser la robe était juste superflu, inutile et salissant.

Et il n'était pas un sadique, c'était juste que les élèves s'arrangeaient toujours pour mériter une punition par leur idiotie ou leur maladresse. Lui, il ne faisait qu'être juste (sauf avec les Gryffondor, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les Gryffondor, mais cela, c'était autre chose).

Bref, Severus n'était pas ce que les gens s'imaginaient de lui.

Il y avait toutefois une exception : Arabella Figg, elle, l'avait bien cerné. Et ce, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle...

Arabella Figg n'est pas du tout ce qu'on pourrait penser d'elle, elle non plus. Severus était un des rares Anglais à savoir qu'elle n'avait rien d'une Cracmolle. Bon, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il savait sur elle, mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être, et qu'il y avait probablement bien d'autres secrets qu'elle dissimulait sans mal.

C'est pour ça que, dès les premiers instant où il avait vu débarquer « Harry Figg » dans son champ de vision, il s'était tout de suite méfié de ce que pouvait cacher le petit garçon. Et sans la moindre surprise pour lui, le garçon avait commencé dès son arrivée à instaurer le désordre à Poudlard...

Severus était quelqu'un de calme, mais il se doutait bien qu'aujourd'hui, même en restant calme, cela ne suffirait pas à arrêter la « calamité Figg » si ses proches étaient attaqués.

Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que son maître se dépêche de changer de cible...

.

Bien loin des préoccupations de leurs ennemis, tout se passait parfaitement bien sur l'île anciennement déserte où avaient emménagé les familles Potter, Figg, Dursley, Lupin, Pettigrow et Black.

Wellan avait reçu Bill Weasley avec qui il passait des heures entières, chaque jour, afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'art de briser des sorts.

Quant à Harry, c'était étonnamment avec Draco Malfoy qu'il passait la majorité de son temps libre, quand il n'était pas avec sa famille pour profiter des vacances. Ils se retrouvaient en général chez Théo, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois la mascotte des Serpentard rassasiée des câlins de son petit-ami, Malfoy et lui pouvaient commencer à discuter sérieusement de la plus grande menace qui pesait sur Théo et Harry : Fierz.

Ils tentaient de leur mieux de suivre ses agissements, mais malgré les relations internationales qu'entretenaient les sorciers, il était très difficile d'obtenir des informations sur un sujet aussi précis, et aussi dissimulé. Grâce à madame Maxime, Malfoy avait pu entrer en contact avec des personnes très bien placées pour l'aider dans sa tâche, mais cela ne suffisait pas à les faire avancer. Des soldats disparaissaient partout dans le monde, sans qu'ils aient de liens entre eux, et sans que leur position géographique ne semble signifier quoi que ce soit.

C'est uniquement parce qu'ils étaient dans cette impasse que Harry se décida à aborder un sujet qu'il avait jusqu'alors évité :

\- Peut-être que Justin Finch-Fletchley pourrait nous en dire plus sur sa race.

Malfoy l'avait dévisagé, sans comprendre.

\- Sa race ?

\- C'est un démon.

Le Serpentard s'était vivement mis debout, tellement surpris, ou choqué, que sa magie instinctive fendit dans toute sa longueur une vitre à proximité. Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction si vive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Finch-Fletchley m'a dit que celui qui m'avait... « prélevé » quelque chose était un démon. Il en sait plus que nous à ce sujet, puisqu'il est à moitié démon, donc si on lui demande, peut-être qu'il pourrait... Malfoy, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre...

Lentement, le blond se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil et se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière.

\- Depuis quand tu sais ça ?

\- Un moment, répondit Harry en observant ses réactions sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important.

Malfoy soupira et se passa une main sur le front puis sur les yeux, l'air légèrement désespéré. Il jeta un regard critique au Poufsouffle.

\- Je sais depuis longtemps que tu es à la ramasse pour beaucoup de choses, Figg. Mais parfois, j'ai _vraiment_ envie de te frapper le front contre un mur pour te faire prendre conscience de la réalité.

Harry leva un sourcil, nullement intimidé par la déclaration de son vis-à-vis.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu penses que c'est important, tu devrais envoyer une lettre à Finch-Fletchley. Il en sait plus que nous sur tout ça.

\- Je ne m'adresse pas à la maison des blaireaux, répondit Malfoy en grimaçant exagérément.

\- Je croyais que les Serpents voulaient s'intégrer au reste de l'école, lui dit Harry. Et puis, je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis un blaireau.

\- Justement, tu es Poufsouffle, tu communiques avec les Poufsouffle.

Harry se retint de lui dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien vu par les jaune et noir, et encore moins par Finch-Fletchley en particulier. Malfoy s'en fichait, de toute façon. Alors il accepta, et Malfoy déclara close la réunion de la journée.

Sur le point de sortir du manoir, Harry fut interrompu par des mains fraîches glissant sous son pull et un nez venant se frotter contre sa gorge.

\- Tu partais sans dire au revoir ?

\- Je reviens demain, signala Harry en laissant les mains et les lèvres de son petit-ami parcourir son corps à sa guise.

\- Demain c'est loin. C'est maintenant que j'ai envie de jouer avec toi.

Harry voulut se tourner vers lui, un peu surpris par la tournure des événements, et Théodore en profita pour lécher la cicatrice de sa joue avec un sourire mutin. Lui laissant à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le Serpentard l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre où il le poussa sur le lit avant de monter à cheval sur ses hanches.

\- Que...

La phrase de Harry fut coupée par le baiser de Théo, mais la surprise fut presque aussitôt remplacée par la satisfaction. Parce que Harry aimait avoir le garçon contre lui, partager des baisers avec lui, se faire cajoler, et il aurait pu le faire pendant des heures sans se lasser.

Alors, puisque rien ne l'en empêchait vraiment, c'est ce qu'il fit.

.

Wellan, recouvert de sueur, s'écroula sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle. Bill Weasley, souriant, vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Comme je m'en doutais, tu as un vrai talent pour ça ! Tu apprends vite.

\- Tu trouves ? demanda Wellan qui n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup de progrès depuis que l'apprentissage avait commencé.

\- Tu viens de réussir en une semaine ce qui prend normalement trois mois. Alors oui, je trouve.

Wellan eut un sourire timide et hocha la tête. Il était reconnaissant à l'aîné des Weasley de l'encourager de cette manière. Sa mère, bien sûr, n'avait jamais manqué une occasion pour le féliciter, mais non seulement elle avait totalement disparu de la circulation depuis l'année dernière, mais en plus ses compliments manquaient d'honnêteté : elle les faisait parce qu'il était son fils, pas parce qu'il était doué.

Avec Bill, c'était différent. Il disait quand Wellan faisait quelque chose de mal, et lui expliquait en quoi ce qu'il faisait était bien, ce qui lui donnait plus de crédibilité que sa mère. Il n'y avait pas que cela, il était également particulièrement à son écoute, discutait avec lui de mille sujets intéressants, n'hésitait jamais à le taquiner... Avec lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir un véritable ami, qui l'appréciait nonobstant son titre de Survivant, n'ayant pas de relation avec son frère ou ses parents... Un ami sincère, en quelque sorte.

\- Quand je vois ton niveau, reprit distraitement Bill, je comprends pourquoi Ron tenait tant à ce que je t'enseigne à briser les sorts.

Pour le coup, toute la fatigue de Wellan disparut.

\- Ron a fait ça ?

Bill se figea, et Wellan comprit à son expression qu'il venait d'échapper quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire. Pourtant, son professeur se reprit rapidement et c'est avec une certaine détermination qu'il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement, avec Ron ? Vous étiez amis quand vous étiez enfants, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus t'adresser la parole maintenant, que tu refuserais de lui parler. C'était une dispute sérieuse, qui vous a séparés ?

Wellan ne répondit pas tout de suite, chamboulé malgré lui.

Pourquoi ils ne se parlaient plus ? Ron avait tenté, sous le coup de la colère, d'envoyer un impardonnable à son frère pour venger la mort de Ginny, croyant que le Fourchelang de Harry était la preuve de sa culpabilité. Et quand Wellan l'en avait empêché, il lui avait tourné le dos.

Cela faisait longtemps que tout ça était derrière eux, pourtant. Il était sûr que Harry avait déjà tout oublié de cet événement, et Wellan, lui, était prêt à pardonner. Si Ron était revenu vers lui, Wellan aurait accepté sans hésitation qu'ils redeviennent amis.

Quand il eut expliqué tout cela à Bill, ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Ron n'est pas comme ça, expliqua-t-il. Il ne sait pas s'excuser. Quand il a conscience qu'il a fait une erreur, il fait tout pour la réparer, se plie en quatre pour aider la personne à qui il a fait du tort, mais il n'ira jamais la voir directement.

\- Il a trop de fierté pour cela ?

\- C'est plutôt l'inverse. On est tous un peu comme ça dans la famille, je suppose... Quand on fait une bêtise, on sait que ça ne sert à rien de demander pardon. On pense qu'on ne le mérite pas. Alors, à la place, on fait des choses. Comme demander à son grand frère de devenir le professeur particulier de son ancien meilleur ami, par exemple.

Wellan ne répondit pas, troublé, et son regard se perdit sur le sol devant lui. Voyant son état de réflexion, Bill décida de le laisser en paix pour la journée, lui annonçant que les cours étaient finis et qu'ils reprendraient le lendemain.

Mais bien après son départ, Wellan resta sur place, sans bouger... Attendant son frère en espérant que lui saurait l'aider à faire face à cette situation.

.

Harry ne rentra que très tard ce jour-là, et quand il débarqua à la maison par Cheminette, Arabella lui apprit que Wellan avait passé sa journée dans la petite cour et n'en était pas parti depuis la fin de son cours avec le professeur Weasley.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son frère.

\- Oh, Harry, tu es rentré... remarqua Wellan en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Tu as l'air bizarre.

Wellan haussa les épaules en fixant de nouveau devant lui. Il était pâle et semblait nerveux. Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son frère lui expliquait déjà ce qui le troublait : il venait d'apprendre pour Ronald Weasley, le fait que ce dernier n'était pas si obtus que ce qu'il croyait jusqu'alors.

Vu l'état de choc dans lequel cela le mettait, Harry se retint de dire ce qu'il savait, que Ron s'entraînait en secret pour combattre l'ectoplasme, et qu'il était même sacrément bon.

À la place, Harry se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de lâcher :

\- Nos amis font toujours des choses que l'on ignore. Lorsque cela est pour notre bien, nous ne devrions pas leur en vouloir.

Malgré lui, il pensa à Daniel, et l'une de ses mains eut un tic nerveux. Heureusement, ce n'était pas celle en contact avec son frère, et ce dernier ne remarqua rien.

\- Tu as peut-être raison... Rentrons, il commence à faire froid.

C'était faux, il ne faisait jamais froid sur l'île, mais Harry ne protesta pas, et bientôt ils retrouvèrent la chaleur que seul un foyer bienveillant apportait.

.


	17. Chapter 17

_Aujourd'hui, on en apprend plus sur les alchimistes François et Nicholas Flamel, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
_

 _Merci à Devil, adenoide et tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Essoufflé, le corps meurtri, Daniel avait les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés de douleur et de peur face au déferlement d'énergie qui passait en lui, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle dérangeait chacune de ses cellules sur son passage.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il subissait ça, ou peut-être la millième, il n'en était pas sûr. Il se sentait au bord du précipice, au bord de la folie.

Quand l'alchimie cessa d'agir sur son être, il resta de longues minutes immobile, essoufflé, incapable de se reprendre. Il lui fallut longtemps avant de retrouver l'usage de ses sens et de son esprit.

Daniel avait une fois de plus subi les expériences de l'alchimiste, immobilisé sur une table de soins qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une table tout court vu son inconfort. Voldemort cherchait à trouver ce qui faisait la différence entre un humain ordinaire et un soldat, ou peut-être cherchait-il à enlever les pouvoirs des soldats, ou au contraire à les renforcer... Finalement, Daniel n'en savait rien. Personne n'avait trouvé pertinent de le mettre au courant des projets. Il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup cherché à obtenir des informations. Tant qu'il pouvait utiliser sa magie à sa guise, qu'il était tranquillement logé ici et que personne ne l'ennuyait sur ses manières, il ne demandait rien de plus.

À l'exception des sujets ne le concernant pas directement :

\- J'ai entendu une de vos conversations, dit-il soudain en brisant le silence. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comme l'albinos ne faisait pas mine de l'entendre, rangeant ses instruments, il insista :

\- À propos de ton frère, si j'ai bien compris. Nicholas Flamel.

François Flamel s'immobilisa aussitôt. Un instant, il sembla crispé des pieds à la tête... Et l'instant suivant, il sembla si désintéressé par la conversation que Daniel se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé sa première réaction.

\- Et donc... ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- C'est quoi le souci entre vous deux ? Une querelle fraternelle basique, mais millénaire ?

\- Nous n'avons pas encore mille ans.

\- Centenaire, alors ?

\- On peut dire cela, soupira l'homme. Disons que la bonne entente, si elle a jamais existé, a rapidement été mise à mal et jamais restaurée.

Sentant que, exceptionnellement, l'alchimiste était d'humeur bavarde, Daniel décida d'insister :

\- Par quoi a-t-elle été mise à mal ? Tu veux bien me raconter ?

François s'immobilisa un instant, sourcils froncés, avant de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Puis il lui dit « non » sur un ton sec, et le mit à la porte.

.

François avait autrefois tenté d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais le mariage de Nicholas et Pernelle était proche, on l'avait accusé de vouloir gâcher l'événement par jalousie, et sa famille ne l'avait pas écouté et personne ne l'avait cru. Depuis, François n'avait parlé qu'une seule et unique fois, à Tom, puis n'en avait plus jamais fait part à quiconque.

À cette époque, François et Nicholas étaient connus comme étant les beaux jumeaux de la noble famille Flamel, l'une des plus importantes familles sorcières de France. Les jeunes femmes venaient souvent leur faire la cour, espérant devenir leurs fiancées, mais seul Nicholas s'intéressait à elles.

Depuis toujours, François n'avait d'yeux que pour les gentilshommes, et depuis ses dix-huit ans, un gentilhomme en particulier. Il était issu de la bourgeoisie sorcière et était bien plus âgé que lui, mais cela ne gênait pas François. Pas plus que le fait qu'il soit marié à une femme : son amant n'aimait pas cette dernière après tout, contrairement à François qu'il chérissait et couvrait de cadeaux dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

François ne se souciait pas de la femme de son amant, à part pour se dissimuler d'elle pour ne pas poser de problème à l'homme. Il avait regretté de ne pas lui avoir porté plus d'attention lorsqu'il avait retrouvé le corps de son aimé empoisonné, gisant sur le sol de son salon.

François l'avait pleuré trois longs mois, en silence, avant que la veuve annonce ses fiançailles avec Nicholas.

Personne ne l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait dénoncé Pernelle aux autorités. Personne ne l'avait écouté, sauf son propre frère, qui l'avait enfermé dans un donjon pour le faire taire. Afin que personne ne le recherche, il l'avait fait passer pour un fugueur ayant abandonné sa famille, et cela avait parfaitement marché : personne ne l'avait cherché.

Avec ce mariage, Nicholas avait désormais les moyens de faire ce qu'il voulait : Pernelle avait connu deux veuvages dont l'héritage avait fait d'elle la sorcière la plus riche de France, et Nicholas bénéficiait désormais de cette fortune. Ils s'en servirent pour développer la science alchimiste, encore à ses balbutiements à l'époque, et quelques années plus tard, percèrent le secret de l'immortalité.

Dommage que, pour cela, il ait fallu utiliser le sang du frère jumeau de Nicholas, ce qui le condamnait à partager l'immortalité avec lui.

Des siècles plus tard, Nicholas s'alliait à Albus Dumbledore pour travailler sur les propriétés du sang de dragons. L'alchimiste en avait profité pour enfermer François dans le château de Poudlard, même si le directeur ne sut rien de la nature de ce que l'alchimiste lui avait confié.

François y était resté des années, sans boire, manger ou voir personne, préservé de la folie par l'alchimie, avant que, enfin, un jeune garçon de Serpentard perce le secret de l'ouverture de sa cellule, et le découvre.

\- François, un café magique !

Il se tourna vers l'entrée où Tom venait d'entrer, un air fatigué sur le visage.

Alors que le mage noir commençait à lui raconter les mauvaises expériences de sa journée, François se laissa aller à sourire.

Il était heureux que Tom l'ait libéré de sa cage, lui ait rendu la liberté que son frère lui avait confisquée. Et surtout, il était heureux qu'il soit prêt à l'aider dans son projet de vengeance.

Nicholas et Pernelle allaient payer.

.

Draco, à son grand déplaisir, avait dû accepter de recevoir Justin Finch-Fletchley chez lui (enfin, chez Théo puisqu'il y habitait). En l'absence de Figg, car Finch-Fletchley refusait de le fréquenter, ce qui énervait d'autant plus Draco.

C'est donc sans un sourire ni une politesse qu'il accueillit le Poufsouffle et le fit asseoir sur le canapé de l'un des salons du manoir, s'installant en face.

Il espérait qu'au moins, la conversation serait enrichissante.

\- Figg m'a dit que, d'après toi, Fierz était un démon, et que tu savais des choses sur cette race.

Finch-Fletchley ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer, se contentant de le fixer durement. Draco se retint de penser avec nostalgie à l'époque où les Poufsouffle ne lui paraissaient pas tous aussi antipathiques les uns que les autres.

\- Alors, insista-t-il. Que peux-tu me dire sur eux ?

\- Ceux qui passent un contrat avec eux sont des idiots qui courent à leur perte.

Draco tiqua.

\- Ceux qui le font n'ont pas forcément le choix. Et ce n'était pas ce que je te demandais.

Après un soupir, le Poufsouffle consentit à répondre :

\- Ce sont des créatures dangereuses, mais très rares. Il ne doit pas y en avoir plus d'une dizaine dans le monde entier, à mon avis. Ils ont des pouvoirs auxquels les sorciers ne pourraient espérer se mesurer, d'où le tabou auquel ils sont soumis. On a moins peur de ce dont l'on ne parle pas.

Draco souleva un sourcil sceptique face à cette déclaration. Il n'avait pas l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait moins peur à la population depuis qu'elle le nommait Vous-savez-qui.

\- En quoi consistent ces pactes ?

Finch-Fletchley grimaça avant de répondre, du bout des lèvres :

\- Ce sont des accords inégaux. Le démon n'a aucun intérêt à aider un sorcier, alors il lui fait croire que son action sur lui est à son avantage pour qu'il accepte.

\- Confirmes-tu que, comme je le suppose, il s'agit de magie proche du système de malédiction ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le Poufsouffle.

\- Sans limite de temps, réversible non pas par contre-sort mais par manipulation de la magie source.

\- Je suppose... répondit-il sans pour autant avoir l'air trop convaincu.

\- Qu'est-ce que gagne Fierz, en contractant ainsi avec des enfants sorciers n'ayant aucun point commun ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Figg, je connais pas ce Fierz, je ne sais pas pourquoi il choisit une personne plutôt qu'une autre pour passer ses contrats. Peut-être qu'il les choisit pour leur physique ?

Draco le dévisagea, se demandant s'il faisait une blague ou s'il était sérieux.

\- Bref, finit-il par dire de peur de s'énerver, je vais te mettre au courant de ce que nous savons pour le moment, cela pourrait peut-être t'aider à nous informer plus... efficacement.

Il expliqua rapidement la situation : les actions supposées de Fierz à travers le monde et les siècles, les « entraînements » pour ses soldats dans un endroit qu'ils n'avaient jamais localisé, probablement une île dans les environs de la Méditerranée, la modification de leur magie pour les rendre plus puissants, bien qu'incapables de certaines formes, comme Figg ne pouvant plus utiliser la magie noire, par exemple. Enfin, il évoqua les captures des soldats qu'il récupérait soudainement, sans qu'ils n'en sachent la raison.

Durant tout le temps que dura l'exposé de ses connaissances, Finch-Fletchley le regarda fixement, son visage dépourvu d'autre expression que son air énervé qui, semble-t-il, ne quittait jamais sa face.

Finalement, Draco arriva aux objectifs de leur conversation :

\- Nous cherchons pour le moment deux choses. Je veux trouver le moyen de me débarrasser de lui, et savoir quel est son but dans la création, et maintenant la récupération aussi, de soldats.

Finch-Fletchley resta un moment silencieux, le temps de s'assurer qu'il avait fini de parler, avant de finalement lui répondre :

\- Dans ce que tu dis, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches la logique d'une grande machination... Malfoy, il faut que tu comprennes que ça n'en est pas une. Pour lui, c'est juste un jeu.

Un jeu...

Et dire que le monde sorcier considère ordinairement les vampires comme des monstres, se dit Draco en grimaçant. De toute évidence, il ne les comparait pas aux démons.

.

\- Wellan ! cria la voix de son père au rez-de-chaussé. Pourquoi la cheminée ne marche-t-elle plus ?

Le Gryffondor, qui révisait aux côtés de Harry, grimaça.

\- C'est de ta faute ? demanda le Poufsouffle en levant le nez de ses parchemins.

Bill était reparti deux jours plus tôt et Wellan avait continué son entraînement seul depuis lors.

\- Je m'entraînais dans le salon ce matin, lui répondit-il en se mettant debout, j'ai dû déborder un peu vers la cheminée. Je pensais pas que ça l'avait déconnectée du réseau.

Le suivant dans les couloirs vers le salon, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était même pas au courant que l'île était reliée par Cheminette. C'est ce que confirma finalement Arabella une fois qu'ils furent dans la pièce en question :

\- James, mon ami, la cheminée marche très bien pour contenir le feu, et c'est son unique fonction.

\- Mais j'en ai besoin ! s'exclama l'Animagus en grimaçant.

\- Si tu veux voyager, tu prends le Magicobus, le bateau ou ton balai, et si tu veux communiquer, utilise ton hibou, répliqua moins gentiment la vieille fille. Et n'accuse pas à tort ton pauvre garçon qui n'y est pour rien.

James grimaça. Son agitation interpella son fils aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?

Après lui avoir jeté un rapide regard, il agita un parchemin qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Ta mère a été admise à Ste Mangouste, elle est dans un état critique. Les Médicomages réclament ma présence d'urgence.

.

Lily était une née-Moldue, c'est-à-dire une fille qui aurait dû être ordinaire mais qui avait eu la chance d'obtenir des pouvoirs qu'elle n'aurait normalement jamais pu avoir.

Cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et elle avait constaté tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard qu'elle était capable de nombreuses choses que les autres enfants, nés dans des familles sorcières, ne pouvaient réussir. Son talent en sortilèges et en potions, par exemple, ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Elle se rappelait de l'excitation du professeur Slughorn lorsqu'elle avait inventé un sort pour son anniversaire, qu'il avait trouvé magnifique... Elle se rappelait aussi de la fierté qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque, pour la première fois, elle avait réussi à maîtriser un sort de magie ancienne, qu'elle avait placé sur sa maison à Godric Hollow pour protéger ses enfants si jamais il devait lui arriver malheur.

Sa fierté avait été plus grande encore, lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce dont le monde sorcier lui-même n'avait jamais eu connaissance : la localisation de la Terre du Démon, où était dissimulé le maléfice le plus puissant du monde : celui permettant de dérober la magie des êtres.

Avec cela, elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait se débarrasser de Harry et de la menace qu'il faisait peser sur sa famille. C'est pourquoi elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de rejoindre l'île en question, surveillant toute approche magique pour protéger son bateau...

Elle n'avait pas prévu que l'attaque qu'elle essuierait serait physique, et viendrait des profondeurs sous-marines.

Un calmar géant, certainement plus grand encore que celui de Poudlard, s'en était pris à son embarcation et l'avait brisé en deux, avant de la rejeter au loin. Elle avait cru se noyer ou mourir d'épuisement, et c'était certainement ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas envoyé un signal de détresse dans les airs avant de perdre connaissance.

Par chance, des sorciers survolaient sa position et avait pu la récupérer, et depuis, elle dormait.

Au loin, pourtant, il lui semblait entendre une voix...

.

\- Son corps a subi de gros dégâts, entre l'épuisement magique et l'hypothermie, expliqua le Médicomage. Heureusement, les conséquences sur le long terme devraient être minimes, mais il lui faudra tout de même du temps pour se remettre.

James hocha la tête.

La situation était moins grave que ce qu'il craignait, mais la vie de son ex-femme avait tout de même été grandement menacée.

Il ignorait tout de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis la prononciation du divorce. Puisqu'ils avaient vendu leur maison, James avait pensé qu'elle était allée vivre chez sa sœur, ou qu'elle se serait trouvé un nouveau lieu de vie... Pas qu'elle irait se perdre sur des eaux interdites de l'océan !

\- Gardez-la aussi longtemps que nécessaire, répondit-il au Médicomage. Je paierai ce qu'il faut.

Même s'il ne lui devait rien, Lily restait la mère de ses enfants, celle qui avait élevé Wellan avec lui. Il ignorait si elle aurait eu les moyens de payer elle-même les frais d'hospitalisation, alors que lui ne verrait même pas de différence dans sa fortune.

\- Très bien monsieur, suivez-moi dans ce cas, nous allons remplir les papiers.

James jeta un dernier regard au corps de son ex-femme endormie avant d'emboîter le pas du médecin.

.

Quand Albus Dumbledore autorisa la cheminée à faire entrer Nicholas Flamel dans son bureau à Poudlard, il fut immédiatement inquiété par la détresse évidente présente sur son visage. Il pouvait cependant le comprendre, vu les circonstances...

\- Bonjour mon ami, le salua Albus en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Je t'ai contacté dès que je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- En es-tu absolument sûr ? demanda l'alchimiste en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau. N'est-il pas possible que tu aies simplement échoué à la récupérer ?

Albus secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je me rends dans la salle deux fois par an pour vérifier l'état des protections, lui expliqua-t-il. Quelqu'un a réussi à passer toutes les épreuves mises en place, et l'enchantement placé sur le miroir a été brisé. Je crains, hélas, que Voldemort est parvenu à s'emparer de votre pierre.

Alors que Nicholas se prenait le visage dans les mains, dissimulant son désespoir, Albus fit part à voix haute de ses interrogations :

\- J'ignore néanmoins ce qui le pousse à vouloir l'obtenir. Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que la pierre philosophale permet d'obtenir l'immortalité, comme Voldemort le désire tant... Mais il n'y a que toi et ta femme qui maîtrisiez l'alchimie, aujourd'hui et aucune trace écrite n'existe à ma connaissance. Il devrait savoir que, même entre ses mains, la pierre ne lui apportera rien.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son ami éclaire sa lanterne en partageant ainsi ses interrogations, mais il avait tort :

\- Il y a un autre alchimiste : mon frère, déclara Nicholas.

Albus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu as un frère ?

\- Hélas, oui, avoua Nicholas en retirant ses mains. C'est mon frère jumeau, de ce fait, l'alchimie qui me tient en vie depuis tous ces siècles le rend également immortel, car la potion faite à partir de la pierre alimente la source d'âme que nous partageons. Quels que soient mes efforts, je ne pourrais me débarrasser de lui sans moi-même trépasser.

Il jeta un regard au visage stupéfait du directeur de Poudlard avant de rajouter :

\- Je savais que tu n'approuverais pas ce que je lui ai fait pour nous mettre à l'abri, Pernelle et moi, de sa folie. Mais je connais l'histoire de ta famille, Albus, et je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre que lorsque l'un des membres est dangereux, mieux vaut l'enfermer plutôt que de risquer qu'il détruise ce qui nous est cher. Si tu avais été à ma place, je suis sûr que tu en aurais fait de même.

Albus pensa aussitôt à sa petite sœur Ariana, qui était morte par la faute d'une dispute l'opposant, lui et son allié, à son frère.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il presque sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai enfermé. Ne m'en veux pas, Albus, mais j'ai aussi utilisé ton château pour cela. Il y a été cloîtré plusieurs années avant de s'en évader il y a quelques décennies.

Son visage se durcit peu à peu alors qu'il continuait son explication :

\- Je pensais qu'il avait abandonné ses projets de s'en prendre à nous, depuis le temps. Je n'étais même pas parti à sa recherche ! Mais j'ai eu tort : je suis sûr qu'il s'est allié à ce mage noir pour nous voler la pierre !

Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Albus alors que l'alchimiste continuait son monologue furieux :

\- Il a toujours détesté Pernelle, il m'en voulait de l'épouser ! C'est pour cela qu'il m'empêche de récupérer la pierre maintenant. Il veut qu'elle meure, même si je survis. C'est un fou !

« C'est toi qui es fou, » eut envie de dire Albus, mais il ne put que prononcer :

\- Tu as enfermé un homme dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Ton propre jumeau ?

\- Ne réagis pas comme ça, voyons, se calma finalement Nicholas en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire... Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher de retrouver la trace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant que ma douce Pernelle ne succombe aux conséquences des idées folles de mon frère !

Albus eut la forte envie de refuser, d'abandonner cet homme qu'il avait cru être un ami bon et honnête. Mais il fallait croire que tous les génies de ce monde étaient, au fond d'eux, aussi fous et cruels qu'il l'était lui-même.

Parce que même en sachant que Nicholas aurait commis un fratricide s'il avait pu, Albus ne rejeta pas sa proposition.

Il avait besoin d'alliés pour trouver et détruire Voldemort. Et l'alchimiste pouvait être le plus puissant des alliés possible dans cette guerre.


	18. Chapter 18

_Il y a eu un pic de lecture samedi dernier, c'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de lecteurs en une seule journée, ça fait plaisir à voir :)_

 _Comme toujours, merci à Adenoide et Lucky Devil !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Le retour à Poudlard ne se fit pas vraiment dans la joie pour les jumeaux Potter. Wellan était chamboulé par ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, et Harry troublé par l'état émotionnel de son frère face auquel il se sentait impuissant.

Draco Malfoy, lui, avait orienté ses recherches sur les démons. Le sujet était hautement tabou dans le monde sorcier. Draco peinait tant à obtenir des informations qu'il envisageait à nouveau de demander de l'aide à Granger. Malgré son caractère énervant et son éducation moldue, elle avait l'immense avantage d'être un puits de connaissance dans lequel il n'hésiterait pas à puiser.

Quant à Voldemort, il avait désormais le ministère dans sa poche, comme il l'avait ordonné à ses Mangemorts... En revanche, il avait lui aussi entendu les rumeurs concernant les soldats qui se faisaient enlever.

Voldemort était un soldat réussi. Il avait souffert de longues semaines auprès de Fierz, et en était sorti plus fort... Terriblement plus fort.

Après avoir affronté ses dangereuses épreuves et ses créatures avides de sang, le sorcier avait été parasité par un autre esprit, celui-ci encore plus avide que les créatures qu'il avait dû affronter, encore plus puissant que Tom Jedusor, et encore plus déterminé à ne rien perdre, jamais. Pas même la vie.

Alors, Tom s'était offert à lui et l'esprit avait pris sa place. Il avait ordonné la mort de Mimi Geignarde, cette petite idiote pleurnicharde que personne n'avait regrettée. Il avait poussé Tom a exceller en magie, en relations, en résultats, l'avait poussé à tuer son Moldu de père ainsi que le reste de sa famille avant de faire porter le chapeau à son oncle inutile.

Avec lui, Tom était devenu immortel...

Et il ne laisserait jamais Fierz lui enlever cela en le ramenant sur son île.

Cependant, pour résister à cette destinée, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions à sa portée. Il devait trouver ce qui rendait les soldats si spéciaux, si puissants. Il devait savoir comment empêcher Fierz de l'atteindre.

Et pour cela, la meilleure solution était de fouiller directement dans la tête d'un soldat.

.

Wellan ne savait que penser du retour de sa mère dans sa vie. Quoique, vu les circonstances, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de « retour ».

La Confrérie du Secret faisait d'ailleurs de son mieux pour le protéger de la rumeur courant déjà à Poudlard. À croire qu'il n'existait pas un aspect de sa vie qu'il pourrait garder pour lui...

Il avait l'impression que ses parents lui avaient caché bien des choses sur leur séparation, de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui encore, il ignorait beaucoup de choses, comme la raison pour laquelle Harry avait été abandonné aux Dursley après l'attaque de Voldemort, par exemple, ou comment son père avait réussi à obtenir la garde alors que sa mère était si protectrice avec Wellan, et bien sûr, ce qu'elle avait fait tout ce temps pour l'amener à être rapatriée en Angleterre dans un tel état.

Cette mise à l'écart des informations le frustrait terriblement, sans parler de ce qu'il avait appris cet été sur Ron par son frère.

Cette année encore, Ron semblait décidé à l'ignorer et à l'éviter, même quand Wellan faisait l'effort d'aller vers lui, chose qu'il ne faisait pas avant.

Il aurait pu laisser tomber... Mais les Gryffondor sont têtus, alors Wellan le suivit un soir après les cours, alors que Ron ne se dirigeait pas vers la tour Gryffondor.

.

Harry était dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ignorant délibérément les regards des septièmes années désapprouvant sa présence. Il était venu pour réviser la métamorphose, à la base, mais il semblerait que Théodore ait d'autres projets en tête, car son pied ne cessait de le distraire sous la table. Son visage inexpressif, comme toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait en public, rajoutait à la discrétion de son méfait, alors que Harry peinait de plus en plus à garder sa concentration.

Finissant par craquer, Harry saisit le pied qui commençait à glisser sous ses cuisses, et siffla entre ses dents :

\- Amène-moi dans ta chambre ou sortons de là. Mais si tu continues, je fais voler ta couverture de garçon froid en éclats !

Une lumière s'alluma dans le regard de son petit-ami qui retira lentement son pied avant de se lever, l'air indéchiffrable, pour marcher tranquillement vers la sortie de la salle commune. Harry s'empressa de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et lui emboîta le pas, passant devant Malfoy et Zabini sans relever leurs sourires moqueurs.

À peine fut-il sorti de l'antre de Serpentard que Théodore lançait un puissant sortilège qui fit briller les murs autour d'eux jusqu'à la jonction du couloir et l'entrée des cachots.

\- On sera tranquille comme ça, lui dit-il avant de plaquer Harry sur le mur pour l'embrasser éperdument, son pouce retraçant la cicatrice de la joue de Harry et son bassin se pressant contre le sien.

Harry haleta aussitôt, troublé comme d'habitude par la passion de son petit-ami. Lorsque le Serpentard l'embrassait, Harry se sentait à la fois heureux et perdu, lui donnant envie de rester docile à ses caresses, laisser quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois, guider ce qu'il faisait et avec quelle intensité. Subir l'amour de Théo n'était pas si mal, bien au contraire.

Et pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à se dévouer entièrement à leur relation, comme cela devrait classiquement être le cas dans les couples. Harry pensait à l'ectoplasme qu'il voulait battre, à Fierz qui enlevait les soldats, à son frère qui ne semblait pas heureux et à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire, s'il n'avait pas été avec son petit-ami. Peut-être que sa distraction et son manque d'implication blessaient Théodore, mais il ne l'avait jamais montré. Harry culpabilisait pourtant.

Alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami, il se demanda si avoir cédé aux avances du jeune homme n'avait pas été cruel de sa part...

.

Daniel hurlait, mais le Silencio que Tom lui avait lancé l'empêchait de déconcentrer François. Ce dernier l'étudiait avec attention, partant de la cicatrice qui avait rendu son œil aveugle pour aller fouiller au plus profond de son âme.

Fouiller l'âme d'un être humain n'était pas évident, et cela n'avait jamais été une activité où il avait excellé. Néanmoins, il faisait ce qui devait être fait pour répondre aux attentes de Tom. La difficulté n'effrayait pas François, et il était encore moins gêné par de quelconques scrupules. Même s'il ne partageait pas le sadisme de Tom, il n'était pour autant pas particulièrement doué d'empathie et ne s'offusquait pas de la douleur d'autrui. D'autant plus quand la « torture » était liée à son travail d'alchimiste.

Quelques coups furent cognés contre la porte de son laboratoire, mais François n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, laissant Tom s'en occuper.

\- Maître, fit la voix d'un des Mangemorts de Tom. J'ai une solution à vous proposer pour ce que vous m'avez demandé.

\- François, je te laisse continuer seul.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son travail, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête, et bientôt, il fut de nouveau seul avec son sujet d'expérience.

Et enfin, il trouva la source qu'il recherchait : il y avait bien deux âmes dans le corps du garçon, l'une appartenant au corps d'origine, et l'autre qui avait été accrochée à la cicatrice traversant le visage du garçon.

Le procédé utilisé pour parvenir à un tel résultat était particulièrement étrange, il fallut bien une heure pour que François le découvre : c'était de la magie démoniaque qui, comme son nom l'indique, n'était maîtrisée que par les démons.

François s'assit à côté de son sujet d'expérience, qui avait perdu connaissance, et se saisit pensivement le menton.

Tom avait toujours aimé fouler du pied les tabous, surtout ceux de la magie. Mais les sorciers avaient plus en horreur les démons que quoi que ce soit d'autre existant sur Terre. Plus encore que les Moldus, c'était pour dire ! Même ses plus fidèles partisans risqueraient de se rétracter s'ils savaient que Tom avait un lien avec ces créatures...

Heureusement, François était alchimiste, et lui _adorait_ étudier ce dont les sorciers avaient en horreur, ce qu'ils vénéraient et ce qu'ils craignaient plus que tout.

Alors, se redressant de nouveau, il se remit au travail.

.

Voldemort amena Severus dans la salle du trône où il lui enjoignit de s'agenouiller, tandis que le mage noir prenait place dans l'inconfortable mais impressionnant fauteuil.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il finalement. Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un, parmi vos alliés, qui est, ou du moins a été, proche de Harry Figg, et qui pourrait l'approcher avec des intentions conformes à vos désirs, même au sein de Poudlard.

Posant un coude sur son trône, Voldemort appuya sa mâchoire contre son poing fermé, laissant son serviteur continuer.

\- Je pense que la meilleure option s'offrant à nous reste d'utiliser le champion de Durmstrang, qui ne devrait pas rencontrer de problèmes particuliers à se débarrasser de celui qui vous nuit. Ses capacités magiques ne sont plus à démontrer.

Celles de Figg non plus, hélas, mais Voldemort ne le dit pas à voix haute. À la place, il ordonna :

\- Cherche autre chose.

Et sans donner les raisons de son refus, il congédia le Mangemort.

Une fois seul dans la grande pièce, Voldemort s'autorisa à laisser errer ses pensées à leur guise. Daniel était un sujet d'expérience, il serait peut-être la solution aux problèmes de Voldemort. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en serve d'arme à distance comme il l'avait fait pour Dudley Dursley, après avoir sorti sa famille de prison. Le Moldu avait été une simple provocation gratuite, le mage noir n'avait plus envie de jouer désormais. Il voulait sérieusement se débarrasser de lui.

Il avait confiance en l'efficacité et la dévotion de Severus. Il savait que l'homme en noir lui trouverait une autre option, voire une dizaine d'autres s'il le lui demandait.

Parce qu'il ne se séparerait pas de Daniel jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui offre ce qu'il désirait de lui.

.

Daniel n'avait pas voulu entendre la conversation que le mage noir avait eue avec son serviteur. En réalité, il n'était même pas vraiment là, lorsqu'elle avait eu lieu.

Cependant, pendant que l'alchimiste jouait avec son âme, l'esprit du garçon s'était en quelque sorte détaché. Il s'était éloigné de son corps et s'était accroché, d'une manière où d'une autre, à la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que ce dernier sortait de la pièce, puis était revenu à sa place lorsque François Flamel avait terminé ce qu'il faisait avec lui. Et pendant ce temps où il n'était plus en lui, Daniel avait entendu la proposition.

L'utiliser, lui, pour tuer Harry.

C'était risible, se dit-il en se redressant de la table sur laquelle l'alchimiste l'étudiait. Risible et idiot.

Depuis qu'il était devenu le soldat de Fierz, Daniel était incapable d'utiliser la magie blanche, ne pouvant presque se servir que de la magie noire. Or Harry était dans l'extrême inverse, et aucune magie noire ne pouvait le toucher.

Vraiment, quelle mauvaise idée, pour tuer Harry.

Mais quelle bonne idée, pour autre chose...

.

Ron entra dans la salle d'entraînement où le professeur Maugrey l'attendait déjà, prêt pour un nouvel entraînement. Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe de sorcier et de son sac, se retrouvant simplement en uniforme, moins encombrant pour se défendre des attaques souvent sournoises de son adversaire.

Il se mettait tout juste en garde quand une alarme retentit soudain, le faisant sursauter, avant qu'un gros nuage de fumée apparaisse autour de la porte.

Maugrey se plaça aussitôt devant lui, baguette brandie, mais ce n'est pas un ennemi qui apparut.

\- Wellan ? s'étonna Ron en le voyant apparaître entre les volutes qui se dissipaient. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et comment as-tu passé la barrière, mon garçon ?

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son mentor. Il ignorait qu'une barrière avait été apposé sur la salle d'entraînement, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça : la vigilance constante de Maugrey n'avait pas de limites.

\- Je l'ai annulée pour pouvoir passer. Je dois parler à Ron.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, lui dit ce dernier en jetant un regard nerveux au professeur Maugrey.

\- Eh bien moi si ! Et s'il faut que je me batte contre toi pour que tu m'accordes ton attention, tu sais que je le ferai !

\- Excellente nouvelle, fit alors leur professeur dans un sourire grimaçant. Alors mets-toi en garde, mon garçon.

Il donna un coup dans le creux du genoux de Ron en lui ordonnant de faire de même.

\- Si le jeune monsieur Potter peut annuler les sorts, cela te fera un adversaire respectable, pas vrai ? Montre-moi le fruit de ton entraînement.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à son ami d'enfance, persuadé que ce dernier allait se mettre en colère pour exiger de lui parler sur-le-champ, mais Wellan se mit calmement en garde, baguette brandie et le regard déterminé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

\- T'es sérieux ? eut juste le temps de demander Ron avant qu'un sort ne fuse dans sa direction et qu'il ne doivent le contrer de justesse.

De toute évidence, oui, Wellan était sérieux et prêt à se battre, au grand plaisir du professeur Maugrey qui observait l'échange avec un air satisfait. Ron bloqua et évita plusieurs sorts sans grande difficulté, mais se rendit compte dès sa première riposte que Wellan ne faisait pas qu'annuler les barrières : sa baguette semblait absorber la magie comme une paille aspirant un liquide, sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Plus rapide, Weasley ! cria Maugrey qui n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour la relation compliquée qu'ils avaient. Et ne baisse pas ta garde !

Ron tentait de le faire, mais peinait à agresser Wellan. Après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il apprenait à se battre, pour le protéger du mage noir voulant sa mort ! Comment pourrait-il prendre le risque de le blesser ?

Son cœur commença à se serrer et ses coups à être moins vigoureux, malgré les injonctions de son professeur. L'agressivité de son ancien meilleur ami, qui lançait des sorts de plus en plus puissants, lui faisait mal, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux aussi.

Il n'avait aucun intérêt à se battre contre lui.

Alors, il baissa sa baguette, prêt à recevoir tous les maléfices que Wellan était prêt à lui envoyer... Mais ce dernier retint sa main, s'immobilisant dans la seconde qui suivit la reddition silencieuse de Ron. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence, puis Wellan baissa sa baguette à son tour, lui demandant :

\- Pouvons-nous parler, maintenant ?

Sans un mot, Ron hocha la tête, laissant le Survivant s'approcher de lui jusqu'à saisir sa main libre dans une poignée franche.

\- Cesse de vouloir réparer tes torts dans l'ombre. À Gryffondor, on attaque de front, on fait face, et on assume. Tu as envoyé ton frère m'aider, mais ce sont les Serpentard qui envoient quelqu'un d'autre réparer leurs erreurs. Alors sois honnête, et dis-moi directement si tu veux encore mon amitié.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais il était si troublé qu'aucun mot lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que Wellan lui voulait, ce qu'il savait vraiment. Il avait parlé de frère. Est-ce que Bill lui avait dit qu'il l'avait encouragé à accepter la demande de Wellan ? Et à présent, qu'attendait Wellan de lui ?

Ignorant la vérité sur tout cela, Ron ne put que répondre à la question qu'on lui avait directement posé. Voulait-il encore de l'amitié de Wellan ?

\- Oui, bégaya-t-il. Si je la mérite, oui.

Wellan sourit, et le prit dans ses bras.

Installé là, sous le regard du professeur Maugrey, contre son ami d'enfance, Wellan fut de nouveau heureux.

.

\- Ils sont tellement peu discrets, remarqua Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à la sortie du dortoir où Figg et Théo avaient disparu quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont en couple depuis l'année dernière. Ils l'ont dit dans la Grande Salle, après tout. S'ils voulaient être discrets, c'est trop tard.

Draco haussa les épaules, accordant ce point à son ami. Mais tout de même, ils n'avaient vraiment rien à faire des personnes frustrées par leur situation amoureuse... Même si, en soi, ils n'étaient pas au courant.

\- Hé, pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvre pas ? s'exclama un quatrième année en s'acharnant sur la sortie de la salle commune. Quelqu'un l'a bloquée !

Draco tiqua et plissa les yeux.

Ils pourraient quand même être plus discrets que cela !

.

Ron, nerveux, regardait autour de lui. Wellan l'avait emmené à la pièce aménagée en chambre où il passait ses nuits, lorsqu'il désertait le dortoir. Il avait pensé que ce serait l'endroit adapté pour discuter tranquillement. Plus adapté, en tout cas, qu'une salle d'entraînement au combat où le professeur Maugrey les regardait.

\- Installe-toi, lui dit Wellan en s'asseyant lui-même sur le lit à deux places qu'il partageait souvent avec Harry. Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter sur ce que tu as fait dernièrement, pas vrai ?

Effectivement, Ron en avait, mais Wellan aussi. Ils parlèrent ensemble une grande partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que finalement, à la nuit tombée, ils soient interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Ah, fit Harry en les voyant. Je dérange ?

\- Salut Harry, dirent d'une même voix les deux Gryffondor, avant que Wellan ne se tourne vers Ron, stupéfait.

\- Vous vous parlez ?

\- Depuis qu'il m'a demandé des informations sur Voldemort, oui, répondit le Poufsouffle.

\- Depuis que tu... quoi ? Harry !

\- Il m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire.

\- Je suis ton frère !

Harry haussa les épaules alors que Ron, encore incertain de sa nouvelle réconciliation avec Wellan, se confondait déjà en excuses pour ses cachotteries.

Indifférent à leurs chamailleries, Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier et la ceinture de son uniforme, avant de se laisser promptement tomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Les deux Gryffondor s'échangèrent un regard surpris, puis Wellan demanda à son jumeau ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je dors ici. J'ai encore des soucis avec Finch-Fletchley, il m'énerve encore plus qu'avant, depuis qu'il doit collaborer avec Malfoy. Donc je reste là, bonne nuit.

Wellan soupira mais ne l'en empêcha pas. À la place, il mit une bulle de silence autour de lui et son (de nouveau) meilleur ami, et ils reprirent leur conversation.

Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire pour rattraper le temps perdu qu'ils ne virent pas arriver le sommeil, bien plus tard dans la nuit.

Au matin, la Confrérie du Secret se ferait un plaisir d'immortaliser la vision des trois jeunes hommes endormis les uns à côtés des autres. Ils dormaient certes sagement installés et habillés, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour émoustiller le cœur des jeunes filles ayant juré protection à Wellan.

Après tout, comment se dévouer entièrement à quelqu'un sans fantasmer un minimum ?

.

Le manoir où séjournait le mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque, ainsi que quelques-uns de ses partisans, était plongé dans le silence de la nuit.

Pas tout à fait le silence, en réalité, car quelques tortionnaires œuvraient encore malgré l'heure tardive. Les salles de torture étaient près des cachots, au sous-sol. Bien loin du hall, et d'autant plus de la sortie.

Daniel ne fit donc aucune rencontre importune jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment, et neutralisa sans mal les Mangemorts qui stationnaient au-dehors : trop concentrés à épier l'extérieur, aucun d'entre eux ne surveillait leurs arrières. Une erreur qu'ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de refaire, après la punition que leur infligerait leur maître quand il apprendrait que son cobaye s'était fait la malle.

Parce que Daniel en avait plus qu'assez de jouer les petits rats de laboratoire pour l'alchimiste, il n'était plus question de rester ici plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il avait choisi de rejoindre le camp de Voldemort, c'était pour fuir les brimades de ceux méprisant son incomplétude, parce qu'il était incapable de lancer le moindre sort de magie blanche et qu'au contraire, sa parfaite maîtrise de la magie noire le rendait menaçant pour ses compères. Mais c'était fuir du mépris pour trouver un autre mépris. Et s'il l'avait accepté dans un premier temps, Daniel en avait assez.

Alors que le dernier sursaut secouait le corps du Mangemort montant la garde à la limite de la barrière protégeant le manoir, Daniel passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et eut une envie de rire inexpliquée.

Soudainement, il se demanda si les expériences de ce malade ne l'avaient pas rendu fou. Mais si, il l'était ! Complètement fou, même ! Oh, sûrement que le grain de folie était déjà là bien avant qu'il ne passe entre les mains de l'alchimiste. Après tout, ce bon vieux Fierz avait joué bien plus longtemps avec lui, autrefois.

Sa cicatrice pulsa un court instant, lui arrachant un sourire. « Je ne veux pas mourir, Harry ! » avait-il crié autrefois. Quelle blague...

C'était trop tard pour lui, mais il n'allait pas partir seul.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Daniel allait entraîner Harry à sa suite. Dans la mort ou la folie, par contre, il ne le savait pas encore.

Dans tous les cas, Daniel était persuadé que ce serait une grande délivrance, pour tous les deux.

.

Harry, pour une raison ou une autre, s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

Son frère et Ron s'étaient endormis depuis un moment pourtant, la lumière était éteinte et tout était silencieux... Mais Harry, lui, restait éveillé.

Silencieusement, il se redressa en position assise et se glissa hors du lit, rejoignant la fenêtre où il contempla le parc que l'on pouvait voir d'ici.

Que se passait-il ?

 _Danger_

Pourquoi se sentait-il menacé ? Il était à Poudlard, c'était un jour comme les autres, son frère était à l'abri et les serpents étaient tranquilles... Et pourtant, Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Instinctivement, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou en tout cas, que quelque chose n'irait pas, très rapidement. Est-ce qu'il sentait la venue de Fierz s'approcher ? Ça pourrait être le cas, mais... mais il lui semblait que le problème viendrait d'ailleurs.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Harry passa son pouce le long de la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue, puis posa celle qui zébrait son front sur la vitre froide.

Quoi qu'il allait se passer, Harry allait devoir rester sur ses gardes dans les jours à venir.

Il ne laisserait pas de malheur arriver, il se le promettait.

.


	19. Chapter 19

_Oulala, je suis un peu nerveuse de vous fournir ce chapitre... La scène finale, je l'ai écrite il y a des années et presque la moitié de la fic a été écrite pour en arriver à ce point précis. C'est assez intense pour moi, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Merci aux éternels, adenoide et Lucky Devil_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

Il y a de nombreuses raisons qui peuvent pousser quelqu'un à commettre des actes immoraux.

Parfois, tout simplement, la personne ne prend pas ce facteur en compte, soit en ignorant qu'une éthique proscrit ce comportement, soit en décidant que la morale ne la concernait pas ou qu'elle était bien marginale en comparaison d'un objectif, lorsque la fin justifiait les moyens.

D'autres fois, cependant, la notion de bien et de mal était bien connue mais semblait bien insignifiante face à la grandeur d'une émotion ou d'un sentiment qui envahit l'esprit jusqu'à tout dominer, écrasant la raison, l'éducation, les valeurs... Tout, jusqu'à ne laisser place qu'à une profonde volonté de réagir en fonction de ce sentiment de jalousie, de haine, d'amour ou de peur... Souvent, tous ces sentiments peuvent sembler tellement confus qu'on ne peut les séparer les uns des autres, et la confusion en résultant ne laisse guère de possibilité à la moralité de freiner le moindre geste.

Y avait-il une chose, de toute manière, qui aurait pu retenir ce soldat brisé de faire son chemin vers son adversaire ?

Rien n'était moins sûr, et quand bien même, rien ne vint se mettre en travers de sa route.

Daniel, après sa fuite de l'antre de Voldemort, ne se rendit pas tout de suite à Poudlard, oh non... Voldemort surveillerait le château à la minute même où il se rendrait compte de sa disparition, et Daniel n'était pas sûr de réussir à briser les défenses de l'école avant que le mage noir y aille. Après tout, il avait pu constater de ses propres yeux à quel point les pouvoirs de Voldemort dépassaient tout ce qu'il était lui-même capable de faire. Daniel avait tout intérêt à ne pas se retrouver dans sa ligne de mire lorsqu'il déciderait d'agir.

Il lui faudrait de la patience. Très bien, il pouvait en faire preuve lorsque cela était nécessaire, cela ne le gênait pas.

Sa colère et sa détresse n'allaient pas disparaître si facilement.

.

L'arrivée de Ron et Wellan, côte à côte, dans la Grande Salle, eut le mérite d'attirer toute l'attention sur eux tant elle était inattendue.

Ils faisaient après tout partie des personnalités les plus regardées de Poudlard, et il était de notoriété publique qu'ils n'étaient plus amis depuis la tentative de meurtre de Ron sur le frère de Wellan, et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réconciliés jusqu'à présent. Les voir de nouveau discuter ensemble sans la moindre animosité était très surprenant pour la plupart des élèves.

Exception faite des membres de la Confrérie du Secret qui, bien entendu, étaient déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre, et qui étaient ravies des développements de leur situation.

Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient plus eu grand-chose pour fantasmer sur leur protégé.

Le fait que Ron ait constitué son lot de soupirantes éconduites ces dernières années ne rendait la situation que plus intéressante à leurs yeux.

Cependant, toutes ces considérations passaient loin au-dessus de la tête des deux garçons. Ils étaient de nouveau amis et avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire et beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Concernant leur amitié, certes, mais aussi pour se préparer à la guerre qui grossissait déjà en-dehors des murs de Poudlard.

\- Tu es fou, lui dit Wellan à voix basse. Même en t'entraînant avec Maugrey, c'est impossible que tu fasses face à Voldemort. Tu n'as que seize ans !

\- Rappelle-moi l'âge qu'avaient ton frère et toi lorsque vous l'avez affronté la première fois ? demanda Ron en souriant malgré lui face à l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami.

Wellan lui frappa l'épaule.

\- N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin, tu sais bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un _vrai_ affrontement.

\- Je le sais, le rassura Ron en resservant de la purée à son ami en signe d'apaisement. Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous serons bientôt majeurs et Voldemort en a après ta famille. Après toi. Harry l'a déjà combattu et il le fera encore, je le sais. N'essaie pas de m'empêcher de me battre à vos côtés le moment venu.

Wellan baissa la tête, à court d'argument, et Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas comme ça, lui assura-t-il. Si ça peut te rassurer, dis-toi que Dumbledore, le ministère ou des Mangemorts jaloux mettront peut-être fin à Voldemort avant même que je puisse lui faire face.

Wellan n'y croyait pas trop, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait aucune confiance envers le ministère ou Dumbledore pour s'occuper de ce gros problème qu'était le mage noir.

Cependant, il ne le dit pas, hochant simplement la tête avant de se remettre à manger.

.

Ce jour-là, exceptionnellement, Harry était seul.

Wellan était avec son meilleur ami qu'il ne quittait plus, Théo devait se faire chouchouter par sa bande de Serpentard, Hermione était enfermée à la bibliothèque et Cédric avait quitté l'école, ne pouvant plus le forcer à socialiser.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de la solitude, assis dans le parc, ni à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

Les serpents, comme d'habitude, étaient venus ramper dans sa direction dès qu'il s'était installé, et ils étaient nombreux à s'être installés sur ou contre lui désormais. Leurs sifflements apaisaient le Poufsouffle et lui racontaient mille choses sur eux. Ce qu'ils chassaient, ce qu'ils mangeaient, ce qui leur faisait peur... Les serpents n'avaient pas de sentiments, juste des émotions primaires, mais ils avaient toujours beaucoup de choses à dire lorsque Harry était là.

Il se rappela soudain de ce qu'on lui avait dit, il y a longtemps lui semblait-il : il n'y avait qu'un seul maître des serpents, et il devrait prouver un jour qu'il était meilleur que l'ectoplasme dans ce rôle-là.

Cela avait été l'une de ses préoccupations pendant longtemps, avant qu'il ne l'oublie totalement, passant à une autre problématique, un autre objectif. Aujourd'hui, il s'en rappelait clairement de nouveau.

 _« Il n'y a qu'un seul parleur qui mérite qu'on le défende... seras-tu celui-là si tu te retrouves face à lui ? »_ lui avait dit le serpent, deux ou trois ans plus tôt. Quand Harry avait demandé la façon de s'y prendre, il lui avait répondu qu'il devrait persuader les centaines d'espèces dans la Forêt interdite pour qu'il devienne leur roi.

Pourtant, il n'avait fait que peu de recherches à ce sujet, et n'avait jamais mis ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans la forêt.

L'odeur lui rappelait trop _Là-bas_ , cela l'effrayait.

Pourtant, il avait envie de devenir le roi des serpents, il avait envie de prouver à l'ectoplasme qu'il pouvait être plus puissant que lui, au moins sur ce point... Mais cette volonté n'était pas suffisante pour passer au-dessus de son désir de ne pas s'investir outre-mesure dans cette tâche.

Caressant doucement un grand serpent aux écailles luisantes, Harry soupira.

Un jour, il devrait se rendre dans la forêt, il le savait. C'était nécessaire pour pouvoir faire face à l'ectoplasme, le moment venu.

Simplement... Pas encore.

Il allait profiter encore un peu de ce qu'il avait trouvé ici. Lui qui ne pensait pas apprécier un jour la compagnie d'autrui s'était finalement attaché à quelques sorciers, et y trouvait une certaine forme de réconfort.

Encore un peu, il allait en profiter.

.

Quand Daniel avait voulu chercher une cachette pour attendre son heure, il n'était pas parti chercher bien loin. Il avait entendu parler des fantômes ignobles et dangereux qui hanteraient la petite cabane décrépie, joliment appelée la « Cabane hurlante » et avait décidé de s'y installer.

Il n'avait, bien entendu, croisé aucun fantôme capable de lui faire du mal. Pour être tout à fait exact, il n'avait pas croisé de fantôme du tout.

Combien de jours avait-il passé enfermé ici, dans l'obscurité et la poussière ? Le soleil faisait inlassablement sa ronde au-dessus du toit miteux de la cabane sans que Daniel ne réussisse à le prendre en compte. Il aurait bien été incapable de définir le temps qu'il avait réellement passé dans cette bâtisse miteuse.

S'il avait pu en douter au début, il pouvait désormais voir clairement que quelque chose s'était détraqué en lui avec les expériences de l'alchimiste. Quelque chose de détraqué en plus de ce qui n'allait déjà pas dans sa tête et dans son corps.

Ironie du sort : Fierz lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance de la vie en lui faisant expérimenter les pires épreuves que l'on peut faire subir à un enfant, mais c'était le désir déraisonnable de vivre de Voldemort qui avait réduit toutes les barrières de Daniel à néant.

Désormais, il se fichait bien de l'avenir de son monde, de son corps, de sa magie, de sa morale... Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance, noyé dans les méandres de sa folie.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, il voulait être regardé par Harry.

.

La sortie de Pré-au-lard était toujours source de frénésie dans la grande école de magie Poudlard. Les élèves ayant le droit de sortir étaient exaltés à l'idée de déambuler dans les rues du petit village, de faire leurs achats en confiserie, en papeterie, ou de simplement prendre du bon temps devant une Bièraubeurre avec ses amis.

Wellan ne faisait pas exception à cette règle, et son visage rayonnait de joie depuis son réveil. Le retour de son amitié avec Ron semblait avoir effacé tous ses soucis : même l'hospitalisation de sa mère avait cessé de le tourmenter.

Enfin, le temps de montrer leurs autorisations à Rusard arriva, et ils furent bientôt sur le chemin de Pré-au-lard.

Il y avait cependant une personne que la joie contagieuse n'atteignait pas.

Remarquant l'air morose de son frère, Wellan se rapprocha de lui et l'étudia attentivement du regard, jusqu'à ce que Harry se tourne vers lui et lui demande « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » sur un ton peu aimable.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, remarqua Wellan sans y mettre le ton d'une question. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?

Détournant les yeux, le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules sans répondre.

\- C'est parce que tu vas voir Cédric ? demanda Wellan.

Harry reporta son attention sur lui, levant un sourcil surpris.

\- Quel rapport avec Cédric ?

\- Eh bien, hésita Wellan en jetant un regard nerveux à Ron qui ne disait rien. Il t'aime beaucoup, et puis... Enfin, avec Théo, j'imagine que... Tu vois, vu que Cédric te fait parfois des réflexions, on pourrait penser qu'il...

\- Si tu tentes maladroitement de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait y avoir un malheur entre nous parce que je serais amoureux de Harry, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu te trompes, Wellan Potter.

Le Gryffondor sursauta et se tourna d'un bond pour voir le beau Cédric lui sourire, ayant silencieusement surgi dans son dos.

\- Tu écoutais notre conversation ? s'exclama Wellan, un peu vexé d'avoir été surpris. Et puis d'abord, tu n'étais pas censé nous retrouver au village ?

\- Au village, avant le village, tout ça n'est qu'affaire de détails voyons ! Mais rassures-toi, j'approuve totalement la mise en couple de Harry. Théodore est un garçon charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il envoya un sourire radieux au Serpentard qui le regarda silencieusement, avec tant de neutralité que même Cédric cessa d'afficher aussi excessivement sa bonne humeur. Il fallait dire que si Théo était gentil et tactile en privé, il devenait un véritable glaçon dès qu'il se retrouvait en public. Wellan était d'avis que c'était ce problème de sociabilité qui avait plu à Harry, qui était loin d'être le moins misanthrope de la bande.

Cédric, Théo, Harry, Ron, Hermione et lui rejoignirent ensemble le bar La Tête du Sanglier. L'endroit était toujours aussi sale et lugubre, il n'y avait pas plus de clients que la dernière fois que Wellan y était venu... et pourtant, il s'y sentait parfaitement bien. Le fait que c'était là qu'il avait eu sa première vraie discussion avec Harry, des années plus tôt, devait y être pour quelque chose.

Malgré les craintes de Wellan concernant la présence de Cédric, leur après-midi se passa étrangement bien, et tout le monde sembla beaucoup s'amuser. Même Théo discuta avec le diplômé. À croire que rien ne pouvait résister au charme de Diggory.

La seule tâche noire au tableau fut finalement Harry, qui avait l'air en permanence sur ses gardes, comme si quelque chose d'horrible était sur le point d'arriver.

\- Détends-toi voyons, lui demanda Wellan à voix basse, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry sur le même ton, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout.

Il soupira.

\- C'est sûrement rien, désolé. Je me fais des idées.

.

Harry avait beau dire cela, il ne le pensait pas du tout. Il avait la même sensation de ventre noué qu'avant de faire face à l'ectoplasme, et la petite voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de l'inciter à la méfiance, le prévenant du danger... Sans bien sûr lui donner plus d'indication sur ce qui allait lui arriver, bien entendu. Sinon, ce serait trop simple.

Son angoisse n'en fut que grandissante. Finalement, il était tant anxieux qu'il tremblait presque des pieds à la tête quand vint finalement l'heure de rentrer au château, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, dans sa poche, prêt à la dégainer au moindre soupçon.

Hélas, ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Le sort ne se vit ni ne s'entendit. Il tomba sur eux à quelques mètres à peine du bar dont ils venaient de sortir, immobilisant leurs membres sans qu'ils puissent réagir, plongeant le monde extérieur dans une obscurité totale qui n'avait rien de naturel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, commença à paniquer Wellan. Je ne peux plus bouger !

\- On est attaqué, grogna Ron en devenant rouge à force de tenter de se débattre sans succès. On peut parler, mais je n'arrive pas à attraper ma baguette !

\- Et malgré tous les efforts que tu pourras faire, tu n'y arrivera pas.

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines quand il reconnut la voix, juste avant qu'une silhouette ne perce l'obscurité magique pour s'avancer vers eux.

Il semblait beaucoup plus maigre que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Malade, même. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et son visage tordu par une grimace haineuse. Lorsqu'il fit face à Harry, ce dernier vit que sa pupille aveugle semblait plus sombre qu'avant, comme si une ombre s'y était glissée depuis sa cicatrice.

\- J'étais vraiment impatient de te revoir, depuis qu'on s'est séparé au cimetière. Je t'ai manqué, Harry ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Poufsouffle tandis que la voix dans sa tête criait des injonctions contradictoire à la fuite, à la prudence et à l'attaque, sans qu'il puisse agir pour autant.

\- Je suis venu te rendre visite, bien sûr !

Il éclata d'un rire forcé, et Harry se crispa. Immobilisé ainsi, aux côtés d'autres personnes à la merci d'un fou, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en deuxième année dans la Chambre des Secrets, accroché à la statue de Serpentard tandis que Ginny mourait à quelques mètres de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Mais cette fois-ci, se dit-il en concentrant sa magie dans sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, les choses se passeraient différemment et...

 _Attention_

Trop tard, Daniel avait saisi l'artefact pour le jeter négligemment un peu plus loin.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, mon ami.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais... commença Harry avant que le soldat ne le coupe :

\- Jouer ? s'exclama-t-il sur un ton ravi. Quelle bonne idée, jouons !

Malgré son immobilité quasi-totale, Harry cherchait frénétiquement un moyen de se libérer, ou de briser le sort les gardant coupés du monde. La manière dont Daniel avait l'air de n'y prêter aucune attention lui laissait la douloureuse impression qu'aucune solution ne pouvait être trouvée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, en particulier à Wellan, et son air terrifié lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Ce sont tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Daniel avec un sourire mauvais avant de se tourner vers eux : Vous êtes les amis de Harry ? Alors, lesquels d'entre vous a-t-il ensorcelés ?

Il bougea les doigts devant son visage et quelques gerbes d'étincelles en sortirent.

\- Harry a ce pouvoir-là, n'est-ce pas ? Celui de forcer les gens autour de lui à ne voir que lui... Lequel d'entre vous ne peut détacher ses yeux de la longue crinière noire de Harry ? Lequel ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui tous les jours ? Lequel doit toujours s'inquiéter, même si Harry lui fait du mal ?

\- Daniel, arrête ça, lui dit durement Harry mais Daniel le gifla brusquement, le visage déformé par la rage.

\- La ferme ! Laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi leur montrer quel monstre tu peux être, qu'ils sachent avant que tu ne les abandonnes à la mort comme tu m'as abandonné !

Harry se tut, blessé, et Daniel reprit son discours, un air jovial à nouveau plaqué sur le visage.

\- On va faire un jeu, comme le voulait Harry ! Je vais trouver tous ceux qui, parmi vous, êtes victimes de Harry.

Il avait l'air ravi en disant cela, ajoutant :

\- C'est un jeu où je suis très fort. Vous allez voir...

Il se mit une main sur les yeux et fit un tour sur lui-même. Quand il s'arrêta, son doigt pointait Wellan. Daniel ouvrit les yeux.

\- Toi, dit-il lentement. Le frère raté, celui qui fut sauvé de la mort une fois mais qui périra par la main de son jumeau quand il ne lui sera plus nécessaire.

Son doigt pivota lentement et désigna Cédric qui se crispa.

\- Toi le garçon populaire, des rêves plein la tête, qui voit en Harry une manière de faire le bien... Sans savoir que tu es et seras toujours inutile à sa cause, car tu es trop faible, bien trop faible par rapport aux soldats.

Son doigt continua sa route et se posa sur Ron.

\- Et toi, bien sûr... Toi qui as perdu ta sœur.

Il se pencha légèrement vers le rouquin qui avait les oreilles d'un rouge vif et une grimace de rage au visage, et continua d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Toi qui sais que Harry ne sauve personne en danger de mort.

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Harry en parvenant, il ne savait comment, à briser le sort qui l'entravait.

Il se jeta sur lui à une vitesse folle, mais Daniel pivota avec la même rapidité et le poing du bulgare atteignit le menton de son adversaire avant que Harry ne puisse le toucher.

Harry s'écrasa au sol mais personne ne put réagir, figé par les mots et la magie du soldat. Daniel grimpa sur son ventre, bloquant les bras de Harry sous ses jambes. Sa baguette fusa dans sa main, et alla se planter sans douceur dans la gorge de Harry.

\- Alors, Harry ? ALORS ! Qui va abandonner l'autre à son sort maintenant, hein ? QUI ?!

Harry ne répondit pas et la rage quitta Daniel, remplacée par un sadisme effrayant.

\- Tu te rappelles de ces mots que je te criais, Harry, quand je suis tombé ? Tu te rappelles de ce que je te suppliais avant que la bête n'arrive ?

Une larme roula sur la joue du Poufsouffle qui savait ces mots, car ils l'avaient hanté pendant des années, tournant dans sa tête et traînant dans chacun de ses cauchemars.

Avec amusement, Daniel les répéta en hurlant :

\- Je veux pas mourir, Harry, regarde-moi !

Il éclata de rire, un rire hystérique, haché, effrayant... Harry tremblait en tentant de lui échapper, l'horreur gravée jusqu'au fond de ses yeux.

\- Ah non, pardon, je me suis trompé de texte, je reprends !

Son sourire était effrayant, et Harry secouait la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes. C'était comme s'il était en train d'étouffer, comme s'il était en train de se noyer, comme s'il voulait mourir pour que tout s'arrête...

Mais Harry Potter ne périssait jamais.

\- Tu vas mourir, Harry, regarde-toi ! dit pourtant l'autre.

\- Non, Daniel...

 **\- Avada...**

\- Daniel !

Un voile se posa sur les yeux du bulgare, un voile de tristesse, un voile d'horreur, un voile de résignation. Ses lèvres articulèrent le dernier mot :

 **\- Kedavra !**

Harry ferma les yeux, une horrible douleur le traversant de part en part tandis que Daniel était éjecté loin de son corps.

Son frère et Hermione hurlaient, mais Harry les entendait à peine, perdu dans un bourdonnement atroce qui semblait faire vibrer son corps entier.

Il se redressa, voyant trouble à cause des larmes, et se traîna vers son ami en gémissant des « non » à répétition. Il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le secouer vivement, ses suppliques déchirantes ne suffisant pas à réveiller l'autre. Tous les sorts lancés par Daniel s'étaient évaporés, laissant les cinq adolescents reprendre contact avec le reste du village... mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Il suppliait :

\- Ouvre les yeux, Daniel... allez, ouvre les yeux...

Mais il ne réagissait pas.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Harry comme un torrent infatigable, et il le secoua de plus belle.

\- T'as pas le droit, Daniel ! Pas encore, pas après tout ça !

Son corps restait inanimé, la cicatrice sur son œil saignait, sa bouche était entrouverte et son regard vitreux. En comprenant qu'il ne bougerait plus jamais, la raison quitta complètement Harry qui se mit à vociférer :

\- Ne meurs pas ! Je t'interdis de mourir, Daniel ! Ça peut pas finir comme ça, reviens, reviens !

Il le gifla, la tête de Daniel dodelina mais il ne pouvait pas réagir.

\- Harry arrête, intervint Hermione en attrapant sa main. Il est mort, ça suffit !

\- Non !

Il la repoussa durement et elle tomba au sol plus loin. Harry agrippa plus fort le corps de son ancien camarade.

\- Il n'est pas mort ! Il l'a fait exprès !

Il se pencha vers le cadavre et l'apostropha :

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu faisais semblant, hein ?

Il criait.

\- Bien sûr que tu faisais semblant, tu _savais_ que ça ne marcherait pas !

Le secouant, Harry ferma les yeux, contrôlant à peine son corps qui continuait de vociférer.

\- Je vais pas te laisser crever, pas encore ! T'as pas le droit, bordel ! Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser faire ?

La rage le prit tout entier.

\- Tu vas vivre, même si je dois te forcer !

Il savait qu'il y avait un moyen d'empêcher ce qui était arrivé, de reprendre cette vie qui avait été injustement enlevée au monde.

Récupérant sa baguette, il s'ouvrit la paume de la main et appliqua sans précaution la plaie sanglante sur le front du cadavre.

La magie se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, arrachant le lien de ses cheveux, permettant à ses mèches de battre violemment l'air autour de sa tête et tirant les coutures de sa robe violemment agitée sur ses flancs et ses épaules.

\- Harry, hurla la voix de Flitwick, quelque part derrière lui.

Il avait dû s'approcher en voyant le bouclier noir que Daniel avait créé plus tôt, et avait sans mal reconnu la magie du sang qu'il avait lui-même enseignée à Harry, plus tôt dans l'année.

Les paroles qu'il avait alors prononcées lui revinrent en tête.

« Très peu de sorciers en ont été capables, et le peu qui ont réussi à le faire dans l'Histoire ont presque toujours été tués par la perte magique. Je te défends donc d'essayer, c'est bien compris ? »

Harry avait dit que oui, car à l'époque, pratiquer la magie du sang à ce niveau n'était pas envisageable. « Et puis pour ressusciter qui ? » se disait-il alors... Il n'avait simplement pas envisagé que meurt un jour le garçon avec qui il avait passé deux ans de sa vie, isolés sur une île où ils avaient risqué leur vie chaque heure, où ils avaient été les seuls soutiens l'un pour l'autre.

\- Arrête ça, insista Flitwick qui ne parvenait pas à s'approcher à cause de la puissance dégagée. Ce sort est trop puissant, tu ne peux pas le contrôler !

C'est vrai que les forces de Harry étaient déjà sur le point de s'épuiser, que les extrémités de sa vision se faisaient déjà dévorer par l'obscurité, que sa baguette menaçait de s'échapper de ses mains, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort.

Peu importe. Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était sauver Daniel.

 _Je vais t'aider..._

La cicatrice de sa joue se mit à saigner et la magie s'intensifia soudain.

Il ne le laisserait jamais plus crever.

Jamais.

La douleur fut soudain si forte qu'il hurla, et soudain, il perdit contact avec la réalité.

.

La magie était palpable, lui donnant l'impression qu'il flottait dans un liquide à peine respirable alors que la pression l'écrasait.

Il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, sa gorge s'était brisée sous son hurlement, mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout, sauf du corps flottant devant lui, ce corps sans vie, cet ami mort, ce cadavre qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

Harry avait invoqué cette magie ancienne qu'on avait interdite parce qu'elle était trop dangereuse, trop incertaine, qu'elle demandait trop de puissance et de détermination pour les sorciers normaux.

Parce que Harry n'était pas un sorcier normal. Il était descendant d'une grande famille sorcière, il était soldat de Fierz, il était l'élève particulier de Flitwick, il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort. Il pouvait le faire.

Il en était persuadé, comme les frères aînés de son ancêtre avaient été persuadés de pouvoir ressusciter une fiancée et devenir invincible.

Et tout comme eux, il échoua.

Autour de lui, Harry vit les ombres prendre plus de place, envahissant le monde jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'elles... elles et la Mort. Elle était si grande, si lumineuse, si imposante, qu'il eut envie de pleurer en la voyant avancer vers lui.

Son visage était celui de tante Pétunia, cette femme cruelle qui l'avait enfermé dans son placard où il avait ressenti au plus profond de lui sa faiblesse, son impuissance... Son envie de disparaître de ce monde. Harry savait que ce n'était pas sa tante, pourtant. Jamais Pétunia n'avait eu ce regard sur lui. Jamais elle n'avait voulu le toucher comme Elle s'apprêtait à le faire.

La Mort tendait sa main vers son visage. Elle allait lui dérober la vie comme un dû bien mérité.

Harry n'avait plus du tout envie de se débattre.

Il avait été trop loin, il avait passé outre les limites, trahi la morale... Il savait que c'était juste, qu'il était en tort et qu'il devait être puni.

Alors, résigné, Harry ferma les yeux pour recevoir son châtiment.

Il sentit les doigts frôler son visage, comme deux pics de glace, comme deux flammes ardentes, mais ils se retirèrent d'un coup, comme si c'était Elle qui s'était brûlée à sa place. Elle prit alors la parole :

« Monstre, » dit-elle, et sa voix était douce.

Sa voix était douce et ses mots étaient vrais.

Il était un monstre, comme le disaient les Dursley, comme le disait Lily. Il est un monstre même aux yeux de la Mort.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit vide.

Les ombres s'étaient retirées, le monde bourdonnait autour de lui, son frère pleurait à côté de lui en le tenant dans ses bras, Flitwick criait ou peut-être le disputait... Mais lui, Harry, se sentait vide.

Daniel était mort.

Pour de vrai, car malgré sa tentative, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Et lui était un monstre.

.


	20. Chapter 20

_Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, en particulier à adenoide à qui je ne peux toujours pas répondre directement. J'espère que vous trouvez du bonheur dans vos vies en cette période, et vous envoie plein de mon amour !  
_

 _Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui arrivent ces derniers temps, et merci à ma bêta pour ses corrections et ses commentaires :)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Harry était immobile, tétanisé et horrifié.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, il ne lui avait pas demandé de le regarder mourir mais Harry avait tout vu. Et ses yeux vides, ternes, ne trompaient pas. La Mort, à défaut de l'emporter lui, avait emmené Daniel.

Daniel, avec qui il avait passé deux années de sa vie, qu'il avait vu devenir puissant, si puissant qu'il était devenu invulnérable...

Ou presque.

Parce que même si Harry était moins puissant que lui, il repoussait la magie noire. Et Daniel avait utilisé le plus noir des sortilèges. Harry n'avait rien pu faire contre sa capacité, sinon regarder le soldat tomber et contempler ses yeux vides... sinon tenter l'impossible et échouer misérablement.

Gabrielle avait dû voir le fantôme de Daniel sur lui depuis longtemps déjà. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour garder cet horrible secret pour elle.

Soudain, Théo fut à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule. Son regard était grave, mais pas surpris. Harry se détesta pour la lueur qu'il vit au fond des yeux de son petit-ami.

\- Tu as tué un soldat, Harry...

\- Oui, murmura-t-il en réponse.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit, les soldats ne doivent pas mourir de la main des autres soldats. Tu es sale maintenant. Il faut que tu te purifies.

Il leva les yeux vers le serpentard. Ses yeux si clairs qui brillaient de larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à tomber. Lui saisissant les bras, Théo le força à lâcher Daniel pour se lever. Harry pouvait sentir ses mains trembler, à moins que ce soit son propre corps qui le faisait, Harry n'en était pas sûr.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, lui dit Théo dont les lèvres vibraient à présent. Tu dois rejoindre l'odeur.

L'odeur qui l'avait toujours effrayé, qu'il avait tenté de fuir pendant si longtemps, tant les souvenirs qu'elle remuait en lui le perturbaient... Cependant, Théo avait raison.

Peu importe son trouble et sa peur, il venait de briser un tabou aujourd'hui, une interdiction absolue qui avait été inscrite dans sa tête à force de torture et de magie par la main de Fierz. Même si Daniel en avait été véritablement à l'origine, cela ne changeait pas le fait que c'étaient les capacités de Harry qui avaient poussé son ancien ami à la mort.

Seul l'ectoplasme était assez fou pour ne pas se préoccuper de ce tabou, puisqu'il avait tenté de le tuer par le passé. Harry, par contre, était bien incapable d'accepter cette horreur avec autant de détachement...

Il hocha donc la tête et se leva en titubant, les jambes faibles, pour s'avancer vers ce lieu qui lui faisait si peur depuis qu'il l'avait découvert.

Il avait prévu d'y aller pour le Fourchelang, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il y serait ainsi contraint...

Se détachant de Théo, échappant à Cédric qui avait tenté de l'intercepter, ignorant Hermione qui l'appela, Harry quitta la route pour sortir du village et le contourner. Il se mit à courir en espérant ne croiser personne sur sa route.

.

Wellan était choqué, bien sûr, c'était évident qu'il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir : quelqu'un venait de mourir devant ses yeux, et son frère avait failli y passer lui aussi !

Il avait été choqué de se rendre compte que sa maîtrise imparfaite de son don ne le rendait pas capable de briser le sort qui le maintenait immobile. C'était de lui-même que l'ensorcellement s'était dissipé. Wellan était tombé à genoux et n'avait rien pu faire qu'assister avec incompréhension à ce qui avait suivi : Harry s'ouvrant la main, utilisant une magie du sang que le professeur Flitwick avait tenté de lui interdire, puis perdant connaissance quelques secondes à peine avant d'être pris à parti par Théodore.

Wellan serait probablement resté tétanisé encore longtemps, s'il n'avait pas vu son frère se lever, tremblant, pour quitter le village.

Aussitôt, il se mit debout à son tour et courut pour tenter de le rejoindre.

Théo essaya de l'attraper par le bras pour l'en empêcher mais il l'évita agilement. Quand les autres tentèrent de le suivre, Théo réussit à les bloquer et Wellan fut le seul à quitter les lieux. Harry était presque arrivé à la sortie du bourg quand Wellan parvint à le rattraper. Il lui saisit les épaules, se plaçant devant lui en lui bloquant le chemin.

Harry avait les joues livides, et ses yeux semblaient figés dans le vague. Wellan ne réussit à les fixer sur lui qu'une fois qu'il eut encadré le visage de son frère entre ses mains. Il prit doucement la parole, voyant que son jumeau lui accordait toute son attention :

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

\- Je dois... Laisse-moi, Wellan.

Mais Wellan ne le laissa pas et insista pour avoir une réponse. Harry ne le fit pas de son plein gré, tout son corps disait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler mais, face à son frère, il ne put résister très longtemps. Il baissa la tête et lui dit :

\- Je dois partir m'isoler. Après ce que j'ai fait, je ne peux plus rester ici.

« Ce qu'il avait fait » ? se dit Wellan avec incrédulité. Il s'était pris un sort mortel de plein fouet, il n'y était pour rien !

\- Tu n'es pas coupable, tu entends ? lui dit alors le Gryffondor. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute.

Et Harry sourit.

Pas un sourire joyeux, pas un sourire ironique, mais un sourire triste, terriblement triste, qui fit si mal au cœur de Wellan que ses mains se crispèrent sur les joues du Poufsouffle.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- À la Forêt interdite, Wellan... Je dois y aller pour me faire pardonner.

\- C'est une sorte de suicide ?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, déclara Wellan en saisissant sa main, je viens avec toi.

Harry avait l'air stupéfait qu'il lui dise une chose pareille et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Wellan l'en empêcha en amenant son corps contre le sien. Il lui murmura alors doucement à l'oreille :

\- Nous sommes frères, et maintenant que nous le savons, nous ne nous abandonnerons jamais.

Il se recula un peu, sourit, puis le tira légèrement par la main pour impulser leur avancement vers la Forêt.

.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il se passait un événement important à Poudlard, les rumeurs allèrent bon train pour commenter et analyser ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

\- Il paraît qu'un nouveau mage noir a essayé de tuer Wellan Potter pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard, affirmait une Poufsouffle à ses amies. Un autre que Voldemort.

\- Moi, j'ai entendu dire que c'était Figg lui-même qui était le mage noir, contra son amie en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il y a même eu un mort.

\- Il faudrait leur demander leur version directement, ou la Confrérie du Secret va encore tout déformer pour cacher les informations compromettantes.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal, lui répondit son amie. Aucun des deux n'a été vu depuis l'événement. Ils auraient totalement disparu.

\- C'est bien la preuve qu'ils sont coupables.

\- Ou qu'ils doivent fuir un danger, on sait pas !

.

\- Alors, interrogea un Serdaigle à son ami parti espionner les professeurs. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

\- Le gars qui a attaqué Figg est bien mort. Les Aurors sont avec Dumbledore en ce moment.

\- Et la magie de Figg alors ? interrogea la petite-amie du premier, qui avait bien vu que le sort que Figg avait utilisé n'avait rien d'une magie blanche, même si elle était loin de la scène.

\- Le professeur Flitwick dit que c'est une magie interdite dont il lui avait appris la théorie. Vous saviez qu'il lui donnait des cours particulier ?

La jeune fille le savait, bien sûr, mais pas son copain.

\- Bref, apparemment Figg a essayé de ressusciter le gars.

\- De la nécromancie... ? C'est horrible.

\- Dans tous les cas, c'est un échec. Le mec est mort, et Figg s'est enfui avec son frère.

.

Du côté des Gryffondor et des Serpentard aussi, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Mais il y avait un petit groupe plongé dans le silence : Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et le groupe de Draco Malfoy s'étaient retrouvés dès qu'ils avaient été rapatriés de force à Poudlard. Ils restaient dans un silence lourd qui était difficile à accepter pour tous.

Ronald tournait comme un hippogriffe en cage, Théo s'était enterré dans les bras de Gregory tandis que les autres ne savaient quoi dire.

Ils avaient vu Harry partir, ils avaient vu Wellan le rejoindre, mais avaient été incapables de les suivre. _Physiquement_ incapables de bouger le moindre muscle, comme si une magie inconnue agissait de nouveau pour restreindre leurs mouvements, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux soient trop loin pour suivre leur trace.

Théo, à l'origine du sort même s'il ne s'en était pas vanté, savait parfaitement où ils étaient allés. Il aurait pu leur dire, aux autres, que les deux garçons étaient allés dans la Forêt interdite pour purifier l'âme de Harry, parce que même si c'était un acte de magie involontaire, tuer un soldat était un tabou que seule la proximité de l'odeur de _Là-bas_ pouvait pardonner. Une longue proximité. Il ne leur dit cependant rien, ne voulant pas que les Gryffondor n'écoutent que leur courage et aillent détruire l'isolement de Harry. La présence de Wellan était déjà de trop, aux yeux de Théo.

Ils allaient devoir patienter. Tous.

Un jour, il en était sûr, Harry Figg et Wellan Potter reviendraient dans le monde des sorciers.

Et qui sait, peut-être auront-ils grandement gagné en puissance d'ici là, et que Voldemort n'aura pas eu le temps de détruire leur société.

.

Voldemort était furieux, terriblement furieux, même.

Les Doloris étaient tombés toute la journée ayant suivi l'évasion de son cobaye, et fusaient de nouveau depuis l'annonce de sa mort.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait des subordonnés aussi incapables !

Frustré et toujours en colère, il se rendit dans le laboratoire de François et alla directement s'asseoir sur l'une des tables où l'alchimiste mettait généralement ses sujets d'études. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais eu bientôt un « café magique » entre les mains.

\- Nous avons eu ce que tu voulais avant qu'il ne s'en aille, lui dit François en se plaçant devant Tom, le regardant avec douceur. Ta fureur n'a aucune raison d'être aussi forte.

Voldemort but la première gorgée du café en fermant les yeux, sentant aussitôt son corps se détendre. Il en profita quelques instants avant d'avouer :

\- J'ai l'impression que les choses tournent mal en ce moment. Le ministère est plus résistant que ce que je croyais, je n'ai toujours pas de plan acceptable pour me débarrasser de Figg, et Dumbledore doit sûrement avoir reformé son armée depuis longtemps. Tout cela ne me plaît pas.

\- Peut-être qu'un petit cadeau te fera plaisir dans ce cas.

Tom lui jeta un regard sceptique, n'ayant aucune envie de « cadeau ». Pourtant, il regarda tout de même ce qui lui était offert.

C'était une petite fiole contenant un liquide argenté ressemblant à du métal en fusion. Rien de très appétissant, il fallait dire.

\- C'est meilleur que ton café ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Au goût, je ne pense pas, répondit François en penchant la tête sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait à la question. Mais ce n'est pas pour tes papilles gustatives que tu veux devenir immortel, pas vrai ?

Tom resta immobile un long moment, avant de lentement lever les yeux vers son alchimiste. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis fixa un regard fou sur la fiole. D'une voix fébrile, il demanda :

\- Tu as trouvé ?

\- J'ai trouvé, répondit François. J'ai longtemps parcouru le manuscrit de Gofannon pour comprendre exactement ce que sa technique...

Il continua de parler, expliquant en détail chaque étape de la découverte et de la création de ce filtre, mais Tom n'écoutait plus. Une main lente se tendit vers la fiole et ses doigts la frôlèrent, sans oser la toucher vraiment. Il finit par enrouler sa main autour de celle de l'alchimiste et la serrer convulsivement, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Comprenant, François sourit et déboucha lui-même la fiole avant de l'approcher des lèvres du mage noir.

François glissa une main sur sa nuque et le fit se pencher en arrière. Il s'inclina au dessus de Tom, ses longs cheveux blancs glissant sur ses joues, et porta délicatement la fiole aux lèvres du brun. Tom ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir ce cadeau désiré depuis des décennies, quand un liquide étrange coula soudainement sur sa tête.

Il voulu sursauter et ouvrir les yeux, mais tous ses muscles lui semblèrent figés et il en fut incapable.

\- Je suis navré Tom, fit la voix de François toujours au-dessus de lui. J'ai toujours dit que je te laisserai tes envies de conquêtes en échange de ma vengeance, mais c'était faux.

On l'allongea sur la table et, malgré tous ses efforts, Tom fut incapable de bouger.

\- En réalité, privés de la pierre, Nicholas et Pernelle ne pourront plus entretenir leur immortalité. La technique que je t'ai trouvé ne demande pas notre source d'âme pour offrir la longue vie, donc si j'en prends, moi seul pourrai en profiter, et le couple honni finira par mourir dans les quelques mois à venir. Ma vengeance s'accomplira sans même que l'on ait besoin de les confronter.

Une main douce caressa son front, dégageant les quelques mèches qui s'y étaient glissées.

\- Je suis navré de passer par cette contrainte, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être immobilisé de force. Seulement, tu vas être vulnérable pendant le changement de ton corps, trop vulnérable pour que je te laisse continuer ta petite guerre.

Il soupira.

\- J'ai beaucoup étudié ce garçon que tu m'as amené. C'est effectivement un soldat, comme toi, et sa cicatrice le lie à une autre âme.

Après un temps de silence, l'alchimiste demanda :

\- Où est ta cicatrice, Tom ?

Voldemort sentit son souffle s'accélérer sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. François avait compris.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment Tom Jedusor, c'est pour cela que tu te fais appeler autrement par tes subordonnés et tes ennemis. Maître, Seigneur, Voldemort... Tout cela pour cacher le fait qu'une partie de toi était un soldat mort dans le monde des démons, il y a longtemps, qui a été mis dans le corps d'un autre. Que le Voldemort d'aujourd'hui est à la fois Tom Jedusor et ce soldat mort.

François s'éloigna et Tom l'entendit déplacer des objets dans le laboratoire, alors qu'il continuait de parler :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne change rien à mes yeux. Tu restes le garçon qui m'a sorti de ma cellule ; qui m'a protégé de mon frère avant de m'offrir le moyen de me venger de ma belle-sœur. Tu as tout mon soutien, je te le jure. Mais je ne te sacrifierai pas pour que tu puisses continuer de défendre ta cause. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de passer l'éternité seul.

Une étrange sensation le saisit alors que son corps était magiquement soulevé du sol.

\- Alors on va partir en voyage, tu vas boire avec moi le contenu de cette petite fiole, et tu vas patiemment attendre d'être parfaitement immortel avant de retourner ici.

Une rapide caresse dans ses cheveux plus tard, Tom était transporté loin de son armée et de ses plans de conquête, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour lutter contre cela.

.

Dans un grand bureau débordant de petits objets métalliques bruyants et agités, un vieil homme recevait la visite d'un père de famille dévasté. Une fois de plus, comme c'était le cas depuis deux mois, il avait la même réponse à lui fournir :

\- Je suis navré, James, mais nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de vos fils.

\- C'est impossible, répondit l'homme en appuyant son front sur ses mains liées. La Forêt interdite n'est pourtant pas si grande, comment pouvons-nous ne pas tomber sur la moindre trace d'eux ?

\- Remus n'a rien trouvé non plus ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton concerné.

\- Pas même une odeur, soupira James. Il y a pourtant passé des jours...

Il se redressa et leva un regard cerné de fatigue sur le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Peut-être aurions-nous dû leur parler depuis longtemps. Leur raconter la prophétie, les risques qu'ils couraient...

\- Je crois qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement les risques, lui répondit Dumbledore. Et ils sont encore jeunes pour savoir le destin qui pèse sur leurs épaules.

\- Ils ne sont plus si jeunes à présents ! s'énerva James. Que devront-ils affronter pour que vous les estimiez dignes d'entendre la vérité ?

\- Calmez-vous, lui intima doucement Dumbledore. Je comprends. Vous êtes leur père, si vous le voulez, dites-leur la vérité. Et si cela est trop dur, je m'en chargerai.

Les traits du visage de James s'affaissèrent.

\- À quoi bon en parler maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là... ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-lard, malgré tous les témoignages que j'ai lus et entendus. Au fond, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de savoir où ils sont maintenant, et s'ils vont bien.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en parfaite santé, le rassura Dumbledore en lui faisant son habituel sourire de grand-père. Vos garçons sont forts et débrouillards. Je suis certain que, où qu'ils sont, ils ont trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir.

\- Peut-être, acquiesça James. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont été dévorés par des bêtes sauvages. Professeur, vous savez comme moi qu'il y a de sérieuses raisons pour que cette forêt soit interdite !

\- Et pourtant, vous avez passé votre scolarité à la parcourir, sans jamais y être sérieusement mis en danger. Mon ami, s'ils avaient vraiment été attaqués par une bête sauvage, il y aurait eu les fameuses traces que personne n'a trouvé. N'ayez crainte.

James soupira, longuement, puis hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que l'on trouve leurs corps, c'est bien cela ?

\- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre leur retour, rectifia Dumbledore avec un sourire encourageant. Je crois personnellement qu'ils nous reviendront en bonne santé.

James eut un rire nerveux, puis il releva le visage vers son ancien directeur d'école. Il avait toujours eu le don de lui redonner de l'espoir, même quand tout semblait perdu. L'homme se leva en hochant la tête, puis il sourit au vieillard.

\- Merci, professeur. J'espère aussi qu'ils reviendront. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir, James.

Le père se leva et quitta les lieux, le cœur lourd, presque en deuil, presque en colère.

Un père sans enfant.

.

La Confrérie s'était rassemblée, « une dernière fois jusqu'à nouvel ordre, » avait annoncé Lavande. Cela faisait trois mois que leur petit protégé n'était plus sous leur protection et avait complètement disparu de la surface de la planète. Trois mois qu'elles envoyaient des expéditions illégales dans la Forêt interdite, qu'elles usaient de tous les réseaux de communication possibles, qu'elles utilisaient moult sortilèges et rituels de localisation. Tout cela en vain.

Wellan et son frère restaient totalement introuvables, quels que soient leurs efforts et leur espoir de l'aider, où qu'il soit et de quoi qu'il ait besoin.

Elles ressentaient toutes son absence comme une douleur au ventre, comme une migraine sourde. Beaucoup avaient développé, après leur serment, l'étrange capacité à ressentir les problèmes de Wellan, même si elles ne connaissaient pas encore les tenants et les aboutissants de cette capacité.

Leur seule certitude, grâce à cela, était que Wellan était encore en vie quelque part. C'était leur seul réconfort.

Seul Théodore Nott semblait savoir ce qu'il s'était précisément passé ce jour-là, ainsi que la localisation des deux fugitifs. Mais le Serpentard avait gardé le silence et n'avait rien révélé, pas même à Draco Malfoy si ce dernier ne mentait pas.

Lavande inspira profondément et déclara à ses camarades :

\- Mesdemoiselles, Dennis, j'annonce officiellement que la Confrérie ferme ses portes. Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour retrouver Wellan et Harry, mais devant l'absence de résultat, nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence. Nous ne sommes actuellement pas en capacité de les aider.

Un murmure parcourut la foule, que Lavande fit taire au bout de quelques secondes en reprenant :

\- Notre mission n'est pas abandonnée pour toujours, je vous rassure. Le jour où Wellan refera surface, j'espère que vous serez toutes présentes pour l'accueillir et pour l'aider autant que possible. Cependant, il est inutile de nous épuiser vainement d'ici là.

La voix de Lavande avait tremblé, et elle prit le temps de se reprendre avant de continuer son discours :

\- Merci à tout le monde pour votre participation aux recherches, cela a été un honneur de travailler avec vous.

Le public applaudit, mais les jeunes filles étaient aussi troublées que Lavande, et chuchotaient entre elles. Elles n'avaient pas envie d'arrêter, tout en étant conscientes qu'elles couraient après une rivière qu'elles ne pouvaient attraper. Elles devaient se résigner.

Se levant discrètement, Dennis sortit de la pièce et s'en éloigna rapidement, parcourant les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à une salle reculée où il frappa trois coups puissants.

Il attendit presque une minute avant qu'une lumière bleuie parcoure la porte, puis cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le professeur Maugrey. Il le regarda rapidement de haut en bas, son œil magique l'étudiant rapidement, puis il se poussa pour le laisser passer.

Ronald était déjà présent, passant une potion sur une grande brûlure qui s'étendait sur son bras, preuve qu'il était en train de s'entraîner au moment où Dennis les avait interrompus.

\- Tu veux toujours t'entraîner ? demanda Maugrey d'une voix bourrue.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit Dennis en posant son sac sur le sol. Plus que jamais.

Il voulait obtenir la force d'affronter ses ennemis, de participer à la défense de Wellan, d'être capable de se battre pour ses idées.

Être un vrai et puissant sorcier, comme Ronald Weasley.

Autant que possible.

.


	21. Chapter 21

_Update avec la correction et les excuses de ma bêta qui est bien débordée en ce moment.  
_

 _Merci encore aux fidèles revieweurs et à adenoide :)_

 _Dans ce chapitre, une autre action qui se préparait depuis longtemps ! Enfin, cette fiction révèle les secrets qu'elle traine depuis le tome 1^^_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis la disparition des jumeaux et Poudlard était passé à autre chose. Tel professeur testait une nouvelle méthode de travail, tel élève avait changé de coiffure, tel couple avait rompu... Les rumeurs préféraient les nouveautés à un état de fait qui n'avait plus rien d'intéressant depuis longtemps. Sans parler des examens qui arrivaient à grande vitesse.

Pourtant, même eux ne parvenaient pas à faire sortir Hermione de son état d'inquiétude pour ses amis, à qui elle pensait continuellement. Elle était la dernière, en-dehors peut-être des Maraudeurs, à activement continuer à chercher un moyen de retrouver Harry et son frère.

Elle n'en dormait presque plus et faisait parfois des cauchemars atroces à ce propos... Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve qu'elle faisait.

Il y avait un homme avec des serpents à la place de ses cheveux. Hermione le connaissait bien, c'était la forme que prenait généralement Harry lorsqu'elle l'imaginait en super-héros. Avec lui se trouvait Wellan, habillé d'une cape couleur or et d'une tenue moulante dont le torse était orné d'un lion rugissant.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout sur une falaise, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon qu'ils parcouraient tranquillement. Ils n'avaient l'air ni malheureux, ni inquiétés. Au contraire, une sérénité certaine se dégageait de leur attitude, et cela rassura Hermione qui sourit légèrement dans son sommeil.

Son rêve sembla alors muter, et c'est une véritable vision qui apparut, comme Hermione en avait parfois.

Cette fois, les deux garçons étaient dans une clairière, entourés d'arbres immenses et verdoyants. Leurs uniformes de Poudlard étaient bien abîmés mais ils étaient en bonne santé, autant que Hermione pouvait le voir. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient en silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry le brise et ne dise :

\- Nous devrions rentrer à présent.

Et sur ces mots, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

.

Harry et Wellan avaient beaucoup appris durant ces quatre mois. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de toute leur vie, leur semblait-il.

Ils étaient d'abord restés seuls, isolés dans la partie la plus profonde de la Forêt interdite. Là-bas, la magie était si présente dans l'air qu'il en devenait difficile de respirer, d'agir, de penser. C'était la magie démoniaque qui avait fait si peur à Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard pour la première fois.

Pendant presque un mois, ils restèrent sur place à comater et à s'imprégner de ce pouvoir qui, s'il purifiait Harry, avait un tout autre impact sur Wellan.

Il le mettait au défi, testait sa résistance, son mérite de pouvoir s'approcher à ce point d'une source de magie si éloignée de celles qu'utilisaient les sorciers. Un autre en serait probablement tombé malade, mais Wellan était un Briseur de sorts par nature, ce qui le protégeait partiellement des sournoises attaques de l'influence des démons cherchant à le corrompre. À la place, le Gryffondor fut juste troublé et amorphe durant la majorité du temps, lorsque son frère n'intervenait pas pour l'aider dans ses besoins quotidiens.

Car Harry ne vivait pas du tout la même expérience. Durant les deux premières semaines, il avait eu l'impression d'être redevenu un simple Moldu, incapable de lancer le moindre sort ni même d'entendre la Voix. Pendant ce temps, il s'était occupé de chercher la nourriture pour son frère et lui, et avait aidé Wellan à supporter son état en s'occupant de tout ce dont il avait besoin, même les tâches les plus ingrates. Heureusement, sa capacité à parler aux serpents n'avait en rien disparu, et ces derniers l'avaient beaucoup aidé à se nourrir ou à trouver de bons endroits pour dormir en sécurité. Harry en avait profité pour se rapprocher d'eux, les convaincre les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il accomplisse quelque chose d'extraordinaire :

Les serpents le reconnurent comme le maître des Parleurs. Et, au bout de deux semaines, la Forêt interdite l'accepta comme étant le Roi des serpents.

Cela n'aurait sans doute aucun impact dans sa vie de tous les jours, les serpents ayant toujours été à son écoute et venant rechercher sa présence. Cependant, cela pouvait représenter un avantage certain lorsqu'il devrait faire face à l'ectoplasme, et Harry comptait là-dessus.

C'était après cette période seulement que ses capacités étaient revenues, ni plus faibles ou plus fortes, simplement... Il ne savait pas trop. On aurait dit que les lieux lui avaient retiré la magie qui avait tué un soldat pour la remplacer d'une magie « neuve », en quelque sorte. C'était assez imperceptible, mais cela le faisait se sentir mieux.

Harry les avait alors sortis de là et ils étaient allés dans des parties moins imprégnées de la Forêt interdite, mais toujours à l'écart de toute activité humaine. Car même si sa magie avait été purifiée, il ne se sentait pas encore digne de retourner dans le monde sorcier, et Wellan l'avait accepté. Non pas qu'il se sente coupable d'un meurtre, il savait que c'était involontaire de sa part... Mais il avait tout de même l'impression que Daniel s'était servi de lui pour se suicider, et ça le rendait malade.

Se retrouver seuls tous les deux permit à Wellan et Harry de se rapprocher sérieusement l'un de l'autre, d'apprendre à se connaître comme ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent. Il n'y avait plus de distractions, plus d'autres personnes pour les déranger, pour les interrompre. Ils étaient juste tous les deux, et il n'y avait plus de tabou. Ici, il n'y avait plus d'autres choix que d'être naturel et franc, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Cela leur avait notamment permis de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre que ce qu'ils croyaient. La sociabilité de Wellan était en grande partie jouée et lui aussi préférait généralement être seul. Quant à Harry, il était aussi spontané que son frère quand il le voulait. Bien d'autres points communs émergèrent au cours des discussions qu'ils eurent, et chacun enseigna son savoir à l'autre, profitant de leur cohabitation pour ne pas perdre la main en magie.

Les serpents continuaient d'aller et venir autour de Harry, venant à sa rencontre, discutant avec lui ou venant juste grimper sur son corps, sans rien dire, comme s'ils étaient simplement attirés par sa présence. À force, Wellan avait appris à ne même plus y prêter attention.

Et puis un jour, ils firent la rencontre de Firenze.

Firenze était un centaure qui vivait non loin avec son troupeau. Le chef du troupeau, Magorian, ne voulait pas trop les laisser entrer parmi eux, mais Bane, un autre centaure, intervint en leur faveur, invoquant une histoire d'étoiles à laquelle les deux garçons ne comprirent rien. Le fait est qu'après cela, ils furent autorisés à pénétrer leur territoire, et ils furent accueillis chez Firenze. Non pas qu'il ait une maison ou quelque chose s'en approchant ; disons plutôt qu'ils furent confiés à sa garde.

Firenze, contrairement à la plupart des centaures, aimait les humains, même les sorciers qui avaient pourtant fait tant de torts à son espèce. Il était profondément pacifique et rationnel, et n'avait jamais accepté que de jeunes sorciers soient traités comme des coupables pour les erreurs de leurs ancêtres.

Il avait donc été celui désigné pour les nourrir et leur fournir de quoi dormir. Il les autorisa même, lorsque les autres n'étaient pas dans le coin, à monter sur son dos pour faire des balades en forêt.

Ils apprirent ainsi que les centaures étaient capables de magie, à une moindre échelle que les sorciers, et pouvaient repousser l'attention des sorciers si jamais ils sortaient de leur territoire, de sorte que ni leur odeur, ni leur présence ou leur magie ne puissent être repérables de l'extérieur. Les deux garçons furent ravis d'apprendre à la maîtriser, d'autant plus qu'elle ne nécessitait pas l'utilisation de leurs baguettes magiques.

Bane tenta également de leur enseigner les bases de l'astrologie divinatoire des centaures, mais soit il manquait de pédagogie, soit Harry et Wellan étaient dépourvus de talent en la matière, car ils ne retinrent pas grand-chose.

Ce jour-là, Wellan somnolait contre le flanc de Firenze, tandis que ce dernier enseignait à Harry le tressage d'herbes pour faire des petits objets comme des jouets ou des paniers.

Harry était très concentré sur son tissage quand, soudain, Firenze se figea et leva les yeux vers le ciel qu'il observa de longues secondes en silence, son corps entier se crispant.

\- Un grand danger approche, fit-il d'une voix sombre. Mars s'est déplacée plus rapidement que prévu.

Wellan se redressa tandis que Harry déposait sa petite bourse d'herbes par terre. Ils attendirent, attentifs, la suite de la prédiction de leur ami qui ne tarda pas :

\- Celui que Harry espérait ne jamais revoir traverse les mers en ce moment, continua Firenze sur un ton douloureux. Il vient rechercher ses enfants.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna nerveusement Wellan. Je n'ai pas compris, de quoi parle-t-il ?

Harry, lui, avait parfaitement compris à qui il faisait allusion.

\- À Fierz. Il vient enlever les soldats.

Ramassant la bourse incomplète, il la fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de la ranger dans sa cape.

\- Nous devrions rentrer à présent.

.

Ce matin-là, le froid de février régnait en Écosse, et tous ne rêvaient que d'être bien au chaud devant un feu de cheminée. Pourtant, sept adolescents se tenaient devant la Forêt interdite, alors même que le soleil n'était qu'une mince idée à l'horizon.

\- Et si tu nous disais pourquoi nous sommes plantés dans le parc si tôt le matin, Granger ?

\- Malfoy, arrête de te plaindre, répondit tranquillement Hermione en soufflant sur ses mains un peu glacées.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- On attend Wellan et Harry.

Théo tourna vivement la tête vers elle, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Cela fait quatre mois qu'ils ont disparu, grogna le seul blond de la bande. Tu es au courant au moins ?

\- Oui Malfoy, je suis au courant.

\- Donc ?

\- J'ai rêvé qu'ils revenaient ce matin, alors je vous ai réveillés. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être là.

Avant que Draco ne s'étouffe dans sa colère d'avoir été dérangé juste à cause d'un rêve, Théo leva vivement le bras pour désigner les sous-bois en s'exclamant : « Les voilà ! »

En effet, sortant de l'ombre des arbres, Harry et Wellan apparurent.

Leurs uniformes étaient en bien piètre état, usés voire déchirés par endroits. Plusieurs accessoires étaient venus s'y ajouter, comme une ceinture en cuir pour Wellan et des petits sacs tressés accrochés à la robe de sorcier de Harry. Leurs cheveux à tous les deux étaient hirsutes, ils avaient désormais la même coupe de cheveux indomptable que seul Wellan arborait auparavant, ce qui plut assez à Théo et Blaise. En fait, leur apparence entière était plaisante, et les deux garçons dévoraient les jumeaux du regard alors que ces derniers s'approchaient d'eux.

\- On ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil, fit remarquer Wellan en souriant à Ron en particulier.

\- Hermione nous a prévenus.

\- Tu fais encore des rêves prémonitoires ? s'étonna Wellan qui se rappelait parfaitement avoir été violemment tiré du lit pour être envoyé ici même, empêcher Malfoy d'assassiner une licorne.

\- Tu fais des rêves prémonitoires ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Certaines choses semblent plus claires... marmonna Draco d'un ton mécontent.

Ne discutant pas plus longtemps, Hermione se jeta sur les deux frères pour les enlacer. À peine les avait-elle lâchés que Ron venait taper amicalement l'épaule de Wellan, tandis que Théo allait embrasser sensuellement son petit ami. Alors que les amis/amoureux s'échangeaient plein de sourires mièvres, Draco se frotta les bras, transis de froid, et lâcha sèchement :

\- Bien, tout cela est magnifique, mais moi je vais me recoucher.

\- Attends, Malfoy !

C'était Figg qui l'avait interpellé, et le ton pressé et inquiet qu'il avait utilisé figea le Serpentard qui se retourna aussitôt vers lui. Il n'aimait pas cette voix.

\- Nous ne sommes pas revenus maintenant au hasard. Fierz est en route pour nous.

Théo lui lança un regard effrayé et Draco sentit un poids tomber au fond de son ventre. Les ennuis arrivaient donc vraiment.

.

Le retour des jumeaux à Poudlard fit du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. C'était d'ailleurs la réaction la plus ordinaire pour l'école de magie, de s'exciter au moindre événement.

Toutefois, les élèves ne furent pas les seuls à prendre part à l'agitation générale : il y eut les professeurs aussi, qui se pressaient tous autour du coin où l'infirmière était en train de vérifier leur état de santé. Le directeur lui-même ne fut pas en reste, posant mille questions auxquelles ni Wellan ni Harry ne consentirent à répondre, à part les plus anodines qui questionnaient leur santé ou leur intention de repartir.

Et bien sûr, il ne fallut pas attendre la fin de la journée pour voir les Aurors débarquer sur place, afin d'interroger les jumeaux sur la mort de l'étudiant étranger, dont le cadavre avait souillé les rues de Pré-au-lard, leur demandant de tout raconter depuis le début.

\- Nous nous connaissions depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, expliqua Harry en mentant un peu et en omettant beaucoup. Cependant, il s'était retourné contre les autres champions lors de la dernière épreuve, et avait tenté de tuer les deux champions de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory et moi. Face à son échec, il n'était pas retourné à son école et avait disparu de la circulation. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il nous attaque à Pré-au-lard et tente de me tuer. Il semblait totalement fou, m'accusant de tout et n'importe quoi, menaçant mes amis tout en nous gardant emprisonnés par un sort d'immobilisation très puissant.

Pour le tournoi, il en était resté à la version officielle imposée par le Ministère depuis la fin de la quatrième année. Quant au reste, il avait discuté avec Hermione et les autres de ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence, et ce que ses amis avaient témoigné. Il s'était donc tenu à leur version.

\- J'ai réussi à m'en libérer en partie et j'ai tenté de l'attaquer. C'est là qu'il m'a envoyé l'Avada Kedavra.

Il laissa un temps de silence à dessein, autant pour paraître affecté... que par sincérité. Adversaire ou pas, du côté de l'ectoplasme ou pas, Daniel avait été son seul soutien pendant deux ans, son tout premier ami, celui qui l'avait aidé à développer une personnalité sans l'influence néfaste des Dursley, et celui qui lui souriait franchement, dans le parc de Poudlard, tandis qu'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu depuis leur malheureuse séparation.

À la fin, c'est vrai, ils étaient ennemis. Cela n'effaçait pas de l'esprit de Harry toutes les périodes où Daniel représentait une lumière vive et douce à la fois, dans le monde obscur où il vivait.

La gorge un peu nouée, Harry reprit ses explications :

\- Comme pourra le confirmer le professeur Flitwick, qui me donne des cours particuliers, je repousse naturellement la magie noire. Ce qui fait que l'Avada Kedavra n'a pas eu d'impact sur moi, au contraire, ça s'est retourné contre lui. Vous connaissez la suite.

Bien sûr, ils ne connaissaient pas la véritable suite, mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa tentative ratée d'utiliser un sort plus qu'illégal, la magie du sang étant prohibée et presque aussi mal vue que les impardonnables. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le professeur de sortilèges n'avait pas dévoilé son secret... Harry espérait que, étant impliqué dans l'apprentissage de cette magie, il avait gardé la bouche close.

Les Aurors en restèrent là avec lui et partirent interroger son frère, qui raconta sensiblement la même chose. Peu de temps après, on les laissait tranquilles.

Ce ne fut bien sûr pas les dernières visites qu'ils reçurent. Dès le lendemain matin (l'infirmière ayant vigoureusement interdit l'accès aux malades pour la nuit), arrivèrent les parents.

Que James, Arabella et le reste des habitants de l'île viennent sur place pour s'enquérir en personne de la santé de leurs enfants n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les jumeaux furent câlinés à n'en plus pouvoir et de nouveau questionnés, mais une fois de plus, ils ne dirent mot : c'était une règle qu'ils s'étaient imposé avant de sortir de la forêt : ce qui s'était passé là-bas, que ce soit avec la magie démoniaque ou avec les centaures, devait rester secret.

Le plus étonnant, finalement, c'est que leur histoire passa les barrière de l'école et de la famille, et le Royaume-Uni tout entier en entendit parler.

 _La Gazette du sorcier_ faisait des choux gras du « voyage initiatique du Survivant », racontant avec force détails inventés de toutes pièces pourquoi Wellan avait quitté le monde sorcier, en quête de puissance pour devenir un mage blanc. Elle ne fit nulle mention de Harry (sa fraternité avec Wellan n'avait toujours pas, par on ne sait quel miracle, filtré hors des bouches des élèves), mais cela ne vexa pas le moins du monde le Poufsouffle, pour qui la notoriété n'avait jamais fait de bien. Encore aujourd'hui, il se rappelait de la période où il était surnommé « le miraculé » et où _La Gazette_ déformait son histoire pour divertir le public.

Enfin, il y eut les autres parents d'élèves, tous intéressés par ce fameux voyage, qui envoyaient moult lettres à leurs enfants pour obtenir plus de détails, inédits si possible, afin de pouvoir s'en vanter auprès de leurs amis.

Heureusement pour les jumeaux, la Confrérie avait repris du service et prenait bien garde à ce que personne ne vienne les importuner trop longtemps. Heureuses d'avoir retrouvé leur chouchou, elles et Dennis déployaient des trésors d'inventivité pour les protéger au mieux des ragots, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Mais alors qu'on aurait pu penser que toutes leurs préoccupations seraient la réintégration dans la société, c'était bien autre chose qui occupait l'esprit de Harry, et ceux de ses amis par extension.

Après le passage des Aurors, il sembla que rien d'autre que leur inquiétude ne viendrait déranger leur quotidien, et Wellan tenta, à mi-mots, de rassurer son frère.

Pourtant, lui aussi avait entendu la prédiction de Firenze, et ne pouvait l'oublier.

Cependant, le grand choc qui suivit ne fut pas causé par un démon aux dents trop blanches, mais par un vieil homme aux yeux brillants.

Dumbledore avait convoqué les deux frères le lendemain de leur sortie de l'infirmerie, demandant expressément leur présence dans son bureau.

Ils s'y étaient rendus en pensant devoir subir un interrogatoire bien plus poussé que ce à quoi ils avaient eu le droit jusqu'à présent, mais la raison était tout autre. D'ailleurs, leur père et Arabella étaient également présents.

\- Bonjour, les enfants. Asseyez-vous je vous prie, ce dont nous allons parler n'est pas facile.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard, surpris, puis obéirent docilement en prenant place sur les fauteuils en face de Dumbledore, tandis que leurs parents étaient installés de part et d'autre d'eux.

\- Il y a des années, avant votre naissance, j'ai rencontré Sibylle Trelawney pour lui faire passer un entretien afin de décider si elle rejoindrait le corps professoral ou non.

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir pour le moment.

\- J'avais pour ambition de supprimer cette matière, la divination n'étant pas...

\- Albus, cessez de tourner autour du pot et venez-en au fait ! s'impatienta Arabella.

Il semblerait qu'elle non plus ne savait pas la raison de leur présence ici. D'une certaine manière, cela rassura Harry.

\- Ce jour-là, répondit Albus sans s'offusquer de l'intervention, Sibylle est entrée en transe et a fait une prophétie. Une réelle prophétie, pas ses habituelles prédictions factices.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une sorte de vasque sur la table, où un étrange liquide flottait à l'intérieur. Il fallut quelques secondes aux garçons pour reconnaître une Pensine. Le directeur donna un second coup de baguette, et une fumée sortit du liquide tandis qu'une voix s'élevait dans la pièce, tremblante et mystique :

 _« Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_

 _Naîtra par deux lorsque mourra le septième mois_

 _De ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié._

 _Quand viendra la nuit des morts_

 _Par deux fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vaincu_

 _Le protecteur de la lumière et Roi des rampants_

 _Le porteur du bouclier et du marteau de magie._

 _Le destin sera scellé_

 _Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres persévère_

 _Et refuse de s'incliner devant la fatalité,_

 _Alors les jumeaux ne pourront pas mettre fin à sa vie_

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura la place qu'il mérite dans ce monde._

 _À la fin du septième mois, naîtra par deux la menace_

 _Et le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera fait... »_

La voix s'éteignit et le silence s'installa dans le bureau. Harry était crispé de tout son corps, et sa main alla nerveusement agripper celle de son frère.

\- C'est à cause de cette prophétie que nous avions mis notre famille en sécurité à votre naissance, expliqua rapidement James, et que nous vous avons séparés après la fameuse soirée Halloween. Le sens de l'ensemble de la prophétie nous échappait encore, à l'époque, mais sachez que l'on pensait faire au mieux.

Wellan hocha la tête puis, les sourcils froncés, avoua :

\- Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas tout compris.

Il se reprit aussitôt et précisa :

\- Enfin, la première partie qui dit que Harry et moi on a vaincu Voldemort, OK, ça, ça va. Mais la fin ? C'est pas contradictoire ?

Dumbledore avait l'air particulièrement triste, lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Hélas, non. Voldemort n'a pas été entièrement détruit lorsqu'il a attaqué votre famille, vous le savez. Il reviendra vous affronter une fois de plus, et si vous réussissez de nouveau à le battre, alors...

\- Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura la « place qu'il mérite », le coupa Arabella en fronçant les sourcils. L'immortalité ou le Ministère à sa botte ?

\- Il suffit donc de ne pas l'affronter, voilà tout, intervint James qui était le seul à ne pas sembler surpris, comme s'il connaissait déjà l'existence de la prophétie. Wellan a rempli la première condition, mais si Harry ne l'affronte pas...

Wellan se tourna vers son père, surpris.

\- Mais c'est Harry qui a repoussé l'Avada, non ?

James avait l'air sidéré à l'entente de cette hypothèse, et Wellan s'empressa de lui raconter la capacité de Harry à repousser la magie noire. Dumbledore, à peine surpris (il avait déjà dû en entendre parler), commenta que cela expliquait probablement le surnom « protecteur de lumière ». Arabella rappela alors quelque chose que tout le monde semblait oublier :

\- Mais toi, Wellan, tu es un Briseur de sorts naturel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est également un pouvoir qui aurait pu te sauver face à Voldemort.

\- Heu, oui, répondit le jeune Gryffondor, un peu gêné. Ben c'est possible aussi, mais j'imaginais...

En fait, même s'il avait eu des doutes à ce propos, lui aussi, il se disait que vu leurs caractères respectifs, Harry était bien plus crédible que lui en tant que Survivant.

Troublé, il se tourna vers son frère pour avoir son avis, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à la conversation. Les sourcils froncés, ses yeux fixaient le vide mais il semblait y voir quelque chose d'essentiel. Sentant que c'était important, Wellan resta silencieux et attendit qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Voyant qu'il accordait toute son attention à Harry, les autres adultes de la pièce se mirent à l'observer à leur tour, sans forcément comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient.

Et finalement, Harry releva la tête.

Il ne regarda pas sa tutrice, son père, ni même le directeur de l'école. Il ne regarda que son jumeau, car lui seul saurait exactement de quoi il s'agirait quand il lui dirait :

\- Je crois que nous avons déjà tous les deux affronté et vaincu Voldemort, toi en 81, moi en 92. Voldemort a persévéré dans son but de nous attaquer, l'un ou l'autre. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment à nous en faire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Wellan qui s'était inconsciemment mis à trembler.

\- Je crois que la prophétie s'est déjà accomplie. La véritable place dont il est question, c'est celle de soldat. Les soldats que Fierz vient chercher en Angleterre.

Wellan écarquilla les yeux mais garda bouche close, n'osant rien ajouter à cela.

Les adultes présents ne savaient probablement rien du passé de Harry, Nott et tous les autres soldats, Wellan savait qu'il ne devait rien révéler... Mais si Harry avait raison, alors cela changeait tout.

Ils n'auraient pas besoin de combattre une troisième fois, l'Ordre et le ministère n'auraient plus à s'en occuper non plus.

Le problème... C'est qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée des plans de Fierz pour ceux qu'il kidnappait.

.

La semaine qui suivit, tous les membres du groupe restèrent sur les nerfs, craignant une attaque d'un moment à un autre.

Hermione se jetait tous les matins sur _La Gazette du sorcier_ , partant à la recherche d'indices sur la présence du démon, prenant furieusement des notes sur des parchemins en espérant trouver une réponse dans l'un des nombreux schémas qu'elle construisait. Ron et Wellan, stressés par son comportement, évitaient désormais de venir petit-déjeuner en même temps qu'elle, histoire de ne pas assister à la lecture frénétique du journal.

Harry était plus solitaire que jamais, restant silencieux en cours comme durant les pauses, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour échanger quelques mots avec son frère.

Théo était également nerveux, oubliant même parfois son masque pour chercher un peu de réconfort auprès des quelques Serpentard. Sa relation avec Harry en pâtissait beaucoup, ils ne passaient presque plus de temps ensemble et n'échangeaient même plus de baiser lorsqu'ils se croisaient le matin. Ils étaient bien trop angoissés pour s'en préoccuper.

Et tout à leur appréhension de devoir faire face à Fierz, ils en avaient oublié qu'une autre sombre créature planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il fallait dire que bien peu de personnes étaient au courant de son existence, et d'autant plus du lien avec l'un d'entre eux. Ce dernier avait pourtant eu de violentes réactions le concernant, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Sur certains points, les adolescents ont la mémoire courte. Surtout lorsque cela concerne un malheur moins immédiat et dangereux qu'un autre.

L'être avait passé le portail et les protections de l'école avec une telle subtilité que le directeur n'avait pas cessé sa conversation avec la professeure de métamorphose, jusqu'à ce que la créature soit dans le hall du château.

Quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent ce jour-là, Draco le reconnut aussitôt.

Il l'avait tant de fois vu en rêve, il avait tant de fois craint et espéré ce jour, qu'il ne sut pas quoi faire, se contentant de se lever pour signaler sa présence, regardant le vampire droit dans les yeux.

Le silence et l'immobilisme semblèrent s'éterniser autour d'eux, comme si l'aura de Zefun éclipsait tout ce qui n'était pas lui et Draco. Son cœur battait à un rythme rapide et irrégulier, il avait envie de vomir, de s'enfuir de se cacher...

Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là lui parut soudain dérisoire. La Magie Profonde, celle du Moremplis, les sacrifices, les rituels... Draco eut l'impression que ce n'était pas assez, que ce ne serait jamais suffisant...

Pourtant, lorsque le vampire tendit une main dans sa direction, Draco n'hésita plus un instant.

Se jetant loin de son banc, il courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras, se plongea dans son étreinte glaciale et ferma les yeux. L'être se pencha alors vers son oreille et murmura de sa voix froide et douce comme la neige d'hiver :

\- Tu es resté là suffisamment longtemps, petit calice. Fais tes adieux et prends tes affaires, nous partons dès aujourd'hui.

Draco se recula, hochant la tête, et le vampire se transforma en brume, se dispersant pour rejoindre le parc de Poudlard où il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

Mais d'abord, les adieux...

Se retournant, il vit que Théodore et Blaise étaient déjà à ses côtés, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient lui préparer un sac de provisions.

Tout d'abord, il s'adressa à celui qui fut son meilleur ami, qui l'avait suivi tout au long de sa vie depuis sa plus petite enfance... Celui qu'il avait aimé, terriblement aimé, sans réciprocité pourtant.

\- Tu sais, Blaise, tu dois vraiment être un humain fabuleux pour que je sois tombé amoureux de toi même en étant calice...

Il chassa l'envie de pleurer pour l'étreindre avec force puis fit de même avec Théo. Il accepta le sac de nourriture avec un sourire malhabile alors qu'il voyait les yeux de ses deux plus fidèles garde du corps se remplir de larmes viriles et contenues. Il les fit alors se pencher vers lui et posa à chacun d'eux un baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci de m'avoir toujours protégé.

Il recula, adressa un sourire charmeur à Pansy, jeta son sac sur l'épaule d'un air distingué, et engloba la Grande Salle du regard.

Dumbledore le fixait avec un air de compréhension (nul doute qu'il avait plus ou moins deviné son lien avec le vampire depuis longtemps, d'une façon ou d'une autre) tandis que les autres professeurs, Rogue en particulier, semblaient bien plus perdus et semblaient attendre une réaction du directeur qui ne venait pas.

La table de Serdaigle était silencieuse mais il se doutait qu'ils n'attendaient que son départ pour échanger leurs impressions et leurs suppositions, comme à leur habitude. Les yeux de Draco survolèrent consciencieusement la table de Poufsouffle pour regarder les Gryffondor. Certains avaient l'air plutôt ravi : pensez-vous, on venait enfin de leur prouver que les Malfoy avaient des liens avec des créatures du mal, il fallait sauter de joie !

Soupirant, ne pouvant les éviter plus longtemps, Draco posa ses yeux sur les Poufsouffle. Figg le fixait, l'air imperturbable.

\- Hey, Figg ! Je te confie Théo, comme prévu.

Figg posa son menton dans sa main, pensif, et hocha tranquillement la tête. Comme si sa demande ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde, comme si _rien_ ne pouvait l'étonner.

Draco sourit, un vrai sourire que tout le monde put voir, et il leur tourna le dos.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle.

Il sortit de Poudlard.

Il rejoignit le vampire, _son_ vampire.

Et il quitta le monde des sorciers.

.


	22. Chapter 22

_Merci à adenoide pour la review et à Lucky Devil pour sa correction. Merci à tous d'avoir patienté durant ce retard, et bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

Les portes de la Grande Salle se refermaient à peine derrière Malfoy que la présidente de la Confrérie des Secrets sortait de son état de choc et bondissait de sa chaise.

\- De quoi ? fit Lavande en saisissant les épaules du Survivant. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Pourquoi on n'était au courant de rien à ce propos ?

\- Les filles ne sont pas obligées de savoir tout sur tout, non plus, grogna Wellan qui s'était fait secouer.

\- On l'a pourtant espionné comme les autres, non ? demanda Parvati en sortant ses notes pour les parcourir avec frénésie à la recherche d'indices qui lui auraient échappé.

\- Vous êtes graves, marmonna Wellan en réussissant à se libérer de la poigne de la présidente.

Parvati le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça sort de nulle part ? Ce mec, là, c'était un _vampire_! Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Wellan haussa les épaules. Non, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un de ses alliés, qui était presque devenu son ami ces derniers temps, venait de quitter brusquement l'école, avec une façon de faire qui semblait dire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Il regarda vers son frère, espérant un geste ou un signe de soutien, mais celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard : Théodore était à ses côtés et s'était réfugié dans ses bras. Harry lui accordait donc toute son attention, comme le parfait petit ami qu'il était, laissant de côté son frère, une fois de plus.

\- Potter ?

C'était Blaise Zabini, qui était venu l'interpeller près de sa table. Son visage était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, mais il tentait de ne rien exprimer du mal-être qu'il devait probablement ressentir.

\- Viens avec Granger, on va discuter un peu.

Wellan n'hésita pas un instant à abandonner son repas pour se lever, accompagné par Hermione, afin de le suivre.

.

\- Mais alors, Malfoy est un... un calice ? s'exclama Wellan.

\- C'est ce que l'on vient de dire, oui, confirma Blaise.

\- Je comprends mieux son obsession pour la magie noire et le texte des Moremplis, sans craindre le tribut à payer... fut la réflexion de Hermione. C'était son lien avec le vampire qui avait payé son tribut, il pouvait donc pratiquer la magie noire sans souci. Cela correspond également à la malédiction d'où il puisait sa puissance par le biais de la magie Moremplis.

\- Hermione, tu sais que l'on n'a aucune idée de ce que tu racontes ?

La jeune fille fusilla Wellan du regard avant de se rendre compte du silence de Harry depuis le début de la conversation. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais le Poufsouffle ne répondit pas. Malfoy lui avait déjà raconté l'histoire de Zefun, lorsqu'ils avaient passé un contrat d'entraide. Il s'attendait à son départ et n'avait pas vraiment été surpris.

Son silence attira cependant l'attention des autres qui le regardèrent à leur tour, mais cela ne sembla pas motiver Harry à ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut Wellan, lorsqu'il lui saisit la main, qui poussa Harry à prendre la parole :

\- Je suis désolé pour vous, mais avec la menace de Fierz, la présence ou non de Malfoy n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Je comptais sur lui pour débusquer les lieux où les soldats étaient enfermés, pour mettre la main sur le démon et le combattre. Ce n'est plus nécessaire désormais.

Théodore écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna, presque instinctivement, de son petit ami, comme s'il était révulsé par ses paroles. Blaise aussi faisait une drôle de tête, mais Harry n'en avait cure, au fond.

Il avait toujours eu une certaine distance affective avec les autres, cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Oui il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Hermione, et oui il aimait passer du temps avec son frère ou son petit ami. Il n'était pas devenu soudainement sociable pour autant. Si les autres s'étaient fait des films, c'était leur problème.

Il baissa les yeux sur la main que Wellan n'avait pas lâchée. Malgré son caractère, son frère continuait à le soutenir, et après ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans la Forêt interdite, Harry savait que cela ne changerait pas, et cela le rassura.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était ainsi.

.

Alors que Harry sortait de la pièce, Théodore s'empressa de le rattraper, lui saisissant le bras pour interrompre sa marche.

À contrecœur, Harry se tourna vers lui. Théo voyait bien que son petit ami n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, mais cela importait peu : il ne pouvait pas garder cette question pour lui :

\- Tu étais sérieux, quand tu disais que tu voulais combattre Fierz ?

Harry le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

\- N'est-ce pas aussi ton objectif ? Tu voulais que Malfoy te venge, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, fit Théo en secouant la tête. Draco voulait me venger, mais... Nous n'avons aucune chance face à lui. Tu le sais, tu l'as rencontré. Même si ta mémoire a mis du temps à revenir, je suis sûr que tu te rappelles de la puissance qu'il dégageait. Nous n'avons aucune chance contre...

Théo se tut alors que Harry posait une main sur sa joue.

Le Poufsouffle n'avait jamais été très friand des démonstrations d'affection. Très passif, il acceptait celles de Théo sans jamais prendre l'initiative de les lui rendre... Pour la première fois, il le faisait, il caressait la joue de Théo et vint saisir doucement ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés, et Théo pouvait sentir qu'il serait exceptionnel... Peut-être même le dernier.

Se reculant légèrement, Harry lui sourit du bout des lèvres, ses doigts venant se loger derrière l'oreille de Théo, comme le début d'un geste pour le retenir près de lui, sans oser le faire aboutir.

\- Je n'ai probablement aucune chance contre lui, c'est vrai. Je suis aussi loin du niveau de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, du professeur Flitwick... Je m'en rends compte, tu sais, que je ne suis qu'un enfant qui cherche à faire face à des adultes expérimentés. Mais Théo, ce n'est pas un vrai problème.

Harry déposa son front contre le sien et sourit un peu plus.

Il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux, et c'était une lueur bien trop inhabituelle pour que Théo n'y accorde pas toute son attention.

\- Je préfère affronter plus fort que moi que mourir sans jamais avoir combattu.

La main quitta son visage, leurs fronts se séparèrent et Harry quitta Théodore, s'éloignant de lui physiquement comme mentalement. Ce courage, c'était une chose que jamais Théo ne pourrait comprendre, et c'était une chose sur laquelle jamais Harry ne pourrait se défaire.

Peut-être que les rumeurs avaient raison : les Serpentard sont tous des lâches.

Cela ne pouvait consoler Théo qui resta là, debout dans le couloir, avec l'ignoble impression que tous ses points de repères se dérobaient à lui les uns après les autres. D'abord Draco, ensuite Harry... Qui serait le prochain ?

.

Zefun était un vampire. Un très vieux vampire.

Il était passé à travers les siècles comme l'on traverse une rue inintéressante, le regard sur ses chaussures, en pensant à autre chose. Contrairement à nombre de ses congénères, Zefun n'était pas assoiffé de sang. Au contraire, il oubliait régulièrement de se nourrir, et seule son immortalité l'avait préservé des dégâts causés par son indifférence.

Mais toute cette nonchalance avait disparu cette nuit-là, quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été attiré par une magie noire puissante et incontrôlée sur un territoire qu'il parcourait avec ennui.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était heureux de s'y être tout de même rendu. Il se rappelait de la vision qui s'était offerte à lui cette nuit-là : un garçon blond à peine pubère, les yeux écarquillés, horrifié, les membres tremblants... Et face à lui, le désastre que seule la magie noire peut causer. Un cadavre, sans doute d'un animal, desséché comme une momie ; les membres brisés et déformés jusqu'à ce que la forme initiale soit méconnaissable ; l'odeur de sel et de brûlé flottant sur la scène comme un présage néfaste.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été séduit par quoi que ce soit en ce monde avait été charmé par ce garçon à l'apparence si angélique, capable de produire des atrocités aussi barbares. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait rattrapé au moment où le garçon s'était effondré de fatigue.

Zefun, qui autrefois avait été sorcier, connaissait les dégâts que pouvait causer la magie noire sur le corps de ceux qui la pratiquaient, d'autant plus s'ils manquaient d'expérience, comme c'était le cas de cet enfant qui ne devait même pas avoir intégré l'école de magie à cette époque. Folie, épuisement jusqu'à la mort, défaillance magique et paiement des sept tributs. S'il ne pouvait pas lui épargner tous ces derniers, car aucun sort de magie noire n'était gratuit, Zefun avait la capacité de lui épargner le reste.

Alors il avait attendu auprès de l'enfant jusqu'à son éveil, et avait apprécié le regard impressionné qu'il lui avait jeté lorsque le petit avait compris qu'il faisait face à un vampire. Aucune peur dans ses yeux, ni dans la tenue de son corps qu'il avait redressé d'un air arrogant en se présentant. « Draco Malfoy », avait-il dit avec orgueil.

Il avait perdu de sa superbe lorsque Zefun lui avait appris ce que ses actes allaient lui coûter en conséquences, et avait même été sur le point de pleurer... Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps lorsque Zefun lui avait proposé une alternative.

Draco Malfoy n'avait probablement pas conscience de la notion d'éternité que cela impliquait, pas à l'époque en tout cas, et Zefun l'avait également exclu de ses pensées.

Il s'était juste dit : « Ce garçon doit être à moi », transporté par ce sentiment d'intérêt qui ne se manifestait presque jamais en lui, et il en avait fait son calice, échangeant leurs sangs dans une cérémonie au cours de la nuit, sans attendre.

Puis il lui avait accordé un délai pour se faire à l'idée, un temps qu'il pourrait passer dans le monde sorcier, auprès de sa famille et de ses amis, avec la promesse que, un jour, il viendrait le chercher.

Pendant de longues années, Zefun avait patienté tranquillement, restant à l'écart, puis ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Zefun ne serait plus jamais seul.

.

Tom était furieux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été un jour aussi furieux que ces derniers jours.

Ce n'était pas cette sorte de fureur qui dévorait ses pensées et lui donnait envie de saisir sa baguette pour jeter des maléfices contre tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Non, c'était une fureur de frustration, de combat contre l'immobilité que François lui avait imposé par son alchimie.

Mais comment en vouloir à François, alors que c'était l'alchimiste qui permettait à son corps d'obtenir finalement l'éternité que Voldemort espérait depuis qu'il avait subi sa première mort _Là-Bas_ , avant d'être transféré dans le corps humain de Tom Jedusor ?

François avait cependant raison sur un point particulier : la transformation le rendait extrêmement vulnérable. Lorsqu'il n'était pas sous le joug de l'immobilité alchimique, il sentait que son esprit était plus lent, ses mouvements moins maîtrisés, sans parler de ses forces devenues quasiment inexistantes.

Son ami n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état, sa fatigue creusait des cernes sous son visage... Et pourtant il s'occupait de tout : préparer leurs repas et prendre soin de la santé de Tom, notamment, mais aussi surveiller leur lieu d'habitation. Ce dernier ne semblait pas présenter beaucoup de risques pourtant, François l'avait parfaitement choisi : perdu au fin fond de la campagne irlandaise, ils étaient entourés d'un brouillard modifiant le sens de l'orientation et même la technologie moldue. De plus ils n'utilisaient pas de magie afin de ne pas donner la moindre piste au ministère sur leur présence ici.

Ce qui le réconfortait, d'une certaine manière, était que sans aucun doute, d'autres personnes devaient être encore plus furieuses que Tom en ce moment même.

.

Une main ridée frappa le bureau si fort que le flacon ouvragé qui servait d'encrier se renversa et plusieurs parchemins d'une pile tombèrent sur le sol.

\- Comment ça, tu abandonnes les recherches ? cria Nicholas Flamel qui semblait hors de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit tranquillement Albus Dumbledore en redressant son encrier qui, heureusement, ne s'était pas ouvert. Simplement, ce n'est plus la priorité désormais.

\- J'espère que tu te moques de moi, répondit froidement l'alchimiste. Tu penses que retrouver la pierre n'est plus une priorité ? Est-ce que tes _chers_ élèves sont si importants que cela ?

Albus n'exprimait que très rarement sa colère. Il estimait que s'énerver n'apportait rien de productif et préférait toujours à cela une discussion dans le calme et la rationalité. Cependant, il y avait une exception à cela : l'éducation et les enfants à sa charge.

Il se mit donc debout, lentement, alors que sa magie envahissait l'air jusqu'à devenir oppressante. Nicholas, surpris et impressionné, se laissa tomber dans son siège alors qu'Albus le dominait de sa haute taille. Malgré son âge, Dumbledore restait un sorcier extrêmement puissant, si ce n'était le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne.

C'est d'une voix grondante que le directeur répondit à son collaborateur :

\- Non, Nicholas, je ne me moque pas de toi, et oui mes élèves sont importants. Ils sont même primordiaux. Crois-tu que, si ce n'était pas le cas, je souhaiterais m'opposer à Voldemort tout en restant dans cette école ? Si ce n'était pas pour mes élèves, ne penses-tu pas que je sortirais me battre auprès du Ministère ?

L'alchimiste ne répondit pas, laissant Albus continuer :

\- Un de mes élèves est parti avec un vampire, des conflits menacent Poudlard et personne, pas même ses Mangemorts, n'a vu Voldemort ces derniers mois, ce qui peut présager le pire. Alors non, la poursuite de ta pierre ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment.

Nicholas ouvrit la bouche, désireux sans doute de répondre quelque chose à cela, mais les yeux d'un bleu électrique d'Albus étaient fixés sur lui, et son regard semblait plus dangereux encore que sa magie.

Alors l'alchimiste resta silencieux et baissa la tête.

Légèrement calmé, Albus reprit sa position assise et croisa délicatement ses mains sur son ventre. Il soupira profondément.

\- Je m'inquiète bien entendu pour toi et j'espère grandement que tu retrouvera la pierre, même sans mon aide. Je ferai mon possible pour t'apporter mon soutien, mais cela n'empiétera pas sur mes devoirs de directeur.

D'un tranquille mouvement de la main, Albus désigna la cheminée et rajouta :

\- Tu peux partir maintenant, si tu le veux.

Sans insister, Nicholas se leva et rejoignit l'antre où un doux feu ronronnait. Avant de jeter la poudre, cependant, il dit :

\- Si mon frère est bel et bien auprès de Voldemort, tes élèves risquent bien plus en ayant un directeur protégeant leur école plutôt que poursuivant la pierre.

Sur ces mots, il traversa le feu et prononça sa destination. Une enflammée verte plus tard, Albus était seul dans son bureau, avec pour seule compagnie ses inquiétudes pour l'avenir.

.

James avait été contraint de retourner sur l'île, auprès des Maraudeurs, Dudley et Mrs Figg.

Il n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard, et ne parvenait pas à obtenir la moindre information de la part de ses enfants sur ce qu'ils savaient, ou croyaient savoir. Harry avait parlé d'un certain « Fierz » et d'un statut de soldat, qui serait le véritable sens de la fin de la prophétie, et n'aurait rien à voir avec les combats que l'Ordre du Phœnix se préparait à faire depuis des années. Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à tirer d'eux car, depuis, chaque question résultait par un silence buté.

Ce silence de ses fils ne l'étonnait pas vraiment en réalité. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé avoir la place de confident, mais il n'était pas dupe. Wellan n'était plus un enfant recherchant l'approbation de ses parents depuis longtemps, maintenant. Quant à Harry, il ne le considérait probablement même pas comme son père.

James avait voulu lui laisser du temps, ne pas le forcer à l'accepter, mais finalement, peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas fait suffisamment d'efforts pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il soupira et laissa son visage reposer dans ses mains, las.

Toute cette histoire lui échappait, et il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou à ce rythme...

Une troisième main, beaucoup plus douce, saisit sa nuque et la massa doucement, avant qu'un corps chaud ne vienne se blottir contre son dos.

Sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, James reconnut le toucher inimitable de Remus, et se laissa aller dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort. Le loup-garou avait toujours eu cette capacité incroyable de l'apaiser quelles que soient les circonstances, simplement en se mettant en contact physique avec lui. James, qui avait tendance à facilement s'emporter, ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ? lui demanda son ami en embrassant délicatement sa tempe.

\- J'hésite à te répondre « le présent » ou « l'avenir », marmonna James. Cette situation me dépasse, je crois. Et je ne suis plus assez jeune pour accepter cet état de fait sans me sentir désemparé.

\- Nous trouverons une solution, répondit doucement Remus. N'en trouvons-nous pas toujours une ?

James pensa à tous leurs exploits jusqu'à maintenant. La carte des Maraudeurs, les Animagi, Azkaban...

\- Si, finit-il par lâcher, se sentant déjà mieux. Bien sûr que l'on va trouver quelque chose.

Du moins, il l'espérait. Heureusement, il savait que tenter de s'en convaincre, c'est déjà faire la moitié du travail.

\- Peut-être qu'au lieu de se lamenter, on pourrait commencer par agir, vous ne croyez pas ?

C'était Sirius qui venait de parler, ayant probablement tout entendu depuis les escaliers qu'il était en train de descendre, Peter lové sur son épaule sous forme de rat.

\- Super idée, ironisa James. Et que proposes-tu ? D'aller dès maintenant tuer Voldemort histoire qu'il ne puisse pas avoir l'occasion de s'en prendre à mes gosses ?

\- Tu peux faire ça, concéda Sirius en venant s'asseoir à leur côté. Ou on peut aller surveiller tes « gosses » directement là où ils pourraient être en danger.

\- Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore accepte qu'on loge à l'école, argumenta Remus.

\- Pff, se moqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Depuis quand on a besoin d'un toit au-dessus de nos têtes ?

James cligna des yeux alors que, lentement, le désespoir qui envahissait son esprit depuis des jours commençait à se dissiper devant la proposition de son meilleur ami.

\- La Forêt interdite ?

\- La Forêt interdite, confirma Sirius. Autant profiter du retour de ta capacité à devenir une proie dans un des lieux les plus dangereux de Grande-Bretagne, pas vrai ?

Un sourire monta aux lèvres de tous les Maraudeurs, même Peter qui reprenait forme humaine directement sur les genoux de Sirius. Qu'ils aient grandi ou non, tout illégalité avait ce pouvoir incroyable de les motiver et de leur redonner du courage.

\- OK, finit-il par dire. Faisons ça ! Et Peter, tu pourras le surveiller à Poudlard même !

Le sourire disparut aussitôt des lèvres du rat qui soupira, sans protester pour autant. Heureusement, grâce à Harry, il y avait plus de serpents que de chats à Poudlard en ce moment... Quoiqu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu qu'il gagnait au change finalement.

\- Tant que vous me mettez le sort repousse-prédateur pour que je ne me fasse pas dévorer, ça me va.

.

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, les quatre hommes quittaient l'île, la laissant aux bons soins d'Arabella et Dudley, pour se rendre dans la terrifiante forêt, lieu idéal pour un camping de leur point de vue.

Remus étant le seul à ne pas avoir de forme animale permanente, il eut le privilège de bénéficier de la priorité sur la tente confortable, mais moldue, qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux, tandis que James et Sirius montaient la garde à tour de rôle. Peter, quant à lui, passait son temps à faire des allers-retours entre le château et leur campement afin de tenir ses amis au courant.

La plupart du temps, les informations étaient généralement de l'ordre de « Harry a somnolé en cours ! » ou « Wellan s'est fait draguer ! » Plus rarement ils organisaient des expéditions punitives pour les élèves qui osaient médire dans le dos des deux frères, à coup de furoncles et autres sorts joyeux.

Peter évitait de trop parler de l'évidente détresse des amis de Harry et Wellan, de la lourdeur de l'ambiance au château, des rumeurs qui couraient sur la disparition du fils Malfoy, apparemment enlevé par un vampire sous les yeux des professeurs qui ne seraient pas intervenus. Il se disait que James était suffisamment inquiet comme cela sans qu'il en dise plus.

Et au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose de bien pire n'allait pas tarder à arriver, comme si les malheurs ne pouvaient que devenir de plus en plus graves.

Effectivement, dans l'ombre, un grand sourire aux dents trop blanches se rapprochait de Poudlard.

.


	23. Chapter 23

_Merci à Lucky Devil pour sa correction et à adenoide pour sa review. Un merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont fidèlement suivi sur le long terme, stormtrooper2 (qui me laisse des reviews quand même depuis 2010, merci à toi !) et à tous les silencieux également, même si évidemment j'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous en pensez^^_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour_ _ce tout dernier chapitre de Triangle Révélateur ! Ça me stresse un peu de vous l'offrir, j'espère qu'il aura un bon accueil de votre part :s_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Harry et Ron se déchaînaient dans la salle d'entraînement. Wellan, plus loin, s'entraînait à briser les sorts à distance, tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, que le professeur de sortilèges avait placés pour lui un peu plus tôt.

Les professeurs Flitwick et Maugrey, silencieux, surveillaient les trois adolescents. Ils ne donnaient plus d'indications ou de conseils. Cela aurait pu les aider, pourtant, mais aucun n'était réellement en état de les écouter, focalisés sur le besoin impérieux de se défouler et de s'améliorer, vite, face au danger qui les guettait.

Harry était certainement le plus nerveux d'entre tous. L'odeur de _Là-Bas_ , de Fierz, qui avait toujours flotté autour de l'école, semblait devenir de plus en plus forte au fil des jours passés, comme pour bien lui rappeler la menace qui se rapprochait de lui. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Théo (ils ne se parlaient plus du tout en ce moment), mais il avait bien vu à ses tics de nervosité que lui aussi l'avait remarqué.

D'un Expelliarmus, Harry réussit à désarmer Ron, mais avant qu'il ait pu se réjouir de sa victoire, le Gryffondor se jetait sur lui à la Moldue pour le clouer au sol.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui !

La voix de Maugrey avait claqué dans les airs et les deux combattants se figèrent.

Le souffle court et le dos douloureux, Harry fixa longtemps les yeux bleus de Ronald, tout proches des siens. Ce ne fut que lorsque Wellan vint les aider à se mettre debout qu'il sortit de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il s'était inconsciemment plongé.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Wellan qui avait remarqué son air perdu.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Wellan n'insista pas et les trois garçons rejoignirent leurs professeurs en silence.

Ils eurent bien sûr le droit à quelques critiques qu'ils écoutèrent avec attention, puis Flitwick leur conseilla d'un peu moins s'impliquer dans les entraînements extra-scolaires pour ne pas délaisser leurs études, mais ils comptaient bien ne pas obéir. Qui choisirait d'avoir de bonnes notes plutôt qu'être prêt à survivre ? Même Hermione ne ferait plus ce choix aujourd'hui...

Finalement, ils furent conviés à quitter la salle pour aller manger, ce qu'ils firent sans trop insister, même si Harry et Ron étaient toujours sur le qui-vive et que la baguette de Wellan le démangeait.

Le repas se passa dans un silence relatif, comme souvent. Il n'y avait plus guère de blagues ou d'éclats de rire chez les sixième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, et les disputes entre les deux Maisons s'étaient faites tout aussi rares. Ils prirent leur repas sans vraiment en sentir la saveur, puis partirent chacun de leur côté pour se coucher.

Ils ne passèrent pas une très bonne nuit, le sommeil peinant à arriver à eux et à leur accorder du repos... mais la nuit était pire pour deux autres sorciers, bien loin de Poudlard.

.

La faiblesse qui avait pesé sur Tom ces dernières semaines commençait enfin à laisser place à ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps : la sensation de toute-puissance. Sa magie n'était pas plus forte, ses muscles n'avaient pas changé non plus, mais il sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il était devenu invulnérable. Que plus jamais il ne serait détruit ou tué, pas même par les jumeaux Potter.

Enfin, il était devenu immortel.

\- C'est magnifique, confia-t-il à François, émerveillé pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi magnifique de toute ma vie.

Tom touchait son corps avec délicatesse, non pas par peur de le blesser, mais par respect pour son état tant désiré. Un sourire sincère aux lèvres, il se tourna vers l'alchimiste qui l'observait en souriant lui aussi, amusé par sa réaction si franche.

\- Oui, confirma l'albinos avec douceur. Ma plus grande réussite, je dois dire.

Avec un clin d'œil, le mage noir répondit :

\- Disons que je le mettrais à égalité avec ton café magique.

François faillit rire, mais avant qu'il le fasse, un grésillement parcourut l'air, attirant leur attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea Tom en fronçant les sourcils, la chair de poule parcourant sa nuque.

\- Les protections ont cédé.

D'un geste vif, François attrapa la baguette de Tom et la lui lança, avant de saisir lui-même quelques ingrédients, prêt à se défendre.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de l'unique porte de la cabane où ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois, tous leurs sens aux aguets, à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Toute leur attention était mobilisée, et pourtant, lorsque François s'écroula, Tom n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'une main ne se referme sur sa nuque, glaciale et paralysante, tandis qu'une voix retentissait, tout près de son oreille :

\- Retourne à ta place, soldat.

La paralysie, bien plus douloureuse que celle imposée par l'alchimie, gagna tout son être, son cerveau, ses poumons, son cœur... et il s'écroula. Inconscient.

.

De l'autre côté de l'Angleterre, Harry et Wellan s'éveillèrent en sursaut, chacun de leur côté.

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, resta tendu de la tête aux pieds dans ses draps, chaque muscle tiraillé par d'horribles courbatures sorties d'il ne savait où qui menaçaient de le briser. Il haleta difficilement alors qu'il sentait ses poumons se mettre à le brûler et son ventre se tordre.

Wellan tomba du lit, alertant Ron qui se réveilla. Aussitôt, le rouquin se précipita sur lui, lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait même si son meilleur ami était incapable de répondre, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, pris d'une crise d'angoisse inexplicable.

Et même si elles ne se réveillèrent pas, les filles de la Confrérie du Secret virent toutes leurs rêves tourner au cauchemar, influencées sans le savoir par le lien qu'elles avaient tissé avec Wellan.

Fierz venait d'annoncer à plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes son arrivée imminente.

.

Ce fut avec des cernes gigantesques que Harry entra dans la Grande Salle le matin venu. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir passé une aussi mauvaise nuit, et pourtant il en avait vécu, chez les Dursley. Seulement, l'angoisse de cette nuit ressemblait bien plus à la peur permanente qu'il avait vécue dans un autre temps, ce temps qui avait autrefois été effacé de sa mémoire, mais qui était revenu, petit à petit, à travers ses rêves.

Comme lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'endormir de peur d'être attaqué, recroquevillé dans une caverne pas assez profonde pour bien l'isoler de l'extérieur, tremblant de froid ou transpirant de chaud, sans jamais pouvoir s'offrir au sommeil de peur de finir comme Daniel et de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Il était pourtant à Poudlard, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien d'aussi horrible. Même l'ectoplasme, si par miracle il parvenait à s'introduire de nouveau entre ces murs, ne mériterait pas cette épouvante et une telle anxiété.

Harry se sentait tellement mal qu'il avait même l'impression de sentir l'odeur de _Là-bas_ avec plus de force que d'ordinaire, comme si l'odeur de la forêt avait commencé à envahir le château.

Assis à la table de Poufsouffle, il échangea un hochement de tête avec son frère en le voyant entrer dans la Grande Salle à son tour. Il avait l'air aussi peu reposé que lui, et Ronald le surveillait avec tant d'inquiétude que Harry supposa que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Wellan avait dû passer une aussi mauvaise nuit que lui.

Un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard lui apprit que si Théo semblait un peu nerveux, il avait probablement bien dormi. Blaise, à ses côtés, ne semblait en tout cas absolument pas préoccupé, contrairement à Ronald dont il pouvait entendre de sa table les questions sur la santé de son meilleur ami.

Harry finissait presque son plat quand, soudain, l'odeur envahit ses narines, bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Laissant sa cuillère tomber dans un bruit sourd, il se couvrit le nez de ses mains, les yeux écarquillés, terrifié face à ce que cela voulait dire.

Il entendit sans écouter ses camarades lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais ne put que croiser le regard de Théodore, de l'autre côté de la salle, avant que celui-ci ne se recroqueville sur son banc en gémissant sourdement.

Harry se leva maladroitement, une main toujours placée sur son visage, titubant péniblement vers la sortie.

\- N'y va pas, Harry ! cria Théo d'une voix désespérée. C'est trop dangereux, il va te tuer !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Tremblant sur ses jambes, il continua sa route pour fuir la Grande Salle. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait fuir ou le rejoindre pour l'affronter, mais il ne devait pas rester là, il devait s'éloigner de son frère, le garder en sécurité, il devait le protéger coûte que coûte, et éloigner le danger de Wellan.

\- Harry ! cria encore Théodore.

Harry ne se retourna pas, prenant, au contraire, de la vitesse.

Il devait sortir, il devait partir, et combattre.

Oui, aujourd'hui, il combattrait.

À peine sorti de la salle, il se retourna pour voir que le professeur MacGonagall semblait elle aussi faire une forte réaction à l'odeur, et que Dumbledore s'était levé et le fixait gravement. Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il leva sa baguette et les portes se fermèrent dans un claquement sourd, enfermant les élèves en sécurité.

.

Alors que la Grande Salle s'agitait bruyamment, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer pour qu'une telle détresse apparaisse chez deux des élèves les plus stoïques de l'école, Dumbledore réclama le silence d'une voix forte, imposant à tous de se taire comme si son ordre avait été imprégné de magie.

\- Monsieur Nott, dit-il en s'adressant à celui qui visiblement était le mieux informé de la situation, pourriez-vous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit de détonation retentit.

Wellan, baguette en main, avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais Harry l'avait parfaitement bloquée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un second essai, Théo se jeta sur lui pour l'en empêcher, ignorant le directeur qui s'était adressé à lui.

\- Ne fais pas ça, il ne faut pas qu'il puisse entrer ici !

\- Mon frère est _dehors_ , répliqua Wellan en se dégageant.

\- Je sais, gémit Théo qui semblait déchiré. Je sais, mais...

\- C'est Fierz, pas vrai ? Il est venu vous chercher ?

Une grimace de pure horreur, comme il n'en avait jamais vue, se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard qui baissa la tête.

Leur attention fut attirée par l'approche du professeur MacGonagall, suivie de près par Dumbledore lui-même. Wellan s'adressa à ce dernier :

\- C'est le type de la prophétie, celui qui donne la place méritée à Voldemort. Il est venu prendre les soldats.

\- Monsieur Figg ne pourra rien contre lui, affirma MacGonagall qui avait la baguette en main, le souffle court. J'irai lui prêter main-forte.

\- Minerva ? s'étonna Dumbledore qui, de toute évidence, ne savait pas que son professeur de métamorphose aussi avait séjourné _« Là-bas »,_ comme ils disaient.

Avant qu'elle ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, détruisant la barrière magique que Wellan n'avait pas su briser. La puissante déflagration fit crier les élèves tandis que les quatre sorciers se tenant devant les portes quelques instants plus tôt étaient expulsés en arrière, tombant sur le sol. Wellan et Théo y restèrent, encore sonnés, alors que les professeurs se relevaient difficilement mais sans attendre.

Traînant Harry par les cheveux, Fierz entra dans la Grande Salle.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, remarqua-t-il, son horrible sourire aux lèvres, voilà un accueil digne de votre réputation, mes chers...

Dumbledore et MacGonagall s'interposèrent aussitôt entre lui et les élèves, baguettes brandies, le regard dur.

D'un mouvement de poignet, il attaqua la directrice de Gryffondor qui contra sa magie pour lui envoyer un sort tout aussi puissant, qu'il supprima d'un éclat de rire.

\- Minerva, voyons... Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es enfuie de ma prison que tu es capable de m'affronter, sois sérieuse un peu !

Elle serra les dents, furieuse, tandis que Dumbledore ordonnait l'évacuation de la salle, soutenu par les professeurs et les préfets qui guidaient les élèves vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs.

Ne leur prêtant aucune attention, Fierz s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau Minerva quand une soudaine brûlure à la main lui fit lâcher sa poigne. Aussitôt, Wellan attira Harry jusqu'à ses bras où il entreprit de le réveiller, faisant confiance en sa directrice de maison et en Ron, qui venait de le rejoindre, pour le protéger.

.

Fierz, lentement, leva la main devant son visage pour observer la trace de morsure qui le brûlait légèrement, probablement à cause du venin. Laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps, il observa la salle qui s'était presque vidée de ses occupants, puis le serpent qui rampait rapidement vers le garçon qu'il venait de sauver.

\- Tu as fait des progrès à ce que je vois, mon cher petit soldat... Qui aurait cru, quand je te torturais pendant ces deux tendres années, que tu deviendrais un aussi puissant Fourchelang que les serpents viendraient aider sans même que tu n'aies besoin de prononcer un mot ?

Harry ne répondit rien mais leva les yeux.

Tout sourire disparut du visage du démon tandis qu'il faisait face à ces deux billes d'émeraude qui l'avaient défié si longtemps. Le regard de ce garçon qui avait mis à mal sa patience, alors qu'il combattait toutes les tortures de Fierz pour... pour rien.

Pourquoi avait-il résisté ?

Qu'avait-il à protéger de son ancien lui ? De son ancienne vie ? Pourquoi s'était-il acharné à conserver son indépendance, à rejeter le pouvoir qu'il lui offrait sans rien d'autre en échange que son âme une fois mort, chose si inutile pour les humains ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ce gamin était vraiment vivant... Il n'était qu'un enfant malheureux prélevé à une famille maltraitante.

Il soupira, puis son sourire revint, faisant frissonner les sorciers devant lui.

Il ne restait plus dans la salle que ses soldats, un vieil homme et deux enfants, dont l'un tenait toujours Harry Potter. En voyant leurs visages, côte à côte, et l'aura magique qui se dégageait d'eux, le démon fit le lien.

\- Ta famille est intéressante, Harry Potter... Ton père avait beaucoup de potentiel lui aussi. J'aurais dû essayer de les avoir, vous auriez fait un joli portrait de famille dans le cachot.

Il soupira, faussement triste alors qu'il s'amusait follement. Chaque récupération de soldat était un divertissement comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Après tout, il avait formé ces petits riens à devenir des êtres exceptionnels, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Rares étaient ceux qui se rendaient docilement, un certain nombre avait cherché à fuir mais la grande majorité, comme les soldats devant lui, voulait le combattre. Cela l'arrangeait parfaitement, vu ses actuels projets. Quoique, le jeune Théodore Nott ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à le faire...

Parfait, il commencerait donc par lui.

D'une impulsion magique, il attira le jeune garçon jusqu'à sa main et, au premier contact, l'enfant s'écroula.

\- Théo !

Un certain nombre de sorts foncèrent vers lui, et Fierz s'étonna de la puissance de ceux que lui lançait le plus âgé, qui n'était pourtant même pas un soldat. Fierz n'en était pas pour autant affecté, et reproduisit exactement les mêmes mouvements pour Minerva MacGonagall et, même si son frère tenta de le retenir, pour Harry Potter.

Dès que ses trois soldats furent à ses pieds, il salua les autres sorciers d'un sourire puis aspira ses proies dans son monde, disparaissant de leur vue.

.

Dès que Hermione réussit à se libérer de la surveillance étroite des professeurs et des préfets, elle se précipita vers la Grande Salle où elle faillit percuter Blaise, qui s'y rendait également avec Vincent et Gregory. Le hurlement de Wellan lui fit reprendre sa course sans même qu'elle ne pense à s'excuser, mais quand elle entra dans la salle, elle ne trouva pas la moindre trace de menace.

Wellan était prostré au sol, Ron le tenant par les épaules tandis que le professeur Dumbledore agitait sa baguette dans des mouvements compliqués, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait cependant pas la moindre trace d'ennemi. Ni de Harry ou de Théo.

\- Wellan, Ron !

Les deux Gryffondor se tournèrent dans leur direction. Wellan semblait dévasté.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont passés les autres ?

\- Il me l'a pris, pleura Wellan en agrippant le bras de Ron même s'il la regardait elle. Il m'a pris mon frère !

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, Dumbledore s'adressa à elle :

\- Puisque vous êtes là, miss Granger, je vous demanderais de prévenir les tableaux que les professeurs Maugrey et Rogue sont attendus ici au plus vite. Quant à vous, messieurs Zabini, Goyle et Crabbe, veuillez accompagner messieurs Potter et Weasley à l'infirmerie.

Révolté par cette idée, Wellan relâcha Ron pour se mettre debout.

\- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie ?

Dumbledore fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume qui écrivit à toute vitesse quelque chose, avant que son phœnix n'apparaisse de nulle part, saisissant la lettre avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes. Seulement alors, le directeur baissa sa baguette et leur fit face. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire pétillants, semblaient las.

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait pour l'instant rien d'autre à faire, soupira-t-il. Poudlard est à l'épreuve du transplanage, et malgré mon savoir, aucun sort ne m'a permis de tracer l'étrange magie qui a enlevé nos compagnons. J'ai prévenu le Ministère, et je n'abandonnerai pas... Cependant, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Allez à l'infirmerie, je vous prie.

Wellan aurait pu résister. Il aurait voulu donner des solutions, des moyens de retrouver Harry et les autres !

Seulement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Alors, il laissa ses amis le mettre debout et ils quittèrent la pièce, sans un mot, laissant derrière eux le plus grand mage d'Angleterre...

Impuissant.

.

C'est sous le coup d'une sensation très désagréable que Harry commença à émerger. Il ne la comprit pas tout de suite, se sentant nauséeux, pris de vertiges, comme si le sol tanguait autour de lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants, peut-être même quelques minutes, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait

Ce n'était pas une impression : le sol tanguait véritablement.

Tétanisé, il se concentra tout d'abord sur ce qu'il sentait sous lui, une surface qui n'était pas de la pierre ou du bois, qui ressemblait un peu à du plastique tiède. Un mouvement un peu plus fort que les autres le fit se crisper encore plus, mais malgré sa peur, il se força à ouvrir lentement les yeux, angoissé comme jamais en anticipant ce qui allait apparaître sous ses yeux.

Il vit tout d'abord la nuque de Théo, qui était allongé à côté de lui et lui bloquait la vue. En se redressant difficilement sur ses coudes, puis sur ses mains, il vit un peu plus loin le professeur MacGonagall, crispée en position assise, le regard braqué sur l'horizon. Et derrière elle, des vaguelettes qui venaient caresser les bords de leur embarcation.

Ils étaient sur une sorte de radeau rond, tous les trois. Au milieu d'une mer s'étendant à l'infinie. Et tout autour d'eux, tous les vingt ou trente mètres, des centaines d'embarcations voguaient dans la même direction.

\- Que se passe-t-il... ?

Il avait murmuré cette question, presque dans l'espoir que personne ne l'entende et ne lui réponde.

Mais son professeur de métamorphose l'entendit et, lentement, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Nous y retournons, dit-elle froidement. _Là-bas._

FIN

* * *

 _Héhéhé... Vous me détestez ?_

 _Voilà, Triangle révélateur est désormais fini, sur cette note un peu_ _cliffhanger, j'avoue. La suite avec le dernier tome, Triangle Salvateur, est en cours d'écriture, mais ne sera publié que lorsqu'il sera terminé. En attendant, vous pourrez retrouver sur le profil de sekai resonnance une nouvelle fanfic : "à la place de l'ancien moi" que je publierai probablement toutes les semaines également, à partir de samedi prochain._

 _Pour en revenir à triangle, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous avez pensé de ce tome, ou de l'ensemble de la fic jusqu'à présent. Comment vous imaginez la suite, quelles sont vos théories ? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre avis, chez lecteurs et lectrices._

 _En attendant, je vous embrasse très fort et vous dit à bientôt j'espère !_

 _Yume u_u_


End file.
